El fin de los Sellos Mágicos
by Merlin-kun
Summary: Continuación de La Saga de Oz. Algo inquieta a Jasón, visiones del pasado y un terrible futuro. Todo lo anterior fue sólo entrenamiento, el Mal ha aparecido... Penultimo cap. dejen reviews.
1. ¿Una vida común?

Capitulo I:  
  
¿Una Vida Común?  
  
La Luna llena se asoma por el firmamento estrellado, hermosa y brillante, con su luminosidad alumbra todo, todo el paisaje es hermoso y tranquilo hasta que un grito perturba el lugar...  
  
-"...¡¡¡"Trueno"!!!" –grito la voz de una chica.  
  
...Es Sakura que vestida de una forma extraña invoca una card para atacar a un ¿monstruo?. A todo el alrededor criaturas extrañas aparecen, tienen rodeada a Sakura, uno de ellos se le lanaza encima y...  
  
-"¡¡¡Dios del trueno ven en mi ayuda!!!"  
  
...Un chico también con ropas extrañas la ayuda, eliminando rápidamente al demonio.  
  
-"Gracias Shaoran" –le agradecio Sakura.  
  
-"Debes tener más cuidado" –miro a su alrededor- "Maldición son demasiados"  
  
-"¿Dónde esta Jasón?" –pregunto Sakura al no ver a su amigo por ninguna parte.  
  
-"Tiene sus propios problemas"  
  
En un lugar cerca de allí un joven con ropas occidentales lucha contra una cantidad inmensa de monstruos.  
  
-"¡¡Ráfagas de los cuatro vientos!!" –grito con gran fuerza Jasón Newstead.  
  
Una inmensa ráfaga de viento es enviada hacia los demonios, estos vuelan y caen inertes al suelo evaporándose.  
  
-"Maldición son muchos, que haré..." –piensa un rato buscando la mejor solución- "...¡ya sé!"  
  
Jasón cae al suelo pareciendo estar inconsciente, los monstruos confiados se acercan a él.  
  
-"Shaoran" –le llamo Sakura al ver al norteamericano- "¡Jasón se desmayo!"  
  
-"Justo ahora" –refunfuño mientras fruncia el seño.  
  
Unos demonios rodean a Shaoran, este toma su espada y los ataca. Partiendo a varios de estos a la mitad y sus cuerpos se evaporan. Shaoran trata de acercarse a Jasón pero los monstruos interfieren.  
  
Sakura en tanto tiene un serio problema, demonios voladores aparecen para atacarla.  
  
-"¡¡¡"Vuelo"!!!" –las alas salen de su espalda y se retira de allí al instante.  
  
Los demonios voladores la siguen con gran velocidad y ferosidad, Sakura debe hacer algo para eliminarlos entonces sacá una de sus cards de su bolsillo.  
  
-"¡¡"Disparo"!!" –invoco con agilidad la card.  
  
La card elimina a los demonios voladores, y estos caen a suelo para evaporarse.  
  
-"¡¡Hay que ayudar a Jasón!!" –le grita Sakura desde el aire a Shaoran.  
  
-"¡¡Estoy muy ocupado!!" –le responde mientras forcejea con un monstruo, ya estaba empezando a enfadarse- "¡¡Me cansaste!!" –prepara su espada- "¡¡Dios del fuego ve!!"  
  
El monstruo se evapora al instante, y Shaoran a punta de espada trata de abrirse camino entre todos los demonios,pero estos no le permiten llegar al cuerpo del desmayado Jasón.  
  
-"Maldición" –dijo enfadado- "No me puedo acercársele tan solo un poco"  
  
Los demonios se acercan muy confiados al cuerpo del desmayado joven norteamiricano, hasta que lo rodean, todos los demonios rodean su cuerpo.  
  
-"¡Jasón despierta!" –grita Sakura desesperada al ver a su amigo en peligro.  
  
Jasón en ese momento abre los ojos y se levanta de golpe. Eleva su báculo de la estrella de seis puntas y...  
  
-"Los tengo donde quería" –sonríe maquiavélicamente- "¡¡Tierra tiembla!!"  
  
...Golpea su báculo con fuerza en el suelo. En ese instante un ligero silencio se apodera del lugar pero no duro mucho ya que un aterrador rugido se escucho y fue seguido por un gran sismo que hizo caer a todos –a Sakura no porque estaba en el aire- los que estaban en el lugar incluso a Shaoran. A causa del movimiento la tierra empezo a abrirse y los demonios caen en los hoyos, después estos se cierran de golpe emanando humo que significa que los monstruos se han evaporado. Sakura al ver que ya no hay peligro baja donde su amigo para saber su condición.  
  
-"¿Estás bien?" –le pregunto la chica a su amigo.  
  
-"Si" –le repondio Jasón- "Unos demonios no pueden vencer a la gran reencarnación del mago Oz Wallace"  
  
-"Eres un torpe" –le reprocha a su amigo tal vez por la actitud que tuvo.  
  
-"Hay que hacer algo con esos monstruos" –dijo Sakura mientras veia que muchos demonios se reagrupaban.  
  
-"Tengo una idea" –dijo Shaoran mientras acercaba a sus amigos para darles su idea- "Primero hay que reunirlos todos en un lugar y después..."  
  
Los chicos hechiceros con gran aguilidad y fuerza hacen uso de sus poderes y logran reunir a las extrañas criaturas en un solo lugar, ya hecho estó los tres chicos se reúnen hombro con hombro y se preparan para un conjuro...  
  
-"¡¡"Fuego"!!" –invoco Sakura su card.  
  
-"¡Ráfagas de fuego!" –grito Jasón.  
  
-"¡¡Dios del fuego, ven a mí!!"  
  
...Los hechizos atacan en conjunto y hacen añicos en unos instantes a los demonios haciéndolos desaparecer para siempre.  
  
-"¡¡Lo logramos!! –grito Sakura muy feliz por la victoria lanzandose a los brazos de Shaoran.  
  
-"Si, lo logramos" –dijo más tranquilo mientras respondia al abrazo de la chica.  
  
Sakura y Shaoran estaban muy abrazados mientras Jasón los observaba y entonces...  
  
-"¡¡¡¡POR QUE!!!!" –grito apenada una voz graciosa.  
  
...Todo era un simple video grabado por Tomoyo, Kero esta sollozando y desespcionado por no haber tenido participación.  
  
-"Por que no me invitaron" –de sus ojos del guardian brotaron unas cataratas.  
  
-"Vamos Kerberos, no es para tanto" –le reprocha otro muñeco, conocido como Kan (Sherkan).  
  
-"No lo entiendes Sherkan, no salí en el video..." –dijo muy desepcionado Kero- "¡¡Por que buaaaaaaaa!!"  
  
-"Como quieras" –suspiro Kan resisgnado- "¿Que es ese olor?" –el muñeco sintió el aroma de un postre y se dirigió volando hacia donde su nariz le decía.  
  
-"Vamos Kero, fue solo un video, no deberías estar así" –le dice Sakura mientras esta abrazada de Shaoran.  
  
-"No es para ponerse así" –dijo Shaoran.  
  
-"¿Por que no me invitaste al video?" –pregunto Kero acercando su carita a la de Sakura pra buscar una respuesta.  
  
-"Vamos Kerberos, era más emocionante el video sin la presencia de nuestros guardianes allí" –le repondio Jasón- "Además que he salido muy bien"  
  
-"Yo también quería salir, snif snif" –dijo el guardian.  
  
-"No te preocupes" –le dijo Tomoyo sonriendo- "Después haré un video sólo con tus hazañas"  
  
-"¡¡SÍ!!" –el peluche de inmediato se pone muy contento.  
  
-"Gracias Tomoyo" –le murmuro Sakura a Tomoyo por haberla sacado de ese embrollo.  
  
-"No te preocupes" –le respondio sonriendo Tomoyo.  
  
-"Que te parece esta pose, o esta otra, ya sé esta es la mejor..." –decia el guardian mientras mostraba su ¿estructural cuerpo?  
  
-"Toma aquí hay unos dulces" –le dijo Tomyo dandole una bandeja llena de golosinas.  
  
-"¡Sí!" –dijo felkiz Kero tomando la bandeja- "¡¡Dulces, dulces!!"  
  
-"Ay Kero, eres un sinvergüenza" –dijo Sakura por la actitud de su guardian.  
  
-"No te preocupes de eso" –dijo Tomoyo ya acostumbrada por las costumbres de Kero.  
  
Sakura suspira, vuelve a ver el video. En realidad la produccion que hizo Tomoyo fue espectacular hasta estaba la cinta muy bien ambientada.  
  
-"Vaya le pusiste hasta música" –dijo Sakura con una gota em su cabeza.  
  
-"Es lo mínimo que podía hacer por este favor de hacer está pelicula con tus azañas" –dijo Tomoy sonriendo orgullosa.  
  
-"No creo que haya sido buena idea ocupar así la card "Creación" para algo como esto" –dijo Sakura un tanto apenada.  
  
-"Vamos si tu supieras para lo que ocupaba Clow esa card" –dijo Jasón.  
  
-"¡Que imaginación tuviste Sakura con la creación de esos demonios!" –dijo la siempre alegre Meiling viendo facinada el video.  
  
-"Tuve que pedirle a Naoko algunos libros de ficción" –suspira la aludida con resignación.  
  
-"¡Pues saliste de maravilla en el video!" –Tomoyo tenía estrellas en vez de ojos.  
  
-"Tomoyo" –dijo Sakura apenada mientras una gota aparece en su cabeza.  
  
-"Pues yo concuerdo con Tomoyo" –dijo Shaoran levamente ruborizado- "Tú saliste muy bien"  
  
-"Ay Shaoran" –las mejillas de la chica se ponen de ese color rojizo- "Tú también saliste muy bien"  
  
-"Bueno este..." –la sangre al joven se le subió directo a su cabeza.  
  
Al ver la reacción de ambos chicos Tomoyo inmediatamente tomó su cámara para filmar a los dos jovenes ruborizados. No se podía perder está oportunidad.  
  
-"No comprendo como les puede dar vergüenza" –dijo un tanto engreido Jasón- "Yo en cambio he salido espectacular... ¡¡Ja Ja!!"  
  
-"Tú eres un desvergonzado, jamás te preocupas de nada" –le reprocho Meiling.  
  
-"¡Claro que si lo hago!" –se defendio el aludido- "Yo me he preocupado de muchas cosas"  
  
-"¡Que no lo haces!" –le volvio a repreochar la joven china.  
  
-"Bueno" –suspira resignado, pero se acerco al oido de la chica- "Ese es lo que me gusta de ti, siempre diciendo la verdad" –le murmura.  
  
La joven Meiling se ruboriza levemente mientras Jasón sonrie muy divertido, los demás presentes los miran atónitos y con una gota resbalando de su cabeza.  
  
-"Vaya ustedes dos se ven muy mononos peleando" –reubico Tomoy su camará a está pareja.  
  
-"¿No habían terminado?" –pregunto Shaoran recordando la relación de rota de los dos.  
  
-"Tú sabes como son estos dos" –le dijo Sakura suspirando resiganada.  
  
-"Bueno, ya se nos hace tarde, mañana hay que ir al secundaria muy temprano" –dijo Jasón sin prestar atención de lo que decian.  
  
-"Si tienes razón, mañana será un gran día" –dijo Tomyo mientras guardaba su camará.  
  
-"Que bueno que es el último día de clases" –dijo muy feliz Meiling.  
  
-"Vamonos Kan" –le llamó Jasón a su guardian.  
  
-"Ya voy" –le respondio el aludido-"Damelo es mío" –le dijo a Kero forcejeando por un dulce.  
  
-"Claro que no, ya vas a ver" –dijo a la defenciba Kero lucahndo por su dulce.  
  
Los dos muñecos empiezan una lucha de miradas, y el ambiente entre ellos dos se disparan rayos mentales. Por la fuerza causada por "las miradas asesinas" Kan cedio con un dolor de la cabeza, y Kero muy feliz se queda con el postre. Después todos los chicos se van a sus hogares, mañana tendrán un gran día en la secundaria.  
  
Es el ultimo día de clases y en la secundaria todos los chicos han hecho un ambiente festivo organizando toda clase de cosas. Es un día esplendido y mucha gente ha ingresado a este pequeño festival organizado por los alumnos de está primaria. En el salón 2 del 3º año de secundaria los chicos han organizado una obra de teatro, todos están muy nerviosos.  
  
-"Ay que haré, estoy muy nerviosa, que pasa si me sale algo mal" –dijo Sakura con los nervios de punta.  
  
-"No te preocupes, eres la princesa más linda" –dijo Tomoyo para tranquilizarla.  
  
Esta obra de teatro fue escrita por Naoko la cuál se inspiro en otras obras occidentales principalmente inglesas, entre algunas que Jasón le había regalado. Naoko escribio una obra que dejo sorprendidos a sus profesores y a sus compañeros, decidieron por unanimidad hacer la creación de Naoko, ella organizo todo y repartio a los personajes. Los cuales fueron Sakura como princesa, el príncipe ya sabemos de quien se puede tratar, Meiling es la reina madre de Sakura y Jasón es el mago de la corte del rey, bueno reina. Tomoyo no actúa ya que debe cantar en el coro, pero les confecciono el traje a Sakura, Shaoran y Meiling pero no a Jasón ya que él ocuparía uno de sus trajes de hechicero.  
  
Sakura deba vueltas y vueltas muy nerviosa, aunque ya había actuado otras veces, sentía que está vez era muy diferente. La última vez la card "Oscuridad" evito el final de la obra de "La Bella Durmiente", ahora no había ningun peligro, las cards estaban totalmente reunidas, Eriol no era algo para que preocuparse ya que estaba en Inglaterra y Jasón termino sus jugarretas. Ahora debía demostrar sus dotes y además está vez besaría a..... Shaoran.  
  
-"Que voy a hacer" –dijo nerviosa.  
  
Tomoyo, Meiling y Kero tratan de calmarla de alguna forma, ella era la actriz principal y no debía fallar.  
  
-"Deja de dar vueltas, me estas mareando" –dijo Meiling sujetandose la cabeza.  
  
-"No puedo creer que vayas a hacer un papel junto al mocoso" –dijo un poco molesto Kero.  
  
-"Shaoran no es un mocoso" –le reprocho Sakura, en verdad habeses el guardian exasperaba.  
  
-"Es el mocoso, el mocoso más torpe del mundo" –volvio a decir el guardian.  
  
-"Shaoran no es ningún torpe" –dijo Meiling defendiendo a su primo.  
  
-"Es un torpe mocoso" –rebindico Kero.  
  
-"Que has dicho de él" –dijo Sakura enfadada.  
  
-"Lo que ya escuchaste, un torpe" –le repitio la Bestia del Sello.  
  
-"¡Kero vete de aquí!" –grito Sakura ya muy enfadada por la actitud de Kero.  
  
-"¡Bien!" –dijo Kero.  
  
La Bestia del Sello se fue a regañadientes de la habitación abrio, dejando a Sakura muy enfadada, ese Kero cuando aprendera a respetar a Shaoran.  
  
-"Ese Kero me saca de quicio" –dijo enojada- "¿Por que es así?"  
  
-"Tranquilízate Sakura, estas nerviosa con la obra, por eso te enojaste con Kero" –dijo Tomoyo dandole una respuesta a la pregunta de Sakura.  
  
-"Si me disculpare con él" –dijo Sakura entendiendo las palabras de su amiga- "¿Dónde se habrá ido'"  
  
-"Debe haber ido donde Kan" –le respondio Meiling.  
  
En ese momento alguien tocá la puerta, tal vez era Yamazaki para darles algun aviso sobre los planes de Naoko.  
  
-"Chicas la obra ya va a empezar"–les dice Yamazaki desde el otro lado de la puerta.  
  
-"¡Ya vamos!" –dijo Meiling muy emocionada, volvería a mostrar sus dotes de gran actriz.  
  
-"¡Está bien!" –dijo Yamazaki- "No se tarden mucho"  
  
-"Nos vamos" –les dijo Sakura a sus amigas ya más tranquila.  
  
Las tres chicas salieron de la habitación y se encontraron en el pasillo con Shaoran y Jasón, Sakura se sonroja de inmediato al ver a Li tan guapo, estaba vestido con una chaqueta de color rojo mientras sus pantalones eran negros, estaba muy arregaldo. Y Shaoran se queda boquiabierto al ver a la hermosa Sakura en tan bello traje digno de una princesa, era un vestido blanco que le quedaba muy bien pra sus proporciones, atrás el traje tenía unas final alas que havían ver a Sakura como un ángel.  
  
-"Sa... Sakura que bonita te ves" –dijo sorprendido el joven chino.  
  
-"Gracias" –dijo la aludida mientras se ruborizaba.  
  
Los dos estaban muy ruborizados. Jasón sonrio muy contento al igual que Meiling, y Tomoy hubiera deseado tener su camará en esos instantes.  
  
-"¿Como están mis dos actores favoritos?" –dijo Naoko apareciendo de repente- "Están listos"  
  
Los dos se asistieron con la cabeza ya estaban listos para la obra. En ese mimomomento llegan también Rika y Chiharu, las dos joven se asombran de los trajes confeccionados por Tomoyo.  
  
-"Vaya que trajes tan bonitos Tomoyo" –dijo Chiharu muy sorpendida.  
  
-"Que traje tan bonito llevas Newstead" –dijo la joven al ver al norteamericano con una vestimenta tan elaborada- "Lo hiciste tu Tomoyo" –imagino que la diseñadora era como siempre Tomoyo.  
  
-"No, no lo hice yo" –la aludida sonrie- "Gracias por el cumplido"  
  
-"¿Entonces?"  
  
-"Es mío" –respondio Jasón.  
  
Chiharu, Rika y Naoko quedaron sumamente confundidas no entendieron lo que el extranjero les dijo. Mientras Tomoyo sólo sonreía.  
  
-"Y Newstead" –dijo Naoko recobrando la compostura- "¿Donde esta tu báculo? no me digas que lo olvidaste"  
  
-"¿Báculo?" –dijo confundido el aludido mientras una gota crecia en su cabeza.  
  
-"Claro el báculo del mago Oz" –dijo Naoko.  
  
-"¿Oz?" –un signo de interrogación se formo en la cabeza de Sakura, Shaoran y Meiling.  
  
-"Ah, si, el báculo" –sonrie- "Mmm... me esperas un momento"  
  
Jasón comenzó a buscar desesperado entre sus ropas algo, después busco en su cuello y encontró su llave magica. Suspiro aliviado.  
  
-"Vuelvo en un momento"  
  
El norteamericano entró a una habitación contigua y de esta comenzo a verse destellos de los emanando de sus lados, después Jasón sale como si nada junto con su báculo de la estrella de seis puntas, asombrando a todos los presentes ante la majestuosidad de tal objeto.  
  
-"Vaya, vaya" –dijo yamazaki apareciendo de la nada- "Saben la historia de los báculos, comenzó en la ciudad de Barstonia y..."  
  
Sakura y Shaoran escuchaban muy atentos la historia de los báculos según Yamazaki, mientras los demás sonerian ya que se les hacía gracioso ver a Sakura a a Li de esa froma.  
  
-"Yamazaki.... creó que ya es suficientes de mentiras por hoy" –dijo Jasón moviendo el dedo en forma de negación.  
  
-"Hasta cuando dirás mentiras" –Chiharu lo tomó del cuello de la camiza y lo llevó a rastras.  
  
-"Vamos si tan solo..." –en ese momento Yamazaki se acordo de por que estba ahí- "Ahora que lo recuerdo, Daidouji ya tienes que presentarte"  
  
-"Esta bien, nos vemos después" –se despidio Tomoyo de sus amigos.  
  
-"Que te vaya bien Tomoyo" –le dio suerte Sakura muy entusiasta.  
  
Mientras en las gladerias del escenario, se encontraban sentados en la tercera fila la madre de Tomoyo y el padre de Sakura.  
  
-"Que grandioso, ya quiero que empiece" –dijo visiblemente emocionada Sonomi.  
  
Fujitaka sonrie al ver las reacciones de la prima de su difunta esposa. Miro el escenario, ya estarían apunto de empezar, y de su bolsillo sacó una cámara fotográfica.  
  
-"¡No puedo creerlo, con eso vas a tomar la hermosa imagen de tú hija!" –dijo Sonomi espantada ante el tamaño de la camará.  
  
-"Sí" –dice mientras esperaba la ya acostumbrada reaccion de Sonomi.  
  
-"¡No lo permitiré!" –dijo muy energica levantando su mirada hacia sus guarda espaldas.  
  
Estás apenas vieron la reaccion de su jefa salieron del escenario y volvieron rapidamente instalando un estudio de grabación en unos pocos instantes.  
  
-"Te enviare una copia de esta hermosa obra" –dijo sonriendo la mujer.  
  
-"No debiste haberte molestado" –una GRAN gota de sudor se forma en su cabeza del señor Kinomoto.  
  
-"Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por la memoria de mi querida Nadeshiko" –una gran llama sale de la espalda de Sonomi, mientras Fujitaka le crecía más la gota de sudor.  
  
-"¿Cómo se llama la obra?" –pregunta un hombre que está al lado de Sonomi.  
  
Sonomi lo mira, el sujeto estaba vestido de negro y con lentes oscuros, se notaba por su acento que no era japonés y además el sujeto estaba muy bien vestido mostrando elegancia.  
  
-"No lo recuerdo" –miro la hoja de eventos- "A sí creo que se llama "El Amor Mágico"" –le informo Sonomi al extraño.  
  
-"Gracias dama" –dijo muy cortés.  
  
Mientras arriba del escenario, Jasón mira al publico detrás del telón un tanto preocupado, esa presencia estaba por ahí, estaba seguro.  
  
-"Esa presencia" –mira a todos lados y se detiene donde se detiene donde están Fujitaka y Sonomi- "Debe ser la misma"  
  
-"¿Que te sucede?" –le pregunto Meiling apareciendo de repente.  
  
-"Que, nada, no te preocupes" –le contesta muy sonriente.  
  
-"Ya va a ser hora de salir al escenario, vamos a prepararnos"  
  
-"Vamos"  
  
Al decirle eso dirige una ultima mirada al publico y un poco a regañadientes se dirige a dende estan los demás.  
  
Las luces se apagan, las personas estan muy emocionadas por ver el acto. Luego las luces empiezan a prenderse poco a poco dejando ver claramente a los integrantes del coro de la secundaria, todos en conjunto comienza su actuación con una bellísima canción. Terminada la canción las personas estaban apunto de aplaudir pero faltaba la última actuación, era Tomoyo que debía comenzar con un solo. Los espectadores guardaron silencio y se relajaron, era muy bien sabido que Tomoyo Daidouji tenía una voz privilegiada. La joven tomo un poco de aire y comenzo su bello solo:  
  
"I'm a dreamer Hisomu pawaa  
  
Watashi no sekai  
  
Ai to koi to fuan de dekite 'ru  
  
Demo souzou mo shinai mono kakurete 'ru hazu  
  
Sora ni mukau kigi no you ni anata wo  
  
Massugu mitsumete 'ru  
  
Mitsuketai naa Kanaetai naa  
  
Shinjiru sore dake  
  
Koerarenai mono wa nai  
  
Utau you ni Kiseki no you ni  
  
"Omoi" ga subete wo kaete yuku yo  
  
Kitto kitto odoroku gurai  
  
I'm a dreamer Hisomu pawaa  
  
Mada minu sekai  
  
Soko de nani ga matte ite mo  
  
Moshimo risou to chigatte mo osore wa shinai  
  
Tori-tachi wa kaze ni nori tabi wo shite yuku  
  
Kyou kara ashita e to  
  
Tsutaetai naa Sakebitai naa  
  
Kono yo ni hitotsu dake no sonzai de aru watashi  
  
Inoru you ni Hoshi no you ni  
  
Chiisa na hikari da kedo itsu ka wa  
  
Motto motto tsuyoku naritai  
  
Genkai no nai kanousei ga koko ni aru  
  
It's gonna be your world  
  
Mitsuketai naa Kanaetai naa  
  
Shinjiru sore dake  
  
Koerarenai mono wa nai  
  
Utau you ni Kiseki no you ni  
  
"Omoi" ga subete wo kaete yuku yo  
  
Kitto kitto odoroku gurai"  
  
Una vez más todos quedan encantados con la hermosa voz de Tomoyo, los espectadores se levantan de sus asientos y comienzan a aplaudir fertemente.  
  
-"Esa niña canta muy bien" –dijo el sujeto de negro mientras seguia aplaudiendo.  
  
-"Si" –dijo Sonomi llena de orgullo- "Ella es mi hija"  
  
-"Vaya su hija tiene una voz angelical, la felicito por eso"  
  
-"Gracias, por cierto soy Sonomi Daidouji"  
  
-"Yo soy Zhao Lushan, mucho gusto señora Daidouji"  
  
-"Usted no es de por aquí... ¿cierto?"  
  
-"Si soy de China, más específicamente de Hong Kong" –respondio Zhao.  
  
-"Señor Zhao, si es de Hong Kong debe ser familiar de Li Shaoran"  
  
-"En realidad no lo conozco" –sonrie- "Pero sé quien es"  
  
En ese momento llegan Touya Kinomoto, Yukito Tsukishiro y Mike Moonlight, en verdad que se habían retrasado.  
  
-"Disculpen por llegar tarde" –se disculpo Yukito.  
  
-"No te preocupes" –le dijo Fujitaka.  
  
-"¿Todavía no actúa el monstruo?" –dijo Touya mirando el escenario.  
  
-"No trates así a tu hermanita" –le reprocho Mike- "Umm..." –alguien llama la atencion del extranjero- "Ese sujeto..."  
  
Mike Moonlight lanza su mirada al hombre que esta sentado al lado de Sonomi, algo percata en él que no le agrada para nada. Touya tambien se da cuenta de la presencia del sujeto e inmediatamente dirige una mirada fría a Zhao Lushan que continuaba hablando con su tía.  
  
-"Bueno señora Daidouji, me tengo que retirar, disculpe" –dijo caballerosamente Zhao.  
  
-"Esta bien, adelante"  
  
Zhao Lushan se levanta de su asiento despidiendose por última vez de Sonomi, mira por última vez el escenario y mira tambien a Mike, Yukito y Touya. Se arregla las gafas oscuras y se retira del recinto.  
  
-"Vuelvo en un momento" –dijo Mike levantandose de inmediato para comienzar a seguir al sujeto.  
  
Pasa un rato y Mike llega muy serio y confundido, no encontro a ese tipo.  
  
-"¿Lo encontraste?" –le pregunto Touya.  
  
-"Desapareció" –respondio.  
  
-"¿Que sucede?" –dijo el siempre sonriente Yukito que ignora lo que pasa.  
  
-"No puedo creer que no te des cuenta"  
  
-"Ya va a comenzar la obra" –dijo Fujitaka interrumpiendo sin querer la conversación de los jovenes.  
  
Las luces se apagan y la cortina se abre, una luz se enciende haciendo aparecer en medio del escenario Jasón.  
  
-"Yo soy el gran Oz, mago de la corte de la reina Andrella. Les voy a contar sobre la historia de amor, la historia de dos jóvenes cuyo amor es muy grande, pero, el odio y la destrucción los han separado. Pero este amor es indestructible ya que es el verdadero, les contare la historia de "El Amor Mágico"..."  
  
Las luces se vuelven a apagar y en medio del escenario aparece Sakura y Meiling.  
  
-"¿Hija que es lo que te sucede? Te ves muy triste" -dijo la reina Andrella (Meiling).  
  
-"Es que lo que sucede..." –dijo la princesa Sofia (Sakura).  
  
-"¿Te refieres a la guerra?" –la princesa asistio- "Lo sé hija, ellos no se cansan, ellos son los que comenzaron todo, ellos nos robaron lo que es nuestro y ¡pagaran por eso!"  
  
-"Madre, no sigas con eso"  
  
-"¡Ellos comenzaron todo!"  
  
-"Señora, yo creo que ella tiene razón, por que la lucha" –dijo Oz apareciendo en el salón ante la raina y su hija.  
  
-"¡Oz, yo sabré la razón! Ahora me retiro, debo recibir a mis valientes soldados" –la reina un tanto enfadada sale del salón.  
  
-"Oz, eres el único que me comprende" –la joven princesa rompe a llorar a los brazos del hechicero.  
  
-"No te preocupes, sé que todo saldrá bien" –dijo el mago abranzandola.  
  
El tiempo pasa y la reina ha decidido hacer una fiesta para celebrar la llegada de sus soldados, esta no es una fiesta común ya que será con mascaras.  
  
-"Será fantástico, así conoceremos a los mejores caballeros" –dijo contenta Marian (Rika) a sus amigas.  
  
-"Un baile con mascaras, princesa no es maravilloso" –dijo ilusionada Isabel (Chiharu).  
  
-"Me da cierta vergüenza bailar con alguien que no conozco" –dijo Sofia un tanto sonrojada- "Además no sé bailar muy bien"  
  
-"No os preocupéis, la mejor forma de aprender es con un digno caballero que le enseñe" –dijo Isabel.  
  
-"Me es imposible bailar con un desconocido" –dijo espantada la princesa.  
  
-"Vamos princesa, hay que vestirla para el baile" –Marian tomó la mano de la princesa y la arrastro a su alcoba.  
  
Las luces se vuelven a apagar y al volver la escena del baile ya estaba empezando, los jovenes estaban vestidos con hermosos trajes de gala y con una variedad de mascaras. La reina junto al mago de la corte observaban como se desarrollaba todo.  
  
-"Oz ojala que con este baile mi hija se olvide de sus torpes preocupaciones"  
  
-"Majestad usted sabe que las preocupaciones de su hija son ciertas"  
  
-"Bueno..." –la reina suspiro, jamás comprenderia- "Por lo menos me gustaría que encontrase un pretendiente"  
  
-"Lo hará, este será el día" –sonrio ante las preguntas de la reina- "Y será un digno caballero quien la despose"  
  
En la pista de baile todos los jovenes invitados obviamente bailan dejando sus preocupaciones y disfrutando el momento, excepto algunos...  
  
-"Vamos príncipe William, no se acobarde ahora" –dijo Leonard (Yamazaki) a su amigo.  
  
-"Es que no lo sé Leonard, me da vergüenza" –acepto William (Shaoran).  
  
-"Mire allí hay una bella dama" –dijo moviendole la cabeza.  
  
El príncipe no lo puede creer, frente a él hay una hermosa señorita. No puede ver su cara pero el maravilloso traje que ella llevaba sólo era superado por su espectacular figura frágil e inocente. Sin creerlo comenzo a mover los pies sólo prestando atenciaon a la chica frente a sí. Ella no lo veia ya que estaba preocupada por otra cosa.  
  
-"Como me gustaría que esto terminara" –pensó la jovencita- "Esta lucha es algo estúpido..."  
  
-"Estoy de acuerdo" –interrumpio el chico a la joven- "Esta lucha debe terminar"  
  
-"¿Quién sois vos?" –pregunto un poco asustada la chica.  
  
-"Carece de importancia, dada la situación" –respondio el joven.  
  
-"Es cierto" –sonrio- "Lo siento, es mi primer baile de mascaras y estoy un tanto nerviosa"  
  
-"El mío también" –respondio sonriendo nervioso.  
  
-"¿Por que ha venido aquí?" –pregunto la chica sonriendo.  
  
-"Bueno..." –dijo un poco sonrojado- "Mis vasallos me han notado un poco triste y hace unos días me llego una invitación y ellos han decidido traerme aqu  
  
-"Me sucede lo mismo"  
  
-"Odiamos esta disputa, y es nuestro primer baile..." –dijo para tranquilizarla- "¡Tenemos mucho en común!"  
  
-"¡Es verdad!" –dijo más tranquila.  
  
-"¿Desea bailer conmigo?" –pregunto sonrojado.  
  
-"Este... es que yo... bailo..." –tartamudeaba ella sonrojada y nerviosa.  
  
-"Yo soy pésimamente malo para el baile" –dijo nuevamente para tranquilizarla.  
  
-"¿Que pasa si lo piso?" –pregunto la joven.  
  
-"Soy muy bueno esquivando" –respondio sonriendo.  
  
-"En ese caso con mucho gusto"  
  
La princesa solo siguió al príncipe hasta la pista de baile, allí obviamente bailaron de manera espectacular, como si sus pies no pisaran el suelo y no hubiera más personas en el mundo.  
  
-"Por fin se encontraron" –dijo Oz mirando la pista de baile.  
  
Y en el publico, todos están encantados con las escenas de los jovenes, en verdad actuaban muy bien...  
  
-"Que momento más hermoso, tú hija es espectacular" –le dijo Sonomi y Fujitaka sin dejar de mirar al escenario.  
  
-"Si, si que lo es"  
  
-"Es una obra muy bonita" –dijo Yukito.  
  
-"Claro" –aporto Mike.  
  
...Bueno en realidad no todosestaban encantados por las escenas, habían ciertas personas refunfuñando y mal humoradas.  
  
-"¡Por que tiene que bailar con ese mocoso!" –dijo Touya mientras se le formaba una vena en la cabeza.  
  
-"Deberías calmarte, no es para tanto" –dijo Mike tratando de tranquilizarlo.  
  
-"¡Mira, la esta tomando!" –dijo apuntando al escenario- "¡Lo voy a golpear!" –dijo aún más enfadado.  
  
-"Vaya si que eres sobre protector" –dijo sonriendo Yukito.  
  
En el escenario, pasan a una escena en donde el príncipe es descubierto.  
  
-"¡¡Tú eres el príncipe de mi país enemigo!!" –dijo Sofia llorando al sentirse traicionada.  
  
-"No lloréis por favor, te ves más bonita con una sonrisa. Perdóname por haberte puesto tan triste" –dijo arrepentido William.  
  
-"Entonces por que lo hiciste"  
  
-"Es que no puedo detener mis sentimientos" –dijo el principe preparado para todo- "Sofía ¡Te amo!"  
  
La joven princesa quedo pasamada y le dio la espalda al principe, ella no sabía que hacer estaba sumamente confundida, ¿tendría que escuchar su corazón o no escucharlo?  
  
-"Lo siento" –dijo la princesa deteniendo sus lagrimas- "Pero no puedo corresponder sus sentimientos"  
  
-"Esta bien" –dijo apenado- "Por favor bórrame de tu corazón para evitar que sufras... aunque yo nunca lo har  
  
El príncipe se retira y la princesa se queda llorando, entra el mago Oz.  
  
-"Princesa ¿Por que habéis hecho eso?" –pregunto el mago.  
  
-"Él es el enemigo, y no puedo enamorarme de él"  
  
-"Sofía, tú sabes que te estas engañando a ti misma, analiza tu corazón"  
  
-"Yo debo olvidarlo por el bien del reino.  
  
-"No puedes, por el bien de los dos reinos y más importante de tú corazón ¡debes saber lo que sientes!"  
  
-"Yo... Yo... En realidad... Yo..." –antes de terminar el mago le tapo la boca con un dedo.  
  
-"No debes decírmelo a mí, sino a él" –sonrio.  
  
La princesa solo asistió, con la cabeza. El telón se cierra para darle paso a otra escena. Y detrás del escenario.  
  
-"Naoko, cual es la próxima escena, es que se me olvido" –djo Jasón tratando de buscar su guion.  
  
-"La del beso" –le informo la directora.  
  
-"Ay no" –dijo Sakura asustada-"Mi hermano esta en el publico, quien sabe que har  
  
-"Tengo una idea" –dijo Jasón- "Mike esta con él" –cierra los ojos y empieza a meditar, después los abre- "Listo ahora no tendremos ningún problema" –sonrie.  
  
-"Gracias" –dijo Li sospechando algo de lo sucedido.  
  
-"¡Ya vamos a empezar!" –dijo Naoko un tanto desesperada.  
  
En el publico en ese mismo instante, Touya esta echo furia si veia a Li haciendole algo a su hermana, subiria y lo golpearía.  
  
-"¡Ya va a ver!" –refunfuño mientras tenía los brazos cruzados- "¡Va a ver!  
  
Mike lo miraba resignado, que haría con su amigo, jamás entendería que el joven Li no es una persona desagradable. Entonces siente algo en su mente, cierra los ojos y...  
  
-"¿Que?... Si... Umm... Claro... Lo haré" –contesta Mike con los ojos cerrados.  
  
-"¿Que sucede Mike?" –le dijo Touya al ver a su amigo hablando solo.  
  
-"Estás cansado" –con un movimiento de sus manos Touya queda profundamente dormido.  
  
Detrás del escenario, Sakura suspira, ahora sería la última escena y tendría que besar a Shaoran. Al pensar en eso la joven se ruborizo, ahora tendría que besarlo en público.  
  
-"¡¡Sakurita!!" –grito Kero apareciendo que quien sabe donde.  
  
-"Kero que haces te pueden ver" –dijo la chica tomando a su guardian entre sus manos.  
  
-"Sólo te quería decir que actúas muy bien, a pesar del mocoso" –dijo sonriendo Kero- "Disculpa por haberte hecho enojar"  
  
-"Yo también lo siento, estaba muy nerviosa" –se disculpo la master card.  
  
-"¡Sakura a escena!" –grito Naoko.  
  
-"Nos vemos Kero-chan" –se despidio Sakura metiendo a Kero en una canasta cercana.  
  
-"¡Suerte! –se despide Kero desde la canasta- "Uh, ¡aquí hay dulces!"  
  
La escena empieza con un conflicto entre los dos pueblos. Y la batalla es ardua, y deciden tener una pequeña tregua. La reina Andrella sabe que su hija tuvo un amorío con el príncipe del otro reino y decide que debe ser apresado. Los soldados de la reina Andrella toman prisionero al príncipe William y lo envían al calabozo. Allí aparece Oz a atenderlo.  
  
-"¿Príncipe William esta usted bien?" –pregunto Oz.  
  
-"¡Claro que no! ¿¡Que quieres!?"  
  
-"Sólo vine a hablar sobre la princesa Sofia"  
  
-"No vengas a torturarme más, estoy demasiado herido"  
  
-"Le gustaría que esto terminara tanto como a mí y a Sofía"  
  
-"¡Ustedes empezaron!"  
  
-"¡Pero tú y Sofía deben terminarlo!"  
  
-"No quiero tener nada con ella, me ha hecho sufrir mucho"  
  
-"Tú sabes muy bien que sientes algo muy especial por ella, y ese algo no lo has dejado de sentir"  
  
-"La amo hechicero, no importa si muero, en verdad la amo con todo mi ser" –dijo el principe finalmente.  
  
-"Bien, eso era lo único que quería escuchar" –el hechicero le saca sus cadenas- "Ahora vete, antes que te descubran"  
  
El príncipe se escabulle y sale de los calabozos. En las afueras del castillo tropas de soldados del príncipe se disponen a liberarlo de sus carcelarios.  
  
-"¡Liberaremos a nuestro príncipe!" –gritaba Leonard a viva voz.  
  
-"¡¡Sí!!" –gritó todo el ejercito que traia con él.  
  
-"¡Destruiremos a estos desgraciados!" –se escuchaba entre los soldados.  
  
-"¡¡¡Sí!!!" –gritaron todos nuevamente.  
  
-"¡¡A la carga!!" –grito Leonard para atacar el Reinado de Andrella.  
  
Los soldados se dirigen al castillo de la reina Andrella y ella sale a defenderlo con sus soldados.  
  
-"¡¡Cómo se atreven a venir aquí!!" –dijo desafiante la reina.  
  
-"¡¡Queremos a nuestro príncipe!!" –le respondio en mismo tonó Leonard.  
  
-"¡Lo verán en el otro mundo!"  
  
Los ejércitos estaban listos para pelear pero en ese momento aparece le princesa Sofía.  
  
-"¡Alto ya basta!" –grito entre ambas fuerzas.  
  
-"¿Hija como te atreves?" –dijo indignada la reina- "¡No intervengas!"  
  
-"Madre por favor. Deténganse" –rogó la chica.  
  
-"¡Queremos a nuestro príncipe de vuelta! ¡Aunque corra sangre!" –reclamó Leonard.  
  
-"¡Por favor ya basta!" –volvio a rogar Sofia.  
  
-"¡Arqueros!"  
  
Con esa orden los arqueros toman posición y apuntan directo a la princesa. Entonces aparece el príncipe William para proteger a su amada.  
  
-"¡Alto! ¿¡Leonard como te atreves!? ¡Has que se detengan!"  
  
-"Príncipe..." –dijo Leonard mirrandolo y haciendole caso- "¡Arqueros bajen las armas!"  
  
-"¡Terminaremos con esto de una buena vez!" –dijo el principe.  
  
-"¿Que insinúas?" –pregunto la reina Andrella.  
  
-"Yo amo a su hija reina Andrella y no quiero ver el amor sumergido en el odio" –se atrevio a decir muy decidido.  
  
-"William..." –dijo perpleja la princesa.  
  
-"¡Insolente!" –grito la reina enfadada.  
  
-"¡Príncipe cuidado!" –dijo Leonard.  
  
Ambas poderosas fuerzas están apunto de chocar y allí entre los dos ejercitos están esos dos chicos, hasta que Oz aparece junto a ambos chicos.  
  
-"¡Poderes de la naturaleza hagan dormir a estos insensatos!" –dicha estas palabras todos caen dormidos- "¡Ups!" –al parecer Jasón ocupo un hechizo real.  
  
Después la princesa abraza al príncipe con todas sus fuerzas, todo había terminado en sí, podía estar tranquila y contar la verdad.  
  
-"William... Yo..." –decia sonrojada.  
  
-"Sofía te amo con todo mi corazón y mi alma"  
  
-"Yo también... ¡Te amo!" –dijo ella con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
Los dos se miran y acercan sus labios para besarse eternamente. Las luces se apagan lentamente mientras los dos siguen besándose. El telón se cierra y todos se levantan a aplaudir. Sonomi esta muy emocionada y Fujitaka esta muy feliz, Touya, solo duerme. Y en el escenario.  
  
-"¡Sepárense de una buena vez!" –los interrumpio Jasón- "Oh voy a tener que lanzarles un balde de agua"  
  
-"No molestes" –dijo Shaoran aún besando a Sakura.  
  
Sakura en ese instante reacciono y se separo un poco de Li, comenzo a ver a todos lados y se dio cuenta que todos sus demás compañeros estaban sumidos en un sueño profundo.  
  
-"¿Que les sucedió a todos?" –dijo Sakura mirando a los caidos.  
  
-"Creo que ocupe un hechizo real" –respondio Jasón sonriendo- "Ji ji ji"  
  
-"Eres un torpe" –dijo Shaoran mientras una gota le crecia.  
  
-"Creo que ya es hora de despertarlos" –aporto Jasón- "Ja Ja"  
  
Con un chasquido de sus dedos el joven norteamericano deshace el hechizo y todos poco a poco comienzan a despertar.  
  
El telón se vuelve a abrir y los jóvenes actores reciben aplausos a mil y flores de parte del publico.  
  
-"Li, Sakura" –dijo Naoko muy emocionada- "Han actuado muy bien"  
  
-"No es para tanto" –responde Sakura con sus mejillas rojas.  
  
-"Son la pareja perfecta" –dijo Tomoyo muy emocionada.  
  
-"Eh... Je Je" –dijo Shaoran un tanto avergonzado.  
  
-"¿Por que no recuerdo la última escena?" –apunto Yamazaki tratando de recordar algo.  
  
-"Sí, yo tampoco la recuerdo" –dijo Chiharu.  
  
-"Ni yo" –dijo extrañada Rika.  
  
-"¿Que es lo que habrá sucedido?" –dijo Meiling dándole un codazo a Jasón.  
  
-"¡Auch!" –dijo Jasón adolorido por el codazo de Meiling- "Al parecer ocupe uno de mis hechizos"  
  
Entonces todos comienzan a reír, a veces guardan silencio, se miran y todos vuelven a reír. De repente Jasón para de reír y se pone muy serio.  
  
-"Esa presencia. Si debe ser la misma" –dijo muy concentrado Jasón.  
  
En las afueras de la secundaria un hombre vestido de negro prende un cigarrillo, es Zhao Lushan que sonrie ya que alguioen por fin se ha dado cuenta de su presencia.  
  
-"Se dio cuenta" –sonrie- "Es muy listo para ser un niño" –suspira- "Por lo menos la Maestra de Cartas y el hijo del odioso de Li Taibai no se han percatado de mi presencia" –una sonrisa diabólica se forma en sus labios- "Muy bien así tendré todos listo"  
  
Mientras en otro lado, dos personas, una que parece ser un niño, y que otra con lentes oscuros miran a Zhao muy interesados.  
  
-"Allí esta Lushan" –dijo la voz de un niño- "Podriamos ayudarlo"  
  
-"Nosotros tenemos nuestra misión Masei, él tiene sus propios problemas"

* * *

REGRESO DE LAS DIFARACIONES DE MERLIN:  
¡SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES! Este es el primer capitulo de esta nueva serie "EL FIN DE LOS SELLOS MÁGICOS" la cual es la continuación de "LA SAGA DE OZ" y espero que esta les guste. Realmente estuve inspirado para crear todo esto. Debo decirles que lo hice según la segunda película, y este capitulo, me ha quedado espectacular. Espero que no los haya molestado con la obra, pero me pareció interesante colocarla. Algunos se preguntan porque Jasón hizo del mago Oz, la razón es que cuando supo que Naoko escribiría la obra y que saldría un mago, la persiguió tratando de disuadirla para que el mago se hiciera llamar Oz. A una cosa, no creen que lo que hay entre ambos reinos se asemeja a los de israelies y palestinos. Al que le interese la canción que canto Tomoyo fue "Platinum" o "Platino" el cual fue el 3º opening de la serie, aunque en Chile nunca se escucho ya que solo era "Catch You, Catch Me". Zhao Lushan, me preocupa, creo que me parece un sujeto muy extraño. Para los despistados, 3º de secundaria corre para alumnos de 15 a 16 años, y en Japón los coloque en invierno.  
  
Aplausos, comentarios y tomatazos dejen sus reviewes, se los agradeceré. Espero con ansias sus comentarios. 


	2. La sorpresa y el inicio de un gran viaje

Capitulo II:  
  
La Sorpresa y el Inicio de un Gran Viaje  
  
El sol ilumina la habitación de Sakura, los rincones se vislumbram y un rayo de luz hace que la jovencita abra sus ojos verdes al nuevo día.  
  
-"Mmm..." –se levanta con cara de sueño y mira por la ventana- "¡Hoy será un día precioso!" –dice con más animo.  
  
-"Buenos días Sakurita" –le saludo el guardián del sello que salía del cajón.  
  
-"Buenos días Kero" –respondio la joven.  
  
Kero vio que Sakura estaba muy entuciasmada arreglandose y mirando sus ropas.  
  
-"¿Vas a salir hoy?" –pregunto extrañado Kero.  
  
-"Si" –respondio Sakura- "Voy junto con Tomoyo, Meiling, Jasón y..." –sonrojándose- "...Shaoran..." –dice su nombre como un suspiro- "...A la ciudad de Tokyo"  
  
-"No me agrada que salgas con ese mocoso" –dijo refunfuñando.  
  
-"Ay Kero cuando aprenderás" –sonrie- "Te gustaría ir con nosotros, Tomoyo llevara dulces"  
  
-"¡Pues claro que si!" –dijo muy energico- "Pero espero que Sherkan no se coma mis dulces"  
  
-"Tu sabes que cuando Kan huele un dulce se vuelve loco"  
  
-"Pero esa no es excusa de acabarse los míos"  
  
-"Le diré a Jasón que haga algo con respecto a eso" –sonrie.  
  
Sakura rie un poco, es muy bien conocido por sus amigos que cuando el guardian de Jasón, Sherkan, siente el aroma de un dulce, tiene la irresistible sensación de acabarselos todos, y debido a eso a tenido algunas peleas con Kero. En ese momento alguien toca la puerta de la habitación de Sakura, Kero se apresura a quedarse quieto para aparentar un muñeco.  
  
-"Pase" –dice Sakura.  
  
-"Vaya el monstruo se ha levantado temprano" –dijo su hermano abriendo la puerta.  
  
-"¡Hermano!" –dice Sakura enfurecida- "¡Cuantas veces te dicho que no soy un monstruo!"  
  
Bueno, su hermano Touya era el que la estaba saludando. Por alguna razón su hermano siempre la sacaba de quicio, con su forma particular de quererla.  
  
-"Voy a servir el desayuno, será mejor que bajes" –cierra la puerta, y después la vuelve a abrir- "Monstruo" –dijo de forma molesta volviendo a cerrar la puerta.  
  
-"¡Hermano!" –ella le aventa a Kero sin darse cuenta y este queda plantado en la puerta.  
  
-"¡Auch! Que mala eres Sakura" –dijo Kero sobandose el moretón causado por el choque.  
  
-"Lo siento Kero" –lo toma y lo empieza a acariciar- "Ahora voy a desayunar"  
  
-"¡Quiero ir a desayunar!" –dice Kero muy energico.  
  
-"No Kero, mi papá esta en la casa"  
  
-"Y por que no le dices de mi presencia" –dice cruzando sus bracitos.  
  
-"Kero estas loco" –dijo Sakura asustada- "Como le diré a mi papá que tengo poderes mágicos"  
  
-"Él sabe que Touya tiene un "don" y por que no se entera del tuyo" –dijo pensativo- "Además que pasá si él tambien los tiene"  
  
-"Que le diré, que tengo cartas mágicas y tengo dos guardianes un tigre y un ángel que resulta ser Yukito" –empieza a tranquilizarse- "Estas loco"  
  
-"Algún día se enterara" –dijo un poco sarcastico.  
  
-"Bueno, voy a desayunar, adiós" –cierra la puerta y baja las escaleras.  
  
Ya la joven Sakura Kinomoto llega al comedor a servirse y devorarse el desayuno.  
  
-"Buenos días mamita" –dice saludando la fotografía de su madre.  
  
-"Buenos días Sakura" –le saluda su siempre sonriente padre.  
  
-"Buenos días papito" –responde al saludo de Fujitaka.  
  
-"Sakura, te llego correo esta en la mesa del salón"  
  
-"Gracias papá" –se va lentamente- "¿Quién será?"  
  
Llega al salón y encuentra la carta en la mesa, la toma y comienza a mirar el remitente de... Vaya no puede ser...  
  
-"Vaya es de Eriol" –dijo muy soprendida- "¿Que dirá?"  
  
La joven maestra de cartas abre la carta y comienza a leerla. Está muy emocionada, que le querra decir su amigo después de tanto tiempo, no lo ha visto desde que terminaron los problemas con Jasón. Sigue leyendo y queda congelada de la impresión por la información allí escrita.  
  
-"¡No lo puedo creer!" –grito muy alterada.  
  
-"¿Que sucede hija?" –aparece al oir a Sakura- "¿Pasa algo malo?"  
  
-"E... Eriol" –dice aún sin salir de la impresión.  
  
-"¿Que le paso al joven Hiragizawa?" –su padre comienza a preocuparse.  
  
-"Él me... me..." –apenas dice palabras de la impresión.  
  
-"¿Que sucede?" –pregunta su padre intentando calmarla.  
  
-"Me...Eriol me..." –trata de salir de la impresión- "¡¡Me ha invitado a Inglaterra!!" –grita finalmente.  
  
-"¿¡Que!?" –dice impresionado Touya apareciendo ante los gritos de Sakura- "¿¡Te han invitado a occidente!?"  
  
-"No lo puedo creer, ¡es fantástico!" –dice muy feliz la joven.  
  
-"Lo siento hija, pero, no tenemos el dinero para pasajes a Inglaterra" –se pone un poco triste al decepcionar a su hija.  
  
-"Ay no... y yo que tenía tantas ilusiones" -suena decepcionada.  
  
Ella deja la carta en la mesa y entonces del sobre caen unos papeles, Touya muy extrañado de inmediato los recoge, los lee atentamente y queda asombrado.  
  
-"Vaya, este sujeto piensa en todo, mira" –le dice a su hermana mostrando los papeles que ha recogido que resultan ser pasajes.  
  
-"¡¡Sí!!" –grita muy feliz, toma los pasajes y ve la fecha- "¡Ay no son para mañana!"  
  
-"Será mejor que te apresures a arreglarte" –dice su padre volviendo a sonreír al tener esta nueva esperanza.  
  
Sakura se ve muy feliz, está saltando por diquier, por fin podrá ir a Inglaterra un lugar con muchos lugares bonitos como castillos y amplios jardines. En ese momento suena el teléfono y Fujitaka se apresura a contestar.  
  
-"Aló residencia Kinomoto, habla Fujitaka... Si... Quieres hablar con ella... te la paso ahora. ¡Sakura teléfono es el joven Li!"  
  
-"Ahora que querrá ese mocoso" –sice mal humorado Touya.  
  
-"Ay Shaoran" –toma el teléfono muy contenta y comienza a hablar con su novio- "Hola..."  
  
-"Hola Sakura, sabes hoy he recibido una noticia..."  
  
-"...¿Que sucede?..."  
  
-"...Es Eriol, me ha invitado a occidente a mí y a Meiling..."  
  
-"...A mí también, no es fantástico..."  
  
-"...A ti también..."  
  
-"...¡¡Sí!!..."  
  
-"...Entonces, quiere decir..."  
  
-"¡Shaoran ayúdame con las maletas!" –grita Meiling desde el lado del telefono de Li.  
  
-"...Parece que tienes problemas..."  
  
-"...Si eso parece..." –suspira.  
  
-"...Nos vemos más tarde, tengo que arreglar mis maletas..."  
  
-"...Si nos vemos Sakura..."  
  
-"...Nos vemos" –Sakura cuelga el telefono.  
  
Shaoran cuelga el teléfono y ve a su prima muy activa y energica moviéndose de aquí para allá arreglando sus maletas.  
  
-"Que vestido me llevare, este o este, ay no se son todos tan bonitos, ya sé este, no combina con mis ojos..."  
  
-"Vaya Wein parece que esta muy emocionada" –dice con una gota resbalando por su cabeza.  
  
-"Es la primera vez que va a Inglaterra" –responde Wein también con una gota.  
  
-"Pero no es para tanto" –el joven suspira- "Nunca entenderé a las mujeres"  
  
Mientras en ese moemnto en la casa del norteamericano Jasón Newstead... esté se levanta con un leve dolor de cabeza, que sueño más extraño el que tubo, nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de soñar cosas así.  
  
-"Realmente extraño" –dice mientras se viste- "Que querrá decir Luce alfa & Obscuru omega"  
  
Ese sueño ya se le había presentado antes pero ahora era mucho más claro, podía ver su sello magico flotando en una pequeña laguna y cuando lo tocaba estás extrañas palabras resonaban en su cabeza, la cambinación de dos idiomas, por una parte el latín y por otra el griego.  
  
Le tomó poca importancia y se presto a bajar por las escaleras, tal vez esos sueños sean algo temporal.  
  
-"Buenos días Kan, Mike" –saludo a los otros habitantes de la casa.  
  
Sus dos guardianes en sus formas falsas estaban haciendo lo que han solido hacer desde que llegaron a Japón. Kan –Sherkan- mirando los periodicos y leyendo algunos libros como a él le gustan, y Mike Moonlight –Arthur- cocinando el desayuno de cada mañana, a veces al estilo norteamericano y otras al japones como le ensañaron sus contactos –Yukito y Touya.  
  
-"Buenos días" –dicen ambos al unisono.  
  
-"Te ha llegado correspondencia" –dice el pequeño guardian Kan llevandole las cartas.  
  
-"¿Que bien, de quien será?" –mira el remitante –"¡Ha es de occidente!"  
  
-"¿Alguno de sus familiares?" –pregunta la pequeña bestia.  
  
-"No, es de Eriol Hiragizawa" –responde sonriendo el joven norteamericano.  
  
-"La reencarnación de Clow" –dice Mike desde la cocina.  
  
-"¿Que dice la carta?" –le pregunta Kan.  
  
Jasón empieza a leer, por fin después de salir de la secundaria podía leer algo en un idioma que dominaba exelentemante, el inglés, aunque britanico es casi lo mismo que el estadounidense.  
  
-"Que bien ha invitado a Sakura y a Li a Inglaterra" –sigue leyendo- "Ha reservado pasajes para nosotros" –continua- "El insensato no pago el nuestro, bueno como sea" –dice con una gota en la cabeza y después recobra la compostura- "Mike llama al aeropuerto hay que comprar pasajes"  
  
-"Sí" –responde el aludido tomando el telefono.  
  
-"Ya es hora" –sonrie el joven maléficamente- "La diversión comenzara. ¡Ja Ja!"  
  
-"A veces me preocupa su salud" –dice Kan mirando a su amo riendo, mientras se le forma una gran gota de sudor.  
  
-"A mí también" –le da la razón Mike a su compañero.  
  
Sakura aún no sale de la sorpresa de ir a occidente y comienza a arreglar sus maletas como loca bajo la atenta mirada de Kero.  
  
-"¡Hay Kero no se cual traje llevar!" –Dice Sakura mostrandole a Kero un vestido rojo y otro verde.  
  
-"Me parece que el verde" –apunta al susodicho vestido con gota que corre su cabeza- "¿Sakura cuando es el viaje?"  
  
-"¡Mañana!" –dice mientras corre apurada guarda dando sus maletas.  
  
-"¡Mañana!" –dice muy sorpendido- "¡Entonces será mejor que te ayude!"  
  
Entre los dos rápidamente terminaron de ordenar y guardar toda la ropa en las maletas. Cuando los dos se recuestan en la cama un poco exaustos, entonces se siente que tocan a la puerta.  
  
-"¡Debe ser Shaoran! Mejor me apuro o mi hermano lo mata"  
  
Mientras en el recibidor... dos personas conversan muy cortezmente.  
  
-"Y joven Li, también lo han invitado a Inglaterra" –pregunta Fujitaka.  
  
-"Si" –afirma con respeto- "También viajo a occidente"  
  
-"Sé lo mucho que quieres a Sakura" –sonrie- "Y te pido que me la traigas sana y salva"  
  
-"Lo haré, se lo prometo"  
  
En ese momento Sakura llega a recibir a su novio y salir hacia Tokyo con sus demás amigos.  
  
-"Ya estoy lista" –sonrie a su novio- "Nos vamos Shaoran"  
  
-"Eh, si vamos"  
  
-"Adiós papá. Adiós Touya" –se despide Sakura de sus familiares.  
  
-"Adiós hija" –se despide Fujitaka con una sonrisa.  
  
Los dos chicos se van camino a Tokyo, Fujitaka entrá a su hogar y ve a su hijo un tanto enfadado.  
  
-"Ya se fue" –dice Touya con el seño levemente fruncido.  
  
-"Si ya se fue" –sonrie.  
  
-"Por que se fue con ese mocoso" -refunfuña.  
  
-"¿Estas un poco celoso?" –pregunta su padre sonriendo un poco gracioso.  
  
En un tren que se dirige a Tokyo están los cinco chicos. Se puede observar la Torre de Tokyo a lo lejos y Jasón la mira con mucha antención, algo en ella no le gusta.  
  
-"Debe ser la misma" –dice refunfuñando.  
  
-"¿Sucede algo?" –le pregunta Sakura al verlo tan serio.  
  
-"¿Que? No nada" –dice tratando de disimular, aún mirando la Torre de Tokyo.  
  
-"Sabes, allí en la Torre tuve el Juicio Final" –le informo Sakura mirando tambien a la contrucción.  
  
-"Si ya me había enterado" –dirige una mirada preocupante a la Torre- "Hay algo en esa Torre que me trae recuerdos, además... siento que hay algo más"  
  
-"¿Pasa algo malo?" –la joven card master vuelve su mirada a la Torre.  
  
-"No nada" –le sonríe para no preocuparla.  
  
-"Esta bien" –sonrie la joven tambien.  
  
El tren en ese momento se detiene ya que llego a la estación y a su última parada.  
  
-"Ya llegamos" –informa Shaoran.  
  
Los chicos bajan del tren y comienzan a caminar por toda la ciudad capital de Japón.  
  
Mientras en la punta de la Torre de Tokyo se puede observar una figura de un hombre vestido de negro y su chaqueta se menea con al viento. Es Zhao Lushan.  
  
-"Vaya tendré que tener cuidado con ese chico es muy listo, puede arruinar mis planes" –dijo Zhao mirando hacia la estación de trenes.  
  
Suspira, y dirige su mirada a toda la ciudad, mira hacía arriba buscando el cielo y sonrie.  
  
-"Pronto maestra de cartas, pronto me verás, y cuando llegue ese momento, más vale que estés preparada..." –en la boca de Zhao se forma una sonrisa malévola- "Cuando tenga esas Cartas Sakura podrá vengarse del desendiente de Li Taibai" -muy alegre el sujeto da la vuelta y desaparece en las sombras.  
  
Nuestros amigos llegan un parque de diversiones y Jasón y Shaoran deben invitar.  
  
-"Muy bien yo pago el de Tomoyo y el de Meiling" –dijo Jasón contando los yenes.  
  
-"No te preocupes, yo pago el mío" –dijo Tomoyo.  
  
-"Yo..." –comenzo a decir Shaoran.  
  
-"¿Pagaras el mío?" –pregunto Sakura sonriendo.  
  
-"Sí" –dijo sin entender porque lo había dicho.  
  
Entonces los chicos entraron al parque. Y de repente algo se movió en la mochila de Sakura.  
  
-"Kinomoto, algo se mueve en tu mochila" –le dijo Meiling.  
  
-"¡Ay es Kero! casi se me olvida" –dijo asuatada sacando al guardian rápidamente.  
  
-"¡Casi me asfixio!" –dijo el pequeño tomando una bocanada de aire.  
  
-"¿Estás bien?" –pregunto Sakura.  
  
-"Si, uf, no hay dulces por aquí" –dijo tontamente el guardian del Sol.  
  
-"Vaya Keroberos eres todo..." –dijo Jasón soprendido.  
  
-"...Un glotón" –termino por decir Shaoran.  
  
-"¿¡Que has dicho mocoso!?"  
  
-"Otra vez vamos a comenzar" –dijo Jasón resignado llevándose las manos a la cabeza.  
  
-"No soy mocoso ¡Peluche!"  
  
-"¡Mocoso!"  
  
-"¡Ya basta! Cuando aprenderán a llevarse bien" –termino por decir Sakura.  
  
-"¡Él empezo!" –dijieron ambos al unisono.  
  
-"Estos dos nunca acabaran llevándose bien" –dijo Meiling resignada.  
  
-"Ahora que veo a Keroberos" –dijo Jasón anriendo su mochila comienzando a urgetiar- "¡Aquí estas!" –dijo tomando entre sus manos a un inconsciente Kan- "Vamos amiguito ¡despierta!"  
  
-"Que... ¿que sucedió?" –dijo Kan meneando su cabeza de aquí para allá.  
  
-"Que bueno que estás bien" –dijo Jasón más tranquilo.  
  
-"Sakura tengo hambre" –interrumpio Kero.  
  
-"Solo piensas en comida" –dijo enfadada.  
  
-"No te preocupes, aquí tengo dulces para ti y Kan" –dijo Tomoyo tomando una canasata.  
  
-"Gracias Tomoyito" –agradecio Kero.  
  
-"Yo no quiero" –dijo Kan, pero cuando el olor de los dulces llega a sus glándulas olfativas- "¿Hay galletas con chispas de chocolate?"  
  
-"Si, vaya que tienes buen olfato" –dijo Tomoyo entregandole la canasta a los guardianes.  
  
-"¡Sí con chispas de chocolate!"  
  
-"¿Nos vamos?" –pregunto Meiling.  
  
-"Kero compórtate" –le dijo Sakura.  
  
-"Kan trata de no volverte loco" –dijo Jasón al suyo.  
  
-"Muy bien, ¿que vamos a hacer?" –pregunto Sakura.  
  
-"¿Porque no nos subimos allí" –dijo Shaoran apuntando a la rueda de la fortuna.  
  
-"¡Buena idea!"  
  
Todos se suben a la rueda de la fortuna y cuando llegan a la cima...  
  
-"Que hermoso se ve desde acá" –dijo Sakura observando la feria desde abajo.  
  
-"Es más hermoso junto a ti" –dijo Shaoran abrazando a Sakura.  
  
Llegan abajo y Jasón reta a Shaoran a una competencia de tiro al blanco.  
  
-"Aquí tienen, dos arcos y doce flechas, él que le dé seis flechas a un muñeco se lo gana"  
  
-"Muy bien cual será" –decia Jasón buscando una buena presa.  
  
-"¿Cuál te gusta Sakura?" –pregunto Shaoran.  
  
-"Ese, el que tiene un moño rojo" –dijo Sakura refiriendose a un lindo osito.  
  
Jasón y Shaoran son muy buenos arqueros y le dan las seis flechas a los respectivos muñecos. Li gana el que quería Sakura y Jasón un pequeño dragón occidental.  
  
-"Que bonito dragón" –dijo Meiling.  
  
-"Toma, te lo regalo" –se lo entrego.  
  
-"Gracias" –dijo Meiling lanzandose a sus brazos.  
  
-"Espero que se acostumbren a los dragones" –sonrio misterioso Jasón mientras todos lo miran extrañados.  
  
-"¿Por que no subimos a otro juego?" –pregunto Tomoyo.  
  
-"¡A la montaña rusa!" –dijo Meiling emocionada.  
  
-"¿¡Que!?" –dijo Sakura un tanto espantada.  
  
-"Buena idea" –aceptaron sus amigos.  
  
-"Sí buena idea, Ji Ji" –dijo Sakura poniéndose nerviosa.  
  
-"Entonces vamos" –dijo Jasón.  
  
Los chicos entran a la montaña rusa, y Sakura se sentó entre Shaoran y Jasón (Los asientos están repartidos de tres en tres) y apenas comienza a andar, Sakura comienza a gritar y con cada vuelta aún más, Jasón y Shaoran tratan de cubrirse los oídos, hasta que se termina el paseo. Shaoran y Jasón no pueden mantener el equilibrio. Y Tomoyo los grababa muy sonriente.  
  
-"¿Shaoran estas bien?" –pregunto Sakura.  
  
-"¡¡Que, no te escucho!!" –grito Shaoran.  
  
-"¡¡Yo no soy un burro!!" –grito enfadado Jasón creyendo que se diriguian a él.  
  
-"¡¿Cómo dijiste!?" –pregunto Shaoran.  
  
-"Parece que los dos están sordos" –devia Tomoyo grabando a sus amigos gritando como locos.  
  
-"Parece que tu grito les rompió los tímpanos" –dijo Meiling molestando.  
  
-"No fue mi intención" –dijo apenada Sakura.  
  
-"¡Tengo una idea!" –dijo Jasón.  
  
-"¡¿Ernia?!" pregunto muy extrañado Shaoran.  
  
-"¡Espera!" –dijo el norteamericano acercando sus manos a sus oídos, y se recuperandose- "Ahora tú" –acerca sus manos a los oídos de Shaoran y se los arregla.  
  
-"Gracias" –dijo Shaoran.  
  
-"Chicos, lo siento" –se disculpo apenada Sakura.  
  
-"Nunca más me sentare contigo" –dijo Jasón mientras se tocaba una oreja.  
  
-"¿Vamos a comer algo?" –pregunto sonriendo Tomoyo cambiando el tema.  
  
-"Buena idea"  
  
Todos se dirigen a un almacén en donde venden helados y comida al lado de la casa de los espejos. Cuando pasan por la casa de los espejos Jasón se queda pegado viéndola.  
  
-"¿Quieres entrar?" –le pregunto Meiling exaltandolo.  
  
-"Que, no" –respondio mientras sonreia- "Vamos con los demás"  
  
Llegan al almacén, y Shaoran y Tomoyo traen los helados.  
  
-"Está muy rico este helado" –dijo Sakura saboreandolo.  
  
-"Te ves tan linda cuando comes" –decia Tomoyo capturando su imagen con su camará.  
  
-"Tomoyo" –dijo Sakura muy avergonzada.  
  
La reacción de Sakura causo que sus amigos comenzaran a reir. Sakura sintio la alegria en sus amigos y no pudo evitar sentirse dichosa y tambien reir junto a ellos. Entonces...  
  
-"¿¡Que es eso!?" –pregunto Sakura exaltada.  
  
-"Esta presencia" –murmuro Shaoran.  
  
-"Maldición, ¡es la misma!" –pensó Jasón.  
  
Cuando se levantaron, los juegos se empezaron a volver locos y la rueda de la fortuna comenzó a caer con toda la gente dentro. Li se apresura a sacar su espada.  
  
-"Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien acepto esta mision contigo... ¡Libérate!" –se apresuro Sakura.  
  
-"Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella interior, muestra tu verdadera identidad ante Jasón quien acepto una mision contigo. ¡Libérate!" –ordeno Jasón a su báculo.  
  
-"¡"Tiempo"!" –la card que utilizo Sakura detubo el transcurso de los segundos.  
  
-"¡¡¡Sakura!!!" –dijo Kero apresurandose a su dueña volando junto a Kan se transforman de inmediato- "¡Allá voy!"  
  
-"¡Saquen a las personas de la rueda de la fortuna!" –ordeno Jasón- "¡Sakura no aguantara mucho!"  
  
Los dos guardianes se apresuran y sacan a toda la gente de la rueda de la fortuna. La joven maestra de cartas trataba de aguantar con la carta "Tiempo", su magia casi no resistia.  
  
-"Ya no puedo más" –dijo Sakura cayendo en los brazos de Shaoran.  
  
-"Sakura ocupa la Carta "Dormir"..." –murmuro Shaoran.  
  
-"Sí, lo haré" –respondio ella reincorporandose- "¡"Dormir"!" –la Carta hace dormir a todos y "Tiempo" vuelve a la mano de Sakura.  
  
La rueda de la fortuna amenaza con caer sobre la gente pero...  
  
-"Poderes de los cuatro vientos" –el hechizo de Jsón detiene con una ráfaga a la rueda- "Fuego" –se derrite el metal y lo funde con la rueda- "Eso la mantendrá unida"  
  
La presencia se siente esta vez más fuerte en la casa de los espejos.  
  
-"¡Vamos!"  
  
Los chicos entran a la casa pero los guardines no pueden ya que algo los detiene.  
  
-"¡Maldición que es esto!" –dice Sherkan golpeando la barrera.  
  
-"No podemos entrar, hay un poder mágico que no nos permite entrar" –le dice Kerberos.  
  
Mientras dentro de la casa de los espejos.  
  
-"Debe estar por aquí" –dice Jasón.  
  
-"La siento, esta muy cerca" –murmuro Shaoran.  
  
Cuando Sakura ve un espejo hay una sombra.  
  
-"¡Que es eso!" –alerta Sakura.  
  
-"¿Que pasa?" –le pregunta Jasón.  
  
-"Me pareció ver algo" –responde.  
  
-"Hay que prestar atención, puede estar escondido" –dijo Shaoran.  
  
Sakura vuelve su mirada hacia el espejo y allí esta, otra vez la sombra levantando la mano.  
  
-"Cuidado ¡Al suelo! ¡¡"Escudo"!!"  
  
Todos se lanzan al suelo y "Escudo" los protege, y los espejos comienzan a romperse en el sector que están ellos.  
  
-"¡Donde esta!" –preguntaba enfadado Jasón.  
  
-"Lo vi allí" – dijo Sakura señalando el lugar donde vio la sombra.  
  
Jasón corre hacia el espejo lleno de furia. Y la presencia desaparece inmediatamente.  
  
-"Se fue" –dice mientras toca el espejo para encontrar algo.  
  
-"Su presencia desapareció" –dijo Shaoran mientras se acercaba lentamente a su amigo.  
  
-"No la siento, debe haberse ido" –dijo Sakura  
  
-"O nunca estuvo aquí" –murmuro Jasón.  
  
-"¿Que?"  
  
-"Debe haber reflejado su magia" –pensó Shaoran.  
  
-"¿De que hablan?" –preguntaba Sakura.  
  
-"¡Sakura!" –llamo la atención Keroberos que junto a Sherkan porfin entraron- "¿Estas bien?" –le pregunto a Sakura.  
  
-"Si, estoy bien. ¿Y tú donde estuviste?"  
  
-"No podíamos entrar"  
  
Mientras Kero y Sakura discuten, Sherkan se acerca a Jasón.  
  
-"¿Crees que es la misma?" –pregunto Sherkan.  
  
-"No creo, ahora estoy seguro, es él"  
  
-"Que vamos a hacer, mañana vamos a occidente"  
  
-"No lo sé, sinceramente no lo s  
  
La gente empieza a despertar y Sakura ve preocupado a Jasón.  
  
-"¿Pasa algo malo?" –le pregunta Sakura.  
  
-"Mejor será que no vayamos" –dijo Jasón.  
  
Cuando los chicos hechiceros abandonaron la casa de los espejos, Jasón se queda un poco atrás y murmura.  
  
-"Si nos sabes quien fui y las capacidades que tengo, será mejor que te escondas, no te agradara verme enojado después de lo que hiciste, no dejare que escapes"  
  
Una vez que él se va, la sombra de Zhao Lushan vuelve a aparecer en el espejo.  
  
-"Lo tendré presente Oz Wallace"  
  
Y el vidrio se rompe.  
  
La gente se despierta poco a poco, y Kero y Kan vuelven a sus formas de peluche. Las personas están muy confundidas ya que cuando despiertan ven un parque de diversiones destrozado.  
  
-"Se esta haciendo muy tarde" –dijo Sakura.  
  
-"Será mejor irnos, mañana partiremos a occidente"  
  
-"Será mejor que nos vayamos juntos" –dijo Jasón.  
  
Sakura llega a su casa cansada y se va directo a la cama.  
  
-"Mañana será un día agotador, verdad Kero" –dijo Sakura estirandose un poco.  
  
Kero no la escucha ya que está pegado viendo la Luna.  
  
-"¡Kero! Me escuchas"  
  
-"¿Que? Si" –dijo Kero dándose lentamente la vuelta- "¿Que me decías?"  
  
-"Bueno, no te preocupes" –suspira- "Hasta mañana"  
  
-"Hasta mañana Sakura"  
  
Sakura cae en un profundo sueño y empieza a soñar. Ella se encuentra enfrente de la Torre de Tokyo, el sueño es muy parecido al del Juicio Final de Yue con los pétalos de cerezo flotando por todo el lugar, y las Cartas Sakura volando sin dirección.  
  
-"¿Que es lo que sucede?" –dijo Sakura tomando un pétalo de cerezo que vuela a su mano.  
  
Después se le aparece una persona en la Torre, una persona que solo puede observar el contorno de su sombra, y su chaqueta meneándose con el viento. Esta sombra ya la ha visto y esto le causa una gran desconfianza.  
  
De la mismisima Torre sale un haz de luz oscura, un poco parecida a el hechizo de oscuridad que Eriol ocupo hace tiempo.  
  
De repente sale una luz, una luz en donde aparece un signo un circulo con un triangulo y un ojo en medio.  
  
-"¿Que es esto?" –acerca su mano y cuando lo toca este se ilumina segándola por unos minutos.  
  
-"Nos vemos de nuevo" –dijo una voz.  
  
-"¿Quién eres?" –pregunto ella, en este caso estaría asustada pero estaba muy tranquila.  
  
-"No me recuerdas. Me aparecí en un sueño tuyo hace meses" –dijo con una voz muy serena- "Talvez si me aparezco un poco"  
  
Unos ojos rojos comenzaron a aparecerse y junto a ellos una sombra alada gigante, pero en ese instante una rafaga de viento rodeo a la sombra encapuchada para tomar forma humana.  
  
-"Eras la sombra que me dijo que "La única forma de ganar es obedecer a tú corazón", si lo recuerdo" –dijo ella haciendo una pausa- "¿Pero porque tienes esa forma?"  
  
-"Si me hubiera mostrado en mi reflejo verdadero, la batalla que tubiste contra Jasón tendría otro destino, sólo cambie mi forma imitando a una antigua bestia mitica que conoceras" –sonrie- "Lo hiciste muy bien Maestra de Cartas, el futuro hubiera sido otro" –hace una pausa y suspira- "Pero eso es lo que me preocupa el futuro"  
  
-"¿Que quieres decir?"  
  
-"No te preocupes de eso ahora, tienes algo más importante que hacer. ¡Nos veremos de nuevo en tus sueños!" –dijo la sombra mienytras se desvanecia.  
  
-"Espera" –dijo Sakurea tratando se acercarsele- "Pero..."  
  
-"No te preocupes, tu misma lo dijiste "Pase lo que pase. Todo estará bien". Tiene que entenderlas es la única manera"  
  
La sombra comanzo a alejarse más y más hasta que la rafaga de viento lo desvanecio por completo.  
  
-"Esa sombra, la he visto antes" –se decia Sakura.  
  
RING-RING  
  
-"¡¡Sakura es hora de levantarse!!" –le aviso su siempre puntual Bestia del Sello.  
  
-"Pase lo que pase..." –balbuceaba media dormida.  
  
-"¡¡Es hora de partir!!" –le dijo Kero.  
  
-"¡¡¡Que!!!" –grito ella tomando el reloj- "¡¡Ya me tengo que ir!!" –de un brinco se levanto de su cama y comanzo a arreglárse lo más rápido posible.  
  
Alguien abre la puerta de su habitación.  
  
-"Ya despertaste" –dijo Touya- "Será mejor que te apresures o el avión partirá sin ti. Monstruo"  
  
-"¡Hermano!" –una vena aparece en su cabeza mientras aprieta sus puños- "Cuantas veces te he dicho que no..."  
  
Su hermano se va dejándola hablando sola. Sakura rápidamente toma sus maletas y coloca a Kero en una de ellas. Cuando baja se encuentra con Tomoyo que la espera para ir al aeropuerto.  
  
Cuándo Sakura, Tomoyo, Fujitaka, Sonomi y Touya llegan allá, se encuentran con Shaoran, Meiling, Jasón, Mike y ¿Yukito?  
  
-"¿Yukito, no me digas que también iras?" –pregunto Sakura.  
  
-"Si, no te parece fantástico" –respondio él sonriendo.  
  
-"Necesitamos de Yue" –le murmuro Jasón a Sakura.  
  
-"Pe... Pero" –decia Sakura.  
  
-"Es que me gane dos pasajes a Inglaterra en un concurso" –le dijo Yukito.  
  
-"¿Eh?"  
  
Jasón se le vuelve a acercar a Sakura y le murmura.  
  
-"Fue idea de Eriol el ocupar magia para esto"  
  
-"¿Y vas a ir con Mike cierto?" –pregunto Sakura intrigada.  
  
-"No, yo compre los míos" –respondio el aludido.  
  
-"Entonces, ¿con quien iras Yukito?" –volvio a preguntar Sakura.  
  
-"Pues conmigo" –le respondio Touya.  
  
-"¡Que!"  
  
-"No tenía con quien más ir, así que invite a tu hermano" –se escuso Yukito.  
  
A Sakura se le rompieron todas las fantasías de salir con Shaoran solos por Inglaterra, ya que Touya los vigilaría a cada momento. Mientras su hermano sonreía maléficamente.  
  
PIN-PUN -"Los pasajeros del vuelo 134 con destino a Hong-Kong, por favor dirigirse a la puerta 4. Gracias" –se informo en el altavoz.  
  
-"Ese es nuestro vuelo"  
  
-"¡¡Que!!" –gritaron al unisono Shaoran y Meiling ante la sorpresa de regresar a China en ves de ir a Inglaterra, deja perplejos a los dos primos.  
  
-"A China, yo creí que iríamos a Inglaterra" –pregunto Sakura con sorpresa.  
  
-"Vamos a hacer una escala en Hong-Kong" –le respondio Tomoyo.  
  
-"Y ahora me lo dicen, y no les avise ni a mi madre, ni a mis..." –Shaoran guarda silencio y entonces una imagen del pasado vino a él, el día antes de volver a Tomoeda. Una imagen con sus hermanas.  
  
-"¡Y cuando la vas a traer!" –pregunto Fuutie.  
  
-"¿A quien?" –pregunto Shaoran traspirando frio.  
  
-"¡Pues a tú Flor de Cerezo!" –le increpo Fuutie.  
  
Shaoran en un instante se le forma un ligero rubor.  
  
-"Vamos no te hagas el tonto, por ella vas a regresar a Japón" –le dijo Sheifa.  
  
-"¡¡No es eso!! ¡Sabes que algo raro pasa y que todo proviene de allá!" –decia Shaoran trantando de disimular lo más posible su sonrojo.  
  
-"Sabes que te gusta la chica, y que vas allá por ella" –dijo Feimei.  
  
-"¡¡Que no es eso!!" –su cara se ponía como tomate en temporada.  
  
-"Miren a este chiquillo, es todo un cobarde" –dijo Fanren hostigandolo.  
  
-"¡Que me has dicho!" –se molesto el aludido.  
  
-"¿Y cuando vas a traer a tu prometida?" –pregunto Fanren.  
  
-"Que no es.." –por un instante Shaoran calla y recuerda la sonrisa de su dulce Sakura.  
  
-"¡Miren su cara, no es monono!" –dijo riendo Fuutie.  
  
Shaoran sin darse cuenta se había puesto rojo, por el recuerdo de Sakura.  
  
-"¡Uh, ya quiero volver a ver a esa niñita!" –rio Feime.i  
  
-"Ya me la imagino al lado de Shaoran"-dijo Fanren.  
  
-"Ya me imagino el color de Shaoran. Ja Ja" –reia muy animada Sheifa.  
  
-"Imagínense mejor cuando le diga la gran pregunta"  
  
-"¿Y le vas pedir matrimonio? –pregunto Fuutie.  
  
-"Si" –después de unos momentos proceso toda la información en su cabeza y se dio cuenta del error que cometió- "¡¡¡No yo no!!!"  
  
Demasiado tarde, sus hermanas ya habían escuchado su respuesta.  
  
-"Que lindo se verá en el altar"  
  
-"¡Nuestro hermano se va a casar!"  
  
-"¡No! Es que yo..."- en este momento Shaoran no podía ocultar su sonrojo.  
  
-"Nada de eso, ahora sabemos que te vas a casar" –dijo Sheifa.  
  
-"Saben creo que no se atreverá" –dijo Fanren.  
  
-"¡Claro que lo hará!" –dijieron Fuutie y Feimei defendiendo a su hermano tenazmente.  
  
-"Yo creo que no lo hará" –volvio a defender su postura Fanren  
  
-"Saben, si algún día esa niñita se aparece por aquí, vamos a hacer que Shaoran le haga la gran pregunta" –dijo Sheifa.  
  
-"¡Sí! ¡Buena idea!" –dijieron sus hermanas al unisono.  
  
Shaoran regresa al tiempo real, y empieza a sudar.  
  
-"...Hermanas. Ahora que haré" –ese recuerdo lo atormento por mucho tiempo, y ahora que irían a su casa, tendría que enfrentar a sus hermanas.  
  
-"No te preocupes. Alguien les avisara de nuestra llegada" –dijo Jasón ignorando los problemas de Shaoran.  
  
-"¡Que bueno que vamos a poder ver a tus familiares de nuevo!" –contesta su novia muy contenta.  
  
-"Ahora que haré" –se decia Shaoran impactado.  
  
-"Lo que me faltaba" –pa Touya también era un calvario, ya que no solo tendría que soportar a Nakuru en Inglaterra, sino también a las hermanas del mocoso.  
  
-"Ya es hora de que se vayan" –dijo Sonomi.  
  
-"Adiós, nos vemos, cuídense" –se despido Fujitaka.  
  
-"Adiós papá" –dijo Sakura abrazandolo con fuerza.  
  
Todos se despiden, y el avión sale del aeropuerto en dirección a Hong- Kong. Llevando a una Sakura muy feliz y a un Shaoran extremadamente nervioso.  
  
Mientras fuera del aeropuerto, Zhao Lushan prende un cigarrillo. (Como estaran sus pulmones)  
  
-"Vaya, nunca pensé que esto sucedería. Es realmente sorprendente. Así será mejor, tendré tiempo para arreglar las cosas para cuando regresen la Maestra de Cartas y el hijo de Li Taibai. No se preocupen, todo estará a mi favor. Ja Ja Ja Ja"  
  
El malvado Zhao se alega muy contento y confiado.  
  
Y en una residencia en Hong-Kong. Una mujer esta en la terraza observando el cielo. Es Li Ieran.  
  
-"Vaya, pronto regresara mi hijo. Taibai querido, estarías muy contento y orgulloso si supieras como es nuestro pequeño lobo. Y regresara con la mejor chica para él, la Maestra de Cartas que tanto esperaste que conociera. Ya tiene la edad necesaria para eso. Que orgulloso estarías Taibai" –dijo Ieran Li sonriendo.  
  
-"Madre" –la interrumpe Sheifa con respeto- "Teléfono, es el joven de Inglaterra"  
  
-"¿El joven Hiragizawa? Voy de inmediato" –dijo Ieran.

* * *

LAS TERRIBLES NOTAS DE MERLIN:   
Aquí esta el segundo capitulo de esta serie, espero que les haya gustado. Un viaje a Inglaterra parece interesante pero es más interesente si pasan por Hong-Kong. Ese Zhao Lushan, es alguien de quien hay que tener cuidado, ya que es alguien sumamente malvado como habrán leído. Para los despistados, Li Taibai, es el difunto padre de Shaoran. Hay algunas aclaraciones que les quiero dar, la profesora Kaho Mitsuki tuvo que volver a Inglaterra, yo que sé, no me meto en su vida. Y Yukito va a ir con Touya a Inglaterra ya que ganó un concurso con un pasaje para dos, todo fue obra de le magia. La sombra que se apareció en el sueño de Sakura, es la misma que se apareció en el capitulo 5 de "La Saga de OZ", "El retorno de Eriol". No se despegen de esta historia ya que vendrán cosas muy interesantes en los próximos capítulos, eso creo.  
  
Aplausos, comentarios y tomatazos expresenlos en los **reviews**, se los agradeceré. 


	3. La escala en Hong Kong

**__**

Capitulo III:

La Escala en Hong-Kong

Desde abajo ya se visualiza el aeropuerto de Hong-Kong, y dentro de este hay un chico sudando frío.

SHAORAN: Ahora que haré, seran capaces.

SAKURA: Shaoran que te sucede? – Le pregunta su sonriente novia.

SHAORAN: Nada no te preocupes – Tratando de sonreir mientras recordaba la palabras de su hermana "Vamos a hacer que Shaoran le haga la gran pregunta".

Entonces las ruedas del avion se posan en tierra firme.

JASON: Llegamos!

SHAORAN: Maldición!

MEILING: Que bien llegamos!

SAKURA: Vamos Shaoran.

Nuestros amigos entran en el aeropuerto y dos personas no deseaban estar allí.

TOUYA: No estan – Mientras miraba de aquí para acá.

MIKE: Quienes "no estan"?

TOUYA: Las hermanas del mocoso.

MIKE: Que bien, ya quiero conocerlas!

YUKITO: Creo que después te arrepentiras.

Mientras la otra persona.

SHAORAN: Ojala que no hayan venido – Su mirada se posaba en cada rincón del aeropuerto.

SAKURA: Te pasa algo?

SHAORAN: No nada.

SAKURA: Te he visto muy preocupado.

SHAORAN: No me pasa nada.

XXXXXX: Shaoran aquí!! – Se escucha una voz femenina.

El joven hizo un brusco movimiento de cabeza y lo que veia ahora lo llenaba de terror, sus cuatro hermanas venian caminando.

MEILING: Mira Shaoran, son tus hermanas.

SHAORAN: Si, que bien – Su temor se hacia más grande.

SAKURA: Vamos a verlas – Ella se dirigía muy feliz a sus cuñadas.

SHAORAN: No espera – Tratando de que ella no se acercara a sus hermanas.

TOUYA: Oh no, aquí estan! – Se oculta rápidamente detrás de Yukito.

YUKITO: Vamos Touya, no te preocupes, no creo que nos hagan daño.

MIKE: Por como se ve, son muy lindas.

Las cuatro chicas se acercaban amenzantemente y Sakura hiba a su encuentro.

FUUTIE: Miren cuanto ha cambiado la pequeñita.

Las cuatro chicas rodean a Sakura, mientras Shaoran solo quería que se lo tragara...

JASON: Yo te puedo ayudar.

SHAORAN: De que hablas?

JASON: Si quieres te puedo hacer que la tierra te trage...

Sakura se veia rodeada por cuatro mujeres.

FUUTIE: Miren que linda!

FEIMEI: Cuanto ha cambiado!

FANREN: Con razón Shaoran quedo así!

SHIEFA: La flor de cerezo de Shaoran!

SAKURA: Gracias. Ji ji – Los comentarios de las hermanas Li la hacian sonrojarse.

FUUTIE: Miren sus mejillas! Que linda!

FANREN: Eh Shaoran! Ven a ver a tu prome... – Rápidamente Shiefa le cierra la boca.

SHEIFA: Cierra la boca – Le aprieta con ambas manos la boca.

Mientras desde lejos las otras personas que se habían quedado atrás veian con una gota en la cabeza esas escenas.

TOMOYO: Creo que debería ir con Sakura.

MELING: Será mejor que esperes un poco.

SHAORAN: Jasón. Necesito tu ayuda.

JASON: Esta bien, solo tengo que decir...

MEILING: Jasón cuidado!!

Ese grito le había llamado la atención, cuando se giro las hermanas de Shaoran estaban apunto de caer sobre él. En ese instante Mike salto frente él y se puso en posición de combate.

Cuando las chicas vieron a Mike se detubieron al instante.

SHEIFA: Quien eres tú en realidad?

FANREN: Tú no eres nada común.

MIKE: De que hablan? – Trata de hacerse el disuadido.

SHEIFA: No nos mientas, sabes de que hablamos.

FANREN: Quien eres?

JASON: Todo a su tiempo señoritas.

Las cuatro chicas se quedaron fijamente viendo a este chico.

SHEIFA: Quien eres tú?

MEILING: Él es Jasón Newstead.

FUUTIE: Él es tu noviecito?

La joven rápidamente se sonroja al igual que la reencarnación de Oz.

FEIMEI: Miren quien esta allí – Apuntando hacia un Touya muy escondido detras de Yukito.

TOUYA: Oh no – Se empieza a estremecer – RápidoYuki transformate en Yue.

YUKITO: Pero es que no puedo llamarlo, hay mucha gente.

FANREN: El Juez – Mirando atentamente a Yukito.

SHEIFA: No me había dado cuenta antes.

FUUTIE: Como será?

FANREN: Quien?

FUUTIE: Pues el Juez.

SHEIFA: Como eres Fuutie.

FUUTIE: Hermanito! – Se lanza a abrazar a su hermano.

SHAORAN: Por que a mi.

FUUTIE: Tienes un exelente gusto – Dirige su mirada a Sakura.

SHAORAN: Eh... Este... – Su rubor era inminente.

FEIMEI: En verdad es una hemosa chica. Más linda que la última vez que la vimos.

SAKURA: Je je – Ella tambien se ruboriza.

SHEIFA: Hacen una bonita pareja.

Los dos chicos se ruborizaron hasta más no poder, mientras el ceño de Touya se empezaba a vislumbrar una vena.

IERAN: Ya no los molesten – La señora Li los saca de tal embrollo.

SHAORAN: Madre – Se volvio de inmediato donde estaba la señora Li.

IERAN: Hola hijo. Ella es...

SAKURA: Sakura Kinomoto – Sonriendo como siempre – Espero que me recuerde.

IERAN: Claro que si jovencita.

Dirige su mirada a todos los recien llegados. Y especialmente a Jasón.

IERAN: Que bueno tenerlos aquí.

Todos llegan a la mansión Li (Una familia tan importante no puede tener una media agua), una construccion digna de reyes, inmensa e imponente. Todos miran tal construcción impresionados.

Las maletas son colocadas en una habitación y de dos de estas salen los muñecos Kero y Kan.

KAN: Donde estamos Keroberos? – Mirando la habitación.

KERO: Creo que en la casa del mocoso.

KAN: Siento muchas presencias poderosas.

KERO: Claro, estamos en la mansión de los Li.

Entonces Kan se queda completamente helado.

KERO: Que sucede Sherkan?

KAN: Sientes eso – De su boca salia mucha saliva.

KERO: Sentir que?

KAN: Huele – Empieza a oler el aire.

KERO: Para que? – Lo mira muy extraño.

KAN: Solo huele!

Kero empieza a oler el aire.

KERO: Ese olor es de...

KAN: Si así es.

Los dos muñecos salen volando de la habitación y se dirigen a escondidas hacia donde los

lleva ese olor. Después de un rato encuentran lo que estaban buscando un gran plato lleno de...

KAN; KERO: Dulces!! – Sus ojos eran estrellas.

Los dos empezaron a comer los dulces indiscriminadamente. Era el genocidio más grande que ha habido en la historia de los dulces.

IERAN: Aqui estas Keroberos – Apareciendo de repente.

Kero se giro de inmediato y Kan se quedo quieto como un peluche.

KERO: Vaya me descubriste.

IERAN: Si así es.

KERO: Tu pusiste aquí los dulces a propocito.

IERAN: Necesitaba encontrarte Keroberos.

KERO: Eres muy lista.

IERAN: Y ese guardian? – Dirige su mirada al aparente muñeco.

Kero se giro de inmediato hacia Kan que estaba totalmente inmovible.

IERAN: No me diras que es un muñeco. Siento una presencia muy fuerte en él – Dirige una mirada penetrante hacía Kan – Dime, vienes con el chico de occidente.

KAN: Esta bien, me descubriste.

IERAN: No me puedes engañar como el muchacho que tambien es un guardian.

KAN: Quien? – Haciendose el no se nada.

IERAN: No me enjañas, el que esta junto a la identidad falsa de Yue, y el hermano de la Maestra de Cartas.

KAN: Mike – Suspira – Eres muy lista.

IERAN: Él tambien se hace el aludido.

KAN: No te preocupes, todo se sabra a su tiempo.

IERAN: Que tú eres Sherkan, y que el otro es Arthur.

KERO: Que! – Abre sus ojos como plato.

KAN: Lo sabes – Identico al anterior.

IERAN: Me gusta mantenerme informada, tambien se que ese chico es la reencarnación de Oz Wallace.

JASON: Debe habertelo dicho Eriol y Li – Haciendo una repentina aparición.

IERAN: Así es. La encarnación de Clow y mi hijo me lo dijieron todo.

KAN: Por que no nos dijiste que ella sabía todo.

JASON: Era de suponerse que tarde o temprano se hiba a dar cuenta.

IERAN: Y se más todavía.

JASON: Li tiene la edad suficiente no es cierto.

IERAN: Gracias al joven Hiragizawa, los preparativos ya están listos.

JASON: Esta es una de las razones por las cuales vinimos a Hong-Kong.

Los dos muñecos no sabian nada de que estan hablando la señora Li y el joven mago.

Mientras en el salon las visitas tomaban té. (Que común)

FUUTIE: Y bien, desde cuando es que se conocen? – Mientras toma un sorbo de té.

Sakura y Shaoran la miraron con una gota en la cabeza.

FANREN: Esa pregunta – Suspirando ante la estupida pregunta de su hermana.

SHEIFA: Creo que desde que tenian diez años – Mirando a su hermana.

FUUTIE: Y bueno, había que hacerlos hablar.

FEIMEI: Quien hiba a imaginar que este chico sería Yue – Mirando a Yukito.

SHEIFA: Te lo tenias bien guardado.

YUKITO: Yo no tenía ni idea de la existencia de él.

TOUYA: Se lo tuve que decir yo – Refunfuñando.

FANREN: Y tú – Mirando fiagamente a Mike.

MIKE: Yo que? – (Otro yo no se)

SHEIFA: No eres muy bueno ocultando cosas verdad.

MIKE: Ocultar que? – (Claro no sabes nada)

JASON: No te preocupes, ya seben toda la verdad Mike – Aparece junto a los muñecos guardianes y la señora Li.

MIKE: Me lo podrías haber dicho antes, no hubiera tratado de hacerme el tonto.

JASON: Ellas aún no saben algunas cosas.

MIKE: Como que yo soy Arthur, él es Sherkan y tú la reencarnación de Oz Wallace.

SHEIFA; FANREN; FUUTIE; FEIMEI: Que!!! – Las chicas no lo podian creer.

JASON: Esa era alguna de las cosas que ellas no sabian.

FUUTIE: Yo creía que eran una leyenda.

FEIMEI: No lo puedo creer.

SHEIFA: Entonces esas eran las presencias que fuiste a buscar Shaoran.

SHAORAN: No. Las senti cuando llege.

JASON: Que!? - Lo mira con gran sorpresa – _Él tambien sintio esa presencia._

FANREN: Cuando te fuiste hablabas de una presencia poderosa en Japón.

MEILING: Yo creía que fue por que yo te lleve – Le mira muy asombrada.

SHAORAN: En parte – Suspira – Tú querias ir en las vacaciones, pero yo siempre lo posponía.

MEILING: Si lo recuerdo.

SHAORAN: Decidi que debía ir en la época de clases, así investigaría más.

TOMOYO: Por eso se demoraron tanto. Nunca supe por que posponias los viajes, hasta ahora.

SAKURA: Entonces, no fuiste por mi – Se apenaba de lo que escuchaba.

SHAORAN: Fui por que estaba muy preocupado – Sonrie – Preocupado por ti.

SAKURA: Disculpa – Se ruboriza.

FUUTIE: Miren que linda pareja!

Los dos chicos se ruborizan y Tomoyo no dejo pasar esta oportunidad y los empezo a grabar. Touya que habia escuchado la intervencion de la hermana de Li, le habia salido una vena de pura ira.

En ese instante llega un empleado al salón y los guardianes se quedan quietos como muñecos.

IERAN: Que sucede Quing?

QUING: Señora. Las personas que esperaba ya han llegado.

IERAN: Hazlos pasar de inmediato.

El sirviente se va de inmediato a buscar a los nuevos invitados.

SHAORAN: Que sucede madre?

JASON: Vaya, sientes esas presencias Li – Interrumpe antes que Ieran contestara.

SAKURA: Son presencias fuertes.

En ese instante aparecen tres hombres muy misteriosos.

IERAN: Que gusto que hayan venido señor Kong Qiu – Inclinandose.

QIU: No se preocupe señora Li – Hace una reverencia a la dueña de la casa.

Los tres hombres fijan sus miradas a los invitados de Japón.

QIU: Ella es la chica – Mirando a Sakura.

IERAN: Así es – Respondiendo muy cortezmente.

Los tres hombres se dirigen a Sakura. Mientras Shaoran los mira con descontento.

QIU: Su presencia es fuerte, no es así Ming.

MING: Si es una chica con muchos poderes.

SAKURA: Disculpen. Quienes son ustedes?

QIU: Oh los siento, me presento. Yo soy Kong Qiu – Dice el hombre más viejo.

MING: Yo soy Ming Zedong – Un hombre con una barba.

KORYO: Koryo Sunsin – El más joven de los dos.

SAKURA: Mucho gusto, soy Sakura Kinomoto – Hace reverencia a los recien llegados.

KORYO: Señora Li, necesitamos un poco de privacidad.

Ieran saca a los otros invitados dejando en el salón a Sakura, Yukito y Shaoran. Claro que dejo a Kero en el salón tambien.

MING: Muy bien Maestra de Cartas, necesitamos ver sus habilidades.

SAKURA: Que!? – Abre sus ojos como platos.

Los aún presentes se asombran mucho. Exepto Shaoran.

MING: Nos gustaría ver a los guardianes de las Cartas.

Yukito estaba muy asombrado. Y Kero se empezo a mover.

QIU: Vamos, Yue Keroberos. Queremos verlos.

KERO: Si eso es lo que quieren.

Los dos guardianes extendieron sus alas y se transformaron.

YUE: Quienes son ustedes? – Mirandolos penetrantemente.

Los tres presentes se asombran de ver a los guardianes de las antiguas Cartas Clow.

KEROBEROS: Que les parece mi verdadera identidad – (Presumido)

QIU: Vaya esto no me lo esperaba.

YUE: No me han respondido, quienes son ustedes? – Mirandolos friamente.

SHAORAN: Son de El Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente.

KORYO: Así es joven Li. Somos enviados del Concilio.

SHAORAN: No todos – Mirando a Kong Qiu.

KEROBEROS: Que es lo que quieren?

QIU: Keroberos – Dice muy serenamente – Vinimos a ver a la Maestra de Cartas.

SAKURA: A mi? – Se asombra.

MING: Muy bien joven Maestra de Cartas. Por favor queremos ver tus poderes.

SAKURA: Esta bien.

Sakura toma su pequeña llave y se prepara para el conjuro.

SAKURA: Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien acepto esta mision contigo. Libérate!

El circulo mágico de Sakura se forma de inmediato y la llave se transforma en el báculo con la estrella.

QIU: Que fantastico, dime podría ver algunas de tus Cartas.

SAKURA: Si. Espere un momento señor Kong.

Ella empieza a urgetear en su bolsillo, saca una Carta y se la entrega al señor Kong.

KORYO: Esta Carta... – Mirandola con gran asombro.

MING: No recuerdo haber leido sobre ella – Su asombro también es notable.

KORYO: Talvez sea una Carta que Clow tenía muy guardada.

QIU: Esta no es una Carta creada por Clow – Sonrie ante la intriga de sus amigos.

Los otros dos enviados del Concilio lo miran con sorpresa. Mientras Sakura y Li se les forma una gota en la cabeza.

KORYO: Que dice Kong? Que esta Carta no la hizo Clow? – Aún no sale de la sorpresa.

QIU: No, esta no la hizo Clow – Pensando un poco – Según recuerdo Clow hizo 52 Cartas.

MING: Pero esta Carta, no lei jamás sobre ella.

SHAORAN: Disculpen de que hablan? – Interrumpiendo a los tres enviados.

QIU: Señorita Kinomoto, está no es una Carta hecha por Clow – Sonrie – Verdad?

Cuando la gira y la muestra, a Sakura se le suben los colores al igual que Shaoran. Era ni más ni menos la carta que Sakura habia creado "Amor".

KORYO: Que les ocurre? Joven Li, señorita Kinomoto que les sucede a sus caras?

SAKURA: Ehh... es que yo... – Empieza a tartamudear.

MING: Quien creo esa Carta entonces?

KEROBEROS: Nació de los sentimientos de Sakura – Responde al ver que Sakura no hiba a articular palabra alguna.

MING: No comprendo Keroberos.

YUE: Es una Carta que salió de su corazón, de un sentimiento que nació gracias a Li.

Los tres enviados de Concilio dirigen su mirada hacia los focos navideños de Sakura y Shaoran.

QIU: Entonces, ustedes dos son...

SHAORAN: Novios – Aún sonrojado.

QIU: Oh... Vaya muy bien – Sonrie alegremente.

Mientras en otra habitación, las visitas de Japón están muy confundidas por lo que sucede en el salón.

TOUYA: Por que se demoran tanto – Refunfuña – Que tanto es lo que estan haciendo!

MEILING: Que tanto sucedera allá.

TOMOYO: Ojala que Sakura este bien.

JASON: Señora Li. Digame el señor Kong es...

IERAN: Si es el Jefe – Afirmando sus sospechas.

JASON: Bien – Sonrie – Mike, Kan vengan.

En el salón.

QIU: Que es eso! – Mirando hacia todos lados.

MING: Esa presencia es muy poderosa.

KORYO: Viene de aquí. Está dentro de la mansión.

SAKURA: Ese es...

SHAORAN: ...Jasón – Refunfuñando – Él y sus entradas.

La puerta del salón se abre al instante y entonces entra Jasón con su báculo en la mano y acompañado de Arthur y Sherkan.

QIU: Quienes son ustedes!?

KORYO: Ustedes dos – Los mira con notable asombro – Son guardianes.

JASON: Así es son mis guardianes.

MING: Tu chico, quien eres?

JASON: Se van a somprender cuando lo sepan, ya que todos creyeron que estaba muerto. Pero he reencarnado en Jason Newstead.

QIU: Quien eres entonces? He escuchado de la reencarnación de Clow pero...

SHAORAN: Jason es la reencarnación de... – Quería terminar esto ahora.

JASON: Li deja decirselos yo – Interrumpe de golpe a su amigo.

QIU: Entonces joven quien fuiste?

JASON: Me presento ante el Jefe del Concilo de Hechiceros de Oriente... – Se inclina como reverencia.

SAKURA: Que! Es el Jefe! – Se asombra de haber estado hablando con el Jefe de el Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente.

SHAORAN: No se como no lo notaste.

JASON: la reencarnación del mago Oz Wallace.

Los tres hechiceros se quedaron helados, estaban frente a la reencarnación del mago más poderoso de occidente. Jasón no tiene todos los poderes que tuvo Oz, pero aún así él era sumamente poderoso.

QIU: Vaya que sorprendente, nunca pense en toparme con esto. Sabía de la reencarnación de Reed Clow, solo habia escuchado el rumor de que habia reencarnado otro hechicero poderoso, pero jamás pense que sería Oz Wallace. En verdad chico me tienes muy sorprendido.

JASON: Claro, dejo sorprendidos a todos – Sonrie.

SHAORAN: Presumido – Frunce el ceño.

JASON: Li – �.� – Siempre me arruinas estos momentos.

SHAORAN: Aceptalo, no eres más que un presumido.

Los presentes allí les salío una gota de sudor en la cabeza, a todos desde el Jefe del Concilio, a los otros dos hechiceros, a los guardianes (incluso a Yue) y a Sakura.

SHERKAN: Esos dos – Suspira.

Después de un tiempo, el Jefe del Concilio y los otros dos se van hacia otro lado de la mansión. con la escusa de irse a preperar.

En el salón quedan Li y su madre.

SHAORAN: Madre, tú hiciste venir a Kong.

IERAN: No, solo dije que vendría La Maestra de Cartas, y que vendrían enviados. Solo vendrían Ming y Koryo. Kong vino por su cuenta.

SHAORAN: Vinieron a ver a Sakura – Suspira – Espero que se vayan contentos.

IERAN: Hijo... Shaoran – Hablandole con un tono de voz cariñoso, demasiado cariñoso.

SHAORAN: Madre... – Se sorprende de que Ieran le llame así.

IERAN: Estoy muy feliz de que hayas venido, además tragiste a tu novia.

SHAORAN: Bueno yo... – Se ruboriza un poco.

IERAN: Es una chica muy buena y gentil, además de bonita – Mira a su hijo – Es una chica que en realidad merece el titulo de Maestra de Cartas.

Shaoran solo la miraba un poco atónito.

IERAN: Estoy un poco preocupada por su porvenir, de contraer matrimonio...

Li al escuchar la palabra "matrimonio", se ruborizo hasta más no poder y el nervosismo le recorrio todo el cuerpo.

IERAN: No te dijo que te cases con ella, ya que todo llegara a su debido momento – Su voz se empiaza a sonar preocupada – Pero...

SHAORAN: Madre que es lo que pasa – Lo de la palabra "matrimonio" paso rápidamente a segundo plano al notar la voz de su madre.

IERAN: Estoy segura de que Taibai, estaría muy orgulloso de ti...

SHAORAN: Madre... – Escuchar el nombre de su padre los dejo atonito, sobre todo de la forma en que Ieran lo pronuncio.

IERAN: Ya tienes la edad suficiente para cargar con lo que vas a pasar.

SHAORAN: No comprendo?

Entonces entra otra vez un empleado, trayendo más noticias.

QUING: Señora, el señor Peng ha llegado.

IERAN: Gracias Quing. Hazlo pasar a la habitación con los otros.

QUING: Si – Hace reverencia y se va.

SHAORAN: El abuelo, que es lo que hace aquí.

IERAN: Tu sabes que cargo esta ejerciendo él.

SHAORAN: Claro, el Jefe del clan.

IERAN: La gente del Concilio no solo vino a ver a la Maestra de Cartas.

SHAORAN: Entonces...

IERAN: Sabrás que estamos organizando una ceremonia...

SHAORAN: Que!? Y para que?

IERAN: Para ti. Ya has cumplido la edad suficiente.

Li se asombra y queda totalmente helado.

PENG: La ceremonia para Li Shaoran da comienzo! – Habla un hombre de edad con el pelo blanco, pero con algunos cabellos castaños denotando su antiguo color de cabello. Tambien tiene una barba. Y utilizaba lentes. Y esta vestido con trajes del clan Li.

SHAORAN: Abuelo – Él estaba vestido con un traje parecido al que ocupaba siendo niño.

PENG: No te preocupes Shaoran, esto va a ser fácil – Le pega a Li en la espalda – Ja Ja.

SHAORAN: Abuelo ten más cuidado.

Su abuelo Li Peng es un hombre muy serio pero en ocaciones especiales era muy bromista. Su abuelo, que lo instruiyo en la mágia, aunque a veces fue muy duro con Shaoran y el cuál le regalo la espada que siempre ocupaba. Él era el Jefe del clan Li, después de que su padre Taibai murió en una situación muy extraña hacia ya 15 años, su abuelo creia que él sería el nuevo Jefe de la clan pero aún es muy joven. Pero ahora que cumplio la edad necesaría para tener un nuevo poder, su abuelo estaba muy feliz y orgulloso de su nieto, como una vez lo estuvo con su hijo Taibai.

PENG: Muy bien donde estan esos sujetos del Concilio.

IERAN: Deben estar, por llegar abuelo. Se estan alistando.

PENG: Ba – Fruncio el seño – Siempre se demoran tanto – Guardo silencio por un rato – Cof Cof!! – Tose muy fuerte.

SHAORAN: Abuelo esta bien?

PENG: Cof Cof! Si no te preocupes Cof Cof! – Se pone la mano en la boca y deja de toser.

Ieran lo mira con preocupación, desde hace tiempo que el abuelo estaba así.

Mientras los que poseian mágia (exepto Touya, y Yukito que estaba en forma de Yue) estaban dispuestos a mirar el espectaculo.

SAKURA: Ese hombre que esta junto a Shaoran...

JASON: Es el Jefe del clan Li.

SAKURA: Que es lo que harán? – Mirando a su novio con preocupación.

QIU: Señorita Kinomoto, no se preocupe – Aparece por atras de ella con un traje ceremonial un poco parecido al que recordaba de Clow y un gran báculo.

SAKURA: Señor Kong – Se asusta ante la repentina aparición de Kong Qiu.

QIU: Solo observe con detenimiento, joven Maestra de Cartas.

Jasón se quedo helado viendo las vestimentas de Kong, y un centello lo hizo regresar al pasado.

__

OZ: Creo que no fue buena idea sacarte de una reunión de Concilio – Le decia a un exentrico hombre que estaba acompañado de un ángel y un león.

CLOW: No te preocupes, de todas formas yo ya me hiba a ir.

OZ: No crees que el viejo Lao este muy enojado – Suelta una risa al recordar la cara del viejo.

CLOW: Lao de por si, es así. Tiene mucha responsabilidad con ser el Jefe del Concilio – Pinsa un poco – Ahora que lo recuerdo a ti te nombraron mago del Circulo de Los 12.

OZ: Es algo dificil ser uno de los magos más poderosos. Y lidiar con esos viejos.

Los dos magos caminan por los patios de la mansión. Mientras Yue y Keroberos los seguian por detrás.

CLOW: Por cierto, para que me querias?

OZ: Necesito que me ayudes. Quiero hacer algo muy arriesgado, y solo tú haz salido vivo.

CLOW: Que es lo que sucede?

OZ: Es algo referente a guardianes, necesito que me ayudes a crear a unos guardianes.

CLOW: Que!? – Mira a su amigo con sorpresa – Para que si no tienes que custodiar nada. Nada que sea necesario para tener a custodios.

OZ: Los se – Mira con preocupación a su amigo – Ahora no tengo nada que custodiar, ni tampoco necesito la ayuda de guardianes, pero... pero... – Su preocupación se hace denotar, trasmitiendoselos a Clow – Ahora no los necesito, pero... Después será absolutamente necesario.

CLOW: Esta bien, te ayudare – Responde con sus tipicas sonrisas.

OZ: Bien, muchas gracias Clow.

Otro destello de luz trae a Jasón a la realidad, ese golpe de recuerdos fue muy sorpresivo y casi cae al suelo si no hubiera sido sujetado por Arthur que estaba cerca suyo.

ARTHUR: Sucede algo?

JASÓN: No, solo me senti mareado.

SAKURA: Jasón. Estas bien?

JASON: No te preocupes Sakura, solo fue algo repentino.

Kong Qiu junto a los otros dos sujetos que lo acompañaban (Ming y Koryo) se dirigieron hacia donde estaban Li y su abuelo. Ming y Koryo tambien llevaban trajes ceremoniales.

PENG: Por fin llegaron – Frunciendo el ceño – Se tardaron demasiado.

QIU: No seas tan alterado Li – Dirige su mirada hacia Shaoran – Esta listo joven Li.

SHAORAN: Si – Responde serio y decidido – Estoy listo.

QIU: Bien que de comienzo la ceremonia.

Los cuatro hombres se situaron alrededor de Li.

QIU: Bien joven Li, es hora de que crea en su mágia interior y le haga salir a la luz.

PENG: Haz notar tú decendencia del clan Li y muestranos tú mágia sacandola de la oscuridad.

Shaoran ya antes se habia preparado para esto, saco su espada y empezo a meditar. El silencio es total.

Y entre los observadores. Sakura miraba con preocupación, su madre tambien con sierta preocupación pero cofiando plenamente en él. Los guardianes no decian palabra alguna, solo observaban detenidamente. Jasón lo mira con confiansa...

JASON: Así se hace Li – Sonrie y despues deirige su mirada al tranquilo de Li.

Otro destello de luz le hace recordar otro capitulo de su vida anterior. Lo que alcanza a ver es un manuscrito en una muy antigua escritura china, y a un hombre leyendolo.

__

OZ: Justo en ese momento, si así será, ese día será la Batalla. La Profecia se cumplira en ese lugar y en ese momento, estoy seguro.

Jasón vuelve de golpe a al presente y cae sentado, muy mareado y confundido.

SAKURA: Que te sucede? – Mientras ayuda a levantar a su amigo.

JASON: Nada, solo me tropese – Se coloca las manos en la cabeza.

SAKURA: No te sientes mal?

JASON: No para nada – Dice aún un poco mareado – _Que significa esto!?_

Li Shaoran, completamente en silencio y con su espada en la mano, medita tranquilamente. De pronto una luz empezo a cubrir el lugar en donde estaba parado Shaoran. Algunos signos se empezaron a denotar y lanzaron rayos luminosos hacia el cielo. Una rafaga de viento empezó a azotar el lugar y Li seguía tan tranquilo como antes.

SAKURA: Que es lo que sucede! – Mira con gran asombro a su novio.

JASON: Bien, así se hace Li – Mirandolo sin sorpresa alguna.

En donde estaba parado Li se empezo a notar los signos que reprentaban la mágia de Shaoran y aparecio un gran signo en la forma de la Luna. Entonces haces de luces se empezaron a reunir y formaron un pequeño circulo luminoso. Shaoran abrio los ojos lentamente y miro la bolita luminosa.

SHAORAN: Llave que resguardas los poderes de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Shaoran quien ha aceptado este pacto contigo. Liberate!!

De la bolita luminosa se empezo a formar un báculo, cada vez se hacia más grande y se empezo a notar la forma de la Luna en el la punta.

Shaoran mira el báculo con tranquilidad y lo toma con su mano. El circulo magico lunar desaparece y se deja mostrar el báculo que Li tiene en su mano.

Entre los osbservadores.

SAKURA: Shaoran... Que has hecho... – Mirandolo con absoluta sorpresa.

JASON: No te preocupes Sakura – Mirando todo sin asombro.

IERAN: Mi hijo ha mostrado su mágia interior.

Los guardianes lo miraron con sierta sorpresa y respeto (Exepto Kero).

QIU: Li Shaoran, esta es tú magia y tus poderes, espero que sepas muy bien lo que haras con ella.

Los cuatro hechiceros se acercaron a Shaoran.

PENG: Bien hecho Shaoran, ahora eres un Li de verdad.

KORYO: Joven Li, el tiempo que le ha tomado hacer esto es muy poco – Le decia muy asombrado.

MING: Es un joven con muchas habilidades.

PENG: Claro es un Li. Y ademas tiene mi decendencia.

QIU: Por lo que he sabido a ti te costo un día entero hacer esto – Repuso con una sonrisa.

PENG: Que has dicho Kong!! – Una vena se dislumbro por su cabeza.

QIU: Muy pocas personas han hecho lo que tu nieto hizo, hacer esto cuesta mucho y solo he sabido de tres personas que han lo han hecho en tan corto tiempo – Penso un rato en silencio y después siguio – Por una parte esta el joven Li Shaoran... – Miro a los presentes – ...Reed Clow...

Ming y Koryo anbrieron los ojos como plato ante la sorpresa. Peng solo afirmo con la cabeza y Shaoran quedo helado del asombro.

QIU: Y la última persona... – Suspira.

PENG: Taibai – Repuso pensativamente.

Shaoran salio un poco de su sorpresa al escuchar el nombre de su padre. Y en ese instante...

SAKURA: Shaoran!!! – Se lanaza a los brazos de Li y ambos caen al suelo.

A los cuatro hombres les crecio una gota de sudor en la cabeza, mientras Sakura y Shaoran aún en el suelo.

SHAORAN: Sakura sueltame – Le dijo en el suelo.

SAKURA: Ay – Se levanta rapidamente – Lo siento – Dijo muy avergonzada – Yo solo me preocupe por... – Se empezaba a ruborizar.

SHAORAN: ...Por mi – Suspira.

Sakura solo afirmo con la cabeza. El viejo Li la mira con cierta extrañesa, nunca antes había visto a alguien que se le lanzara así a su nieto aparte de Meiling.

PENG: Quien es ella? – Deirigiendose a Li muy seriemente.

SHAORAN: Bueno... ella... es.... – Los nervios lo carcomian – Ella... y... Yo... somos... bueno somos... – Su rubor era como siempre inminente.

PENG: Ella es la chica que me dijo tu abuela que te habia dejado tonto después de que regresaste de Japón – Se le adelanta serio.

Los dos se ruborizaron sobre todo Shaoran.

QIU: Ella es la Maestra de Cartas Li – Dijo con una sonrisa.

PENG: Si ya lo sabía, no soy ingnorante Kong – La mira un rato, y sonrie un poco – Bueno por lo que me doy cuenta hacen una bonita pareja. Ja Ja – De repente su voz se sintio más bronca y empezo a... – Cof Cof!

SHAORAN: Abuelo, estas bien? – Suena preocupado.

PENG: Cof Cof! – Toma una bocanada de aire – Si me siento bien.

Entonces aparecen los otros observadores.

JASON: Vaya vaya, lo hiciste muy bien Li – Sonrie mientrs felicita a su amigo.

SHAORAN: No es para tanto – Sonrie.

IERAN: Bien hecho hijo – Le sonrie.

SHAORAN: Gracias madre.

KERO: Vaya mocoso si que los has hecho bien. A pesar de ser fuerte mocoso, no eres rival para Keroberos la Bestia del Cello.

SHAORAN: Que dijiste peluche!

KERO: Como que peluche, mocoso!

SHAORAN: Peluche!!

KERO: Mocoso!!

SAKURA: Chicos – Una gota de sudor salia de su cabeza – Calmense.

SHAORAN: Muñeco!!

KERO: Mocoso!!

SAKURA: Chicos ya basta.

Mientras estos dos peleaban, las otras personas los miraban atonitos y con sorpresa y con una GRAN gota en la cabeza.

Todos llegaron al aeropuerto de Hong-Kong para despedirse de las personas que se diriguian a Europa. Todos se dirigen hacia la puerta de envarque menos Shaoran que estaba con su madre y sus hermanas.

SHAORAN: Espero que este bien madre.

IERAN: Tu tambien hijo.

Los dos se miraron con mucho cariño.

FUUTIE: Te vamos a extrañar – Dijo con una cara de pena.

FEIMEI: Procura volver pronto.

SHAORAN: Lo haré.

SAKURA: Shaoran apresurate!! – Le gritaba ingresar a la puerta de envarque.

FANREN: Bueno te debes ir ya con tu noviesita.

Shaoran por primera vez no se puso rojo, y se diriguio hacia la puerta de envarque que lo llevaría a un viaje a Inglaterra.

SHEIFA: Eh!! Shaoran!!!

Li se dio de inmediato la vuelta para ver a sus hermanas despidiendose muy energeticamente. Hasta que...

SHEIFA: De la otra no te escapas!!!!

FANREN: La proxima vez lo haremos!!!!

FUUTIE: Si te vas a cas....!!!

Antes que dijiera palabra alguna sus hermanas le tapan la boca.

FEIMEI: Por ahora vete tranquilo!!

Shaoran se apresuro a dirigirse donde se encontraba Sakura.

SAKURA: Que te querian decir tus hermanas.

SHAORAN: Por ahora nada – Penso un rato – Pero después será importante.

SAKURA: Me lo pudes decir? – Dijo con una sonrisa.

SHAORAN: No aún no. Mi flor de cerezo.

SAKURA: Ay – Su rubor se ve en sus mejillas – Shaoran.

Lo toma de un brazo y se dirigen hacia el avión que los llevar a su proxima aventura.

Kong Qiu llego a la biblioteca y empezo a recolectar libros. Algo desde hacia ya un tiempo lo tenia muy nervioso, algo que haria temblar a toda la Tierra de miedo. Un viejo papel estaba en el escritorio, ese papel le hacia ponerse pelos de punta, lo que allí estaba escrito lo hacia ponerse nervioso.

QIU: Ojala que el joven Newstead le lleve el mensaje a De Bruce.

Por lo menos hoy tuvo una distracción con la visita a la mansion Li. Ver a la jovencita Sakura Kinomoto, que le parecio muy gentil y lo sorprendente de su nivel de magia; ademas enterarse quien era la encarnacion del mismisimo Oz Wallace, el hombre que fue capaz de ganarle al gran mago Clow, aunque en algunos libros dicen que fue una trampa. Y algo que le asombro fue el joven Li Shaoran, un chico con grandes poderes a pesar de ser tan joven, le hacia recordar a otro chico que lo quiso como un hijo, un hijo que habia perdido.

QIU: Li Taibai – Dijo.

Ese chico era muy especial, era muy listo pero al mismo tiempo era muy serio y testarudo. Se transormo en el Jefe del Clan Li cuando tenia 20 años, y al poco tiempo asumio la Jefatura del Concilo de Hechiceros de Oriente. En verdad en ese tiempo no le importaba tener la Jefatura del Concilio, a pesar de que muchos quisieron que él fuera el jefe, se negó y le sedio el puesto al joven Taibai. Este joven pudo asumir muy bien su puesto, hasta ese día. Una vez hubo un clan que en muy poco tiempo se estaba haciendo importante y tan repentinamente como se hacian poderosos, desaparecieron.

QIU: El clan Zhao – Suspira.

La caida de los Zhao fue muy repentina, todo fue culpa de un chico descarriado, que decidio atentar contra los jefes de los clanes más importantes y tomar la jefatura del Concilio a la fuerza. Taibai se dio cuenta de estos atentados que ya habian tomado la vida de muchas personas incluso del mejor amigo de Li, un joven muy alegre llamado Lu Xun.

Los Zhao se volvieron locos y trataron de tomar a la fuerza la jefatura del Concilio, pero con ayuda de los Lu y los Lao y ese extraño mago de occidente, Taibai pudo restablecer el orden y castigar a los Zhao, a muchos con la muerte. El jefe de esta rebelión se habia escapado a algún lugar del Himalaya y entonces el clan Zhao desaparecio para siempre.

Después Taibai murió dejando a una esposa viuda y a cuatro hijas y un bebe recien nacido sin padre. Li Peng volvio a asumir la jefatura del Clan Li y Kong Qiu debio asumir la Jefatura del Concilio, haciendolo ya que muchos hechiceros habian muerto en los atentados de los Zhao. Y él, Kong Qiu, era el más apto, a pesar de que su clan no era muy fuerte, era importante por su sabiduría, despues de todo era decendiente de alguien con el mismo nombre que él, conocido en oriente como Kongfuzi y por los occidentales como Confucio.

Pero lo que le interesaba era el joven Li Shaoran, él podia asumir en poco tiempo la jefatura de su Clan y a él (Kong) ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo en este mundo y solo espera de que el joven Li asuma la jefatura del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente.

Ahora en estos momentos debia prestar más atencion a el pergamino que estaba en frente de si. Algo en ese pergamino lo tenía preocupado.

Se levanta de la silla en donde estaba reflexionando y miro hacia la ventana dirigiendo su vista hacia las brillntes estrellas y su cara de preocupación se hace más notable.

QIU: Ya esta empezando, la aliniación ya comenzo – Dirigio una mirada preocupante al pergamino – Este es el principio de "Las Siete Profecias".

Mientras en la ciudad de Tomoeda en Japón, más exactamente en la residencia Kinomoto, Fujitaka esta con unos cuantos libros sobre la mesa.

FUJITAKA: Vaya que esta silencioso – Suspira.

Se lenvanta de su asiento y se dirige a la cocina. Allí encuentra un postre, desde hacía mucho tiempo que no encontraba un postre en la nevera.

Se diriguió hacia el salón para ver un poco la televisón, lo extraño era que no se sentía solo, más bien acompañado por alguien muy querido...

FUJITAKA: Nadeshiko... estas ahí...

NADESHIKO: Si aquí estoy – Dijo la voz de su esposa, mientras aparecia a su lado.

FUJITAKA: Que bueno que me vengas a hacer compañia – Dijo mientras sonreia dulcemente.

NADESHIKO: Los niños, ahora deben estar embarcandose a Inglaterra.

FUJITAKA: Espero que se encuentren bien, desde hace algun tiempo hay algo que me preocupa.

NADESHIKO: Si así es.

FUJITAKA: Por eso estas aquí, tambien te estas preocupando – Sonrie.

NADESHIKO: Vaya Fujitaka, siempre me descubres – Corresponde a la sonrisa de su esposo.

FUJITAKA: Creo que se van a encontrar con tu buen amigo Robert.

NADESHIKO: Robert De Bruce – Cierra los ojos – Él oculta muchas cosas.

FUJITAKA: Como nuestra hija, tambien trata de ocultarme ciertas cosas que yo ya se.

NADESHIKO: Sabes a mi me impresiono su misión.

FUJITAKA: Claro. Ella sabe lo que hace.

Entonces en la televisión mostraron algo que dejo asustado a Fujitaka.

NADESHIKO: Que sucede? Por que estas tan asustado?

FUJITAKA: Mira – Apuntando a la televisión.

El espiritu puso sus ojos verdes hacia el aparato.

TELEVISION: " Hace algunas horas un extraño suceso acaba de pasar en el parque Pinguino. Aparentemente una tormenta paso por aquí moviendo al Rey Pinguino hacia el puente cercano destruyendolo por completo..."

Allí se mostraba como el Rey Pinguino estaba tirado en un destrozado puente, mientras todos los objetos cercanos estaban destruidos, pareciera como si un huracan hubiera pasado por allí. En ese momento un hombre junto a un niño pasan al lado de los periodistas.

NADESHIKO: Ellos... – Decia palidamente (Ya se que esta muerta, pero esta asustada)

FUJITAKA: No... no ahora, porque tienen que aparecer ahora.

NOTAS DE MERLIN:

Uf! Aqui esta el tercer capitulo, si que me costo escribirlo. No se si me quedo bien ya que estube una semana entera frente al maldito computador para terminarla. Mis neuronas trabajaron al maximo y creo que he terminado con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Espero que este capitulo haya quedado bueno, ya que de aqui a unos días más no sabre que hacer.

Creen que la participación de algunos personajes no fue suficiente. Bueno no quise matar mi cabeza ya que debía poner a estos sujetos del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente. Creo que en China se pone el apellido y después el nombre (KongApellido; Qiunombre)

La prueba de poder de Shaoran, aparecio el signo de la Luna ya que el poder de Shaoran parece que radica en la Luna y el de Sakura en las Estrellas.

Que fue lo que paso con los Zhao y Li Taibai. Que es lo que tiene tan preocupado a Kong. Que dice ese papel. Que es eso de la alineasion. Y de la preofecia.

No creo que se hayan sorprendido mucho con lo de los esposos Kinomoto, creo que ya todo el mundo lo sabía. Una cosa no me quedo claro, que le paso a Nadeshiko al ver a ese niño y a ese hombre (Lo sabran en el proximo capitulo).

Quedense en sintonia y siguan leyendo este tortuoso FanFiction. Creo que la cabeza me va a explotar. Una pregunta ¿Me envian algunas ideas?

Aplausos, comentarios y tomatazos a se los agradeceré.


	4. ¡Porfin Llegamos!

**__**

Capitulo IV:

¡Porfin Llegamos!

La Torre de Tokyo brilla con sus luces durante la noche, en estos momentos no hay nadie en la Torre, excepto una sombra sentada en lo alto de ella mirando hacia toda la ciudad.

-"Que aburrido, no hay nadie a quien hacerle daño" –suspira- "La maestra de cartas está en otro país, así nunca me apoderare de las cards, y nunca podré vengarme" –su mirada empieza a figarse en toda la ciudad bajo sus pies- "Creo que ire a Tomoeda, es bueno ir a un lugar tan tranquilo... sobretodo en el templo Tsukimine"

-"Y que vas a hecerle a los monjes. ¿Matarlos como hiciste en el mio?" –contesta una voz infantil de entre las sombras.

-"Masei Ankoku" –gira entonces la cabeza para ver al personaje- "Sabes muy bien que ellos interferian en mis planes"

Un niño al perecer de 10 años aparece de entre las sombras, muy sonriente y junto a él una sobra de un hombre.

-"Señor Lushan, debio haberlos dejado algún tiempo más vivos, me fue muy dificil hacerme la comida después de eso, si no fuera por Makaiju y Yasha me hubiera muerto de hambre" –sonrie aún el pequeño mirando a la sobra a su lado- "Después de todo ellos te dieron hospitalidad en Los Himalaya"

-"Intervenian en mi hechizo, tuve que matarlos" –replico Zhao al niño.

-"Pero tu hechizo fue destruido por la reencarnación de Oz y la maestra de cartas" –dice el niño jactandose.

-"Bueno, eso era obio" –mira al pequeño niño y su acompañante- "¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?"

-"Tenemos que hacer algo muy importante en esta ciudad" –toca los fierros de La Torre con sus peqeñas manitos- "Es algo que debo hacer, porque así esta escrito"

-"Conozco tu misión Masei, y no me interesa los que hagas" –dice Zhao volviendo a mirar la ciudad.

-"Pero todos resultaran afectados, sobre todo gente como tú" –interrumpe la sombra que estaba junto al pequeño.

-"Ahora quiero hacer algo más importante Jigoku" –le responde Zhao a Yasha Jigoku, la sombra acompañante de Masei.

-"¿Que?" –sonrie Yasha con malicia- "Vengarte del clan Li, pero te ayudamos para matar a su lider hace tiempo"

-"Vengarme de ellos de una vez por todas. Por lo que le hicieron a mi clan" –dice Zhao molesto.

-"Bueno eso de la venganza no me interesa a mi" –el niño rie.

-"Por cierto, en dondé esta Kyoteki" –Zhao dirige su mirada hacia las sombras buscando a otra persona.

-"Tuvimos la información de que el "Hijo de la Luz" está en occidente, y Makaiju..."

-"...Fue a buscarlo para matarlo" –interrumpe el niño con una gran sonrisa.

-"Bueno no creo que lo consiga ya que su guardian debe estar con él" –dice Zhao sarcasticamente.

-"No lo creas Lushan, Makaiju es muy astuto despúes de todo es el último Kyoteki" –dice Yasha entre sonrisas.

-"Me esta dando un poco de sueño Yasha, vamos al departamento" –dice Masei bostezando.

-"Esta bien Masei, adios Lushan" –el sujeto desaparece en las sombras.

-"Ahora tengo irme y que prepararme para ese DIA. Nos vemos señor Lushan" –dice Masei riendo.

El niño desaparece de entre las sombras y Zhao queda mirando la ciudad sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-"_Niño estupido, se cree muy poderoso que podrá vencerme_" -una malvada sonrisa se forma en sus boca- "_Cuando tenga esas Cartas Sakura, podre vengarme de los Li. Y después..._" –empieza a rier de jubilo- "_Ocupare las cards para mandar a ese niño y a sus acompañantes al infierno antes que cumpla su misión, así me transormare en el hechicero más poderoso._

Mientras al otro lado del Globo en las Islas Britanicas, un avión llega al aeropuerto de Londres. Y allí se encuentran nuestros amigos.

-"¿Dondé estará Eriol? No lo veo por ningún lado" –pregunta Sakura buscando con su mirada al ingles.

-"Aún no debe haber llegado" –le responde Shaoran.

-"Que raro él me dijo que estaría aquí" –dijo extrañada Tomoyo.

-"Ya no puedo esperar más" –dijo enfadada Meiling.

-"De lo que recuerdo de Clow, él nunca dejaría esperando a nadie" –Jasón comienza a mirar por todas partes- "¿Que es eso?" –murmura para no alertar a sus amigos- "_Vaya si que es interesante esa particular presencia_"

Todos ya habían llegado desde hace un buen rato al aeropuerto y Eriol aún no aparecía.

-"Ese chiquillo nos dejo botados" –dijo con fastidio Touya.

-"No lo creo, conociendo a Nakuru, ella nunca permitiría eso" –apunto Yukito.

-"No me hables de ella" –dice Touya frunciendo el ceño de inmediato- "Lo que menos quiero es verla"

-"Creo que Nakuru ya esta aquí" –dijo Mike un tanto soprendido.

-"¿De que hablas?" –le pregunta Touya.

-"Es que ella esta detrás de ti" –dijo Yukito apuntando a las espaldas de Touya.

-"¿¡Que!?" –Touya gira lentamente la cabeza mientras palidecia.

-"¡¡¡Querido Touya!!!" –grita Nakuru Akizuki lanzandose de inmediato a su cuello de donde queda colgada.

-"¡Nakuru sueltame de una vez!" –dice Touya desesperado moviendose de aquí para allá para liberarse de esos mortiferos brazos.

-"¡Que bueno que has venido a visitarme!" –le aprieta el cuello con más fuerza.

-"¡Sueltame que me asfixias!" –los colores azules comienzan a visualizarse la cara de Kinomoto.

-"Hola que gusto verte Nakuru" –saludo Yukito con una Gran gota en la cabeza.

-"Hola Tsukishiro, ah hola Moonlight" –saluda Nakuru apretando el cuello de Touya.

-"Hola Akizuki" –saluda Mike Moonlight con una gota resbalando por su nuca.

Los presentes miraban atonitos la escena de Nakuru con Touya. En verdad cuando Nakuru se encontraba con Touya después de mucho tiempo, jamás lo soltaba por ninguna razón... Hasta que Nakuru vio a Tomoyo.

-"¡Tomoyito!" –se le lanza la chica apresandola en sus brazos- "Tanto tiempo a pasado has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi" –la suelta un poco- "Creo que te gustaría saber donde esta Eriol"

-"Si. Así es" –afirmo la aludida mientras una gota surguia por su cabeza.

-"Bueno..." –se levanta y recobra la compostura- "Eriol no pudo venir ya que tenía algo importante que hacer, y me envio a mi ya a Sppi a recogerlos"

-"¡Que no me llamo Sppi, soy Spinel!" –replico una voz desde el bolso de Nakuru.

-"Pero te queda mejor ese, no es así Tomoyo" –dijo Nakuru al bolso sonriendo.

-"Eh... si" –responde la aludida un poco extrañada.

-"Mira quien esta aquí ¡¡Sakura!!" –grita Nakuru muy feliz lanzandose a la jovencita de ojos verdes- "Como estas lindura, y trajiste a tu novio"

-"Ehh" –atino a decir Sakura un poco ruborizada al igual que Li.

-"¡Por que no nos vamos de una vez!" –dijo Touya molesto.

-"Sigues igual de enfadado" –dice Nakuru con una sonrisa.

-"No molestes" –dice Touya frunciendo el ceño.

-"Nos vamos" –dice Nakuru y después se dirigue a Sakura y le murmura- "Tu hermano no se ve guapo cuando se enfada"

-"¿Eh?"

-"¡Muy bien, vamos al hotel!" –dice Nakuru energicamente llamando la atención de casi todo el mundo mientras a todos exepto Touya, le aparecen gotas de sudor.

El viaje es largo y llegan finalmente a un hermoso hotel 5 estrellas, que es digno de grandes politicos. El famos y renombrado Hotel Rangers...

-"¡Que bonito!" –dice Sakura mirando lo majestuoso del edificio.

-"Nunca habia visto algo así más que en la televisión" –dice Meiling soprendida pero no tanto como Sakura.

-"En relidad es un lugar impresionante" –dice Jasón.

-"Por que no vamos a dejar las maletas" –dice Shaoran poco interesado por el Hotel.

-"Si buena idea" –dice Tomoyo sonriendo muy contenta.

Cuando llegan al las habitaciones, hay dos habitaciones disponibles, uno para tres personas y otra para dos. Las chicas se dirigen al que es más espacioso.

-"Muy bien, Li y yo estaremos en la habitacion de al lado" –dice Jasón.

-"Cualquier problema nos avisan" –abre la puerta de su habitación par entrar.

-"Sakura..." –dice Li deteniendola antes de entrar.

-"¿Que sucede Shaoran?" –le pregunta sonriendo.

-"Bu.. bueno, este... te gustaría... bueno" –el nerviosismo impide algún movimiento de la boca del joven chino.

-"¡¡Ve directo al grano Li!!" –le grita Jasón dandole animos.

-"¿¡Te gustaría salir a dar un paseo Sakura!?" –dice finalmente Shaoran.

Sakura sonrie al ver la actitud de su novio, a pesar de eso le costo un mundo a él hacerle esa simple pregunta. Se le acerca un poco y le besa la mejilla, la cual se sonroja al contacto.

-"Claro que si pero no te tienes porque poner tan nervioso" –dice con una sonrisa.

-"Esta bien" –responde Shaoran tambien sonriendo.

-"Voy a arreglarme y a dejar a Kero en la habitación, nos vemos en 30 minutos. Además mi hermano esta en la última habitación del pasillo"

-"Nos vemos querida Sakura"

-"Nos vemos Shaoran" –entra a la habitación y cierra la puerta.

Li ahora se dirige a su habitación en donde esta Jasón recostado en su cama.

-"Al parecer te ha agotado el viaje"

-"No es eso... me siento raro" –dice Jasón cerrando los ojos- "Cuando estabamos en la ciudad de Hong Kong recorde algo que me ha dado vueltas en la cabeza todo el día"

-"Debes estar cansado, deberias dormir"

-"Si tienes razón" –se levanta para acostarse mejor- "Además, sientes esta presencia"

-"¿Que presencia? –dice Shaoran arqueando la ceja.

-"La siento desde que llegamos del aeropuerto, debes consentrarte para sentirla"

Shaoran guarda silencio unos momentos, trata de consentrarse, cierra los ojos y siente una lijera presencia desconocida pero conocida a la vez, un tipo de precencia que sintio muchas veces cuando niño.

-"Es muy pequeña" –abre los ojos- "Me parece conocida, este tipo de energía ya la había sentido antes, pero a la vez nunca la había sentido" –mira a su amigo el cual ya estaba acostado- "¿Sabes lo que es?"

-"No me preguntes a mi. Preguntaselo a Sakura, ella debe estar más familiarizada a esto que yo" -mira Shaoran con una molestosa sonrisa- "Hablando de ella, si que te ha costado invitarla a salir"

-"A veces pierdo el control con ella" –dice Shaoran tratando de esquivar la mirada.

-"He conocido a gente timida como Oz y como Jasón, pero tú mi amigo, eres un caso bastante raro" –dice Jasón empezando a reir.

-"¡Que insinuas con eso!" –una vena surge en la cabeza de Shaoran mientras su amigo rie.

-"Nada" –una gota surge en su cabeza mientras trataba de parar de reir- "Mejor ve a arreglarte para salir con you flower of cherry, little wolf" -esto último lo dijo así para ahorrar discuciones.

-"Hay mucha gente insoportable en este mundo" –dijo Shaoran como captando lo que insinuado su amigo- "Muy bien, voy a salir a ver como estan afuera las cosas"

Shaoran se va cerrando la puerta de golpe, mientras Jasón no se aguanta más la risa.

-"Vaya, ja ja, nunca pense conocer personas así en esta vida, ja ja"

Suspira y calla, en verdad le gustaba esta vida, conocio a muchas personas muy graciosas y amigables, no era que en su vida anterior como Oz Wallace no hubiera sido amistoso –parte de su personalidad la heredo de Oz- pero tener gente así, en verdad era chistoso. Vuelve a suspirar, en su vida anterior tubo grandes amigos, no solo en los circulos mágicos sino que en muchas otras partes, no se sintio solo nunca. Se divertia mucho ya sea molestando a los hijos del rey de Escocia –Wallace es de Escocia- o burlandose de otros magos, como Clow.... a otros magos, suspira, muchos amigos que no volvera a ver... pero, porque recuerda todo esto, esa pesencia que esta sintiendo en esta ciudad, si que le es conocida.

-"Vaya" –se sienta en la cama- "Esa presencia si que me trae recuerdos" –mira hacia la ventana y un nombre se le viene a la mente- "Joven Zhor, lo has hecho" -se vuelve a acostar en la cama- "Me pregunto si Sakura podrá sentir esa presencia"

De repente decir esa palabra "presencia" se acordo de la que había en Japón, esa que le preocupaba tremendamente, esa que había sentido en su casa en San Diego, esa que causo tanto alboroto y que lo obligo a ocupar un hechizo prohibido y maligo conocido como "Naturaleza Oscura". Ojala que hubiara sido bueno venir hasta Inglaterra, sin detener a esa presencia en Japón. Pero, tenía el presentimiento de que debía venir a occidente –y de algo que Oz era conocido eran sus presentimientos- que así muchas preguntas se hiba a resolver. Pero ahora algo lo alarmo, los dos recuerdos fugases que tubo de su vida como Oz.

-"¿Por que cree a Arthur y a Sherkan? ¿Y que es eso de la profecia?"

Después de tanto meditarlo, se quedo profundamente dormido.

Shaoran Li estaba sumamente nervioso, estaba en la puerta de la habitación de Sakura y su hermano se estaba acercando, ya era casi la hora de salir, pero si Touya veia que salian juntos, quisas que locura haría. Se armo de valor y se preparo a enfrentar al hermano de Sakura y decirle que hiba a salir con ella. De repente antes que llegara Touya, una mano lo tiro hacia la habitación de las chicas.

-"Deberías tener más cuidado" –dijo la sonriente Tomoyo.

-"El hermano de Sakura te podría haber hecho un lio allá afuera si no me hubiera dado cuenta" –dijo Meiling.

-"Bueno, algun día me le voy a tener que enfrentar, él es mi cuñado después de todo" –miro el cuarto, buscando a su novia, pero lo unico que vio fue a Tomoyo Meiling y a Kero deborandose un flan- "¿Y Sakura?"

-"Que te importa mocoso" -dijo Kero al ver al recien llegado.

-"Kero no seas descortes" –dice Tomoyo rageñando a la Bestia del Sello- "Se está terminando de arreglar" –le dijo con una sonrisa a Li.

-"Muy bien, diganle que la espero afuera" –dijo Li mientras abría la puerta.

-"No será necesario Shaoran" –Dice Meiling llamando la atención de su primo.

-"¿Eh?" –el aludido se dio vuelta y allí estaba, lo más precioso del universo- "¿Sss... Sakura?"

Allí estaba, la hermosa Sakura Kinomoto, muy arreglada y vestida (ustedes saben como son las mujeres, se arreglan durante horas, pero vale la pena) radiante y feliz mientras sonreia.

-"Y como me veo Shaoran. ¿Me veo bien?" –Li asistio con la cabeza y a ella se le ruborizaron las mejillas.

-"Y bien, nos vamos" –dijo mientras le extendia la mano a Sakura.

Sakura le tomo el brazo a Shaoran y los dos salieron por la puerta de la habitación.

-"Sakura recuerda que hoy vamos a salir juntas" –le informo Meiling.

-"Lo mantendre presente, adios" –dijo la aludida.

Una vez que Sakura y Shaoran salieron de la habitación trataron de no llamar la atención de Touya.

-"¿A donde van?" –hablo de pronto Yukito asustando a los dos chicos.

-"Yukito, me asustaste, crei que eras mi hermano"

-"No te preocupes, ahora él se fue a dormir" –sonrie- "Será mejor que se apresuren, o los escuchara"

-"Si" –responde Shaoran, después le dirige la palabra a Sakura- "apresuremosnos"

-"Esta bien, adios Yukito" –se despide la chica con una sonrisa.

-"Adios" –se despide de los dos muy sonriente.

-"Hacen una bonita pareja no es cierto Tsukishiro" –dice Mike Moonlight apareciendo a su lado.

-"Tienes razón"

Mientras afuera del hotel, misteriosamente un árbol crece sin que nadie se de cuenta.

-"¿Que fue eso?" –dice Sakura parandose de golpe.

-"¿Que sucede Sakura?" –pregunto extrañado Shaoran.

-"Es que senti algo raro afuera" –responde Sakura.

-"Yo no siento nada" –mintió, esa presencia era la que le dijo Jasón.

-"Si, debe ser mi imaginación"

Los dos chicos salen del edificio, mirando el árbol recien crecido.

-"Vaya no recuerdo que este árbol estubiera aquí" –dice Sakura extrañada.

-"Tal vez no lo viste antes, aveces puedes ser tan despistada" –le sonrie Shaoran.

-"Si tienes razón"

Y los dos salieron, pasearon un buen rato por todo Londres. Visitando lugares hermosos, atravesaron el río Támesis por el Puente de Londres, visitaron la Torre de Londres (porsia es una fortaleza) y se dirigieron a la Casa del Parlamento en donde vieron el Big Ben y por petición de Shaoran fueron al famoso Zoologico de Londres.

-"¡Mira que lindo!" –Sakura estaba muy feliz viendo los animales- "¡Gracias Shaoran por traerme aquí!"

-"Sabía que te gustaría venir aquí" –sonrie.

Sakura se fue corriendo hacía dondé estaban los elefantes, en donde había un bebe con su madre, Li se puso a mirar a los perezosos que estaban al lado esperando a que se movieran.

-"¡Que bonito, el elefantito con su madre!"

-"Veo que aún le gustan los elefantes como cuando niña, señorita Sakura" –dice una melodiosa voz de mujer.

Sakura se da la vuelta para ver de quien se trata, y a quien ve la llena de alegría, es una mujer de largo cabello rojizo y una expresión alegre en la cara.

-"¡¡Señorita Kaho!! ¡Que sorpresa verla!"

Li se dio de inmediato la vuelta al escuchar a Sakura, ya que estaba viendo a los entretenidos perezosos y sus super movimientos rápidos (según Yamazaki). Y se encontro con la profesora Kaho Mizuki, la cual no veía hace meses, volvió una expresion de desconfiansa en su cara hacía ella, ya que cuando él empezaba a confiar en ella, Kaho le oculto la verdad sobre Jasón.

-"Joven Li no tiene porque mirarme de esa forma" –le sonrie Kaho a Li- "Ya no tengo ningún secreto que ocultarle"

-"No sabe que gusto me da verla señorita Kaho, todos en la secundaria la extrañan" –dice Sakura muy feliz como siempre que Kaho Mizuki estaba presente.

-"Yo tambien los extraño, pero cuando termine mis asuntos aquí, volvere a Japón"

Li le volvió la espresión de desconfiansa, y Sakura se dío cuenta.

-"Shaoran no seas tan desconfiado, la señorita Kaho no es mala persona" -empieza a sonreir- "Por que no le pides disculpas"

-"Esta bien" –el aludido suspira- "Lo siento"

-"Disculpa aceptada joven Li" –dijo Kaho con su tipica sonrisa.

-"¿Señorita Kaho que es lo que hace aquí en el Zoologico?"

-"Eso se lo debería preguntar a ustedes dos, aunque ya creo que se cual es la respuesta que me van a dar" –sonrie mientras los dos "tortolos" se sonrojan- "Bueno, yo estoy aquí porque quiese dar un paseo"

-"Que bueno" –ahora una pregunta surguió en la cabeza de Sakura- "¿Sabe usted es donde se encuantra Eriol? Se supone que nos debería haber ido a buscar al aeropuerto"

-"Él salió muy temprano de su casa ya que tenía algo importante que hacer, y al parecer no ha vuelto"

-"Ya lo entiendo"

-"¿Que les parece ir a comer algo?" –pregunta Kaho a sus ex-alumnos.

-"¡Sí!" –responde Sakura muy feliz.

Mientras en el hotel donde se alojan nuestros amigos, más especificamente en la habitación de Li y Jasón. Este, esta tomando una siesta, y dentro de su sueño.

-"_¿Que es esto?_"–dice Jasón entre sueños al ver un sello mágico.

Se acerca un poco más para verlo mejor, y encuentra que ese sello es el suyo, pero más especificamente el de Oz. Acerca su mano y este sello se rompe haciendo que aparte la vista, pero cuando vuelve a mirar el lugar en donde se encontraba el sello, ve un pergamino, muy antiguo, decide tomarlo y al contacto un monton de imagenes pasan por su mente, imagenes muy confusas que lo marean, después las imagenes se detienen y en el peramino aparecen unas antiguas escrituras. Que dicen: **"Luce Alfa & Obscuru Omega..."** Al leer esto una imagen fujaz de la Torre de Tokyo aparece.

-"_¿¡Que diablos sucede!?_"–mirando la escena ante si.

Un pétalo de flor de cerezo cae en sus manos, y cuando levanta la vista ve un destello chocando contra otro, liberando una inmensa cantidad de energía.

-"¡¡Maldición!!" –se despierta muy alarmado y nervioso- "¿¡Que fue eso!?"

-"Te sucede algo" –su guardian Kan se le acerca al oirlo gritar.

-"No, no te preocupes Kan" –lleva sus manos a su cara- "Creo que ya es hora de levantarme"

Jasón se levanta de su cama y comienza a arreglarse. De repente se acuerda de algo y se dirige a la ventana.

-"Esta presencia, se esta haciendo más fuerte... si debe ser eso, espero que Sakura descubra lo que es"

Mientras en el Regent´s Park, Sakura y Shaoran se despiden de la señorita Kaho.

-"Que bueno fue ver a la señorita Kaho, no es así Shaoran"

-"Si, fue bueno verla" –dijo casi con inexpresividad.

-"Shaoran como eres..." –de repente ella siente algo raro, algo desconocido pero conocido- "¿Que es eso?"

-"No lo se, no se lo que es" –esta vez no mintio, la energía se hacía más poderosa.

-"Parece ser la presencia de..." –Sakura empieza a mirar hacía todos lados.

El silencio domina el lugar, no hay nadie alrrededor, y entonces se escucha un ruido de entre la tierra, y entonces del suelo apararece un inmenso árbol que los hace caer.

-"¡Es la presencia de una card!"

-"¡¡Que!! ¡No puede ser!" –dice Shaoran muy srorprendido.

-"Estoy segura que es la presencia de una card" –dice Sakura sacando su llave.

Shaoran esta sumamente sorprendido, como es que esto es la presencia de una carta mágica (card) y que se encuentre en este lugar, y más aún, como es que Sakura se dio cuenta de que era eso.

-"Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien acepto esta mision contigo... ¡Libérate!"

Ella rápidamente toma su báculo y se prepara a ocupar una de sus cards. Mientras Li aún no puede reaxionar por su sorpresa.

-"Muy bien muestra tu verdadera identidar card" –dice Sakura a la nada.

El árbol empezo a crecer más y lanzo enrredaderas a Sakura.

-"¡"Salto"!" –Sakura se eleva por los aires para no ser alcanzada por las ramas.

Li aún esta sorprendido pero entonces reacciona.

-"Llave que resguardas los poderes de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Shaoran quien ha aceptado este pacto contigo... ¡¡Liberate!!"

El báculo en forma de la Luna aparece y Shaoran se prepara para la lucha.

-"¡Shaoran te cuidado!" –le alerta Sakura.

-"¿Que? ¡¡Demonios!!" –cuando Shaoran se da cuanta unas ramas le agarran el pie.

Li es totalmente rodeado por las enredaderas.

-"¡¡Shaoran!!" –llega al suelo a socorrer a su novio.

-"¡Sakura cuidado detrás de ti!" –le avisa Shaoran.

Sakura se da de inmediato la vuelta y se encuentra con ramas que la atacan.

-"¡¡"Vuelo"!!" –las alas salen de su espalda y emprende de inmediato el vuelo.

Mientras Li aún lucha contra las ramas, Sakura decide ayudarlo desde arriba.

-"Muy bien card, si eso es lo que quieres" –saca la card "Fuego"- "Tú lo quisiste... ¡Shaoran trata de protegarte!" –ella levanta su báculo y su sello mágico se forma bajo ella.

Mientras Shaoran se libero de sus amarras y corre a buscar un lugar seguro.

-"Aqui va. Conviertete en cadenas de justicia "Fue..." –entonces otro grito la interrumpe.

-"¡¡Card "Boscu" muestra tu verdadera indentidad!!" –grito un niño.

El árbol deja ver su forma original como un gnomo verde rodeado por hojas.

-"¡"Focu"!" –grito otra vez la voz de un niño.

De pronto aparece una hibrido entre pajaro y humano en llamas, que atrapa al gnomo verde y lo deja casi calcinado.

-"Por el poder que me ha confiado este báculo te ordeno que vuelvas a tu merecido encierro... ¡Carta Zhor!" –aparece entonces un niño con un báculo pequeño en sus manos dirigiendose al gnomo verde, mientras en sus pies había el sello de lo que parecía ser un Eclipse.

El gnomo verde se transforma en una carta de colores dorado y azul con un sello con el eclipse y con la imagen del gnomo en frente con la escritura "Boscu".

-"Lo he cosegido. ¡¡Tengo la card representante del Bosque!!" –dice un niño de aproximadamente 12 años de edad, de cabello corto y negro, con ojos oscuros.

Sakura baja de los aires y se dirige a ese niño al igual que Shaoran.

-"Hola niño" –dijo sonriente Sakura- "Al parecer atrapaste esa card"

El niño la queda mirando sin entender nada de lo que le decía Sakura. Li se dió cuanta de esto y se acerco a su novia.

-"No le digas nada, no habla japones"

-"Entonces hablaremos en el lenguage universal" –le dice Sakura a su novio.

-"¿Cual lenguage universal?" –se le forma un signo de interrogacion en la cabeza.

-"Pues el de señas, cual otro" –sonrie y se dirige hacia el niño que los miraba atonito.

-"¿El de señas? –dijo Li mientras una gran gota se le forma en su cabeza.

Sakura se dirige al niño y le empieza a hacer señales, al niño le aparece una gran gota en la cabeza, al igual que Li.

-"No es necesario que hagas eso, sé hablar japones" –le dijo finalmente el niño.

-"Que bien" –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, que dejo medio bobo al niño- "Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, y el tuyo"

-"El... el mío es...es John... John Tolkien" –dijo con cierto nerviosismo.

-"Que gusto Tolkien" –le extiende la mano- "Al parecer eres un card captor"

John tambien le dió la mano a Sakura y cuando hicieron contacto, el niño se ruborizo, Shaoran se dio cuanta de esto y se acerco a ellos.

-"Hey" –el niño recobra la compostura- "Como es que sabes que soy un card captor"

-"Es que yo a tu edad tambien era card captor junto a Shaoran" –dijo Sakura señalando a su novio que miraba con recelo al niño.

-"¿Eras un card captor?" –pregunto Tolkien ruborizado.

-"Bueno ahora no soy una card captor, tengo el titulo de card master... tú talvez que tambien seas un maestro de cartas" –dijo con una sonrisa que ocaciono que el niño se sonrojara más.

-"No lo creo" –dijo Tolkien con la cabeza baja- "Bueno ya me tengo que ir"

-"Que bueno" –murmuro Shaoran con recelo.

-"¿Porque?" –pregunto Sakura con cierta cara de pena.

El niño se volvió a ruborizar y Shaoran estaba que lo mataba. John recobro la compostura y hablo.

-"Tengo cosas que hacer señorita Kinomoto" –dijo Tolkien dando la vuelta- "Ah, y diganle a su amigo que me deje de seguir" –y empezo a correr como lo hacía antes Li.

-"Que niño tan raro" –dijo Sakura viendo al niño alegarse- "Un momento y a que amigo se rafería" –se dirigio a su novio que estaba muy callado- "Tu sabes Shaoran"

Shaoran miraba en silencio hacía los árboles y decidio hablar.

-"Por que no sales de ahí Eriol"

-"¿Eriol?"

Entonces de un árbol aparece Eriol Hiragizawa. Se arregla sus lentes.

-"Al parece ya llegaron, que gusto me da verlos" –sonrie Eriol muy feliz.

-"Eriol que bien que estes aquí" –dijo Sakura para despues razonar un momento- "¿Pero porque no nos fuiste a buscar al aeropuerto?"

-"Ese niño te dio la respuesta" –dijo Shaoran.

-"En efecto, lo estuve siguiendo todo el día para ver que hacía"

-"Ese niño es un card captor, en verdad me sorprendio" –dijo Sakura.

-"En realidad tú me sorprendiste más" –dijo Shaoran- "¿Como supiste que era una carta mágica?"

-"Ella es la maestra de cartas, era obvio que se diera cuenta" -una picara sonrisa se forma en su boca- "Al parecer Li aumentaste tu poder mágico, debe ser por la ceremonia"

-"Ahora que lo recuerdo, necesitamos hablar" –dijo Shaoran.

-"¿Porque no vamos al hotel?" –dijo Sakura- "A ti Eriol, Tomoyo está muy ansisa por verte"

En el hotel Ranger (no se me ocurrio otro nombre), en la habitación en donde se encuentran Kero, Meiling y Tomoyo. Esta última empieza a arreglar las maletas, y a buscar algo mejor para ponerse, ya que cuando llege Sakura, iria con ella y Meiling a dar un paseo por Londres, y de paso a ver a un viejo amigo de su madre. Debía quedar presentable para encontrarse con ese hombre, ya que no lo veía desde que vino por última vez a Inglaterra, la última vez, cuando se encontro con Eriol, y un sentimiento creció hacía ese chico que fue su compañero de primaria.

-"_Porque no habrá ido a buscarme_" –se pregunto Tomoyo

Esa pregunta le empezo a rondar en la cabeza, pero no quería encontrar una mala respuesta, así que empezo a buscar una buena razón. Entonces un ruido le llama la atención.

-"¡¡Que has dicho peluche!!" –grito enfadada Meiling apretando sus puños mientras se vislumbra una vena.

-"¡¡Lo que te he dicho chiquilla!! ¡¡Y además yo no soy un peluche!!!" –grito Kero.

-"¡¡Grr!!" –la vena en la cabeza de Meiling se hace más grande- "Estupido muñeco, que sabes tú de esto" –se gira dandolo la espalda a Kero.

-"Chiquilla insolente" –dijo Kero tambien dandole la espalda a Meiling.

-"Ji ji" –Tomoyo se le escapo una risita, en verdad es gracioso ver a esos dos dicutir.

Entonces tocan la puerta, y como vió que Meiling y Kero estaban muy ocupados decidió ella abrir la puerta.

-"Yo abrire" –se dirigió a la puerta mientras los otros seguian dandose la espalda.

Cuando ella abría la puerta se encontro con lo que estaba esperando desde hace un buen tiempo... Un sonriente Eriol Hiragizawa parado en la puerta listo para abrazarla.

-"¡¡Eriol!!" –se lanza a sus brazos y lo aprieta fuertemente, mientras él sonrie.

-"Disculpa por no haber llegado antes" –dijo mientras la abraza con cariño.

-"Sabía que te gustaría esta sorpresa Tomoyo" –dijo Sakura apareciendo detrás de Eriol acompañada por Shaoran.

-"Ya era hora de que llegaran, ya no soporto estar con este peluche" –dijo Meiling al ver a los recien llegados.

-"¡Que has dicho chiquilla!"

Todos sonrien con la escena de estos dos peleando. Entonces en la puerta aparece el último integrante, Jasón Newstead.

-"Porfin apareces escurridiso" –dijo Jasón dirigiendose a Eriol.

-"Que bueno que estes aquí" –le dijo el aludido mientras aún abrazaba a Tomoyo.

-"¡¡Jasón!!" –grito Meiling lanzandose encima de la reencarnación de Oz.

-"¡Meiling espera! ¡Detente!" –sijo desesperado trataba de evitar un mortifero abrazo.

Demasiado tarde, Meiling y Jasón aterrizan al suelo, mientras ella lo asfixiava. a todos les crecio una inmensa gota de sudor.

-"Meiling... me... as... asfixias" –dijo el norteamericano mientras se ponía más azul.

-"¡Ups! Lo siento mucho" –dijo Meiling soltandolo y recobrando la compostura.

-"Que bueno que todos estemos reunidos" –dice Sakura con uhna sonrisa.

-"Hablando de eso, necesito que me acompañen a un lugar" –dijo Eriol con su tipica sonrisa misteriosa- "¿Pueden?"

Todos dijieron felizmente que sí.

-"Hablando de salir, necesito entregar un encargo. Ensegida vuelvo" –dijo jasón saliendo de la habitación.

-"¡Te esperamos abajo!" –le informa Meiling.

Los demas bajaron, pra esperar a Jasón pra irse. Entonces una escenita encantadora se formo en el salón del hotel.

-"¡¡Quieres dejarme en paz!!" –dijo Touya enfadado.

-"Dime que no estás alegre de que yo te haya venido a verte" –Nakuru vuelve a lanzarse a su cuello como siempre.

-"¡Me puedes soltar!" –una gran vena se vislumbro en la frente de Touya.

-"Vamos no te enojes" –le apreta más el cuello.

-"Nakuru escuchame" –dijo con una voz de ultratumba.

-"¿Que sucede?" –cuando lo mira a la cara no ve a Touya Kinomoto, sino a un hombre con la cara de un asesino que esta apunto de matar a alguien- "¿Disculpa?" –lo suelta en ese instante para evitar el derramamiento de sangre.

-"Vaya Kinomoto, como quisiera yo una chica como esa" –dijo Mike burlosamente mientras Yukito sostenía una sonrisa.

-"¡¡Entonces porque no te la quedas!!" –una inmnesa vena la crecio.

-"Tú sabes que yo no me puedo enamorar" –respondio Moonlight entre sonrisas.

-"¿Y todas las chicas de la universidad?" –pregunto Yukito.

-"Bueno, no me puedo enamorar, pero si puedo tener pasatiempos" –dijo Mike riendo fuertemente.

A los demás les creció una gran gota en la frente. En verdad este antiguo guardián era todo un maniatico en su falsa identidad.

-"Ho..hola hermano" –dijo Sakura un poco nerviosa.

-"Sakura, ¿donde estubiste todo el día?" –le pregunto enfadado.

-"Este... yo... salí un momento" –respondió muy nerviosa.

-"¿Y a donde te fuiste?" –pregunto Touya.

-"Touya, ya no la molestes" –dijo Yukito.

-"Esta bien" –mira a su hermana- "Voy a salir un momento y espero que lleges temprano"

-"Hermano pero..."

-"Disculpa" –interrumpio Tomoyo- "Pero Sakura, Meiling y yo iremos a visitar a alguien muy importante"

-"Esta bien, te dejare llegar más tarde"

-"¡Gracias!"

Mientras en la habitación de las chicas, Kerberos, Spinel Sun y Sherkan, estan haciendo cosas de guardianes.

-"No puedo creer que esten tanto tiempo en eso" –unas gotas de sudor apareciena abundantemente en la cabeza de Kan mientras veía a sus amigos con los video juegos.

-"Vamos... así se hace..." –decia Spinel mientras movia los botones y todo eso.

-"Un poco más y ganó" –dijo Kero igualmente de emocionado.

-"¡No lo creas Kerberos!" –dijo Sinel levantando su pequeña mano- "¡¡Toma esto!!" –y golpea un boton.

Lo que aparecio entonces lleno de terror a la gran Bestia del Sello conocida como Kerberos, unas palabras que odiaba "YOU LOSE".

-"¡¡Nooooooo!!" –dijo Kero con el autoestima directo al piso.

-"Ja, te he vencido otra vez" –se jacta Spinel de su visctoria.

-"Ustedes dos son unos locos" –una inmensa gota le crecio en la cabeza a Kan al ver a los guardianes.

En una biblioteca llena de libros un hombre se encuentran buscando información casi desesperadamente. Mientras otro esta mirando atentamente el viejo pergamino que está enfrente de si.

-"Aquí esta, lo sabía, tiene ayudantes también" –mira al hombre que estaba buscando información con los libros- "O´Neill, tanto como la Luz y la Oscuridad tienen ayudantes"

El hombre con quien estaba hablando era un mago irlandes conocido como Hugh O´Neill, el segundo conde de Tyrone.

-"Las Sombras conducidas por "el demonio del infierno" y los Elegidos ayudados por "el ángel del cielo"... ¿Que significa todo esto?" –dijo Huhg un tanto extrañado.

-"No lo se" –dice Oz suspirando- "Pero me gustaría saberlo antes de ir a Oriente"

-"¿Iras a buscar a Clow? Por eso de los guardianes no es cierto" –le pregunto Huhg.

-"Si" –respondio cerrando los ojos, y los abre mirando el pergamino- "Hay algo que me intriga, y es que salga ese nombre en la profecia"

-"Tú sabes que la profecia es muy confusa. Ninguno de Los Oraculos había predicho algún destino así. Siempre era uno solo, pero ahora, parece meternos en una encrucijada"

-"Por lo que se, tambien hay unas profecias en Oriente que se refiere a esto"

-"Bueno" –dijo Huhg dirigiendose a la puerta- "Espero que te vaya bien en tú viaje... Yo ahora debo regresar, ya que debo solucionar **el problema De Danann.** Y ademas..." –sonrie picaramente- "Mi novia me dijo que me tiene una sorpresa ja. Adios Wallace, nos veremos en la proxima reunion de la Asamblea" –empieza a reir y cierra la puerta dejando al mago escoses solo.

-"No se porque le pedí ayuda a él" –suspira- "Todos los irlandeses son locos"

Jasón mueve su cabeza para tratar de acomodar sus pensamientos. No sabe muy bien que fue lo que le sucedió pero con solo tocar el paquete que Kong Qiu le había encargado para entregar a ese hombre. Que era lo que llevaba ese paquete que con solo tocarlo le vino ese recuerdo a su mente. Era algo muy confuso, todo era confuso, excepto ese mago Hugh O´Neill. Por que se le vino ese recuerdo, cual era la razón de esto.

-"¿Pero que diablos era eso?" –dijo Jasón mientras recobraba la compostura.

-"¿Que era que?" –le pregunto Meiling apareciendo a su lado- "Sabes, te estamos esperando desde hace un buen rato. ¿Por que no bajabas?"

-"Es que algo me distrajo" –toma el paquete- "Nos vamos"

Finalmente nuestros amigos llegan a una inmensa mansión que los deja sorprendidos, es la casa de Eriol Hiragizawa.

-"¿Esta es tu casa Eriol?" –pregunto Sakura sorprendida por la inmensa mansion.

-"Así es, les gustaría pasar" –dijo muy cortez Eriol- "Hay alguien que quiere conocerlos"

Entran a la mansión y dentro de ella hay hermosos muebles y cosas por el estilo, las 3 chicas quedan impresionadas ante la calidad de la vivienda. Entonces aparece alguien detrás de ellas.

-"Vaya que bueno que hayan venido señoritas" –dijo Kaho Mizuki.

-"¡Señorita Mizuki! ¿¡Que hace aquí!?" –dijieron Tomoyo y Meiling al unisono.

-"Bueno, Eriol me hizo el favor de poder establecerme aquí hasta que termine mis asuntos" –sonrio la señorita Mizuki.

-"No te preocupes, es un placer que seas mi huesped" –dijo sonriendo Eriol.

-"Y Eriol ¿tú vives aquí slo con la señorita Kaho, Nakuru y Spinel?" –pregunto Sakura confundida.

-"No" –respondio Eriol con su sonrisa tipica- "Vivo con mis padres tambien"

-"Me gustaría conocerlos" –murmuro para si Tomoyo.

-"Quiero que conozcan a alguien" –dijo Eriol como si hubiera escuchado a Tomoyo.

Entonces se acerca a unas grandes puertas y las abre de par en par.

-"Entren por favor" –les hizo pasar el joven ingles.

Los chicos entraron a un hermoso salón iluminado por el Sol que entraba por las ventanas, el salón tenía un hermoso piano y una pequeña biblioteca en una pared, había una pequeña mesa de centro con dibuk¡jos de un dragón chino y a un lado el sillón favorito de Eriol. Mientras en la habitación ya había una persona, una mujer muy hermosa que miraba dulcemente a los recién llegados.

-"Hello mother" –dijo Eriol en un perfecto inglés muy respetuosamente.

-"Hello son" –responde la mujer tambien respetuosamnte- "These are the boys of that you spoke me?" –pregunto la señora a su hijo.

-"Yes mother" –repondio el aludido.

-"Bueno que gusto" –dijo la mujer cambiando repentinamente su idioma al japones y empezo a sonreir- "Mi nombre es Catherine Hiragizawa soy la madre de Eriol"

-"Mucho gusto soy Tomoyo Daidouji" –se presento inclinandose respetuosamente.

-"Me llamo Jason Newstead, señora Catherine" –saludando con mucho respeto.

-"Soy Sakura Kinomoto" –dijo espontaneamente sonriendo nerviosa.

-"Me llamo Meiling Li" -se presento- "Me da mucho gusto en conocerla señora"

-"Es un honor presentarme ante usted dama" -dijo- "Mi nombre es Shaoran Li"

-"Mmm Li" –dijo pensativa Catherine- "Ustedes son de la dinastia Li, que gusto me da ver a alguien de ese clan" –sonrie.

-"Aquí traje un poco de té" –apartecio Kaho llevando unas bandejas a la mesa de centro.

-"Muchas gracias Kaho, te ayudare" –dijo la señora Hiragizawa mientras servia té a sus invitados.

-"Tambien las ayudo" –dijo Sakura sonriendo.

La dama de la casa le agradecio a Sakura y la joven japonesa comenzaba a dejar las tazas de té ingles a las demás personas en la sala.

-"Vaya este té ingles está riquisimo" –dijo Sakura saboreando el té.

-"_¡Fantastico!_" –protesto para sus adentros Jasón- "_Desde que salí de San Diego no han hecho más que ofreserme té... ¡cuando me van a ofrecer algo de café o chocolate caliente!_"

-"Me alegro mucho que hayan venido a visitarme" –dijo la dueña de casa (o masión).

-"Disculpe, ¿usted no tiene rasgos orientales?" –se atrevio a preguntar Sakura.

-"No, por que soy cien por ciento inglesa" –dijo la señora Catherine- "El padre de Eriol, Hajime Hiragizawa es japonés" –sonrie- "Yo pertenesco o perteneci al clan Reed, de seguro ha escuchado ese apellido antes señorita Kinomoto"

-"Clow Reed" –dijo Sakura un tanto sorpendida.

-"Aunque no tengo mucha magia, yo soy desendiente directa del hermano de lord Byron Reed" –continuo la señora Hiragizawa.

-"¿Byron Reed? ¿Quien es él?" –pregunto Tomoyo.

-"Él era un poderoso mago de la corte del rey de Inglaterra..." –respondio Eriol- "Cuando era Clow, él fue mi padre" –ahora Eriol mira a su madre- "Hablando de eso, ¿donde esta mi padre?"

-"Hajime tubo que ir a Estados Unidos, por un problema de la Asamblea General de Naciones Unidas" –respondio su madre- "Hay cierto problema por lo sucedido en Medio Oriente"

-"Entiendo" –dijo Eriol mientras sus amigos abrían los ojos como platos.

-"_Vaya, este tipo que tiene suerte_" –pensó Jasón- "_Tanto como Clow fue hijo de lord Byron Reed y de Zetian Li... ¡y ahora sale con está! Mientras mi vida como Oz, mi madre era una campesina_"

-"Y joven Li" –le llamó la atención Catherine- "¿Como esta Ieran? desde ya hace mucho tiempo que no la veo"

-"¿Que?" –le mira sorprendido- "¿Usted conoce a mi madre? pero como si no se sabido que mantengamos contacto con algún miembro del clan Reed"

-"Bueno, ella y yo nos conocemos desde hace bastante tiempo" –respondio.

-"¿Cuanto?" –pregunto Meiling.

-"Desde que era niña siempre quise saber de la dinastia Li" –respondio- "Tube la oportunidad cuando un día mi padre fue enviado por el Consejo Occidental de Magia a investigar un problema en el Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente..." –narró- "Y finalmente llegamos a Hong Kong... recuerdo que un buen día me escape de la casa en donde me hospedaba y me dirigi a la mansión del clan Li..." –sonrie- "Ella creyó que era una ladrona y casi me golpea, si no fuera por que él aparecio..." –suspira- "Después de que el problema se solucionara, nos hicimos buenas amigas, la iba a visitar casi todos los dias, claro que tambien me hice amiga de ese niño molestoso y de muy mal genio" -dirige su mirada a Shaoran- "Ese niño se parece un tanto a tí"

-"¿A mi?" –dijo confundido el aludido.

-"Claro, creo que su nombre era..." –se pone a pensar- "Si, él se llamaba... su nombre era Taibai Li o Li Taibai como prefieras"

-"Mi padre... tambien conocio a mi padre" –dijo muy sorprendido.

-"Bueno, él me salvó de que Ieran me golpeara" –sonrie y dirige su mirada a la ex-card captor- "Señorita, usted debe ser la card master"

-"Eh, si" –dijo un poco avergonzada Sakura.

-"Me alegro mucho que hayas podido obtener las Cartas Clow... sabes que si no fuera por un amigo mio, los miembros del clan Reed podrían haber llegado a Japón para reclamar las cards" -después dirige su mirada a Tomoyo y le sonrie, y ella le responde.

-"Bueno" –dijo Jasón levantandose de su asiento- "Me van a disculpar pero me tengo que retirar, tengo que entregar un paquete a una persona muy importante"

-"Te acompaño" –dijo Shaoran.

-"Eriol, necesito que me guies, necesito encontrar a esa persona" –dijo Jasón.

-"Esta bien" –respondio Eriol- "Nos disculpan"

Los tres chicos se retiran del salón, dejando a las chicas con las dos damas.

-"Bueno, creo que nosotras tambien tenemos que irnos" –se dirigio Tomoyo a la madre de Eriol muy respetuosamente.

-"Espero que nos veamos pronto señorita Daidouji" –sonrie.

-"Yo tambien lo espero"

Las tres chicas llegan a un edificio corporativo, ubicado en el centro de la ciudad. Las chicas suben por el asensor y se detienen en el quinceavo piso.

-"Tomoyo ¿a quien vamos a ver?" –pregunto Meiling.

-"Es alguien muy importante" –respondio Tomoyo muy sonriente.

-"¿Mmm?" –Sakura siente algo muy extraño en el edificio.

-"¿Que sucede Sakura?" –pregunto Tomoyo al ver la reaccion de Sakura.

-"Hay algo en este edificio, siento algo raro por aquí" –dijo Sakura mirando todas las paredes.

-"Pues, yo no siento nada" –dijo Meiling.

-"Es una presencia, una presencia mágica, esta en los alrrededores"

Entonces aparece una secretaria que se acerca a las chicas.

-"El señor De Bruce las esta esperando, por favor pasen"

Las chicas entran a una habitacion en donde hay una hombre alto, de cabello negro, vestido de terno. Este hombre se da la vuelta lentamente.

-"¡¡¡Tomoyo!!!!" –se dirige el hombre corriendo a la muchacha y la toma entre sus brazos y empieza a dar vueltas y vueltas.

-"¡Tío Robert, por favor detente!" –ante las palabras de la chica, el sujeto deja de dar vueltas.

-"Claro" –sonrie- "No sabes el gusto que me dío que vinieras a verme. Mirate cuanto has crecido Tomoyo, estas hecha toda una señorita"

-"Si gracias" –se sonroja un poco- "A mi tambien me da gusto verlo"

-"¿Y quienes son las señoritas que te acompañan?" –mirando a Sakura y a Meiling que miraban atonitas la escena- "Soy Robert De Bruce y ustedes"

-"Mi nombre es Meiling Li "–inclinandose como reverencia.

-"¿Li?" –se sorprende mucho- "_Que raro, no siento nada en ella_"

-"Soy Sakura Kinomoto"

-"¿Kinomoto?... Sakura Kinomoto" –abre los ojos como plato- "¿Dime eres la hija de Nadeshiko Kinomoto?" –la chica asiste con la cabeza, y el sujeto sonrie- "¡¡Vaya!! ¡Eres la hija de Nadeshiko!" –la abraza fuertemente- "Te pareces mucho a tu madre"

-"¿Usted conocio a mi madre?" –dijo Sakura con una gota en la cabeza.

-"¡Que si conocí a tu madre! ¡Pues claro! Yo le tome muchas fotografias, y ademas ella modelo muchas veces para mi" –mira a Sakura- "Tú tambien eres muy fotogenica justo y como tú madre"

-"Es cierto" –los ojos de Tomoyo ojos se iluminaron- "Sakura es muy fotogenica"

Tanto a Sakura como a Meiling les crecio una gran gota en la cabeza.

-"Estoy muy feliz de conocerte" –razona un rato- "Recuerdo que Nadeshiko me dijo que cuando tubiera una hija le pondría "Sakura", por las hermosas flores de los cerezos. Y esa niña eres tú, eres muy hermosa, tanto como tu madre" –suspira- "Desgraciadamente no hubiera podido competir con Kinomoto, ademas Sonomi no me hubiera dejado que la trayera a Inglaterra. ¿Hablando de Sonomi, como esta ella?"

-"Mi madre esta muy bien" –respondio sonriente Tomoyo..

-"Que bien, me alegro, si pasa algo a mi principal socio, mi empresa se iria a la quiebra" –Robert empieza a reir.

-"¿Que hombre tan raro?" –le susurra Meiling a Sakura.

-"Si, pero no es solo eso, hay algo en él" –le responde susurrando a Meiling.

-"Que bonito amuleto llevas" –dice de repente De Bruce exaltando a ambas chicas.

-"¿Eh?" –Sakura se mira y ve que tenía la llave de la estrella descubierta.

-"Dime Sakura ¿Te puedo llamar Sakura verdad?" –la chica asiste- "¿Puedo ver tu amuleto?"

-"Este... es que... no puedo..." –dijo Sakura muy, pero muy nerviosa.

-"Bueno, que lastima" –ahora De Bruce se dirige a Meiling- "¿Y como esta tu familia jovencita?"

-"¿Que insinua con eso?" –pregunta desconfiada.

-"Esta bien" –le guiñe el ojo- "Guardare el secreto" –murmura.

Meiling lo mira muy desconfiada mientras Sakura esta confundida.

-"_¿Que es eso?_" –De Bruce dirige su mirada a la puerta.

Entonces entra la secretaria a la habitación.

-"Señor De Bruce, tres personas lo buscan"

-"Diles que tengo visitas ahora"

-"Dicen que es urgente, le quieren entregar un paquete de Hong Kong"

-"_Que habra averiguado Kong_" –se pone un poco nervioso- "Hagalos pasar porfavor"

-"De inmediato"

Apenas la secretaria cierra la puerta, esta despues se abre dejando entrar a otras tres personas. Las chicas se sorprenden mucho.

-"¡¡Ustedes!!" –gritan las tres chicas al unisono.

Cerca de un parque se encuentra nuestro joven amigo, John Tolkien. Esta sumido en un silencio total, tratando de sentir la presencia de una carta magica, la más leve aunque sea.

-"Creo que ahora no va a aparecer" –suspira.

Talvez tenga que esperar la noche, le falta muy poco para terminar de recolectar esas cards. En verdad se sorprendio mucho al transformarse en el elegido para recolectar esas cards. Se lleno de orgullo al ser el unico card captor... pero hoy al ver a esas dos personas peleando contra la carta "Boscu", se sorprendio mucho, ya que habían otros card captors, y ademas esa chica... esa chica era una Maestra de Cartas, algo que desearía ser, pero que no podría...

-"Esa chica" –suspira- "Tiene una aura tan calida y gentil" –el recuerdo lo ruboriza.

En verdad ver el aura de otras personas es algo que nadie en su clan pudieron sentir, excepto su antepasado irlandes del clan O´Neill... Pero ahora debía preocuparse de recolectar las últimas cards. Cerro los ojos nuevamente y trato de sentir alguna cards, ultimamente algunas presencias que han aparecido en la ciudad le han hecho confudirse, ya que pronto se efectuaría la reunion del Consejo Occidental de Magia –ocultada siempre como una reunion de ejecutivos- y esa era la razon de que se estubieran reuniendo tantas presencias en la ciudad (Londres no es un lugar muy común para sentir mágia).

Decidio entonces a ir a buscar alguna cardsdesde el aire. Se levanto y saco lo que parecia ser una llave casi de la misma forma que la que ocupaba Sakura para sellar Cartas Clow.

-"Llave que escondes poderosas fuerzas oscuras, muestra tu verdadera forma ante John quien ha aceptado esta mision contigo ¡Liberate!"

Entonces aparece un sello en forma de Eclipse en sus pies mientras la Llave se transforma en un pequeño báculo, muy parecido al que ocupara Sakura, y de su bolsillo saco una card con una gran ave en el frente y con la inscripción "Volare".

-"Hola ¿Que haces?" –pregunta una voz infantil.

Antes de invocar la carda, Tolkien se detiene, alguien ha visto su conjuro! Ahora que hará, como esplicaria esto! Se giro lentamente para encontrarse con un niño oriental de 10 años, de cabello negro y ojos violetas (su mirada parecía algo triste). Siente algo raro en él.

-"Ho... Hola niño" –atino a contestar.

-"¿Como te llamas?" –pregunto el niño oriental.

-"Mi nombre es Tolkien... John Tolkien"

-"El mío es Hinode Akari" –se inclina con respeto- "Mucho gusto... si quieres llamame Hinode"

-"¿Que haces aquí... Hinode?"

-"Pues es que senti tu conjuro"

El joven Tolkien abrió los como plato, podría ese niño sentir su mágia.

-"Como... como es posible que hayas sentido mágia" –dijo con nerviosismo.

-"Pues a ti se te sería dificil explicar a las personas por que persiges criaturas, para después encerrarlas en cartas" –mira al sorprendido de John- "Ocupando ese báculo que llevas en la mano"

John estaba más que sorprendido... acaban de tirarle un balde de agua fria! Ese niño oriental sabe de su trabajo de Card Captor! Pero como!

-"¿Co... Como lo sabes?"

-"Pues es que te he visto, ademas que siempre siento tú presencia detras de esas extrañas criaturas" –mira al Card Captor- "Yo sé donde puedes atrapar a una, acabo de sentirla en un hotel, creo que se llama Hotel Ranger"

Tolkien se queda callado. Ese niño en realidad tiene algo raro... su aura... Su aura es inmensa! Tiene un aura gigantesca y luminosa... pero algo entristecida.

-"Bueno, fue un gusto conocerte. Ya me tengo que ir. Adios John"

Hinode Akari se va. Y John Tolkien aún no sale de su sorpresa, ese niño tiene un aura que nunca antes había sentido. Necesitaba saber que era lo que sucedía. Necesitaba ver a la persona que talvez tubiera la respuesta, el Jefe del Consejo Occidental de Magia, el hombre que fue su maestro.

NOTAS DE MERLIN:

Porfin nuestros amigos han llegado a Ocidente. Que porque los traje aquí, sin detener a Zhao Lushan, bueno todo a su tiempo, ya que todo esto tiene un razón de ser.

Esas personas En La Torre de Tokyo, tambien tiene su razónn de ser. Sus nombres tienen significado, pero si se los digo, se arruinaría la sorpresa. Ya que el proximo capitulo esta lleno de ellas. Solo les digo que Makaiju es "Árbol de la maldad" y Kyoteki es "Los peores enemigos", recuerden este nombre.

John Tolkien es un niño simpatico, y que sea Card Captor es importante.

Los sueños de Jason son muy importantes, ya que encierran un secreto muy oscuro. Un recuerdo que se perdio en su mente, pero, Eriol lo ayudara? En realidad ser una reencarnación trae problemas.

Robert De Bruce es muy importante para mi Fic, al igual que Catherine. Pero, como es que De Bruce sabe algo de Kong.

Eso de la profecia, en mi proximo capitulo indagaremos más sobre ello.

Hinode Akari, cual es la razón de que tenga esa aura tan grande y luminosa.

Quienes son las personas que fueron a ver a De Bruce.

Sigan leyendo mi Fic, ya que segun me he dado cuenta se esta poniendo más y más interesante. Ya que ultimamente he mejorado mis narraciones, gracias a las malditas clases de Castellano que me imparte "el Mono". Esto de ser Narrador Omnisiente es genial!

Aplausos, comentarios y tomatazos a se los agradeceré. Espero con ansias sus comentarios.


	5. Occidente, mitos y leyendas

**__**

Capitulo V:

Occidente, Mitos y Leyendas

Ya es de noche, y en el Santuario Meiji los monjes estan sumamente aterrados con la visita. Ese hombre que acaba de llegar los tiene espantados. El jefe de los monjes, Yoshida Sinto se acerca a este misterioso hombre.

-"¿Di... disculpe, que es lo que desea?"

El hombre solo sonrie, y se la acerca hasta tenerlo frente a frente.

-"¿Cual... Cual es su nombre?"

-"Me llamo Akuma Yami, y necesito hablar con ustedes"

-"Cla..claro, pase porfavor, pase" –dijo con nerviosismo Yoshida Sinto.

Los dos hombres entran al recinto. Uno de los jovenes monjes Tosho Daigongen se acerca a sus dos aterrados amigos.

-"Lo sienten, ese hombre que acaba de entrar tiene energía oscura" –dijo Tosho.

-"El maestro debe tener alguna razón para dejarlo entrar" –dijo Osaki Hachiman.

-"Pero que no lo sientes, ese hombre nos puede matar" –hablo Kia Michizawe.

-"No había sentido tanta energía desde que vino ese tal Subaru Sumeragi" –dijo Tosho.

-"Pero Sumeragi no tenía tanta energía oscura" –le reprocho Kia.

-"¿Me pregunto de que estaran hablando?" –dijo Osaki mirando en donde estaban su maestro y Akuma.

-"Eso no les incumbe a ustedes jovenes" –dijo una voz desde las sombras.

Los tres jovenes se dan la vuelta y se dan cuenta de algo terrible.

Mientras Yoshida Sinto habla con el tal Akuma Yami.

-"Le aseguro que no se de que me esta hablando"

-"No me mienta viejo. Usted sabe en donde se encuentra El Amuleto" –dijo enfadado Akuma.

-"No se de que Amuleto me habla" –dijo aterrado Yoshida.

-"¡El amuleto de la Oscuridad! Será que mejor me diga en donde se encuentra"

-"Lo aseguro que no lo se" –seguia diciendo el monje con terror.

-"¡Escucheme viejo!" –dice Akuma agarrandole el cuello- "¡Si no me dice en donde encontrar el Amuleto lo mato!" –le empieza a apretar más al cuello al monje.

-"Esa no es la forma de negociar Akuma" –dijo la misma sombra de antes.

-"Yasha..." –dice Akuma sorprendido saltando al viejo- "¿Que haces aquí?"

-"Esa no es la forma de negociar Akuma, cuantas veces quieres que te lo diga" –le dijo Yasha.

-"A sí, entonces como quieres que le saque información"

-"Pues..." –saca a los tres jovenes monjes de las sombras- "Torturandolo un poco"

Yasha Jigoku toma por el cuello al joven Osaki. Mirentras este solo gime.

-"Y bien, ¿en donde se encuentra el Amuleto viejo?" –pregunto Yasha.

-"No maestro, no se lo diga" –dijo Osaki apenas respirando.

¡Crack! Una sonido de un cuello quebrandose espanta a Yoshida. Mientras el cuerpo sin vida de Osaki rueda por las manos de Yasha Jigoku.

-"Y viejo, en donde esta el Amuleto" –pregunto Akuma riendo.

-"¡No se los diré!" –dijo muy decididamente.

-"Bueno" –Yasha toma al joven Kia- "Dinoslo o lo matamos"

El joven empieza a llorar mientras su cuello es rodeado por las manos del "demonio".

-"No..." –murmuro Yoshida apartando la vista- "¡No se los dire!"

-"Esta bien" –con un rápido movimiento Yasha mata al joven que estaba en sus manos.

-"¡Estupido viejo!" –dijo furioso Akuma tomandolo del cuello y con un rápido movimiento mata a Yoshida.

-"¡Akuma!" –grita enfadado Yasha golpeandole en la cabeza- "Como se te ocurre matar al viejo ¡¡Eres idiota!!"

-"Pero... Yasha es que..."

-"¡Ahora como sabremos donde esta el maldito Amuleto!"

Mientras los dos asesinos discuten el joven Tosho tarta de escaparse, pero se encuentra con una sombra, que lo agarra.

-"Que tan si le sacamos la información a este chico" –dijo la sombra.

-"Kage... ¿Tú puedes hacer eso?" –dijo Yasha al reconocerlo.

-"¡Claro! Solo hay que saber exprimir la información" –una sonrisa maliciosa se forma en la boca de Kage Kyofu.

-"Kage, solo quiero la información del Amuleto de la Oscuridad, nada de juegos" –le dijo Yasha.

-"Esta bien jefe" –asistio Kage mirando a los ojos al muchacho- "¿Y tú sabes algo?"

-"Yu.. Yue... Yue... ¡¡Yue!!" –dice aterrado Tosho.

-"No va a decirnos nada..." –dice Kage rompiendole el cuello al joven Tosho.

-"Bueno, algo por lo menos dijo" –dijo Yasha.

-"Si, ¿pero que significa "Yue"?" –pregunto Akuma.

-"Yue en chino significa Luna. Entonces esta en algún lugar referente a la Luna" –dijo Yasha.

-"¿Pero que lugar?" –pregunto Kage.

-"Yue... Luna... Luna... Tsuki" –una palabra se le vino a la mente a Yasha- "Tsukimine"

-"¿Ya sabes en donde está?"

-"En parte" –sonrie.

Mientras afuera del Santuario Meiji, un hombre con una gran chaqueta mira hacia adentro. Ese hombre mira con preocupación el lugar. Ese hombre es Zhao Lushan.

-"Espero que no saquen mucha información, esos sujetos si que los odio" –mira otra vez el templo- "Creo que llamare a la policia para que recogan los cuerpos"

Toma su telefono movil y llama a la policia dandole la información necesaria de lo sucedido en el Santuario Meiji.

-"¡Listo!" –levanta la vista hacia la Luna- "Lo unico que quería era terminar con el clan Li, y ser Jefe del Concilio, pero ahora... Ahora no se que hacer..." –piensa unos momentos- "¡Claro! Las Cartas Sakura! Con ellas podre efectuar mis planes... terminar con los Li y eliminar a Masei y sus acompañantes" –esbosa una gran sonrisa- "Así seré el Jefe del Concilio en poco tiempo"

Mientras en un lugar muy alegado de Tokyo. En la parte Oeste del Mundo. En otro conjunto de islas, conocidas como Reino Unido, en su capital Londres en donde se algojan nuestros amigos, el concido Hotel Ranger. En la habitación de las chicas, Sakura aún esta despierta pensando en todo lo que le paso en el día.

Este día se había llevado muchas sorpresas, había vuelto a ver a la señorita Kaho, hasta había conocido a la madre de Eriol! Pero la sorpresa más grande se la había llevado cuando acompaño a Tomoyo junto a Meiling, ahora recuerda...

__

Nuestra amiga Sakura se siente un poco cohibida. No sabe que hacer. El hombre que esta frente a ella la tiene así. Ella penso que conocería gente importante en su viaje, pero no a ese nivel! Al frente de ella había un hombre cuyos poderes sobrepasaban los suyos y los de sus amigos, claro, Eriol y Jasón son sumamente poderosos pero sus poderes heredados de Clow y Oz solo fueron la mitad. Este hombre los sobrepasaba hasta cierto punto. Este hombre no solo era el mago más poderoso de Occidente y hasta ahora del Mundo. Ademas era el jefe de una asamblea mágica que reune a todos y cada uno de los magos de occidente, era el Jefe del Consejo Occidental de Magia! Ese hombre que se hacía llamar Robert De Bruce.

-"Sakura, no te pongas nerviosa" –le sonrie Robert- "Solo soy un hombre"

-"Pe... pero" –dice nerviosa Sakura.

-"Dime, tú conociste al mago Clow Reed" –la chica asiste con la cabeza- "Pues no te debería intimidar mi presencia, ya que la de Clow me sobrepasa por mucho"

-"Si" –sonrie- "Tiene razón"

-"Que bien" –sonrie- "Tú eres la que me debería sorprender, tu Sakura posees una mágia sorprendente para tú edad, además que reuniste todas las Cartas Clow y te transformaste en la unica Maestra de Cartas del Mundo. ¡Y de las Cartas Sakura!

Sakura vuelve a sonreir y suspira. Ya se siente más tranquila. En verdad la revelación que se llevo cuando llegaron esas tres personas que resultaron ser Eriol, Jasón y Shaoran. De que ese hombre era el mago más poderoso, y Jefe del Consejo Occidental de Magia... ya antes se había sentido sorprendida con Kong Qiu, el Jefe del Concilo de Hechiceros de Oriente.

Sakura vuelve a la realidad. Si que había sido una sorpresa, ese hombre era un poderoso hechicero, ese hombre que era amigo de su madre, y ademas amigo del padre de Shaoran, es demasiado pequeño el mundo! Ademas ese hombre conocia a Eriol desde pequeño y a Jasón desde hace 4 años... y ademas conocia a alguien que ella recién había visto, y que le agrado mucho su presencia. Recuerda entonces mirando a la Luna cuando llego la nueva visita.

__

De Bruce en ese instante y se diriguio lentamente hacia la gran ventana, ahí empezo a mirar hacia afuera buscando algo. La abrió entonces y una gran rafaga de viento entro a la habitación, haciendo que todos los de le habitacion les viniera un escalofrio. Y soprendentemente para lo jovenes que estaban allí, él se puso a hablar con la nada misma.

-"Que sorpresa verte, pense que estabas en tú trabajo... Por que tienes esa cara, viste un fantasma o algo así. Bueno, con tus habilidades ya sabes que puedes ver cosas raras..."

A los jovenes dentro de la habitacion les crecio una gota de sudor en la cabeza, como era que un hombre tan respetable como Robert De Bruce, estubiera hablando solo! Estaría loco o algo así, en verdad era muy raro.

-"¿Que le sucede a ese tipo? Esta hablando con el aire" –le susurra Meiling a Jasón.

-"Tal vez tenga la capacidad de hablar con los elementos... Por lo menos en ninguna de mis vidas, jamas he hablado con los elementos... Tal vez él tenga esa capacidad" –respondio el aludido.

Todos los chicos diriguieron su mirada a De Bruce, él aún seguia hablando con la nada.

-"Claro tengo visitas... Por que no pasas a conocerlos..."

Eso era todo, De Bruce le estaba haciendo pasar a la nada a verlos... o talvez era un... Fantasma! Cuando a Sakura le cruzo esa idea por la mente, empezo a sudar frio, se aferro del brazo de Shaoran lo más fuerte que pudo, en tanto a Li, sintio algo que le cortaba la circulacion de la sangre al brazo, se giro y vio a una azulicima Sakura, temblando de miedo.

Entonces sintieron una ligera presencia, y Sakura le brillaron los ojos, conocia esa presencia, y eso la ponía muy contenta.

-"Aquí estan, pasa" –dijo Robert.

-"Gracias" –dijo una voz con mucho respeto.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, entro un niño de 12 años de cabello oscuro. Sakura se puso mucho más feliz, la persona que acababa de entrar era ni más ni menos John Tolkien, el joven Card Captors.

Cuando Tolkien entro, se quedo helado... Ahí al frente suyo estaba esa chica... Sakura Kinomoto, saludandole... Y al lado de ella, estaba el tipo de cabello castaño mirandolo con cierto recelo. Cuando volvio a mirar a Sakura, está le sonrio, y a él se le subieron los colores de inmediato. Aparto la vista de inmediato y vio a las demas personas, especialmente dos de ellas, que tenían auras muy extrañas como gastadas, a uno lo reconocio como el sujeto que lo perseguía cuando él buscaba las cards "Umbra", "Tonu" y "Boscu".

-"Hi..." –saludo muy nervioso, ya que habían otras dos chicas ahí.

-"Kinichiwa" –saludaron todos los de oriente.

-"Hello" –saludaron Eriol y Jasón.

Aún ahora Sakura no comprendía porque John Tolkien se ponía nervioso. En verdad era un niño muy gracioso. Quien hiba a saberlo, ahora había otro Card Captor en el Mundo, y ella se puso muy feliz mientras recordaba. Ese chico estaba capturando cards conocidas como las Cartas Zhor, de un antiguo hechicero conocido como Zhor Scott de un tal clan Scott de York, que fue el unico aprendiz del mago Clow por envio del padre de esté, Byron Reed.

Recordo cuando el joven John Tolkien le conto la historia de sus capturas... Y por que estaban en ese extraño idioma que ella no comprendia muy bien.

__

-"¡Un momento! Como es eso de cards "Focu", eso no es un hechizo de Jasón" –pregunto Meiling.

-"Te he dicho que alguno de mis hechizos están en latin, Focu significa Fuego" –dijo el joven Jasón.

-"¿Entonces, por que estas cards están en latin?" –pregunto Sakura.

-"El latin era el idioma oficial del Imperio Romano" –respondio De Bruce- "Al caer el Imperio Romano de Occidente a mano de los bárbaros, el latin se fuciono con estas lenguas bárbaricas, y así evoluciono a las lenguas romanicas como el inglés, el español, el alemán, el italiano y el frances. Si se dan cuenta, algunas palabras parecen ser iguales en todos estos idiomas, y hasta tiene el mismo significado... El mago Zhor decidio ocupar este idioma ya que los Card Captors no han sido solo de Inglaterra, el antecesor de John fue un chico italiano"

-"¿Pero las Cartas Clow estaban escritas en inglés, pero Sakura podía invocarlas y hacer hechizos en japones?" –se pregunto Tomoyo mientras Eriol solto una risa.

-"Al parecer al mago Clow no le importaba mucho como se invocaran" –dijo Shaoran mientras miraba a Eriol el cual sonreia- "Eso fue parte del exito de las Cartas Clow"

Sakura se quedo viendo cariñosamente a Tolkien... Sentia cierta pena ya que el niño se había encariñado con las Cartas Zhor, y al enterarse ella de que las Cartas Zhor al ser totalmente reunidas, estas tomaban cierta energía del Card Captor de turno y eran nuevamente encerradas en el Libro de Zhor, hasta que el sello se volviera a romper y las cards se dispersaran nuevamente... Ella tambien se había encariñado con muchas Cartas Clow, y cuando se entero de que si no las cambiaba a Cartas Sakura, estas se transformarían en cartas comunes y corrientes, por eso le puso su maximo empeño en cambiarlas.

-"Di.. disculpe señorita Kinomoto" –dijo John ruborizandose- "Podría decirme cuales son sus cards"

-"¡¡Pues de las Fántasticas Cartas de la Maravillosa Sakura!!" –dijo Tomoyo mientras le brillaron en ese instante los ojos como estrellas, mientras a todos lo presentes les aparecian gotas inmensas.

-"Tomoyo..." – dijo Sakura recobrando la postura- "Pues en realidad de las Cartas Sakura" –de su bolsillo sacá en ese instante una card de color rosado y dorado, una Carta Sakura.

-"No había leido nunca sobre ellas" –dijo John Tolkien mientras admiraba la Carta Sakura que resulto ser "Sueños" ("The Dreams").

-"Pues, antes eran conocidas como las Cartas Clow" –dijo Shaoran.

-"¡¡Cartas Clow!!" –dijo soprendido John –"¡Entonces ustedes capturaron Cartas Clow!"

-"Es una larga historia" –dijo Shaoran suspirando.

-"¿Y yo podría ver una de las tuyas?" –dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-"Cla... claro" –se ruboriza y le muestra una card de color dorado y azul.

Sakura toma la card con cuidado, era realmente un diseño diferente a las Cartas Clow... Tenía un signo de un Eclipse atrás y la imagen de una pesa equilibrando al Sol y a la Luna y en el centro esta estaba el signo del Yin y Yang, y en su inscripcion decia "Equlilibrium" que en latin significa el equilibrio o balance.

-"Esa es una de las card más importantes, es la que tiene el balance de todas las 16 Cartas Zhor, mantiene el equilibrio de lo que los chinos dirian el Yin y el Yang"

-"¿Pero como? ¿Si ese mago no era oriental?" –pregunto Meiling.

-"Zhor Scott era un mago occidental, pero al ser el unico aprendiz de Clow, la gente del clan Li le dio clases de filosofia china" –respondio Shaoran.

Sakura vuelve al tiempo real mirando la ventana, este día lo va a recordar mucho, en realidad occidente tenía su sierto misterio. Pero tenía el fuerte presentimiento que más sorpresas vendrían en muy pcoc tiempo. Este país en realidad tiene su extrañesa... Se dio cuenta cuando vio al hombre que estaba esperando a ser recibido por De Bruce, un sujeto muy extraño.

__

Todos se habían despedido de Robert De Bruce y se retiraron. John seguia a Sakura caminado como robot, mientras Li le miraba un poco enfadado. Cuando llegaron a la recepcion vieron a la secretaria conversando con ese hombre raro.

-"Si señor Arvedui, puede pasar. El señor De Bruce lo atendera" –dijo la secretaria suspirando.

-"Gracias hermosa señorita, no sabe que gusto me dio hablar con usted, en realidad me gustaría entablar otra conversación con usted"

La secretaria suspiraba mientras veia que Arvedui se dirigia al despacho de De Bruce.

El sujeto en verdad era muy extraño, estaba vestido de esmoquin y ocupaba lente oscuros, era un personaje muuuuy alto, su cara era palida y su pelo largo era de un extraño azulado, sus facciones de la cara eran muy raras mientras que su oreja terminaba en punta?

Arvedui se acerco lentamente hacia Sakura y esta se quedo helada. Cuando los dos estaban frente a frente, el sujeto baja sus lentes para observar mejor a Sakura. Ella se sonrojo al ver que unos ojos azulados muy brillantes que le miraban. A Shaoran le salieron los humos de la cabeza al ver a ese hombre mirando a Sakura. Y John se quedo mirando extrañado a Arvedui, ese hombre ya lo había visto muchas veces, pero en realidad tenía algo raro en su aura, como si su aura no fuera humana. Jasón y Eriol solo miraron al sujeto con una sonrisa. Mientras Tomoyo y Meiling no se creian que había alguien así en el mundo.

El sujeto siguio caminado y Sakura se despabilo al fin, ahora el sujeto se acercaba a Jason.

-"Has vuelto... A pasado mucho tiempo" –sonrie el sujeto.

-"Demasiado para mi" –dijo Jasón tambien sonriendo- "Mirate, aún sigues en este Mundo"

-"He sabido mantenerme a traves del tiempo"

-"Bueno, ya es hora de irme Arvedui... Fue un gusto verte amigo"

El joven le da la mano a este personaje de gran altura y se retira cada uno por su lado.

Sakura vuelve al tiempo real, aún no comprendia porque ese tal Arvedui la hizo sonrojarse, era algo extraño, nunca antes había visto a alguien así y ademas con esa energía.

Nuestra amiga aún sigue mirando la Luna y entonces siente que alguien esta en la puerta, se levanta y se dirige a abrir la puerta y cuando lo hace...

-"Hola Shaoran"

-"¡Ah!" –se exalta- "Me asustaste"

-"Disculpa" –sonrie- "¿Que haces aquí?"

-"Bueno... Yo solo quería decirte que... ¡buenas noches!"

-"Buenas noches..." –se le acerca a la mejilla y le da un beso- "Shaoran"

Sakura cierra la puerta y Shaoran se va sonriente a su habitacion. Allí esta Jasón, dibagando en sus pensamientos, estirado en su cama.

-"Veo que aún te preocupa algo" –dijo Shaoran.

-"Bueno si" –dijo muy pensativo- "Pero... no es algo muy preocupante"

-"Has estado casi todo el día muy extraño" –había dicho Kan su muñeco guardian que tenía un cajon como pieza.

-"No te preocupes Sherkan" –dijo Jasón cerrando los ojos- "Sólo es el cambio de aire"

-"Bueno como tú digas, buenas noches" –dijo Kan metiendose al cajón a dormir- "¡¡No se como Keroberos se acostumbro a algo así!!"

-"Buenas noches amigo" –dijo Shaoran mientras se recostaba.

-"Buenas noches Li" –respondio Jasón acomodandose para dormir.

-"Mmm... ¿Que es eso?" –dijo Shaoran.

-"¿Que es que?" –en ese momento siente algo- "Es una..."

-"Es una de esas tales Cartas Zhor" –se levanta de la cama- "Debo prevenir a..."

En ese momento Li cae inconciente al suelo. Jasón se levanta de un salto y va hacia él.

-"Li... Vamos amigo, ¿estas bien?" –mira su cara- "Esta dormido"

-"¿Que pasa?" –aparece Kan ya que se desperto con el ajetreo.

-"Li esta profundamente dormido, algo le hizo esto"

En ese momento un extraño POLVO amarillento muy brillante aparece, y cuando Kan lo huele cae tambien profundamente dormido.

-"¿Kan amigo estas bien?" –toma a su guardian entre las manos- "¿¡Que sucede!?"

En ese instante el norteamericano escucha un extraño ruido, como si estubieran haciendo callar a alguien, y en ese instante una pequeña luz brillante aparece y le lanza polvo encima a Jasón, y el cae totalmente dormido. Nuestros amigos no son los unicos que están profundamente dormidos, tambien todo el Hotel a quedado sumido en el mundo de los sueños. En todas las habitaciones no hay ni una sola alma despierta a causa de el extraño polvo... Todas las habitaciones exepto...

-"_¡Una Carta Mágica!_" –piensa Kero mientras esta en un cajon- "_Debo alertar a Sakura ahora, talvez sea una de esas Cartas Zhor de que me hablo_"

El muñeco salio del cajon en silencio para no despertar a Tomoyo y Meiling. Al salir ve a Sakura mirando por la ventana a la Luna.

-"¿Sakura lo sientes?" –dijo Kero acercanosele a Sakura.

-"¿Que?" –racciona Sakura saliendo de su trance- "¿Sentir que?"

-"Una card... talvez una de esas de que me hablaste, las Cartas Zhor"

-"Espera..." –cierra los ojos- "Si es cierto, es una de esas Cartas Zhor"

-"Esta muy cerca... Al parecer en una habitación continua"

-"Hay que ir despacio"

Y en una de las calles de Londres, más bien el centro de la ciudad, los adultos por así decirlo se encuentran conversando junto con una nueva persona.

-"Y dime Tenshi" –dijo Nakuru Akizuki- "¿Desde cuando que estas aquí?"

-"Bueno..." –la aludida era una chica oriental de cabello largo y claro, de ojos dorados, su cara era un tanto palida, de altura promedio y era muy bella!- "...Desde la última Luna Llena"

-"Uau... La Luna Llena es espectacular" –dijo Mike Moonlight.

Touya estaba un poco confundido al igual que Yukito. Ellos se encontraban paseando por Londres y aparecio esta chica Tenshi Sora, algo extraño fue cuando Nakuru la vio, ella automaticamente solto a Touya, y ella junto a Mike, no hicieron más que admirarla. Los dos quedaron totalmente admirados por la joven oriental, algo en ella los hacia sentirse raros. Yukito por su parte sentia algo raro y extraño junto a ella. Pero estaba confundido ya que algo muy dentro de él lo hacia ponerse en alerta y en guardia, entonces sintio un tremendo sentimiento de protección, en ese instante supo muy bien que era lo que pasaba.

-"_Yue... Algo le esta por pasar a Sakura_" –miro para todos lados para encontrar algún lugar sin mucha gente- "Disculpenme, pero me debo retirar" –se levanta de su asiento.

-"¿Porque?" –pregunto Tenshi- "¿Hay algo que te preocupa?"

-"Es que tengo algo muy importante que hacer" –dijo Yukito Tsukishiro.

-"Es algo referente a..." –dijo Touya mientras Yukito asistio- "Yo me quedare aquí con Sora y este par de locos" –mira a Nakuru y a Mike que están mirando admirados a Tenshi- "Cuida de Sakura"

-"Esta bien"

Yukito empezo a correr hacia un callejon oscuro, y cuando llego a este unas alas salieron de su espalda y lo cubrieron, cuando las alas se volvieron a plegar dejaron ver la imagen del guardian de la Luna conocido como Yue. Extiende entonces sus alas y se dirige al cielo, sin antes detenerse y dar un vistaso a las personas que estaban abajo.

-"El "ángel del cielo"... Arthur y Ruby Moon, tengan cuidado" -Entonces emprende el vuelo nuevamente.

Mientras abajo, en el callejon oscuro en que se encontraba Yukito. La figura de un hombre aparece entre las sombras.

-"Así que ese es el tal Yue, el guardian de las Cartas Clow" –ahora dirige su mirada a los amigos de Yukito- "Allí están los demás" –ve a Tenshi- "¡Malidición! Ella esta aquí. Voy a tener cuidado, si me descubre no podre eleminar a ese niño. Debo actuar con cautela desde ahora... por lo menos, Arvedui no me ha visto"

Y en los aires de la ciudad de Londres, Yue esta apurando el vuelo. Entonces otra sombra aparece volando más rapido que él. Yue se sorprende ya que es la imagen de un niño en un báculo con alas volando a gran velocidad.

-"Una card..." –fruce el ceño- "Un Card Captor"

En el Hotel Ranger Sakura esta con su báculo buscando la card, y junto a ella está Kero en su forma original, mirando cada habitación por si ven a la Carta Zhor.

-"Está en la habitación de Shaoran" –dijo Sakura.

-"Hay que tener precaución, no sabemos que es lo que hace" –dijo Kerberos.

-"No te pongas así, que no lo recuerdas, yo soy la Maestra de Cartas"

-"Bueno, como quieras. Es mejor abrir la puerta"

Sakura gira la perilla lentamente, y cuando se abre la puerta se encuentran con Shaoran, Jasón y Kan tirados en el piso totalmente inconcientes. Sakura corre hacia Shaoran y lo toma entre sus brazos.

-"No te preocupes, solo están dormidos" –dijo Kerberos.

-"Pero que card podría hacer esto" -piensa un rato- "La carta "Dormir"..."

En ese instante una luz brillante aparece y se lanza en contra de Sakura, Kerberos la empuja y Sakura cae a lo lejos evitando que la card la durmiera, pero Kerberos cae en un sueño profundo.

Entonces la esfera se lanza denuevo en contra de Sakura y...

En la mente de Jasón Newstead, una imagen se empieza a formar, la imagen de su sello mágico... el sello de la estrella de seis puntas. Pero ahora no es la imagen del joven norteamericano conocido como Jasón Newstead la que vemos, ahora es la del poderoso mago escoses conocido como Oz Wallace, y él se encuentra junto a otro poderoso hechicero irlandes, Hugh ONeill.

-"Wallace, sabes muy bien que lo que hiciste fue peligroso" –dijo Huhg ONeill.

-"No molestes ONeill, debía hacerlo, ya que es mi destino" –dijo Oz Wallace.

-"Veo que tú aura está muy desgastada... eso de crear guardianes no fue muy inteligente de tú parte... Agradece que Clow estubo ahí, si no que podría haber pasado... Él volvio a oriente muy preocupado por tú salud... Wallace, amigo, que salga ese nombre en la profecia del Oráculo no significa que sea tú destino"

-"No es solo eso, estube investigando mientras estube en oriente y adivina lo que encontre"

-"Algo referente a esa profecia supongo"

-"Esta claro O´Neill... "La Profecia de Último de los Oraculos" no es la unica que habla de la Batalla de la Luz y la Oscuridad. Tambien hay otras en oriente que fueron lanzadas al mismo tiempo que lo que hizo el Oráculo de Delfos. Son "Las Siete Profecias", por lo que supe en el clan Li, estás fueron lanzadas por los 7 adivinos más importantes de Oriente, y entre esos está el del clan Sumeragi, el clan más importante de mediums de Japón"

-"¿Y que averiguaste? Algo importante"

-"Descubri muchisimas cosas, y ahora se la fecha exacta de la Batalla"

-"Si, está claro 1999, tú sabes que hasta en la Sagrada Biblia está esa Batalla y que se libra bajo el número 666. Ya que en los sueños los números salen al reves, y 666 es 999, y esa batalla se libra cada mil años, y ya han pasado siglos desde la última. Entonces 1999 es el año escogido para la Batalla"

-"¡No! Es otra fecha, recuerda que el Oráculo hablo de un hombre que cambio el destino, y "Las 7 Profecias" tambien hablan de él... Al parecer este sujeto que cambio el destino hizo retrasar la Batalla, hasta que Los Elegidos estubieran listos"

-"Y cuando es la fecha entonces Wallace"

-"Verás O´Neill, Los Elegidos son demasiado jovenes. Y ese sujeto cambio el destino por ellos. Se exactamente donde se librara la Batalla, será bajo la aliniación de Aries, el lugar aún no existe, pero en donde está simenteda ya existe..."

-"Y... ¿Cuando y donde será?"

-"Pues, mi amigo irlandes. No será en occidente está vez, si no en oriente, en un lugar llamado Edo. En el año..."

En ese momento el norteamericano Jasón Newstead abre los ojos lentamente sintiendose mareado. Y cuando los abre completamente se encuantra con una sorpresa...

-"¡¡Sakura cuidado!!" –dijo Shaoran lanzandose encima de la chica para protegerla.

-"¡¡"Ventu"!!" –grito John invocando una card.

De la card aparece una figura femenina con algunas plumas, está se lanza a una figura de un hombre con barba, un sombrero que le tapaba los ojos (Como "Sueños") y estaba vestido como adivino.

La card "Ventu" lo atrapo sin mucha resistencia. Y John se dispone a hacer su conjuro.

-"Por el poder que me ha confiado este báculo te ordeno que vuelvas a tu merecido encierro... ¡Carta Zhor!"

El hombre es golpeado por el báculo y este vuelve a su forma original de card. Después está se dirigue a las manos de John.

-" ..."Somnus" la carta de los sueños"

Jasón echo un vistazo a la habitación, y se encontro con Kerberos y Kan profundamente dormidos, Sakura y Shaoran tirados en el suelo, tambien estaba John Tolkien con "Somnus" en sus manos y en una esquina observando todo estaba Yue con su cara siempre inexpresiba.

-"¡Me pueden decir que es lo que sucede aquí!" –exige Jasón.

Sakura y Shaoran se separan y se levantan del suelo de inmediato muy sonrojados.

-"Bu... bueno, es que aparecio una Carta Zhor" –dijo Sakura.

-"..."Somnus" ¿que hace esta card?" –pregunta Jasón a John.

-"Es una card que hace dormir a los seres vivos, y además tiene el poder de mostrarle sueños importantes, y si la persona tiene magia, sus poderes son premonitorios"

-"Es como mis cards "Dormir" y "Sueños" a la vez" –reflexiono Sakura.

-"Pues creo que ya no necesitan mi ayuda" –dijo Yue llendose hacia la ventana- "Ya debo irme"

El antiguo Juez de las Cartas Clow se va volando nuevamente por el cielo.

-"¡Yue! ¡¡Dile a mi hermano que no llegue demasiado tarde!!"

Tarde, talvez el guardian de la Luna nunca la escucho.

-"Bueno" –suspira- "Que le vamos a hacer"

-"¿Estas bien Sakura?" –pregunto Shaoran.

-"Si, estoy bien, gracias Tolkien"

-"Estee... yo" –el chico inglés se ruboriza- "No fue na... nada... solo quería ayu... ayudar"

-"Bueno la ayuda no nos callo mal después de que Kero se quedara dormido!!"

Sakura empieza a mover a su guardian para despertarlo, y este empieza a hablar dormido.

-"Si ricos postres, ñami, ñami..." –dijo Kerberos hablando entre sueños.

-"Bu... bueno yo tambien me tengo que ir" –dice Joh sacando de su bolsillo a "Volare".

-"Gracias Tolkien" -dijo Sakura.

-"De nada señorita Kinomoto" –dijo diriguiendose a a la ventana.

-"Dime Sakura, porfavor" –sonrie.

-"Si, si claro Sss... Sakura... tambien me puedes decir John"

-"Si... John. Adios"

El pequeño se va volando por la ventana lo más rápido posible.

-"Bueno, creo que eso fue todo" –dijo Sakura.

-"Ese niño..." –dijo Li refunfuñando.

-"¿Que te sucede? Pareces enojado" –le dice Sakura sonriendo dulcemente.

-"Bueno, ya paso todo" –suspira.

-"Esa card tenía el poder de crear sueños. ¿Que soñaste Shaoran?"

-"Pues en la bod..." –se sonroja- "Nada de importancia... _Ahora_"

-"¿Y tú Jasón?" –no responde, esta en silencio- "¡Jasón!"

-"Que, que pasa" –le sacan a Jasón abruptamente de su transe.

-"¿Que soñaste? ¿Algo importante?" –pregunto Sakura.

Jasón se queda nuevamente en silencio mientras toma en sus manos a Kan que aún esta dormido. En ese istante suena el telefono de la habitacion?

-"Yo contesto" –levanta el telefono- "Hello... Eriol!... Yes... Already... Yes... Now... Tomorrow!!... OK... Allí estaremos, no te preocupes, los llevare sin ningún problema. Bye"

El norteamericano cuelga el telefono y se queda pensativo un rato.

-"¿Que sucede Jasón?"

-"Les gustaría salir al campo mañana, va a ser muy divertido" –sonrie picaramente.

Ellos aceptaron la invitacion y Sakura volvio a su habitación, arrastrando a Kerberos.

Mientras en Oriente. En China en la antigua colonia inglesa conocida como Hong-Kong, el viejo Kong Qiu, Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente ha convocado a una reunión a Los Siete del Concilio de Oriente, y estos parecen muy perturbados.

-"Diganos Kong, hay algo importantes que nos quiera decir" –dijo Ming Zedong.

-"En efecto Ming, es algo muy importante"

-"Espero que sea lo suficientemente importante, ya que me saco de unos asuntos importantes" –dijo Lao Tsé uno de "los Siete".

-"Si no es lo suficientemente importante Kong, que haré con el viaje que tube que hacer hasta aquí" –hablo Aki Hato, el único japones entre "los Siete".

-"No vas a malgastar tu viaje Hato"

-"Entonces de que nos quiere hablar Kong" –dijo Liu Shaoqi.

-"Es que hoy me puse en contacto con Robert De Bruce" –dijo Kong.

-"Ese mago occidental. que es lo que quiere ahora" –hablo Lu Xing.

-"Lu, le debemos mucho a ese hombre, después de que nos ayudo con el problema del clan Zhao" –dijo Han Fei.

-"Tienes razón, ese hombre nos ayudo mucho, ademas era amigo de tu hijo y del joven Li Taibai" –dijo Chu Enlai.

-"Mi hijo Lu Xun" –suspira- "Él sería el jefe del clan Lu ahora"

-"Tú sabes que no nos dimos cuenta de la traicion de los Zhao hasta que Lu Xun murio" –dijo Lao.

-"Muchos lamentamos la muerte de muchos durante los atentados de los Zhao. Pero si no fuera por sus clanes, De Bruce y el joven Li Taibai, nuestra organizacion hubiera tenido muchos problemas. Ademas de una guerra de hechiceros con occidente" –dijo Kong.

-"Pero Kong, para que nos has hecho llamar" –hablo el japones.

-"Como les iba diciendo me puse en comunicaición con De Bruce acerca de "Las Siete Profecias"..." –Los Siete abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

-"Las Siete Profecias, ¿acaso hay algo referente a ellas?" –pregunto Ming.

-"Pues si" –respondio Kong- "Me acaba de llegar otra parte de esas profecias, y De Bruce entrego una profecia que habla de lo mismo que Las Siete Profecias"

-"Yo he escuchado acerca de una profecia occidental que habla de eso" –dijo Lu.

-"En efecto, "La Profecia del Último de los Oráculos"..." –dijo Kong Qiu.

De eso mismo estaban hablando otras personas pero en Occidente. Robert De Bruce tiene encendida su computadora con conección a internet, en el chat de conferencias (uau! cuanta tecnología) él se encuentra hablando con doce personas de las más influyentes dentro del Consejo Occidental de Magia. Estas personas son conocidas como "el circulo de los doce".

-"Y bien, ese talvez sea el problema" –dijo Robert.

-"Esta es la unica forma de comunicarnos De Bruce, la reunion del Consejo se llevara a cabo el proximo mes" –dijo el español Alonso Ercilla.

-"Ercilla tiene razón, muchos estamos muy lejos para comunicarnos, está es la unica forma" –dijo Will Wallace, escoses perteneciente al clan Wallace.

-"No me he acostumbrado" -dijo el ingles Walter Scott del clan Scott.

-"¡¡Pues a mi me cuesta!!" –grito el druida galo Louis Byle.

-"Estos druidas de hoy en día" –dijo suspirando el ingles Winston Reed del clan Reed.

-"No deberías decir eso de los druidas" –le reprocho el druida irlandes Oliver O´Neill del clan de druidas ONeill- "Byle, deberías tranqulilizarte"

-"¡Mondieu! ¡Que cosa más complicada!" –grito enojado el druida galo lanzando groserias a la computadora.

-"Dejalo O´Neill, este frances nunca se acostumbrara a las computadoras" –hablo el alemán Helmut Kohl.

-"Deberias darle clases de computación DGaulle" –dijo Sean O´Casey de la cazta irlandesa del clan O´Casey.

-"Byle está en el norte de Francia, yo me encuentro en el sur, como quieres que le ayude" –dijo el mago frances Jean D´Gaulle.

-"Todos estamos en realidad muy alejados" –dijo el italiano Enzo Donati.

-"Aún no comprendo para que nos citaste De Bruce" –el escoses Ian McGrey.

-"Pues es algo importante que se debe aclarar ahora" –respondio Robert.

Todos los 12 hombres que lo miraban atraves de sus respectivas computadoras prestaron mucha atención.

-"¡Pues habla ahora De Bruce!" –grito el norteamericano George Darkness, que estubo muy callado mientras los otros dicutian.

-"Darkness, que es lo que te sucede, no deberías leventar así el tono" –dijo Reed.

-"Al parecer estás un poco enojado Darkness" –dijo McGrey

-"No comiencen a pelear, menos en este momento en que debemos estar unidos" –dijo Robert tratando de calmar los animos.

-"Pues, podrías decirnos que es lo que sucede" –dijo el español Ercilla desde su coneccion en Cataluña.

-"¿Recuerdan "La Profecia del Último de los Oráculos"?" –pregunto Robert.

-"La que habla del fin de todos los Sellos de magia y por lo tanto el fin de esta" –repondio Donati.

-"Tambien tiene un secreto más oscuro" –repuso O´Neill el druida irlandes.

-"Pues tengo indicios de que será pronto el día de la Batalla" –dijo Robert.

-"¡Que!" –gritaron los pertenecientes al "circulo de los doce".

-"Me he mantenido en contacto con Kong Qiu, y recientemente me ha enviado un paquete con algunas de sus investigaciones, aquí estan "Las Siete Profecias"..." –dijo Robert.

****

Hope, Faith, Peace, Liberty, Equality, Fraternity and Love. Securities of the Life

El paisaje de por si es tranquilo, no se ve a casi nadie alrededor. Por el horizonte se ve como el Sol se esconde dandole así el paso a la brillantes de la Luna.

Los pilares de piedra llamados megalitos, hacen que el Sol se vea más espectacular en su momento de retirada. Nuestro joven amigo norteamericano Jasón Newstead, esta vestido con sus trajes ceremoniales occidentales y en sus manos está el báculo de la estrella de seis puntas, mientras a su lado esta el inglés Eriol Hiragizawa con su respectivo báculo del Sol y la Luna. Los dos están muy alejados de sus demás amigos, los dos estan muy pensativos.

-"Y... va a aparecer si o no" –se dirige Jasón al joven ingles.

-"Calma, tú sabes que ÉL solo aparece cuando el Sol no obstrulle a la Luna Llena" –dijo Eriol.

-"Pero en que lugar se encuentra, no veo ninguna estatua por aquí" –dijo Jasón buscando con la mirada.

-"Esta un tanto escondido" –sonrie- "Te imaginas si lo vieran en publico"

Una escena de una orda de gente asustada corriendo lo más que pueden se forma en la cabeza del joven norteamericano.

Mientras en el mismo lugar en donde estan ellos, Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo y Meililng estan arreglandose, y Kero, Sppi y Kan miran como se esconde el Sol, el poder que los rige.

-"El Crepusculo" –reflexiona Sppi.

-"El Sol ya se oculta, ahora le dará el paso a la Luna" –dijo Kan mirando al horizonte.

-"El paso de la Luz a la Oscuridad, el poder de la Vida" –reflexiona la bestia del sello de las Cartas Sakura.

-"¡¡Vaya Sakura te ves soñada!!" –dice Tomoyo con los ojos en forma de estrellas mientras graba a su mejor amiga.

-"Ji ji...Tomoyo..." –una gran gota aparece en la cabeza de Sakura.

En verdad Tomoyo hacia trajes raros, pero ahora sus diseños han cambiado mucho, y no son como los trajes que ocupaba Sakura cuando niña, quien olvidaría esos trajes de conejo y gatos, ahora parecian más verdaderos trajes de batalla, pero no perdían ese toque extrafalario de Tomoyo. En verdad Sakura se veia con bien con el traje, además no le daba ya la verguenza de antes, ya que Shaoran, su novio, tambien tenía que pasar por lo mismo que ella.

-"¡Por que me tengo que poner esto! ¡¡Me veo simplemente ridiculo!!" –protestaba sofocado Shaoran.

-"No es cierto, te ves muy bien no es así Sakurita" –le pregunto Tomoyo.

-"Bueno... ji ji... te ves bien Shaoran" –respondio la aludida.

-"Como son ustedes" –diijo Meiling con una gota en la cabeza- "¿Porque no vamos junto a Jasón y Eriol?"

Los chicos se dirigen a donde sus amigos occidentales, los guardianes aún miran la puesta del Sol.

-"Este lugar es sumamente extraño" –dijo Sakura- "¿A quien se la habría ocurrido hacer algo así?"

Dijo mientras miraba las rocas a su alrededor puestas en circulo, los famosos dólmenes.

-"Jasón ocupa estas rocas para convocar a la naturaleza" –recordo Meiling.

-"Pero en realidad el conjunto de rocas que hago en mis hechizos no se compara a estos monumentos, en realidad estos son mucho más poderosos que mi conjunto de rocas" –dijo Jasón.

-"Si, me doy cuenta del poder que tienen" –dijo Shaoran.

-"Estas antiguas construcciones fueron ocupadas por los druidas para sus ceremonias, como Oz Wallace, conoci a un mago decendiente de un importante clan de druidas irlandeses, él me enseño a crear mis propios circulos de piedra para invocar a la naturaleza" –informo Jasón.

-"¿Druidas? ¿Quienes son?" –pregunto Tomoyo.

-"Los druidas son hechiceros europeos cuyos poderes nacen de la naturaleza. Ellos estan muy instruidos en la astrología, la magia y en la armonia con la naturaleza. Ellos son muy pacificos y siempre buscan la sabiduría... aunque... aunque... _hay algunas exepciones_" –dijo Jasón.

Eriol miro a su amigo con muchas perguntas en su cabeza, eso de "aunque...aunque" le molesto, él sabía muy bien, y recordaba muy bien a un supuesto druida irlandes que al final resulto ser un brujo. Ese brujo buscaba venganza y utilizo un hechizo maligno "Naturaleza Oscura", esa batalla fue dura, sin mensionar la terrible muerte de Oz Wallace, cosa que afortunadamente Jasón no recuerda muy bien, pero él si lo recuerda. Ese brujo buscaba vengarse de Clow, por la muerte de un tal De Danann... Soté De Danann, el Druida Negro.

-"_Tuatha De Danann... el Brujo de Dublín_" –pensó Eriol- "_El asesino de Oz, todo por una venganza contra Clow_"

-"¿Sucede algo malo Eriol?" –le interrumpio su Tomoyo sus pensamientos.

-"¿Que? No nada" –sonrie- "No sucede nada malo"

El ambiente del lugar era un tanto tetrico y al mismo tiempo misterioso, a todo alrededor estaban estas rocas llamadas megalitos que formaban un dolmen. El lugar se sentia raro, Sakura empezo a observar los campos tipicos de Inglaterra y entonces se fijo en una niebla rara y brillosa, tenía un color raro y la forma en que se movia la niebla era extraña.

-"¿Jasón que crees que tenga esa niebla?" –se atrevio a preguntar Sakura.

-"Pues deja ver" –el aludido mira la extraña niebla- "Son sólo un montón de ghosts"

-"Que bien" –Sakura le murmura a Eriol- "¿Que son "ghosts"?"

-"Significa en ingles "fantasmas"" –respondio Eriol.

-"Que bien por un momento crei que se trataban de..." –la mente de Sakura empezo a analizar la situación- "Fa... fa... ¡¡¡Fantasmas!!!"

Sakura no se pudo poner más palida, esa niebla tan extraña estaba llena de fantasmas! Dirigio su mirada hacia la niebla muy temerosa y visualizo unas sombras, en ese instante ella saltó detras de Shaoran y se aferro fuertemente de él. Mientras Eriol reía bajito y Jasón maldice a su amigo por ser un traductor sin que se lo pidieran.

En ese intante el joven norteamericano miro al horizonte y visualizo como las estralles aparecian en el firmamento y la Luna Llena se hacía más brillante.

-"¡Bueno! Ya se ha escondido el Sol" –dijo Jasón.

-"Acerca de todo esto. ¿Por que no han traido hasta este lugar?" –pregunto Shaoran.

-"Muy pronto lo sabrán" –dijo Eriol con una sonrisa picara.

Los guardianes que estaban mirando el espectaculo del crepusculo se dirigieron hacia sus amos. Eriol inmediatamente le ordeno a Sppi transformarse en Spinel-Sun y Jasón le dijo a Kan volver a su forma de Sherkan.

-"¡Pues ahora veran a la Gran Bestia del Sello de los ojos dorados!" –dijo el pequeño Kero.

Las alas empezaron a cumbrir a Kero para despues darle paso a una Bestia Guardian.

-"¡Que se siente bien volver a ser uno!" –dijo Kerberos estirandose.

-"No alardes Keroberos" –le reprocho el antiguo guardian de Oz.

En verdad Kero y Kan no cambian mucho su actitud mientras vuelven a su forma original pero Spinel-Sun se volvia más serio.

-"Que raro..." –dijo Tomoyo sorprendida.

-"¿Que sucede Tomoyo?" –pregunto Meiling.

-"Me parecio ver que una roca se movia" –respondio Tomoyo señalando con su camara hacia el lugar que supuestamente la roca se había movido.

-"¿De que hablas?" –dijo Meiling dirigiendo su vista hacia las rocas cercanas- "¡Es cierto!"

-"¿Que sucede?" –pregunto Sakura.

-"Una roca allá a lo lejos se esta moviendo" –respondio Tomoyo.

-"¿Como puede ser que una roca se mueva?" –pregunto Shaoran.

Entonces en ese presiso instante la roca parecia levitar, pero en realidad parecia que de ella salian unas alas, Shaoran se quedo pasmado y sorprendido pero sintio algo raro en ese instante, algo mágico y muy antiguo.

Sakura sentía lo mismo en ese instante pero algo de esa magia expulsada le hacia sentirse muy tranquila y serena.

En ese instante la roca extendio sus alas y empezo a volar rápidamente y de forma ofensiva hacia nuestros amigos.

John Tolkien trataba de encontrar las dos últimas Cartas Zhor que le faltaban por recolectar, le faltaban las dos más poderosas "Luce" representante de la luz y "Obscuru" de la oscuridad.

Vaya con esas dos Cartas tendría el mazo listo para colocarlos en el Libro de Zhor. Él pequeño hiba caminando por las calles de Londres, ya era de noche por sierto, y entonces decidio comer algo, se acerco a una tienda de comida y se disponia a tomar su pedido cuando...

Dirigio su mirada hacia un lado de la tienda y allí estaban cinco personas conversando, algo raro tenian, una de ellas tenía un aura tipica de un medium o algo así, pero las otras tenian algo así como dobles auras, pero le llamo la antención una de ellas, era un joven de cabello plateado pero detrás de él estaba la presencia de una sombra alada y plateada, la reconocio en ese instante, era la del ángel que había visto la noche anterior cuando capturo a "Somnus", era el Juez de las Cartas Clow.

En realidad se había sorprendido cuando él se dirigia a capturar la Carta y entonces aparecio este "ángel" que hiba volando en la misma direccion que él, este ángel resulto de gran ayuda para capturar esa Carta Zhor, ya que le ayudo a no ser victima de sus polvos de ensueño, y ademas estaba ayudando mucho a Sakura... Sakura, que le atraia de ella, en verdad era una persona muy buena y muy bonita, ella le recordaba un poco a su antiguo amor, una chica escosesa muy cariñosa con él, en verdad él la quería aunque a ella le gustara otro.

-"_¿Que es lo que me pasa?_" –suspira resignado

Bueno, en la vida casi nunca se gana. Alejo entonces un poco esos pensamientos y empezo a mirar denuevo a esas cinco personas, pero algo más raro aún tenía una de ellas, una chica de cabello largo y claro, tenía un algo extraño, como si... como si algo raro en verdad.

-"_Parece tener no se parece un..._"

El chico ingles entonces giro y al otro lado estaba una persona que él acababa de conocer, era ese chico del aura gigante y luminosa que hiba caminando solo en la noche por las calles de Londres.

-"Hinode Akari, tengo que saber quien es"

Sakura en verdad estab asombrada pero no asustada, lo que se las había venido volando era algo que solo aparecería en la imaginación de Naoko, bueno en realidad algo así se aparecio por los poderes mágicos de "Creación", pero este ser era un tanto más pequeño y en verdad se veia imponente con esos ojos rojos y sus alas extendiendose mientras de su boca salía...

-"¡¡Sakura cuidado!!"

La Bestia del Sello se avalanzo hacia Sakura y la tomo rapidamente para escapar de las imensas llamas expulsdadas por ese ser.

Spinel-Sun y Sherkan trataban de atacar de los frentes que podían a esta bestia, pero ella los repelia con su cola o con una gran llamarada de su boca.

Shaoran que ya había invocado el poder de su báculo de la Luna, estaba listo para atacarlo con un conjuro.

-"¡¡Dios del agua ven en mi ayuda!!" –invoco Shaoran.

Del báculo de Li un inmenso terrente de agua se abalanzo sobre la bestia, pero esta fue mucho más rapida y emprendio el vuelo rápidamente y desde el cielo se lanzo en picada en contra del joven Li Shaoran.

-"¡¡Shaoran cuidado!! ¡"Escudo"!"

La Carta afortunadamente detubo el pique de la bestia, pero la fuerza que ocupo el animalote hizo que la Carta retumbara y saliera expulsada junto a la persona que protegía.

Tomoyo y Meiling veian como todo sucedia, en verdad no se lo creian, como puede existir algo así. Tomoyo no dejaba de grabar con su cámara mientras se preguntaba en donde se encontraban Jasón y Eriol, ya que ambos desaparecieron cuando la bestia aparecio.

Mientras en el campo de batalla, Sakura trataba de entender lo que sucedia, lo que sentia emanar de la bestia era diferente a todo lo anterior, era una magia muy antigua, y sabía muy bien que no se trataba de una carta mágica, sino de algo diferente, pero en verdad aquella bestia era en realidad un Dragón.

Keroberos se unio a la batalla lanzando una rafaga de fuego de su boca, pero la del Dragón era mucho más poderosa y cuando esta lanzo su llamarada, a Keroberos no le quedo más que volar lo más rápido para no ser alconzado. Y Spinel-Sun y Sherkan tambien se retiraban un poco junto a Kero.

Shaoran estaba un tanto enfadado, y decidio atacar con todo lo que tenía a ese Dragón.

-"¡¡Sakura!!" –le dijo Shaoran a Sakura.

-"¡Que sucede!" –dijo la aludida.

-"¡La carta "Agua"!" –dijo Shaoran- "¡Utilizala!"

-"¡Esta bien!"

Lo dos tomaron posisiones desde distintos lugares y decidieron darle con todo a ese Dragón.

Sakura tomo una Carta y su sello mágico brillo con fuerza, mientras Shaoran reunia la energía necesaria y en su circulo magico lunar el brillo era muy fuerte. Entonces...

-"¡Poderes del agua ataquen!" –invoco Shaoran.

-"¡"Agua"!"

Los dos torrentes de agua atacaron al Dragón y este no supo por donde escapar y...

-"¡Proteccion!" –creo Eriol una capa alrededor del dragon.

La magia de Eriol protegio al Dragón, ¡acaso estaba loco!

-"Creo que esa es toda la prueba que necesitas... Drag" –dijo Jasón.

La bestia desendio lentamente hacia los dos chicos hechiceros que estaban impunes ante el tamaño de la bestia.

-"Bueno... Oz, la sucesora de Clow me convencio y ademas el chico Li" –hablo el dragon a los dos jovenes.

¡¡Que!! ¡¡Un Dragón parlante!! Como puede suceder algo así.

-"En realidad no nos vemos desde hace ya muchos años Drag" –dijo Jasón.

-"Es un gusto tremendo verte aquí Oz, desde que todos se fueron me he sentido un poco solitario" –dijo Drag, el dragón parlante.

-"Pero el Consejo Occidental te tiene especial cuidado, por lo que se eres el último" –dijo Jasón.

-"**El Elfo** y yo somos los últimos Oz" –dijo Drag apenado.

Desde lejos los guardianes miraban un poco desconfiados. Y Tomoyo y Meiling no creian lo que sucedia apesar de estar siendo grabado. Y Shaorn no sabía que pensar... Pero Sakura se sentia extrañamente feliz, conocia a ese ser, ya lo había visto en otro lado, y le estaba muy agradecida por una ayuda prestada por él.

-"¿Por que no llamas a tus amigos Clow?" –dijo Drag respetuosamente.

NOTAS DE MERLIN:

Que es esto otro capitulo penca!!! Pues claro que no!

Me pregunto y se que muchos estan enredados con la historia, pero todo tiene su porque.

Se que algunos se hicierion mierda la cabeza para entender a las organizaciones magicas, bueno aquí van algunas aclarasiones para que no se me enrreden más.

Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente, la organizacion magica más antigua del mundo, su jefe es Kong Qiu. Lo llamados "Siete del Concilio" son Ming Zedong, Lao Tsé, Liu Shaoqi, Lu Xing, Han Fei, Chu Enlai y el japones Aki Hato.

Consejo Occidental de Magos, jefe Robert De Bruce y los que poseen el poder parlamentario en el Consejo Occiental son "El Circulo de Los Doce" de muchas naciones como Alonso De Ercilla, Will Wallace, Walter Scott, Louis Byle, Wiston Reed, Oliver O´Neill, Helmut Kohl, Sean O´Casey, Jean D´Gaulle, Enzo Donati, Ian McGrey y George Darkness.

Este capitulo tubo un final un tanto penca, no me gusto mucho. Pero se viene un futuro genial!!

Saben en una parte del Fic, escribi algo así como:

"Hope, Faith, Peace, Liberty, Equality, Fraternity and Love. Securities of the Life

Esperanza, Fe, Paz, Libertad, Igualdad, Fraternidad y Amor. Valores de la Vida"

Esto lo escribo ya que de ahí hacia atras lo escribi el 9 de Septiembre, y de ahí para abajo, el 15 de Septiembre o sea a raiz de los horribles e infames atentados terroristas ocurridos en Estados Unidos el 11 de Septiembre del 2001, he decidido a manera de pequeño homenaje a los muertos poner estos "siete valores" que son mis valores de la vida, si se dan cuenta, hay tres de estos valores que son de la época de la Ilustración y que además son valores de Francia.

No se si seguir con mi Fic, pero le haré el maximo empeño por terminarlo y saben que, lo haré y además preparence para un proyecto paralelo. Gracias por el apoyo brindado de otros escritores y espro que en sus Fic les vaya bien.

Aplausos, comentarios y tomatazos a se los agradeceré. Espero con ansias sus comentarios.


	6. El secreto

**__**

Capitulo VI:

El Secreto

Robert De Bruce estaba en su oficina arreglando algunos papeles, era el tipico papeleo de un importante ejecutivo. En realidad en occidente no se practica mucho la magia ya que no es muy "poductiva", así que lo que hizo fue crear su empresa. Él se hizo importante cuando se alio con una famosa empresa de Japón al mando de la familia Daidouji y una pequeña en Hong-Kong al mando de otro joven empresario.

Sus multiples viajes a Japón le hicieron tomar la desicion estrategica de aliarse con esa empresa en Hong-Kong, ya que en ese tiempo, está era una colonia inglesa.

Él se sorprendio mucho cuando en uno de sus aliados sintio magia poderosa, resulto ser el miembro de un importante clan de hechiceros conocidos como el clan Lu, pero los contactos con este sujeto lo llevo a conocer a la gente del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente y a su jefe un hombre de su misma edad del clan más poderoso, el famoso clan Li. Al instante entablo amistad con esos sujetos que resultaron ser mucho más poderosos que él mismo. Ahora sólo quería recordar esos buenos tiempos cuando era amigo de Lu Xun y de Li Taibai...

-"¡¡Que tratas de decirme con eso De Bruce!!" –dijo Li Taibai mientras una gran vena aparecia en su frente y apretaba los puños con fuerza. Este sujeto tenía un cabello castaño como sus ojos, estos reflejaban una expresion de firmesa y seriedad.

-"Bueno Li, tienes cuatro hijas y Ieran está esperando un bebé, no me digas que nunca has leido o por lo menos visto este libro" –sonrie mientras le muestra el libro. Este hombre era un tanto más joven, su rostro lucia una pequeña baraba.

-"¡Lo he visto pero no lo he leido! Como se te ocurre que haré algo así con Ieran, estás loco, además que pensaría ella" –dijo mientras tomaba el susodicho libro.

-"No se, que eres un pervertido" –dijo Lu Xun apenas aguantandose la risa. Este tipo era de expresion tranquila y feliz, tenía un cabello muy oscuro y unos ojos algos plateados.

-"¡Exacto Lu!" –afirmo- "Soy el Jefe de mi clan y además tengo la responsabilidad del Concilio de Oriente a mis espaldas, no tengo tiempo para leer eso"

-"Pero este libro es esencial en la vida del hombre o no Lu"

-"Bueno..." –el aludido tose para didimular su incomodidad- "No puedo negar que lo he leido"

-"Bueno... Podriamos hablar de otra cosa por lo menos" –el joven Li se sienta en el sillón que dominaba la habitación- "De Bruce que hiciste en tu viaje"

-"Lo mismo de siempre, negociar con los Daidouji y..." –los ojos del ingles se empiezan a iluminar- algunos momentos con Nadeshiko"

-"¿Ella no esta casada?" –pregunta el joven Lu Xun.

-"¡Diablos!" –la imagen de Fujitaka le atormenta la cabeza- "Si ya lo se, ademas esta de nuevo embarazada" –suspira- "Pero pronto volvere a Londres"

-"Cual es su apellido, siempre nos traes fotografías de ella pero nunca nos hablas de la familia que ella tiene" –dijo Lu.

-"Esta casada con un tal Fujitaka Kinomoto, es un buen hombre apesar de todo" –respondio De Bruce.

-"Kinomoto..." –susurra- "_Vaya que gracioso es el destino, ese sujeto debe tener el Libro, y todas las conexiones dan a su bebe, espero que Shaoran sepa que hacer_"

-"¿Que es lo que te sucede Li?" –pregunto Lu- "Estas un poco cayado"

-"Nada... no te preocupes Lu" –mira con curiosidad al extranjero- "Y De Bruce, me trajiste el encargo de Reed"

-"El encargo no es para ti Li" –dijo- "Catherine me dijo que era explicitamente para Ieran"

-"¡Maldición! Siempre que le envia algo a ella"

En ese instante la puerta se abre de un golpe, dejando ver a un hombre un tanto enfadado que entraba muy decididamente a la habitación del Jefe del Concilio. Estaba como dispuesto a desafiarlo, este era un sujeto muy parecido a alguien que ya conocemos, pero un tanto más joven.

-"Muy bien Li... ¡que es lo que te sucede!" –dijo un enfadado joven llamado Zhao Lushan- "Quien te ha dado el derecho de que puedas destituir a mi padre de "Los Siete"... "

-"Zhao, sabes muy bien que tu padre estaba haciendo acciones indebidas para un miembro de "Los Siete" y ellos me pidieron destituirlo" –dijo muy apacible, sin sentirse intimidado ante el recien llegado.

-"Mi padre se merecia un juicio para destituirlo, además ¡te has atrevido a quitarle los bienes que se merece!" –dijo exasperado Zhao.

-"Zhao por favor calmate. "Los Siete" y yo vimos que las ganancias de tu padre..."

-"¡Son totalmente legitimas!" –interrumpio- "¡Li, no te perdonare lo que has hecho!"

El sujeto se da la media vuelta y se dirige a la puerta cerrandola de un portazo mientras se va enfadado refunfuñando cosas locas. Mientras en la habitación los tres amigos siguen apacibles.

-"Ese sujeto no me agrada" –dijo Robert- "Me parece que debe estar escondiendo algo"

-"A mi tampoco me agrada mucho, pero es el jefe del clan Zhao" –dijo Li.

-"No creo que las intenciones de ese sujeto sean buenas" –reflexiono el ingles- "_Será mejor quedarme un poco más de tiempo_"

-"Es el jefe de un clan muy poderoso e influyente dentro de China" –hablo Lu- "Muchos clanes pequeños de Pekín los apoyan, además que son buenos aliados para Hong-Kong"

-"Bueno, que puede hacer él... ¿Matarnos? Yo lo haría pedasos en un instante" –dijo Li.

-"No alardes Li, que esto no es una broma" –le reprocho Robert.

Casi el mismo recuerdo rondaba en la mente de Zhao Lushan mientras miraba el Santuario Meiji acordonado por la policia, y escuchaba las conversaciones de alguno de ellos.

-"Que horrible lo que hicieron aquí, casi todo el templo fue incendiado"

-"Esta masacre fue hace tres días, aún no creo lo que se atrevieron a hacer"

-"Ya dejen de hablar tanto y ponganse a trabajar" –dijo el teniente.

Zhao apresuro el paso y se dirigio a un camino sin rumbo, no se sentia así desde que su clan desaparecio. Recordo entonces el día en que se fue a esconder a Los Himalaya, ya que Li Taibai le pisaba los talones, y se encontro en un pequeño templo en donde se escondio hasta que todo se huibiera terminado.

Desgraciado era ese Robert De Bruce que llego en el momento en que gusto tomaría la Jefatura del Concilio... lo recordaba muy bien...

Los miembros del clan Zhao habían tomado gran parte de las instalaciones, cuando iba a terminar con "Los Siete", se encontro con el clan Lao que los defendía. Gracias a la ayuda de algunos miembros de clanes pequeños de Pekín, él hubiera ganado esa batalla... Pero, en ese instante Robert De Bruce llegó con los miembros del clan Lu que querian la venganza por la muerte de uno de sus integrantes, de ahí fue todo de mal en peor, ya que en ese instante llegaron los integrantes del clan Li junto a Taibai... la revelión fue desintegrada sin ninguna otra resistencia.

Entonces después comenzaron los juicios, logro salvarse de ellos escapandose a Los Himalaya, pero todo su clan había desaparecido. Juro vengarse a toda costa de el clan Li...

Un día cuando volvio a Hong-Kong, volvio acompañado por un japonés. Gracias a ese japonés mató finalmente a Li... pero por lo que vio en la batalla, Li no se defendía muy bien, parecia un poco enfermo... Pero ahora debía eliminar a ese clan para siempre y su blanco actual era el hijo de Li.

-"Li Shaoran. Cuando me apodere de esas Cartas Sakura, podre sentirme mejor. Pero..." –reflexiono- "Ademas debo eleminar a ese mocoso de Masei y a sus ayudantes"

Mientras de vuelta a Inglaterra, en la ciudad de Londres, el chiquillo llamado John Tolkien, camina un tanto emocionado, esta muy sonriente... pero porque, bueno, es obvio, después de haber tenido que estar casi todo un año recolectando Cartas Zhor, porfin podra terminar, ya tiene catorce de desiseis Cartas y eso lo tiene muy feliz, pero... después de capturar las ultimas dos Cartas, el Libro de Zhor se cerrara.

-"No quiero" –suspira.

John llega a un parque y se sienta bajo un árbol, toma su mochila y la abre. De ella saca un libro de color azul y dorado, en la portada estaba escrito el nombre del creador "Zhor Scott", y con algunos signos mágicos, y atrás tenía el Sello del Eclipse. Dentro del libro habian unas Cartas que dejan ver su parte de atrás en donde estaba el signo del Eclipse.

Las empezo a mirara una por una... tantos recuerdos, las primeras Cartas le llenaban de nostalgia, como las capturo en su primaria y en cada paseo escolar sin que sus compañeros se dieran cuenta... exepto cuando capturo a "Volare", su buen amigo Harry Potter lo había pillado justo en el momento en que capturo a esa ave gigante...

__

-"¿John? que fue eso" –dijo sorprendido Harry sin siquiera salir de la sorpresa.

-"Ehhh..." –estaba sumamente nervioso, que le diría- "Bueno... es una larga historia Harry"

-"Tengo mucho tiempo" –dijo sorpendido- "Sé que va a ser interesante"

Desde ese momento no estubo solo en la captura de Cartas ya que su amigo lo ayuda en cualquier aprieto, ya sea engañando a las personas para que no descubrieran su pequeño trabajo o en recolectar cartas.

Pero como fue que todo cambio, porque su amigo ya no estaba con él. La razón, es que Harry tubo que viajar a Estados Unidos por un trabajo que a su padre le habian encargado, un inmenso proyecto en la ciudad de Nueva York, algo de "devolver el espiritu americano".

Desde entonces de nuevo solo en la recolección de Cartas Zhor, y ahora como si fuera concidencia aparece Sakura Kinomoto la Maestra de Cartas Sakura, antes conocidas como Cartas Clow, del antiguo maestro de Zhor Scott.

-"Sakura Kinomoto"

-"¿Quien es ella?" –pregunto una voz desde la copa del árbol.

-"¿Quien esta ahí?" –pregunto John buscando a esa persona.

-"Sólo soy yo..." –de entre las ramas aparecio un chico de 10 años de cabello negro pero con ojos castaños- "Hinode Akari, que ya no me recuerdas"

-"Sí, claro que te recuerdo Akari... ¿Que haces ahí arriba?"

-"Pues me encanta subirme a los árboles, a veces me gusta dormir en ellos... un buen amigo mío me dijo que los árboles pueden servir de hogares" –dijo el chico oriental.

-"Ah bueno..."

-"Y dime, ¿quien es Sakura Kinomoto?" –pregunto sonriente el pequeñin.

El joven John se ruborizo un poco y empezo a buscar una respuesta obvia.

-"Bueno solo una amiga"

-"Sabes, no se porque ese nombre se me hace tan importante..." –se toma las manos- "...es algo que siento por dentro"

El pequeño se llevo las manos al corazón, cerro los ojos por un momento. John no lo dejaba de mirar, ese niño oriental tenía algo... en ese momento Hinode volvio a abrir los ojos, pero se notaban diferentes, eran de otro color... pero porque se volvieron violetas!

-"Tus ojos" –dijo el card captor, lo miro con más atención- _"Tú aura"_

Hinode volvio a cerrar los ojos, respiro profundo. Y cuando los abrío de nuevo volvieron a ser castaños.

John se quedo atónito mirando al niño oriental, justo en ese momento cuando le hiba a preguntar algo, detrás de él (John) una mano se poso en su hombro.

-"Joven John Tolkien, las preguntas que desea hacer se resolveran a su debido momento, sólo calmese ya que todo ocurrira poco a poco como una concidencia, pero es algo mucho más inevitable... ese es el mensaje que Huhg ONeill me dio para usted" –dijo la voz.

John se giro lentamente y se encontro con ese sujeto extraño que tanto frecuentaba a De Bruce, el tal Arvedui.

-"Usted" –dijo mirando desconfiado.

-"Hola Arvedui" –dijo Hinode.

-"Hola Hinode" –dijo el sujeto- "Ya es hora de irnos"

-"Tan pronto... bueno como quieras" –mira al ingles- "Hasta pronto Tolkien"

-"Hasta... hasta pronto Akari" –dijo un poco confundido.

-"Nos veremos pronto joven Tolkien" –dijo Arvedui, mientras se iba con el niño oriental.

John se quedo mirando un tanto confundido, ese sujeto Arvedui era muy extraño, no sólo en su apariencia. Y como es que conocia a Akari... talvez tendría que esperara sus respuestas.

-"Un momento... dijo Huhg ONeill"

Nuestra querida amiga Sakura Kinomoto esta durmiendo, en verdad lo sucedido la noche anterior la perturbo un poco, pero ahora estaba durmiendo muy apaciblemente, hasta que...

El paisaje de la Torre de Tokyo se empieza a visualizar, tod parecido a sus sueños con Yue, las flores de cerezo, las Cartas volando... Pero el sujeto que estaba en la Torre la miraba desafiante y con cierta furia. Miro a su alrededor y vio a sus amigos muy decididos en posision de combate y a una mujer.

Dirigio su mira de nuevo a la Torre de Tokyo y entonces observo otra imagen, dos ojos tristes, dos ojos violetas y tristes que poseia un niño de 10 años, mientras al otro lado otro niño de 10 años junto a varias sombras, todos ellos sonreian maleficamente. Eso la aterro pero en ese instante un brillo llamo mucho su atención, tomo el brillo que tomaba forma de una Carta Sakura entonces ella comprendio algo.

-"Pase lo que pase, todo va a estar bien" –mirando la Carta.

Pronto la chica empezo a abrir los ojos lentamente y se encontro con...

-"Buenos días Sakurita" –la cara de su peluche amarillo le sonreia en plena cara.

-"¡¡Ahh!!" –grito mientras saltaba al otro lado de la cama- "Kero cuantas veces..."

-"Me has dicho que no te despierte así" –se adelento el guardian a lo que hiba a decir su maestra- "Si ya lo se, te asustas al verme así de repente"

-"Entonces no lo vuelvas a hacer" –le critico la muchacha mientras salia de su habitación.

-"Buenos dias Sakura" –le saludaron Meiling y Tomoyo.

-"Buenos dias chicas" –saludo sonriente Sakura.

-"¿Como estas Sakura?" –pregunto Tomoyo.

-"Un tanto cansada por lo que paso anoche" –respondio- "Pero tengo muchas energías para salir por la ciudad"

-"Podriamos ir a algun lado, la ciudad es muy grande y aún no hemos visto todo lo que me gustaria" –dijo Meiling.

-"Buena idea, que tal si vamos ahora" –exclamo Tomoyo.

-"Voy abajo a desayunar, me acompañas Tomoyo" –dijo Meiling mientras Tomoyo asistia.

-"Espenme, me voy a arreglar"

Jasón estaba en el comedor del Hotel tomando –porfin- un poco de café mientras leia un poco el periodico (el chico es culto). Las noticias eran las de siempre; captura de terroristas, problemas políticos, la victoria futbolistica de Chile frente a Inglaterra, la contrucción de las nuevas Twin Towers y todo eso. Pero algo le llamo la antención, algo muy divertido.

-"Esta es la mejor forma de ocultar las cosas" –sonrie.

En la portada salía en una fotografía De Bruce junto a un importante inversionista norteamericano. Para cualquier otra persona eso hubiera sido algo común, una reunion de ejecutivos, pero para él era divertido ver como a dos poderosos magos salian en el diario anunciando la reunion del COM. que para la gente común es una coalición de personas influyentes de paises occidentales pero para él era otra cosa.

Siguio leyendo y de repente otra cosa divertida llamo su atención '_Extraños sucesos en las afueras de Londres, vecinos visualizaron luces extrañas mientras cosas "sobrenaturales" ocurrian en ese sector...'_, sorpresa no, a veces se preguntaba que dirian los periodistas si supieran algo de magia... bueno había que comprender la "ética", pero para él en Estados Unidos a veces no hay ética periodistica de la prensa sensacionalista y de algunas de sus jugarretas allá se tomaron como sucesos extraterrestres.

Vio un poco el periodico y se encontro con algo que no se había dado cuenta: _'Apagones en el sector Este de la ciudad mientras en el Oeste al mismo tiempo se divisan luces extrañas...'_ que es esto... parece muy interesante.

-"Esto le va a interesar mucho a Sakura..." –toma un sorvo de café- "C_laro cuando lo sienta_"

Llega a la parte internacional y algo le llama la atención, mientras lee lentamente la noticia agarra con fuerza el diario apretandose los dientes mientras su ceño se frunce. Sabía que no debía dejar Japón, pero ese presentimiento le había hecho venir a Inglaterra, pero que debía hacer.

Dejo el diario a un lado y se dirigio a otro lado un tanto enfadado. Mientras el periodico estaba abierto dejando ver: _'Matanza en Tokyo: Dos templos –el Santuario Meiji y el Templo Rakanji- fueron atacados e incendiados, los asesinatos se adjudican a un culto japones...'_.

-"Considero que eso de "La Profecia del Ultimo de los Oraculos" es una simple historia de terror para los niños pequeños de las epocas antiguas" –replico George Darkness a Robert De Bruce.

-"Es algo muy serio y nos incumbe a todos, Oriente y Occidente" –dijo en defensa- "No es una estupidez"

-"Pero todo lo que me dices es tonto... Elegidos, Sombras, Angeles, Demonios, el ser luminosos y el oscuro... además te estas dejando llevar por Kong y esas "Siete Profecias", otra estupidez, nada más que concidencias en imaginacion de hechiceros"

-"¿Que no lo entiendes Darkness? esto es algo sumamente preocupante, además no puden ser simples concidencias, tú sabes como es el poder de los adivinos"

-"Como quieras De Bruce... y además si fuera cierto, donde esta ese ser luminoso que tanto hablas ¿eh? crees que esta aquí si su supuesto destino es oriente"

-"Esta aquí en Londres" –dice serio- "Alguien muy importante esta cuidado de él, ese chico es nuestra esperanza en mantener el equilibrio en la naturaleza, en este mundo y el otro evitando el olvido. Esa persona, si se le puede decir así, es quien ha estado cuidando de él desde que llego a Inglaterra" –reflexiona- "Claro hasta que encuentre a la otra persona y esa sea la encargada de custodiarlo y ayudalo en la Batalla, esa persona talvez ya este en Londres"

-"Bueno como tú quieras... tomare consideracion con ese problemita"

-"Esta bien" –suspira, nunca entenderia al extranjero- "Nos veremos"

Robert se dirige a la puerta y se despide del extranjero, se va con un gran sentimiento de preocupacion. Mientras el norteamericano se lanza a un sillón que domina la habitación guardando silencio por unos momentos, después dirige su mirada hacia su derecha.

-"Escuchaste ya todo" –dijo a las sombras- "El chico que buscas esta custodiado por alguien muy importante"

-"Si ya lo se" –dijo un hombre de aspecto oriental saliendo de las sombras- "Es un tal Arvedui"

-"_El elfo_" –piensa- "Dime Kyoteki, si te dijo en donde esta el chiquillo, mi deseo se hará realidad"

-"Señor Darkness, Yasha y Masei le estaran profundamente agradecidos por esto... su deseo de mantener su magia y tener ganancias economicas son prioridad para Yasha"

-"Espero creerte Makaiju Kyoteki... es un gusto ayudarlos, así que los tendre informados de todos los sucesos, por si algo sucede con ese Akari o por si aparece la otra persona"

-"Si aparece Tenshi Sora, será un verdadero problema para nosotros y nuestros planes, así que espero que me diga en donde se encuentra Hinode y Arvedui" –exigio Makaiju.

Sakura, Meiling y Tomoyo pasean muy contentas por la gran ciudad de Londres, visitando los monumentos y edificaciones y una en especial que deja a las chicas ilusionadisimas, el Palacio de Buckingham, con sus amplios patios y hermosos jardines pero...

-"Que mala suerte que hoy no este abierto al público" –suspira Sakura resignada.

-"Creo que sólo esta abierto cuando la Reina esta de vacaciones" –dice Meiling mientras mira con ojos palpitantes el castillo.

-"Que mala suerte que no podamos entrar a ver adentro del castillo" –dijo Tomoyo.

-"¡Porque! ¿no puede salir ya la Reina de vacaciones? ¡Porque!" –grito Meiling un tanto desepcionada.

A sus amigas una gota les cruzo la frente mientras el guardia real seguia tan quieto como siempre, sin observar lo que las niñas orientales hacian el la reja del Palacio Real.

Las chicas siguieron observando el edificio imaginando como sería la vida en un palacio, un sueño que Sakura tenía desde pequeña.

En ese instante el guardia se puso en posición firme saludando a los recien llegados.

-"Si quieren yo puedo ayudarles a entrar" –dijo la voz de una mujer que estaba detrás de las chicas que al dearse vuelta se encontraron con...

-"Señora Hiragizawa" –dijieron las chicas al unisono.

-"Llamenme Catherine" –sonrie- "Si quieren podemos visitar el Palacio Real... yo puedo conseguirles una pequeña visita"

-"¿En serio?" –dijieron Sakura y Meiling.

-"En serio" –respondio la dama.

Las dos chicas estaban muy felices cantanto y bailando mientras entraban a la limosina de la señora Catherine Hiragizawa, Tomoyo estaba un poco en silencio mientras entraba junto a sus amigas a la limosina y se encontraron con...

-"Hola chicas" –respondio la gentil voz de un chico.

-"Eriol" –dijo Sakura- "¿Que haces aquí?"

-"Acompañando a mi madre a ver a la Reina Isabel" –sonrie, mientras Sakura y Meiling quedan atonitas, y él se da cuanta que Tomoyo esta con ellas- "Hola Tomoyo"

-"Hola" –dijo sonrojada y nerviosa.

-"Estás seguro de que fue una Carta lo que sentiste" –pregunto Jasón.

-"Sí, senti como se movía, aunque su presencia no me esta muy clara" –reflexiona- "Es como si estubiera conectada por aquí con algo más"

-"Vaya que eres observador Li" –el norteamericano dirige su mirada a la iglesia que está frente a él- "Vaya, vaya... miren quien está aquí"

El joven Shaoran mira a donde lo hace su amigo y se da cuenta de que en la Abadía de Westminster hay una gárgola gigante de aspecto muy conocido en el techo de la iglesia.

-"Así que hasta aquí vino a parar ese criatura" –dijo Shaoran.

-"A Drag le gusta en sus ultimos días de libertad posarse en algunas iglesias. Estás son sus últimas noches hasta que tenga que volver a dormir" –mira al cielo- "La Luna llena no durara mucho tiempo"

Los dos chicos siguieron caminando mientras veian un poco la ciudad, hasta que llegaron a los Edificios del Parlamento (en donde está el Big Ben), y siguieron tranquilos hasta la fortaleza conocida como la Torre de Londres...

...En ese instante algo paralizo a Shaoran, se detubo de golpe y empezo a mirar apresuradamente a todos lados buscando desesperadamente algo.

-"¿Que sucede ahora Li?"

-"La presencia se hace más fuerte aquí... lo peor de todo es que no es una sola, son dos... son dos Cartas Zhor las que se encuentran en este sitio"

-"¿Seguro?" –el yankee tambien comienza a mirar a todos lados- "Siento magia pero..."

-"Es como si este fuera el epicentro de la fuerza de estás Cartas... pero lo extraño es que no se encuentran aquí, si no que otra cosa más extraña"

-"¡¿Pero que sucede aquí?!"

-"Es extraño no" –dijo la voz de un chico.

Los dos jovenes se dan cuenta que la persona que acaba de llegar es John Tolkien, que tambien había sentido las Cartas Zhor en este sitio.

-"Ayer en la noche trate de encontrar las Cartas Zhor, pero no se aparecieron en toda la noche" –dijo- "Esas dos Cartas siempre van juntas, ahora es algo diferente, las Cartas estás separadas pero no se muy bien su ubicación, lo peor de todo es que son las Cartas más poderosas"

-"Entonces necesitamos de Sakura" –atino a decir Jasón.

-"Puu... pue... puedes traer a la Card Master" –dijo un poco nervioso el joven inglés.

-"Sakura debe saber la ubicación exacta de las cards... claro si es que las sintio" –dijo un mal humorado Shaoran.

-"¿La puedes llamar? ¿Puedes llamar a Sakura?" –dijo un tanto ruborizado Tolkien.

-"Si" –dijo con fastidio Shaoran.

-"Ahí está ese mocoso" –dijo con el mismo tono de fastidio Touya al ver a lo lejos a Shaoran & cia.

-"Es cierto, ahí está el joven Li" –dijo Yukito- "Vaya no veo a Sakura"

-"Salió con Tomoyo y la prima de ese mocoso a pasear por la ciudad" –gruño Touya.

-"A pesar del tiempo no has cambiado nada Touya"

-"No fastidies Nakuru" –refunfuña.

-"Por más que he tratado de que deje en paz a la pequeña Sakura, él no me entiende para nada" –suspira Mike- "El joven Li es la persona más apta para Sakura"

-"El novio de tú hermana es muy guapo" –dijo Tenshi al ver a Shaoran.

-"Es sólo un mocoso"

-"¿Quienes son los otros chicos con él?" –pregunto Tenshi.

-"El alto de cabello oscuro es mi... "primo"...Jasón Newtead, al pequeño no lo conozco" –dijo Mike Bordin.

-"Se llama John Tolkien" –dijo sonriendo Yukito.

-"_John Tokien el desendiente de Huhg O´Neill... ya me hablo de él hoy Robert_" –recordo- "_El primo de Mike tiene algo que me recuerda a otra persona_"

-"¿Que sucede Tenshi?"

-"Nada... no te preocupes Nakuru" –la chica mira al cielo- "_¿Donde estás Hinode?_"

En el Este de Londres fueron a parar Sakura, Meiling, Tomoyo y Eriol al dar un paseo por los alrededores y llegan a esa parte de la ciudad, en donde se ha organizado un parque de diversiones. Minutos antes de entrar aparecieron Shaoran, Jasón y John.

Todos decidieron entonces entrar al Parque de Diversiones, algunos olvidadndo la verdadera razón de porque estaban ahí.

-"Muy bien... ¿donde vamos primero?" –pregunto Jasón.

-"Que les parece subir a la Montaña Rusa" –propuso Eriol.

A Jasón de inmediato se le congelo la sangre y como acto de reflejo se alejo de Sakura al instante recordando lo sucedido en Japón hace un tanto de tiempo.

Tomoyo al ver la reacción de su amigo no pudo evitar reir un poquito recordando como Shaoran y Jasón se tenian que tratar a gritos.

-"¿Que te sucede Jasón?" –pregunto incredula Sakura.

-"Que ya no lo recuerdas Sakura" –dijo Meiling- "Cuando fuimos a un parque de diversiones en Tokyo, y tú de tanto gritar casi dejas sordo a Shaoran y a Jasón"

A la joven Maestra de Cartas le surguio una gran de sudor mientras miraba a su novio y a su amigo un tanto incomodos mientras Eriol esbosaba una lijera sonrisa.

Bueno... y lo que hicieron en el Parque de Diversiones como siempre fue divertirse un buen tiempo, subiendose a los juegos y riendo hasta cansarse.

El pequeño John miraba atentamente a Sakura, y cuando está sonreia se ruborizaba levemente mientras Shaoran le miraba atentamente.

Ya eran casi las seis de la tarde y... un momento ya estaba empezando a oscurecer.

-"Que raro" –dijo Tomoyo- "Son las seis de la tarde y ya está empezando a oscurecer"

-"Si es raro" –dijo Meiling mientras miraba a Eriol- "Y Hiragizawa, sabes porque está sucediendo esto"

-"Es raro, se supone que a estás horas del día no debería empezar a oscurecer"-respondio Eriol.

-"Vaya... ¡un momento!" –grito Jasón.

-"¡Ya se lo que es! ¡Es una...!" –antes que Shaoran terminara, alguien lo interrumpio.

-"Una Carta Zhor" –dijo serio Tolkien interrumpiendo a Li- "Una de las Cartas que me hacen falta "Obscuru" la carta de la oscuridad"

Casi por invocacion las luces del Parque de Diversones se apagaron y de ellas aparecieron manchas negras que cubrieron todo el cielo, que despues decendieron como olas sobre la gente cubriendolas de oscuridad dejando ver solo a las personas con magia (Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol, Jasón y John)

-"¡¡Pero que sucede aquí!!"

Kero, Sppi y Kan estaban un poco aburridos tirados en una cama con la consola de juegos prendida, sin ocuparla mientras charlaban.

-"Ultimamente Sakura no me ha prestado atención a lo que le digo" –suspira.

-"No llores Keroberos" –le regaño Sppi- "Que tú dueña no te escuche en todo lo que dices no significa que no te quiera"

-"Es que se pasa el tiempo con ese chiquillo"

-"Ya te lo dijo Spinel... tú ama te estima mucho" –dijo Kan- "Recuerdas cuando Jasón decidio ver como ella utilizaba las Cartas "Tiempo" y "Disparo" (), corriste grave peligro en ese momento, y ella te protegio"

-"Pero eso fue hace bastante tiempo" –recordo la Bestia del Sello- "Además hubiera dado mi vida por ella"

-"La misión de un guardian es proteger la vida de su dueño a toda costa" –reflexiono Sppi.

-"Mi misión siempre ha sido custodiar el Libro de Clow, ahora de Sakura, y además proteger de ella" –dijo Kero mientras en un brusco accionar miro hacia la ventana.

-"Mi misión..." –aquí Kan hizo una leve pausa- "Mi misón... es..."

En un brusco movimiento –que dejo en el suelo a Sppi- Kero extendio sus alas para transformarse en Keroberos haciendo callar a Kan.

-"Esa presencia..." –cerro los ojos- "¡¡¡Sakura esta en medio hay que apresurarse!!!"

-"¡Pero que crees que haces!" –replico el pequeño Sppi.

-"Calla" –gruño Keroberos- "Vuelvan a su forma original que creo que nuestros dueños estan en problemas"

En ese instante los otros dos guardianes volvieron a sus formas de Spinel Sun y Sherkan, los otros dos guardianes del Sol.

El espectaculo de luces era asombroso mientras toda la gente miraba estupefacta como aquellos destellos iluminaban todo el sector con varios colores, mientras caian como lijera lluvia de estrellas.

-"Que hermoso" –decian las personas.

-"Es lo más fantastico que he visto en mi vida"

Pero las personas –por lo menos una- que no miraba con incredulidad el espectaculo de luces eran Touya, Yukito, Nakuru, Mike y Tenshi.

-"Beautiful" –dijo Mike.

-"Esto es magnifico" –dijo Yukito.

-"Vaya" –dijo Nakuru mientras se agarraba del brazo de Touya- "No es romantico querido Touya"

El aludido no dijo ni una palabra mientras observaba las centellantes luces que caian desde el cielo.

-"_Reacciona_" –había dicho una voz a Yukito.

-"_¿Quien es?_" –pregunto el aludido.

-"_Sakura está en problemas_" –dijo la voz.

-"_¿De que hablas? Que le sucede a Sakura_" –Yukito se empezo a desesperar.

-"_No lo pude sentir antes ya que alguien está interfiriendo en mi persepcion... esa misma persona no le ha permitido sentir nada a Ruby Moon y a Arthur_" –explico- "_Debes salir de ahí ahora mismo... necesitamos llegar con Sakura_"

-"_Pero y los otros_" –dijo Yukito entendiendo que esa voz se trataba de Yue.

-"_Dejalos... que se den cuenta por ellos mismos_" –dijo frío y serio- "_Ahora necesitamos ir con Sakura_"

-"Yukito ¿te pasa algo?" –pregunto intrigada Tenshi al ver a Yukito sumido en sus pensamientos- "¿Te sientes bien?"

-"Ah... si me siento bien" –respondio- "Lo siento pero ahora necesito irme por unos momentos"

-"Yukito" –le llamo la atencion Touya.

-"¿Que sucede?" –pregunto incredulo.

-"Ten cuidado" –dijo mientras miraba a Nakuru y a Mike despedian a Tenshi ya que ella debía ir a otro lado.

-"Si, no tienes porque preocuparte"

-"¡¡Tomoyo!! ¡¡Meiling!!" –gritaba Sakura desesperada buscando a sus amigas en la oscuridad- "¡¡Donde están chicas!! ¡Respondanme!" –a la chica se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas mientras seguia buscando y llamando.

-"Calmate Sakura" –dijo Shaoran- "Llorando no vas a solucionar el problema... necesitas tranquilizarte para encontrar una forma de solucionar el problema"

-"Tienes razón" –dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

Shaoran siempre había sido su maximo apoyo en esos momentos que ella se sentia desesperada y no sabía que hacer. Él nunca se rendia y era muy atento con ella, Sakura en realidad se sentia agradecida por lo que Shaoran siempre hacía por ella, por eso y mucho más lo queria!

La chica se acerco lentamente a Shaoran y pozo su cabeza en su pecho abrazandolo con cariño. Buscando cierto apoyo para no caer en la desesperación, rapidamente el chico correspondio al abrazo, besandole la frente.

-"Tú sabes muy bien que..." –sonrio Shaoran.

-"Pase lo que pase, todo estara bien" –dijieron Sakura y Shaoran al unisono.

-"Pudiste sentir algo" –pregunto Jasón al pequeño John interrumpiendo la escena de SS.

-"Sólo un leve firma de la Carta "Luce", pero no la encuentro por ningun lado" –mira un poco a Sakura y suspiro- "Talvez no este aquí... debe estar en otro sitio pero no aquí"

-"Simplemente no lo entiendo" –murmuro Jasón- "Se supone que la "Luz" y la "Oscuridad" siempre deben estar juntas"

-"Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien acepto esta mision contigo... ¡Libérate!"

Nada, la llave no respondia estaba totalmente inactiva y no hacia caso al constante llamado de Sakura.

John trato de hacer lo mismo pero nada sucedia, nada de magia servia dentro de la oscuridad.

-"¿Que podemos hacer?" –se preguntaba Shaoran.

-"Sólo esperar" –murmuro Eriol.

Mientras fuera de la barrera oscura, los guardianes del Sol y el guardian de la Luna tratan de encontrar la forma de entrar o dejar salir a sus dueños.

-"Mmm, es una Carta magica, al parecer es la equivalente a "Oscuridad"" –reflexiono Keroberos.

-"Entonces debe estar cerca "Luz" para que podamos atraparla" –dijo Spinel Sun.

-"No" –dijo de forma cortante Yue- "La carta "Luz" no esta aquí"

-"Tienes razón Yue" –afirmo Keroberos- "Los dos están alejadas una de otra... pero ¿porque?"

-"No crees Keroberos que encerrando a su capturador, y teniendo a la luz alejada, esté no podra ocupar magia alguna" –dijo Yue mirando la barrera oscura.

-"¡¡Necesito sacar a mi amo de ese sitio!!" –grito Sherkan- "¡Ustedes son los que saben acerca de las cartas magicas! ¡Porque no ocupan sus poderes!"

-"No son sus cartas, estás son de otra persona... sólo pueden tener el control de las cartas Clow y de las cartas Sakura" –dijo Spinel- "Estás son de otro hechicero"

-"¡¡Maldición!!" –grito nuevamente Sherkan mientras se dirigia a la barrera- "¡Toma esto maldita cosa!" –lanzo entonces una ofenciva ocupando llamaradas de fuego de su boca.

En su ataque la barrera parecio abrirse demorandose al cerrase por la luz que se había infiltrado por el agujero.

-"¡Tengo una idea!"

-"Que sucede Keroberos"

-"Yue necesito que lanzes una flecha hacía donde yo te indique"

-"¿Pero que quieres hacer?"

-"¡Sólo hazme caso!"

En ese instante Kero empezo a volar alrededor de la barrera oscura buscando algun indicio de magia... hasta que lo encontro.

-"¡Bien! Yue lanza una flecha hacia allá" –dijo Keroberos apuntanto hacía un lugar de la barrera.

El Juez levanto su arco y acomodo la flecha tratando de darle en donde Kero le había dicho, estiro la cuerda del arco y se dipuso a disparar, lanzo en ese instante una flecha a gran velocidad que traspaso limpiamente la barrera oscura, en ese instante en esa barrera se formo un pequeño remolino en el sector en donde había entrado la flecha.

-"¡¡Cuidado Shaoran!!" –gito Sakura.

En ese preciso instante una flecha cayo a los pies de Li enterrandose en el suelo, por poco y si no fuera por Sakura, la flecha le hubiera dado a Shaoran.

-"¿Pero que diablos fue eso?" –se cuestiono Shaoran en el suelo aún sorpendido.

-"Sakura ocupa tú magia ahora" –le indico Eriol.

-"Sí" -dijo decidida- "Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien acepto esta mision contigo... ¡Libérate!"

De inmediato y por arte de magia, el sello de magia de Sakura salio de sus pies, y la llave de la estrella regreso a su verdadera forma. Sakura saco una carta y la invoco de inmediato.

-"Sacanos de esta oscuridad ¡¡"Luz"!!"

En ese instante un brillo cegador salio del remolino que se había formado en la barrera. Un haz de luz tremenda salio disparada como un rayo y la oscuridad empezo a compactarse.

-"¡Lo sabía resulto!" –grito emocionado Keroberos.

Justo entonces la oscruridad comenzo a replegarse alrededor de Sakura & cia., empezaron a verse entonces las demás personas y los juegos, mientras el día empezo a aclararse.

-"¡Lo hicimos!" –empezo a saltar Sakura.

-"¿Que hicimos? ...Sakura" –pregunto Tomyo al ver a su amiga tan contenta.

-"¡Tomoyo!" –salto a abrzar a su amiga- "Que bueno que te encuentras bien"

Mientras Sakura abrazaba a Tomoyo, John empezo a mirar hacia todos lados, buscando la carta, pero esta extrañamente había desaparecido.

-"No, no ha desaparecido" –le dijo levemente Eriol- "Sólo se oculto"

-"Sí" –miro un tanto desconfiado a Eriol- "Y creo que se exactamente donde estan"

En ese instante Yukito llego corriendo hacía Sakura un tanto preocupado.

-"¡Sakura!"

-"Yukito que haces aquí" –pregunto Sakura.

-"Me advirtieron de que estabas en problemas, por eso vine ayudar... bueno él vino a ayudar"

-"Entonces él fue" –sonrie.

-"Pero yo le di la idea" –dijo Kero saliendo de la chaqueta de Yukito.

-"Kero" –tomo rapidamente al guardian y lo escondio entre sus brazos- "Quieres que te vean"

-"Sakura me ahogas" –Kero se empezo a ver azul.

-"Lo siento" –dijo mientras soltaba lo suficiente a Kero como para que respirara- "Que haces aquí"

-"Pues ayudandote que más" –dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos- "Yo le di la idea de que lanzara la flecha en un lugar preciso como para que ocuparas magia"

-"¡Fuiste tú! casi me hieres con esa idea tuya, acaso querias matarme" –le regaño Shaoran.

-"Solo me guie por la presencia magica más fuerte que sentia en ese momento, no tengo la culpa que tu mocoso te hayas cruzado en el camino de Sakura"

-"¡¡Como me dijiste!!" –una gran vena se hincho en la cabeza de Li.

-"Chicos tranquilizense porfavor" –dijo Sakura.

-"Ahora hay que preocuparse por capturar las Cartas Zhor" –hablo serio Jasón haciendo que la pelea se detubiera.

-"Sí, pero ¿donde estan?" –pregunto Sakura.

-"Yo se donde... aún las siento" –respondio John.

-"Siento haber llegado tarde, es que estaba con unos amigos" –dijo Tenshi lamentandose por no haber llegado a la hora al restaorante.

-"No te preocupes Tenshi" –le tranquilizo Kaho- "Esas cosas pasan"

La chica se tranquilizo y empezo a hablar con la señorita Kaho Mizuki, mientras el mozo les servia sus respectivas ordenes.

-"Y ha averiguado algo sobre el pequeño que estoy buscando" –pregunto Tenshi Sora.

-"Un poco, pero no he tenido la oportunidad de indagar más en el tema" –dijo Kaho mientras tomaba sorvo de té.

-"Le agradesco mucho lo que ha hecho por mi señorita Kaho" –sonrie agradecida Tenshi.

-"No te preocupes, para que estan las amigas"

-"Se siente magía muy poderosa" –dijo John.

-"Que raro... no siento ninguna carta en los alrededores" –dijo Sakura.

Shaoran y Jasón miraban el lugar otra vez, ya habían estado aquí en la Torre de Londres cuando sientieron esa magia de dos cartas, pero ahora no estaban, sólo sentian sus firmas.

-"John, estas seguro que esas cartas estan por aquí" –dudo Sakura.

-"Eh... si claro que las cartas estan aquí" –dijo nervioso.

-"Pues que esperas para tratar de atraparlas" –intervino Shaoran.

-"Espera un momento" -dijo John- "Necesito que vuelvan a aparecer en sus respectivos lugares"

-"Entonces... espero que no tarden mucho" –dijo Kero.

Algunas horas pasaron mientras nuestros amigos esperaban a que alguna carta se apareciera, Yukito estaba con ellos esperando cualquier cosa para transformarse en Yue, mientras escondia a los pequeños guardianes del Sol. Tomoyo estaba grabando un tanto desepcionada ya que no tenía trajes para sus amigos, mientras Meiling se apretaba de Jasón que estaba profundamente encerrado en sus pensamientos.

-"Siento algo extraño" –advirtio de repente Sakura- "Es como una coneccion de dos cosas"

-"¡Bien las cartas!" –dijo alegre John- "Llave que escondes fuerzas poderosas oscuras, muestra tu verdadera forma ante John quien ha aceptado esta mision contigo... ¡Liberate!"

El chico de inmediato saco a "Somnus" para dormir a todas las personas que estaban cerca y hacer conjuros sin problemas de llamar la atención. Desgraciadamente Tomoyo y Meiling se quedaron profundamente dormidas.

Eriol levanto a Tomoyo y la dejo en una banca cercana, haciendo lo mismo con Meiling, ya que Jasón estaba muy concentrado en sus cosas.

-"Y bien... que es lo que piensas hacer ahora Tolkien" –dijo divertido Eriol- "He visto como has atrapado las cartas anteriores y me gustaria saber como le harás con esta"

-"Pues ya veras"

El chico de doce años guardo un poco de silencio, y después saco una carta de su bolsillo, levantando el báculo e invoca a una de las cartas más poderosas.

-"¡¡¡"Equilibrium"!!!"

Mientras la oscuridad volvia a expanderse en el Parque de Diversiones que estaba situado en el Este de la ciudad, se detubo en un momento y empezo a ser arrastrada hacia el centro de la ciudad surcando el cielo raudamente.

En el Oeste de la ciudad los pequeños copos de luz que nuevamente empezaron a caer y se detubieron flotando en el aire repentinamente para ser arrastrados en una aglomeración de luz como lo había hecho antes la oscuridad.

En donde se encontraban nuestros amigos empezo a aglomerarse en el sector en donde John había invocado "Equilibrium" una gran cantidad de luces y una penumbra profunda. Empezaron a girar en circulos mintras la carta que las había llevado hasta allí brillaba con fuerza por el poder del joven Tolkien.

-"Muestren sus verdaderas identidades "Luce" y "Obscuru", no se oculten más" –grito desafiante el pequeño.

En ese momento una mujer salio de la penumbra que tenía extrañamente el signo del yin y el yang al reves (apuntando hacia la oscuridad) con un amplio traje negro y de largo cabello de ojos anaranjados. Mientras de las centellas aparecio un hombre tambien de amplio traje a diferencia de que este era luminoso y tenia bien colocado el signo del yin y el yang, mientras su apariencia era de largo cabello y de ojos azules.

-"Bien creo que has encontrado la forma de juntarnos" –le dijo "Oscuru".

-"Ves yo siempre supe que él seria capaz de encontrarnos y de atraparnos" –dijo "Luce".

John al igual que los demás estaban muy sorprendidos de la conversacion de esas dos cartas Zhor. Las dos cartas miraron con interes al pequeño Tolkien.

-"Y bien que esperas John" –le dijo "Obscuru"- "¿No debes capturarnos?"

-"Es que... yo"

-"No te preocupes pequeño... estaremos bien" –explico "Luce".

-"Bien... entonces lo haré" –levanto su báculo con fuerza y decisión- "Por el poder que me ha confiado este báculo les ordeno que vuelvan a su merecido encierro... Cartas Zhor"

Las dos cartas se miraron y empezaron a tomar forma de cartas (valga la rebundacia), que fueron a parar a las manos del chico ingles.

-"Lo hiciste" –se le acerco Sakura- "¡Ya tienes todas las cartas no estas feliz!"

La joven se detubo al recordar lo que Robert le había dicho antes: _"Cuando el elegido de capturarlas haya atrapado a todas las cartas Zhor, estas deben volver al Libro de Zhor, tomaran energía del Card Captor de turno y volveran a su encierro hasta que se liberen de nuevo, para que la historia se repita"_

-"John..." –dijo tremebunda Sakura sintiendo la pena del pequeño.

-"Bien creo que he terminado porfin con todo este lio" –sonrie un tanto fingidamente- "He terminado de recolectar todas las Cartas Zhor" –mira a Jasón- "Me puedes entregar el libro que esta en mi maleta porfavor"

-"Esta bien" –Jasón hizo caso y empezo a buscar entre las cosas del pequeño.

Encontro entoces el Libro de Zhor y lo tomo, en ese momento un centello lo sego dejando ver sólo la imagen de un hombre que se le hacia familiar, una cara que ya habia visto muchas veces y que la recordaba muy bien.

-"_Huhg O´Neill_" –dijo en sus pensamientos.

-"¿Jasón estás bien?" –pregunto Shaoran.

-"¿Que sucede?" –dijo volviendo a la Tierra.

-"El Libro" –respondio Shaoran.

Jasón le entrego el libro a John, y este con sumo cuidado empezo a abrirlo. Tomo las demás cartas del libro y empezo a ordenarlas, las volvio a guardar –incluyendo a las ultimas dos- cerro el libro y suspiro.

-"He aquí el que ha terminado con su misión de evitar que estas cartas cometan destruccion. La misión que acepte junto a este báculo ha terminado y con ello la recoleccion de las cartas Zhor, no vuelvan a causar desastres hasta que el proximo elegido aparesca... Libro de Zhor vuelve a sellarte para mantener a margen a estás cartas hasta la proxima vez"

El hechizo –si se le puede decir así- hizo que el libro empezara a brillar con intesidad para volver a sellarse. Empezo a moverse y en ese instante...

El signo del Eclipse aparecio bajo los pies de John Tolkien y la llave báculo empezo a transformarse nuevamente en el báculo de capturas. Miles de luces empezaron a brillar y se sintio de repente como todo lo material decaparecia alrededor de nuestros amigos. Hasta que la imagen de las estrellas cubrio el suelo y el cielo.

-"¿Que sucede?" –dijo Shaoran.

-"Esto me recuerda cuando..."

-"Conociste al mago Clow" –intervino Eriol- "Si así es, este lugar es en donde los espiritus se comunican con los vivos"

John estaba un tanto asombrado mientras buscaba con la mirada a Sakura y cia., estaban detrás de él tambien un tanto confundidos. Cuando volvio a mirar hacia adelante se encontro con un cuerpo casi transparente pero muy solido, retrosedio unos pasos y se dio cuenta de que al frente de él había un hombre de cabellos pelirrojos y de ojos castaños, en su cara había una pequeña barba, mientras su traje se representaba los doce signos del zodiaco y la imagen del Eclipse. Esa persona sonreia muy divertido al ver la reaccion de John, y se acerco un poco.

-"¿Qui... quien es usted?" –pregunto con nerviosismo Tolkien.

-"Pues no me reconoces" –rio- "Soy el creador de estas cartas y soy quien te juzgara"

-"¿Que quiere decir con eso?"

-"Pues yo soy el mago Zhor Scott del clan Scott de York" –sonrio- "Tu pequeño debes ser el que se hace llamar John Tolkien"

El chico afirmo con la cabeza mientras aún no salia de su asombro.

-"Pues...." –el mago empezo a examinarlo- "Las cartas han decidido bien, tienes grandes habilidades, además que puedes ver las auras de las personas como tu antepasado... tambien siento que le tienes mucho afecto a mis Cartas... dime ¿las quieres mucho?"

El chico afirmo con silencio muy nervioso. El mago tomo el báculo y se lo entrego en la mano al pequeño.

-"Crees que tienes la magia suficiente como para superar la mia" –le dijo desafiante Zhor- "Busca la forma de que esta báculo deje de ser de mi propiedad y liberalo del cautiverio en que lo he encerrado"

John tomo el báculo con sumo cuidado y empezo a buscar la forma para "liberarlo" según se lo había dicho el mago Zhor.

Mientras Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol miraban la escena. Eriol estaba más que sonriente observando con interes, mientras Shaoran no entendia nada. Sakura estaba en silencio mirando a Tolkien.

-"_Liberar el báculo, pero como_" –se cuestionaba el joven John- "_Talvez si... me concentro en eso lo más seguro que funcione_"

Sakura miro al mago Zhor –que miraba con interes al pequeño- y después dirigio su mirada a John, que estaba muy concentrado.

-"_Tengo la esperanza de que resultara... pase lo que pase todo va a estar bien... estoy segura de que lo lograras... tengo la esperanza_"

En ese instante el báculo comenzo a brillar y empezo a cambiar tomando otra forma, la forma de una centella con alas a los lados, mientras cambiaba de un color azul y dorado, pasando a uno plateado y rojo.

-"Lo has hecho muy bien John" –sonrie- "Te las mereces"

Entonces las cartas Zhor salieron del Libro y rodearon a John en un espectaculo de luces, bailando y dansando en su entorno. Después se reunieron y aterrizaron una por una en su mano.

-"Ahora estás cartas te pertenecen" –dijo Zhor- "Las cartas siempre buscaron a una persona apta para cuidar de ellas, y te han encontrado a tí... confio que continues mi trabajo y consigas superate"

-"Lo haré, se lo prometo mago Zhor"

-"Has hecho cosas que me asombran" –interrumpio Eriol- "En realidad no crei que pudieras hacer esto Zhor"

-"Maestro" –se inclino con respeto la imagen- "Fue mi deber después de su muerte"

-"Muy pocos magos han podido crear cartas magicas, y menos incluso las cartas de proteccion" –dijo Eriol contento- "Me siento feliz de que tu seas una de esa personas que han creado cartas magicas"

-"Me senti triste después de su muerte Maestro... senti que debía hacer cartas magicas para prevalecer su magia, pero después me entere de que usted había elegido a una persona muy apta para ocupar el cargo de sucesora de Clow"

-"Sakura es la persona a quien Clow eligio" –dijo mientras la miraba- "Y dime ¿quien te informo de la sucesora?"

-"Ese es el otro mensaje" –dijo enigmatico dejando a todos un poco confundidos a excepcion de Eriol que le entendia bien.

-"¡Sakura! ¡Li! ¡Eriol! ¡¿Donde están?!" –gritaba Jasón al no encontrar a sus amigos por ningun lado.

Se encontraba en un lugar muy parecido al que estaban nuestros amigos. Estaba sólo, y entonces vio un pequeño brillo, cuando se acerco de este aparecio otra persona.

-"Oz" –dijo el hombre.

-"Huhg O´Neill" –le reconocio Jasón.

-"Es un gusto verte vivo" –sonrie- "No nos vemos desde hace mucho"

-"El día en que morí en batalla" –recordo.

-"Necesito hablar contigo, por eso le he pedido a Zhor que me deje a solas contigo"

-"De que deseas hablar"

-"En estos momentos sueños extraños te deben atormentar... ¿verdad?"

-"Si así es" –contesto- "Se refieren a una Batalla entre la Luz y la Oscuridad, más allá de eso no comprendo"

-"Pues debes saber que tú fuiste la primera persona en decifrar "la profecia del último de los oraculos" de occidente y "las siete preofecias" de oriente" –el joven se sorprendio mientras el hechicero continuaba- "Tú sabes un secreto que ningun hechicero se había preocupado en decifrar, pero ahora se han interesados muchos"

-"¿Que intentas decirme? Que yo sé el futuro de esa tal Batalla"

-"Y más, sólo necesitas recordar, no sólo en sueños, si no encontrando el libro que escribiste acerca de las profecias... ahora es el momento en que todo debe ocurrir"

-"No se de algun libro" –replico- "No recuerdo haber escrito nada sobre profecias"

-"Ese libro aunque este destruido puede traerte recuerdos presiados"

-"¿Entonces donde encuentro el libro?"

-"Clow se ocupo de él después de tú muerte a pesar de que nunca lo leyo, ni siquiera lo abrio... después un medium japones quiso el libro para protegerlo, ese medium era de la familia Sumeragi" –prosigio Huhg- "Pero fue otra familia de mediums la que se encargo del libro, desde entonces no sé el paradero de este libro... pero estoy seguro que lo encontaras"

-"Pero en donde está ese libro"

-"Lo sabras cuando veas al "Angel del Cielo" amigo"

En ese momento la imagen del mago comenzo a desvanecerse, mientras Jasón empezaba a exasperarse, comenzo a correr y correr en busca del mago pero se dio cuante de que había vuelto a la realidad en donde encontro a Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol y a John mirandolo como corria.

-"Pero... _¿donde se fue?_" –se cuestiono el norteamericano.

-"Jasón ¿estás bien?" –pregunto Sakura.

-"Si, si estoy bien" –miro a Eriol un tanto desconfiadamente.

Mientras observando las escenas de los jovenes hechiceros se encontraban Drag y Arvedui.

-"Cres que se hayan enterado" –pregunto Drag.

-"No lo creo" –respondio Arvedui.

-"Sabes, me parece interesante eso de las cartas Zhor, claro que ahora tendran que cambiar su imagen y su nombre conforme con su nuevo dueño" –observo a John- "Pero lo que me parece insensato es el destino, siempre pense que el destino era una creacion de nosotros, pero ahora no se que pensar... que piensas tú elfo"

Arvedui estaba un tanto distraido mirando hacía la ciudad mientras Drag le trataba de hablar.

-"¡Elfo!" –le llamo la antencion- "Me oyes"

-"Ah, si Drag" –siguio mirando la ciudad- "Una cosa es el destino, y la otra anticiparse a los acontecimientos poniendo una advertencia de lo que sucederia si el destino sigue por el mismo rumbo"

En el mismo sitio a donde Arvedui dirigia su mirada, se hubica un restorante en donde están Kaho Mizuki y Tenshi Sora conversando.

-"Y cuando encuentres al niño, que haras Tenshi"

-"Pues llevarlo a Japón, es de allá de donde proviene nuestra familia, y como mi deber, debo llevar a mi primo hacía su país natal"

-"Bueno, espero que con la información que te di te puedas encontrar con tu primo Hinode" –dijo Kaho.

-"Le agradesco todo lo que ha hecho por mi señorita Kaho" –la chica se levanta de su asiento y toma su abrigo- "Ya se esta haciendo tarde, y si quiero encontrar a mi primo tendre que levantarme temprano mañana" –prosiguio- "Nos vemos señorita"

-"Nos vemos Tenshi" –se despidio la profesora mientras la joven salia por la puerta.

La señorita Mizuki continuo tomando se taza de té mientras miraba por la ventana del restorante la calle, en realidad Tenshi tenía razón, era muy tarde ya que las estrallas ya eran visibles. La profesora se levanto tomo su abrigo, pago la cena y se fue hacía la puerta, no queria llegar tarde a la residencia de los Hiragizawa...

En ese presiso instante un sujeto entraba por la puerta mientras se dirigia rápidamente a un telefono que se encontraba en el lugar.

Kaho estaba paralizada, ese sujeto de rasgos orientales tenia una presencia mortificante y energia muy oscura. A Mizuki se le erizo la piel, jamás había visto a alguien con tal energia maligna, salio rápidamente del restorante y tomo un taxi aún asutada por el encuentro que había tenido.

Ya al otro día John no podía estar más contento, ayer el mismo Zhor Scott le había confiado sus Cartas Zhor, y ahora se transformaba en el nuevo dueño, lo mejor de todo era que no perderia a las cartas. Y ademas para rematar le habían llegado dos cartas, una de norteamerica de su buen amigo Harry Potter y de Escosia de...

-"Aaaaa" –suspiro profundamente.

Una carta le había llegado de la persona que menos creeria, esa persona decia que talvez pronto volveria Londres ya que su padre hiba a encontrar trabajo, por allá en Inglaterra. Se dirigio al parque en donde había estado el día anterior y se sento en el mismo árbol mientras volvia a ller la carta.

-"Que bueno que vuelvas Joanne Rowling" –suspira.

-"¡Y ahora! ¿quien es Joanne?" –relico la voz de un chico.

-"Oye Hinode no te han dicho que no tienes que espiar a los demás" –le reprocho John.

-"Es que te veias muy extraño con esa cara de idiota sonriendo por todas partes"

-"¡¡Que dices!!" –gruño el pequeño ingles.

-"Calmate es sólo una broma" –el pequeño se baja del arból- "Primero hablas de Sakura Kinomoto, y ahora de Joanne Rowling"

-"No te metas en mis cosas" –al chico se le ocurrio una idea- "Oye... ¿te gustaría conocer a Sakura?"

Robert De Bruce estaba en su computadora conectado a internet en el videochat de conferencias hablando con alguien muy lejano de Inglaterra.

-"Dices que el tiempo ya termino" –pregunto muy nervioso Kong Qiu desde el otro lado de la computadora.

-"Bueno se debio haber acabado en el año 1999"

-"No jueges conmigo, estoy demasiado viejo para eso" –suspira- "Y dime ¿cuando es la fecha?"

-"Pues la Batalla debío haber ocurrido hace 5 años atrás, pero según estos apuntes..." –dijo mientras miraba el antiguo libro casi hecho pedasos y muy quemado- "Alguien se atrevio de cambiar el destino"

-"Pero... ¿quien?" –pregunto intrigado el chino.

-"Pues... esa persona supo de las profecias del Este y del Oeste... y arriesgo su vida por eso... esa persona está muy cerca de Los Elegidos" –dijo confundido el inglés.

-"Mientras el olvido no invada el mundo, y el Yin y el Yang siguan en sus posisiones, e incluso la naturaleza no sufra cambios" –suspira- "No nos caeria de mal un poco de ayuda"

-"Esa persona que cambio el destino me intriga" –siguio mirando el antiguo libro- "¿Quien será? ¿Que le impulso a hacer eso?"

-"¡¡Achis!!" –estornudo el profesor Kinomoto mientras estaba en su auto condiciendo hacía su casa- "Vaya, alguien debe estar refiriendose a mi" –se limpia la nariz mientras sonrie.

Las calles están un poco conjestionadas pero eso no le molesta mucho, mientras llegue a su hogar.

-"¿Como estaran Sakura y Touya? Deben estar bien"

En ese instante el semaforo marco rojo y Fujitaka se tubo que detener para que la gente pasara. Empezo a mirar y veia como todas las personas caminaban, y en ese instante un hombre joven se detubo enfrente de su automovil, y puso su mano en el capo de adelante mientras dirigia su mirada lentamente hacia Kinomoto, ambas se encontraron y el sujeto esboso una sonrisa que lleno de terror a Fujitaka, mientras el sujeto llevaba su dedo indice a su boca y hacia un ligero "Shhh", después volvio a sonreir maleficamente y cuando Fujitaka parpadeo, el sujeto ya había desaparecido. Cuando el semaforo dio luz verde, el profesor Kinomoto trato de tranquilizarse y puso su automovil en marcha.

Mientras mirando desde un edificio Zhao Lushan había observado el lugar en donde se encontraba el automovil de Kinomoto. Fruncio un poco el ceño y con tono de fastidio dijo.

-"Yasha"

LAS TORMENTOSAS NOTAS DE MERLIN:

Porfin gracias a Dios Todopoderoso que termine este capitulo!!! de unas 23 pág!!

En realidad cansa esto, y en verdad que a veces resulta un fastidio quedarse sin ideas por tanto tiempo, pero porfin termine el capitulo que se consideraria el centro de la serie.

Algunos deben tener algunas preguntas pero les dire que sólo me faltan 5 capitulos más (eso creo, talvez menos) para terminar esta serie tan complicada!!

Las cosas se deben aclarar para Jasón no es así, ese encuentro con Huhg no será el unico encuentro con su pasado ¿o no? (¡Eriol para la proxima no escapas!).

La relacion entre Hinode y Tenshi ¿cuál será? ¿y como es que Tenshi conoce a Kaho?

Algunas personas se habrán dado cuenta a la alusion que hice a Harry Potter y a Joanne Rowling, ji ji, no es interesante.

Espero que el encuentro entre John Tolkien y Zhor Scott haya sido de su agrado.

Fujitaka Kinomoto ¿que tendra que ver en esta trama?

() eso lo puse para que supieran de que yo en "La Saga de OZ" hize un salto en el tiempo desde el 3º al 4º capitulo.

La trama se debe descomplicar si es que quiero llegar al final! Que es muy BUENO! (eso pienso yo)

En el proximo capitulo el dolor alcanzara a una persona que ha sufrido mucho y el Judas del Consejo Occidental aparecera con sus verdaderas intenciones, tambien una mala noticia hará que nuestros amigos regresen a Japón.

Aplausos, comentarios y tomatazos a se los agradeceré. Escribanme plis!!


	7. Los peores enemigos

**__**

Capitulo VII:

Los Peores Enemigos

Eriol estaba sumamente pensativo lo que Kaho le había informado lo dejo un tanto confuso, según ella, el sujeto tenía un aura muy maligna y oscura, pero él no se ha percatado de ninguna persona con una energía así... no era sólo esto lo que ocupaba parte de sus reflexiones, otras dos cosas le intrigaban. Una era que después de tantos ataques de las Cartas Zhor, como es que Nakuru (Ruby Moon) jamás sintio ninguna presencia. Y por último, lo extraño que ha estado su amigo Jasón respecto a su persona, un tanto frío y desconfiado.

-"¿Estás seguro que nada malo pasa?" –pregunto preocupada Nakuru.

-"No, no tienes de que preocuparte Nakuru" –respondio Eriol.

-"Desde hace algunos días que estás un poco extraño, por que no nos dices que es lo que te sucede" –le dijo Sppi.

-"No es nada grave, descuinden"

-"Cambiando un poco el tema" –dijo Spinel- "Nakuru, aún no sabes cuál es la razón de que no hayas sentido la magia de las cartas Zhor por lo alrededores"

-"Bueno que quieres que hiciera, ni yo ni Mike sentimos magia alguna... ahora que recuerdo siempre que algo malo sucedia Tsukishiro desaparecia"

-"Era por que se transformaba en Yue... como es que puedas ser tan despistada y no darte cuenta de que estabamos en problemas"

-"Yo no soy despistada"

-"¿Como que no? una vez casi me cocinas cuando confundiste el pollo de navidad conmigo" –recordo muy enfadado el guardian.

-"Pero si no te sucedio nada, dime que no disfrutaste ese pollo"

-"¡Ese no es el tema! estoy diciendo que nunca te das cuante de lo que sucede a tu alrededor"

-"Lo que pasa es que una energía bloquea la percepción de Ruby Moon como también la de Arthur" –interrumpió Eriol- "No has sentido alguna presencia fuerte que te haya ocasionado problemas para sentir otras presencias"

-"Sólo he sentido desde los ultimos días mucha tranquilidad y calma" –respondio Nakuru.

-"Esa debe ser la razón" –relexiono- "Alguna persona debe estar transmitiendo esa energía que obstruye tu persepción"

Nakuru empezo a pensar que persona podría tratar... debía ser alguien con mucha energía para que obtruyera la persepción de Ruby Moon, la guardiana de la Luna más poderosa. Diriguio pues su mirada a su amo que estaba muy pensativo, mucho más que otras veces, penso entonces que sería mejor dejarlo solo un momento y con una mueca llamo a Spinel para llevarselo de la habitación.

-"¿Por que me sacas de la habitación?" –le pregunto el pequeño Sppi.

-"Pense que mejor sería dejar a Eriol solo para que descubra lo que le sucede"

-"Ha estado mucho tiempo así, no se que le pueda suceder" –dijo Sppi- "Ojala le pudieramos ayudar"

-"Se de una persona que quizas sepa o pueda ayudarle"

El joven Jasón Newstead salia del hotel en donde se había reunido con el recien llegado de Escosia Will Wallace. El joven norteamericano desde hacía un tiempo que trataba de averiguar más sobre su pasado como Oz Wallace, y para eso fue a ver al lider del clan de su anterior vida. Pero lo que Wallace le informo no le dejo muy en claro las cosas.

__

-"Hasta donde sé, su antigua vida como Oz Wallace, en sus últimos momentos fue un tanto reservado, tenía un secreto que no compartio con los demás miembros de la familia. Sólo había una sola persona que compartía ese secreto y esa era Huhg O´Neill"-le había dicho el mago.

-"Vaya eso no ayuda en nada" –dijo Jasón cuando recordo las palabras del mago.

__

-"No sabe donde puedo encontrar a un decendiente directo de Huhg O´Neill" –le había preguntado Jasón a Will.

-"Como recordaras Huhg O´Neill rechazo su entrenamiento de druida para transformarse en un mago, eso que digamos no fue muy bien aceptado por los viejos miembros del clan O´Neill que lo vieron como una deserción. Pero creo que he escuchado que después de la Guerra de Druidas ocurrida entre los O´Neill y los De Danann, Hugh fue a vivir en el pais de Gales, allí estubo mucho en contacto con un pequeño clan de esos lugares, no recuedo muy bien el nombre de esa familia pero dejo una decendencia" –le respondio entonces Will.

-"¿Cual será esa familia de la que me hablo?" –se pregunto Jasón- "Bueno ahora debo ir a ver a... si, ya lo recuedo, Oliver O´Neill. Talvez él sepa de que clan se pueda tratar"

Ya era un tanto temprano y Sakura acababa de levantarse. Tomoyo y Meiling aún estaban durmiendo y Kero no despertaría por nada del mundo. Miro por la ventana y el Sol daba con furza, mientras el olor del aire matutino llegaba a la habitación.

-"Hoy es un lindo día"

La joven decidio bajar al salón del hotel para tomar su desayuno. Bajaba las escaleras de salto en salto muy contenta, cuando llego pudo ver que no había nadie en los alrededores.

-"Al parecer aún es muy temprano" –dijo mientras una gota surcaba su cabeza.

Comenzo a caminar por el gran salón del hotel buscando a alguien, al final encontro a un joven que estaba muy concentrado mirando a la ventana mientras tomaba un poco de té.

-"Buenos días Shaoran" –le dijo Sakura al reconocerlo.

-"Buenos días Sakura" –respondio el joven Li.

-"Vaya al parecer hoy te has levantado temprano"

-"Mira quien lo pregunta" –le dijo extrañado Shaoran- "No puedo creer que estes a estas horas en pie"

-"Je je, bueno sí" –sonrie.

Shaoran como acto de reflejo tambien sonrie mirando la graciosa reacción de Sakura. Ella miro esa extraña sonrisa que pocas veces se le veia y se sonrojo un poco.

-"Es un hermoso día, podriamos ir a algun lugar, no lo crees así" –dijo Li.

-"Que tal si vamos algun parque"

-"Me parece buena idea... si vamos ahora para aprobechar el día"

-"Esta bien" –sonrie- "Voy a arreglarme un poco, esperame Shaoran"

-"Ve sin cuidado, te esperare todo lo que quieras"

Sakura subio a su habitación y Shaoran se quedo un rato pensativo en el gran salón del hermoso Hotel Rangers. Pero algo le llamo la atención, justo en ese instante una noticia le hizo mirar el televisor allí instalado.

-"...Informamos que hoy acaba de llegar a suelo inglés el famoso diseñador frances Jean D´Gaulle aplaudido por todos los circulos de moda en el mundo. Esté importantisimo hombre de la fashion parisina vino acompañado de otro famoso frances, se trata de el gran naturalista y ecologista actual lider de GreenPeace su compatriota Luis Byle" –en la imagen televisiva se muestra a los dos saludando a las camaras- "Ambos galos (franceses) se harán presentes en la reunión de COM. que ha organizado el famoso empresario Robert De Bruce que se efectuaria en algunas pocas semanas... cabe recordar que para esta reunión recientemente se han hecho presentes el escoses Will Wallace, el irlandes Oliver O´Neill y el norteamericano George Darkness..."

-"¡Mira que bonito!" –dijo Sakura mientras le brillaban los ojos.

-"Si es realmente hermoso" –dijo un tanto incomodo Shaoran.

El blanquisimo y adornado traje de matrimonio que estaba puesto en una de las tipicas vitrinas de Londres, tenía a nuestra buena amiga muy emocionada y sorprendida... aunque Shaoran se sentia un tanto incomodo ya que había recordado algo que una vez la card "Somnus" le mostro.

-"Como me gustaria ocupar algun día un vestido así" –dijo Sakura mientras daba algunas vueltas de alegría.

-"Bueno..." –Li ya no aguantaba más tenía que sacarla de allí de alguna forma.

-"Hola Sakura" –saludo la alegre voz de un niño.

-"John pero que sorpresa de que nos encontremos aquí" –le sonrie.

-"Ehh bueno" –se sonroja un poco- "Yo sólo estaba paseando un poco"

Sakura miro al pequeño muy contenta mientras en la cabeza de Shaoran crecia una pequeña vena. Hasta cuando se entrometeria este chico con su relación con Sakura... bueno, algo le tenía que agradecer y eso era haber aparecido justo en el momento apropiado.

-"Desde hace algunos dias que no te he visto John" –dijo Sakura muy feliz- "Que has hecho con tus cards, las has transformado, las has ocupado para algo especial" –preguntaba insesantemente la maestra de cartas.

-"En realidad sólo las he ocupado una sola vez" –respondio el pequeño un poco confundido.

-"¿Y para que?" –pregunta muy intrigada.

-"Yo lo ocupe para algo sin importancia" –dijo levemente ruborizado el chico inglés.

Mientras en el Hotel Rangers, Meiling empezaba a abrir los ojos, los rayos de luz mañanera le dificultaron un poco la vista, se refiega un poco los ojos y cuando los abre completamente.

-"De donde vinieron todas estás flores" –dijo sorprendida al verse rodeada de rosas, y flores de todo tipo.

-"Sakura" –interrumpio Li- "No crees que le estás haciendo muchas preguntas a Tolkien"

-"Je je tienes razón Shaoran"

Ella no se había dado cuenta de lo insistente de sus preguntas, ya que estaba muy feliz con este niño inglés a su lado... imaginense, hubo otro card captor, y ahora es card master. Tener eso en común con John la tenía muy contenta, además que le hacía recordar sus viejos momentos de captura de cartas cuando era una niña de diez años, y como a sus doce años tubo que enfrentar las pruebas de Eriol para transformar las Clow cards.

-"Dis... disculpa Sakura" –dijo un poco nervioso el pequeño- "Te gustaria acompañarme a... a..." –empieza a ruborizarse, mientras Shaoran frunce un poco el ceño- "al parque..."

-"Encantada" –dijo sonriendo. John baja su mirada para no ser visto por la joven.

-"Espera un momento, el señor De Bruce está atendiendo a otra persona" –le dijo la secretaria a Jasón que estaba en la oficina de Robert.

-"Esperare lo necesario" –respondio Jasón.

En ese instante la puerta de la oficina en donde trabaja Robert, saliendo esté acompañado de George Darkness.

-"Muy bien nos veremos mañana entonces" –dijo sonriendo Robert.

-"Si como quieras" –se despidio de mala manera el norteamericano.

El sujeto en ese instante se dirigia hacía el acensor, pero se detubo al sentir la presencia del joven Jasón Newstead en el salón que le miraba atentamente.

-"Que sorpresa verlo aquí joven Newstead"

-"Si que sorpresa" –respondio el chico mirando desconfiado a Darkness.

-"Vaya Jasón que bueno que hayas venido" –saludo Robert.

El joven no respondio siguio mirando a Darkness muy desconfiado de que su presencia este tan cerca, en realidad no le agradaba ese sujeto.

-"Creo que ya me tengo que ir" –dijo Darkness mientras se retiraba.

Jasón miro por ultima vez al sujeto y cuando este se fue, nuestro joven amigo se tranquilizo un poco, y Robert le invito a pasar a su oficina, le sirvio un poco de agua y comenzaron a conversar.

-"Y bien que es lo que deseas" –pregunto Robert.

-"No he encontrado a Oliver O´Neill, me puedes decir en donde se esta hospedando"

Mientras afuera del edificio corporativo, George Darkness toma su telefono celular y empieza a marcar. Espera un poco que del otro lado atiendan y...

-"...Aló..." –dijo la voz desde el otro lado del telefono.

-"Aló... Kyoteki, soy Darkness"

-"...Señor George que bueno que me llamara... espero que tenga la información que necesito"

-"Si... y espero que tengas listo nuestro trato"

-"...Acabo de hablar con Yasha, él esta dispuesto a sus demandas..."

-"Ya sé en donde esta el mocoso que estabas buscando"

La fuente de agua que estaba en medio del parque era el punto de reunion que debían tener ya los tres. Kaho estaba muy impaciente en que ambas personas se presentaran en el lugar para porfin solucionar el problema que tenian.

Aunque ella seguia un tanto asustada con el encuantro del otro día, como era posible que alguien tubiera esa energía tan lugubre.

Estaba justamente pensando en eso cuando se presento Tenshi Sora.

-"Espero no haberme tardado nuevamente señorita Kaho" –dijo la joven disculpandose.

-"No te preocupes Tenshi, yo soy la que llego más temprano" –sonrie.

-"Gracias..." –dijo repentinamente Tenshi.

-"¿Por que me dices gracias?"

-"Po todo lo que me ha ayudado para encontrar a mi primo" –respondio- "En realidad usted me ha ayudado mucho desde que nos conocimos"

-"Cualquier persona hubiera hecho lo mismo" –sonrie- "Eras huerfana y ayudarte a finalizar tus estudios sólo fue una pequeña ayuda"

-"Y ahora me esta ayudando a encontrar a mi unico familiar vivo" –asistio- "En verdad lo que ha hecho es muy gratificante para mi"

En ese momentos las campanas que se encontraban en la Iglesia cercana empezaron dar el aviso de que ya eran las doce en punto de la tarde. Algo extraño era la "gargola" gigante que se encontraba al lado de la Cruz.

-"¿A que hora dijo que hiba a aparecer esa persona?" –pregunto Tenshi.

-"Ya debe estar por llegar" –respondio Kaho.

En ese instante una persona alta de extraño cabello azulado salia de detrás de un árbol cercano en donde estaban las mujeres. Se acerco lentamente y saludo con mucho respeto a Kaho.

-"Buenas tardes señorita Mizuki" –dijo Arvedui.

-"Buenas tardes señor Arvedui, siempre tan puntual" –dijo Kaho.

-"En realidad me gusta ser puntual en todo" –miro a Tenshi y se le acerco- "Buenas tardes señorita, me presento soy Arvedui" –dijo con respeto mientras tomaba la mano de la joven besandola en señal de respeto.

-"Bue... buenas tardes" –dijo levemente ruborizada- "Mi nombre es Tenshi Sora"

-"Angel" –dijo sonriendo Arvedui.

La joven se ruborizo aún más al oir lo que le había dicho ese sujeto tan guapo.

-"Ese es el significado de su nombre... Tenshi que significa Angel" –sonrie- "El mio tambien tiene su significado especial, Arvedui es "Ultimo Rey" claro que es en otro idioma diferente, uno ocupado en la antigua Inglaterra" –dijo un tanto nostalgico.

-"Muy bien, por que no hablamos por lo que nos reunimos" –dijo Kaho- "Por que no empiezas tu Tenshi"

-"Esta bien" –suspira- "le informare que yo venido a Inglaterra para venir a buscar a mi unico familiar con vida, es mi primo, es un niño de 10 años que debe haber llegado aquí hace poco... su nombre es..."

-"Hinode Akari" –interrumpio Arvedui- "He estado cuidando de él desde que llego a Londres" –sonrie- "Para certe sincero te he estado esperando, ya sabía de que lo llevarias a Tokyo a vivir contigo"

-"Entonces sabe que lo tendra que dejar"

-"Si" –respondio- "Yo hice el contacto con Mizuki para que nos encontraramos aquí en el parque"

-"Y cuando me podría encontrar con él" –dijo muy impaciente y feliz.

-"Ten calma Tenshi" –dijo Kaho sonriendo- "Ya lo veras"

Sakura y Shaoran acompañaron a John hasta el Regent´s Park, en donde el pequeño ingles les tenía una sopresa.

-"Me pueden acompañar al lago" –dijo Tolkien- "Quiero mostrarles algo"

Los dos jovenes siguieron al pequeño sin saber que es lo que quería hacer. Ambos llegaron hasta un pequeño lago que estaba rodeado por árboles un tanto "desnudos" ya que era invierno. Se podía ver como algunos peces nadaban por el agua. Los rayos del Sol se filtraban entre las partes vacias de los árboles y la manera en que este se reflejaba en el agua daba una apariencia tranquila a todo el lugar.

-"¿Que es lo que nos quieres enseñar John?" –pregunto Sakura.

-"Ustedes me han ayudado mucho en estas ultimas capturas de cartas" –dijo el pequeño inglés- "Sin su ayuda talvez no hubiera podido reunir las cartas Zhor"

-"No te ayudamos mucho, ya tenias la mayoria en tu poder" –replico Sakura- "Me sorprendiste mucho la forma en que te empeñabas en capturarlas"

-"En realidad tambien me sorprendiste a mi, has capturado todo un juego de cartas magicas por ti mismo" –dijo Shaoran mirando disimuladamente hacia otro lado.

-"En verdad creen eso"

-"En verdad" –asistio Sakura- "Cuando yo empeze a capturar cartas Clow no estaba muy convencida en lograr reunirlas todas... pero gracias a la ayuda de muchas personas y el apoyo que me daba Shaoran pude atraparlas y transformarlas a cartas Sakura"

-"Gracias" –dijo sonriendo- "Y para terminar de agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por mi le tengo algo preparado"

John se acerco a la orilla del lago e invoco su báculo, acto seguido tomo una de sus cartas y la invoco.

-"Por favor has que las aguas se eleven "Watery"..."

De la carta salio una hermosa mujer parecida a una sirena, su color era totalmente azul y con un pequeño toque de sus dedos en el agua, de esta de inmediato empezaron a elevarse en burbujas de agua –algunas llevaban peces- y empezaron a flotar alrededor de los jovenes y del ingles.

-"¡Que bonito!" –dijo Sakura muy feliz mirando el espectaculo de burbujas- "Veo que ahora llamas de otra manera a las cards"

-"Si... como ya son mias, las invocó en inglés en vez de latín" –dijo John.

-"Todo esto es hermoso"

Tanto John como Shaoran se le quedaron observando atentamente como miraba y tocaba las burbujas de agua, estaba muy feliz y sonriente.

-"_Su aura es tan satisfactoria_" –penso John mirando a la joven.

-"_Sakura..._" –penso Shaoran mientras la miraba muy atentamente.

Shaoran se empezo a ruborizar un poco, sentia como si lo unico que había en ese lugar era Sakura tan radiantemente feliz como siempre. Era una chica que le había cambiado el mundo... como y cuando se enamoro de ella, en realidad no lo recordaba, talvez fue el momento en que la vio tan vulnerable en el momento en que capturaron "Desaparecer" o cuando ella lo abrazo tan cariñosamente cuando atraparon "Retorno", si, tal vez fue en ese instante, nunca antes había sentido a alguien abrazarlo tan suavemente.

Muy pocas personas lo abrazaron, en realidad los abrazos de Meiling parecian llaves de lucha libre –como dice Jasón-, pero Sakura fue diferente, ella transmitia cariño y ternura. Desde ese momento se dio cuenta de su hermosura, y de su forma de ser tan especial. Muchas veces se engaño al decirse él mismo que estaba cerca de ella por las cartas Clow, pero era otra magia lo que le atraía hacia ella... hasta que por ayuda de Tomoyo y al darse cuenta de lo que le había dicho Yue entendio que era un cariño que nunca antes había sentido por nadie lo que le llevaba a estar cerca de ella. Aunque en ese tiempo él creia que no le correspondia, se sentia bien cuando ella estaba completamente feliz, tambien le irradiaba alegría.

Ambos chicos suspiraron. Shaoran al oir un suspiro al unisono suyo miro de mala manera al jovencito a su lado. Pero el ingles sin darse cuenta de las miradas fulminantes se acerco unos pasos a Sakura.

-"Hay otras cosas que tambien puedo hacer" –dijo John mientras sacaba otra carta- "Light"

De inmediato la magia de la luz se adentro a las burbujas de agua y estás empezaron a brillar de colores diferentes.

La joven Maestra de Cartas estaba sorprendida por la magia que tenía el muchachito, en verdad todo lo que había hecho para agradecerle su ayuda, le gusto mucho.

Vio que Shaoran estaba un poco serio y se acerco a él tomandolo de las manos y empezando a bailar, aunque Li no se movia mucho ya que estaba un tanto avergonzado. La joven salto encima de su novio y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza y en acto correspondido Shaoran hizo lo mismo. Todo bajo la mirada alegre del pequeño John Tolkien ya que a ellos les gusto la forma en que él les agradecio su ayuda.

-"En realidad todo es tan hermoso" –dijo Sakura aún abrazada de Shaoran.

-"Que bueno que les haya gustado" –sonrie.

En ese instante las pequeñas luces que estaban dentro de las burbujas de agua salieron abruptamente de allí y se dirigieron a un lugar cerca de un árbol, todas danzando y bailando mientras Sakura, Shaoran y sobretodo John estaban sorprendidos por el abrupto cambio que sufrieron los destellos luminosos.

Los destellos empezaron a detenerse y volvieron a formar parte de "Light" la cual volvio a su forma de carta, y en el lugar en que se habían reunido los destellos, aparecio un niño.

-"Hola" –dijo el niño de aspecto oriental.

-"Hinode, no pense que estarias aquí" –dijo John al ver al pequeño de 10 años.

-"Como bien sabrá joven" –dijo Oliver O´Neill- "El mago Huhg tenía una extraña capacidad de ver las auras de las personas, a causa de eso se sentia diferente a mi familia"

-"Tengo un recuerdo en que él me dice que tal vez ese don lo heredo de su madre" –dijo Jasón.

El joven norteamericano estaba sentado conversando con el druida irlandes. Todo el lugar era un amplio salón con una pequeña fuente y llena de varios especimenes de plantas –entre ellos un cerezo- que adornaban la residencia del miembro del "circulo de los doce".

-"Ningún O´Neill ha tenido la capacidad de ver auras, por eso Huhg era especial ya que era el unico con esa capacidad" –dijo el druida- "Por eso tubo la desición de entrenarse para mago e integrarse al cristianismo catolico en vez del druidismo cristiano, a los viejos miembros de ese tiempo no les agrado para nada su desición"

-"Si entiendo, pero no sabe en donde puedo encontrar un decendiente directo"

-"Pues si" –respondio el irlandes- "Como bien supo después de la Guerra de Druidas en que lucho por la victoria familiar y derrotar a los De Danann. Huhg se retiro al país de Gales, vivio un tiempo en Cardiff después se fue a las afueras de Milford Haven, allí se perdio un poco el contacto entre él y mi familia" –prosigio- "Estubo en contacto con un clan pequeño de ese sector, que controlaba la ciudad. Tubo un hijo con la hija del jefe de ese clan, ese niño tambien tubo la habilidad de ver auras... el hijo de Huhg no se considero un O´Neill y tomo el apellido de su madre"

-"¿Y cuál es ese apellido?" –pregunto interesado el norteamericano.

-"Tolkien" –al responder pudo ver un gran asombro en el joven- "Aunque es ahora una familia muy pequeña, le va a ser dificil encontrar a un decendiente directo ya que los que tienen la sangre directa de Huhg tienen la capacidad de ver auras, y no todos los Tolkien tienen esa capacidad ya que sólo algunos salen beneficiados con ese particular don" –relexiono- "Tal vez no encuentre a ese desendiente aquí"

-"No lo creo" –dijo Jasón aún sin salir del asombro.

Tomoyo estaba un poco callada arreglando las flores que habían llegado a su habitación, Meiling estaba en el salón con sus asuntos mientras Kero estaba ahí acompañandola y ordenando un poco.

-"Vaya no puedo creer que Sakura se haya ido con ese mocoso y dejarnos aquí limpiando" –dijo Kero un tanto enfadado- "Y aún no ha llegado"

-"Sabes muy bien que Sakura es un tanto despistada, y que además pasa el tiempo volando cuando esta con Li" –dijo un poco divertida por la actitud del pequeño guardian.

-"Se la pasa todo el tiempo con ese mocoso"

-"Kero nunca vas a cambiar" –dijo Tomoyo- "Acaso le tienes envidia a Shaoran"

-"Yo envidia al mocoso ¡por favor!"

-"No te creo" –murmuro Tomoyo.

-"Vaya no está por ninguna parte" –dijo Meiling que entraba a la habitación- "Jasón no está por ninguna parte"

-"No le preguntaste a Kan o al joven Moonlight si saben en donde se encuentran" –pregunto Tomoyo.

-"Mike dice que no sabe de él desde ayer cuando lo vio y Kan recuerda que se había levantado muy temprano junto a Shaoran" –respondio Meiling.

-"Tal vez tiene algo muy importante que hacer"

-"Eso espero"

-"Bien yo ya termine aquí" –dijo Kero de repente- "Estoy muy cansado así que voy a comer algo, tal vez un rico helado o un flan"

-"Vaya que te cansas rápido" –dijo Meiling.

-"Es que yo estube haciendo algo" –dijo Kero haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Meiling.

-"¡Que quieres decir con eso!" –dijo Meiling levantando el puño.

El pequeño guardian paso por alto a la joven china y se dirigio a la ventana que estaba en el balcon de la habitación, se dirigio a una mesa que estaba allí puesta, se sento y empezo a mirar hacia la calle.

-"_Que es esa presencia_"

Mientras dentro de la habitación, el telefono empezo a sonar, Tomyo contesto y del otro lado le hablo la resepcionista.

-"...Hello..." –atendio el otro lado

-"Yes" –contesto Tomoyo aplicando lo que sabía de inglés.

(Aplico el programa de traducción...)

-"...Disculpe señorita, tiene una llamada desea atender..."

-"Si" –en ese momento se escucho un pito que daba el aviso que otra persona hablaría.

-"Hola Tomoyo... necesito hablar contigo urgentemente..." –dijo una voz femenina hablando en japones.

Sentado en su sillón rojo estaba Eriol Hiragizawa seguia pensando ciertas cosas que lo tenian un poco preocupado e inquieto.

-"Hijo deberias descansar un poco" –le dijo su madre- "No has salido de esta habitación desde hace dos días"

-"No te preocupes madre, no es nada grave" –dijo Eriol.

-"No sólo soy yo, si no tambien tu padre esta preocupado"

-"Acaso está aquí"

-"No... hable con él, todavía esta en Nueva York arreglando los asuntos en el Consejo de Seguridad de la ONU, esta insistiendo por el envio de Fuerzas de Paz a Palestina e Israel"

-"Por que no me sorprende"

Catherine entendio que su hijo necesitaba un tiempo a solas, se retiro del salón dejando a Eriol en sus pensamientos.

__

-"Gracias Clow, me ayudaste mucho con esto de los guardianes" –había dicho Oz recostado en su cama.

-"No fue nada" –sonrio- "Ahora que recuerdo, no he visto a tus guardianes desde el día que los creaste"

-"Deben estar por ahí, despreocupate"

Ese recuerdo tenía un poco encrusijado a Eriol, siempre los guardianes fueron apegados a sus amos, tanto Yue y Kerberos con Clow o con Sakura, y ahora Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun con él, eh incluso los amos le tenian mucho cariño a sus criaturas... pero con Oz era otra cosa, él parecia indiferente con sus guardianes y ellos un tanto con él, aunque lo raro era que los guardianes de Oz eran muy apegados con Jasón. Eso era extraño, por que Oz creo guardianes si no tenia necesidad de hacerlo era como si...

-"Los hubiera hecho para otra persona" –reflexiono Eriol.

Ya habían salido un poco del asombro Sakura y Shaoran cuando vieron a Hinode presentarse tan repentinamente ante ellos. Habían sentido magía en ese chico pero era una magia muy debil y casi imperseptible, pero finalmente tenía magia.

-"Mi nombre es Hinode Akari" –se presento el niño.

Sakura se sentia rara, ese niño le era familiar de alguna forma, pero como... Aún así la joevn maestra de cartas se acerco al niño de diez años.

-"Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto"

-"Tú eres la niña que tanto mensionaba John" –dijo apuntando el dedo a Sakura.

El joven inglés se sonrojo de inmediato y agacho la cabeza, mientras Shaoran miro a John con una ¿leve sonrisa?.

-"Dime... ¿Te puedo llamar Sakura?" –le pregunto el niño- "Si quieres tú me puedes llamar por mi nombre"

-"Está bien Hinode" –acepto Sakura sonriendo, cosa que tambien el niño hizo.

-"¿Quien es él?" –pregunto el niño apuntando a Li.

-"Yo soy Shaoran Li, el novio de Sakura" –se presento el joven chino.

Ahora era la joven japonesa la que se sonrojaba.

-"Bueno es un gusto conocerte" –dijo Hinode.

George Darkness estaba tratando de despistar a De Bruce y a otros miembros del Consejo Occidental que se encontraban en la ciudad dandoles el aviso que cosas extremadamente raras estaban sucediendo en las afueras de la ciudad. Y para eso llamo a Kyoteki que hiciera sentir su presencia en ese sector, aunque no estaba allí.

-"Bien..." –sonrie- "Byle ya se fue a las afueras de la ciudad, ahora ya no queda ninguno de esos tontos para interponerse en la busqueda de ese pequeño"

-"Su ayuda no la olvidare señor George" –dijo agradecido Makaiju Kyoteki.

-"¿Y ya tienes mi recompensa?" –pregunto Darkness.

-"Yasha dijo que primero debía matar a ese niño"

-"Que tienen en contra de ese niño"

-"Se interpone en nuestros planes, puede ser muy peligroso tanto para Yasha como para Masei" –sonrie- "Creo que ahora debo buscar a Hinode Akari"

Sakura estaba caminando tomando el brazo de Shaoran, apoyandose en su hombro mientras veia como Hinode y John conversaban por delante de ellos.

-"Te dijo que no tiene nada que ver" –dijo desesperado John a Hinode.

-"Bueno como tú lo digas" –murmuro- "Pero creo que Sakura esta muy encariñada contigo"

-"Por que tienes que hablar esas cosas, no entiendes por lo que estoy pasando"

Ajena a la conversacion de estoy dos chicos estaba Sakura mirando a Hinode.

-"Ese niño le encuentro un parecido a alguien" –dijo ella a Li- "Lo siento muy cercano y no tan sólo eso, tambien lo he visto en alguna parte pero no recuerdo en donde"

-"Despreocupate" –le dijo sonriendo Shaoran.

-"Hinode es un niño muy divertido" –dijo mirando atentamente al pequeño- "Que tal si bebemos un jugo o algo así"

-"Me parece una buena idea, ya me esta dando un poco de sed"

Los cuatro se dirigieron a un carro que vendía bebidas, y Shaoran tubo que invitar a John y Sakura invito a Hinode.

Las bebidas que tomaron Shaoran y John estaban un poco frías y cuando ambos se fijaron en Sakura, ella estaba conversando con el pequeño de diez años, y los dos sin darse cuenta tomaron un sorbo muy rápido y como acto a eso se les enfrió el cerebro a los dos.

-"Auch..." –Li se masajea la cabeza intentando calentar su cabeza.

-"¿Que les sucede a los dos?" –pregunto incrédula Sakura, mientras Hinode se reía.

-"Nada" –respondieron los dos.

-"Ja ja... ustedes si que son graciosos, se les congelo la cabeza por estar mirando a Sak..." –antes que el pequeño Hinode terminara, John le tapo la boca de un rápido reflejo.

-"No te preocupes de lo que habla Hinode, a veces no sabe lo que dice, aún es muy pequeño" –decia John para despistar a Sakura.

Ella no entendio nada de lo que el inglés le había dicho, mientras Shaoran miro extrañado a ambos chicos. Después se sentaron en una banca que daba a una laguna llena de peces y aves sobrevolandola, tambien habían algunas personas en los botes conversando y haciendo otras cosas.

-"¿Vives solo?" –le pregunto Sakura a Hinode.

-"No... vivo junto a Arvedui" –dijo el pequeño.

-"Vives con el señor Arvedui, vaya que pequeño es el mundo" –exclamo la joven- "¿Y donde estan tus padres?"

Aquí el niño hizo un prolongado silencio, y la sonrisa que tenía antes en la cara, dio paso a una de pena y unos ojos tristes.

-"Murieron" –dijo melancolico el niño- "Hace dos años que murieron, y desde entonces no se nada de ningun familiar mio"

-"Hinode..." –dijo la joven sintiendo la pena del niño- "Lo siento, no sabía que te había sucedido eso"

-"No te preocupes, esas cosas pasan"

Mientras ajeno, John Tolkien se quedo helado de nuevo mirando al pequeño oriental, esa aura volvio, pero como.

-"_Esa aura triste que rodea a Hinode volvio_" –penso el joven ingles.

Tambien ajeno a todo esto era Shaoran, que se lavanto y se dirigio hacia Sakura.

-"¿Quieres pasear en uno de esos botes?" –pregunto el joven chino.

-"Por supuesto" –respondio Sakura sonriendo.

La joven Maestra de Cartas entro al bote con cuidado mientras Shaoran lo sujetaba con cuidado. Después de soltar las amarras con uno de los remos empojo para adentrarse a las aguas tranquilas de la laguna. Mientras Hinode y John se despedian de ellos ya que no querian subirse a esos botes.

Shaoran comenzo a remar para adentrarse en el medio de la laguna, y Sakura miraba las ondas de las aguas a causa del movimiento del bote. Ya cuando llegaron...

-"¿Te gusta verdad?" –le pregunto Li.

-"Si, es muy bonito estar acá"

-"Sólo quería estar un rato a solas contigo" –sonrie- "Sakura, hoy me di cuenta de una cosa que me hizo muy feliz, un grato recuerdo que llevo conmigo"

-"Que es lo que sucede Shaoran"

-"Dime desde cuando que estás enamorada de mi" –dijo un poco sonrojado.

-"Bueno yo... en realidad" –empezo a tituber un poco ruborizada- "Creo que me pareciste guapo el día que soñe contigo... pero con la actitud que tenias conmigo no pense en eso" –suspira- "Creo que desde que cree la carta "Amor", el dia en que te fuiste" –dijo- "No, en realidad no, eso fue cuando en realidad entendi que la persona a quien queria era a ti, ese sentimiento me acompaño cuando me llamaste Sakura por primera vez y me abrazaste" –la chica se ruborizo al recordar esa escena- "Aunque yo no lo queria aceptar ya que me sentia más atraida a Yukito"

-"Me haces muy feliz mi flor de cerezo" –dijo entre sonrojado y sonriente- "Nunca pense que lo nuestro hiba a funcionar, siempre pense que terminarias con Yukito, así que no quise interponerme entre los dos, aunque trate de decirte lo que sentia desde el día en que Tomoyo había desaparecido en la primaria"

-"Y a mi me costo mucho darte una respuesta" –al decir estó, los dos rieron.

-"Jasón ya entendia lo que sucedia con nosotros, e hizo lo imposible para molestarnos, hasta que le ganamos me diste una respuesta"

-"Aunque tú ya sabias lo que sentia o no" –pregunto la chica.

-"Pense eso cuando te despediste en el aeropuerto aquel día que regrese a Hong Kong" –dijo el joven- "Pero cuando regrese no sabía que pensar, los sucesos que había creado Jasón para probarte y entrenarte me dejaron en realidad un poco engañado, llegue a pensar que no sabias que yo aún te amaba"

-"No te preocupes" –dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba a Shaoran y le ponía la mano en una de sus mejillas- "Yo siempre te ame y te amare en cualquier circunstancia"

-"Sakura" –sonrio. El joven tomo con un brazo el fragil cuerpo de la chica y lo atrajo hacia él, y la abrazo fuertemente- "Siempre te amare"

Sakura cerro los ojos mientras Shaoran con una mano que tenía libre le tomo con cuidado la barbilla y la acerco un poco más mientras cerraba los ojos... se sentian los dos solos en ese lugar –bueno estaban solos realmente (¡no me critiquen!)- para ellos ya no existia la laguna, nada, sólo y nada más que ellos dos... finalmente Shaoran rozo el labio de la chica y esta se acerco un poco más hasta unirse complietamente en un la(aaaa)rgo beso tipico de ellos dos.

Desde tierra firme los dos pequeños que observaban la escena estaban sentados en el pasto a la orilla de la laguna.

-"Vaya... la esta besando" –suspiro el chico ingles.

-"¿Tienes envidia acaso?" –le pregunto Hinode.

-"Es que Sakura tiene algo especial que me atrae hacia ella, aunque es muy parecido a lo que siento por otra persona" –dijo por ultimo y volvio a mirar a los jovenes en el bote.

-"Acaso no es Joanne Rowling la que se parece un poco a Sakura"

-"No, ambas son un tanto diferentes de aspectos. Pero Joanne es casi igual de alegre aunque es un poco más observadora que Sakura, Joanne se dio cuante que me sentia raro con ella pero nunca supo que yo la queria, hasta el día en que ella volvio a Escosia" –suspira- "Recuerdo muy bien ese día, después de atrapar una carta Zhor, Harry me llevo al aeropuerto, Joanne no queria decirnos a los dos que se iria tal vez para siempre. Pero el siempre astuto Harry lo supo y nos fuimos a despedir de ella, estaba un poco triste se notaba en sus ojos... _y en su aura_... pero cuando me vio que me despiedia de ella me dio un lijero beso en la mejilla, me dijo que volveria y que si eso no pasaba, que yo la fuera a buscar. Entonces se marcho" –dijo melancolico.

-"Alegrate, tú me dijiste que ella volveria muy pronto" –le animo Hinode.

-"Tienes razón" –suspira y mira al cielo- "La volvere a ver"

En ese momento el cielo se oscurecio de repente y el agua de la laguna empezo a alborotarse mientras un viento fuerte hacia que las personas se cayeran al suelo.

-"Que es lo que pasa aquí" –dijo John levantando y sacando su amuleto para invocar su báculo- "Llave que escondes fuerzas poderosas oscuras, muestra tu verdadera forma ante John Tolkien quien ha aceptado esta mision contigo... ¡Liberate!" –la llave no reacciono, se quedo de la misma forma sin hacer nada- "¡Pero que pasa!"

Mientras en el bote que estaba en el medio de la laguna alborotada por los vientos y las olas que se estaban creando....

-"Shaoran que es lo que sucede aquí"

-"No lo sé... es una magia muy extraña la que hace esto" –dijo mientras trataba de sujetarse del bote.

-"Shaoran hay que hacer algo.... ahhh" –en ese instante una ola golpeo el bote y Sakura cayó al agua atormentada.

-"Sakura" –grito desesperado.

El joven chino tomo su llave que tenia para invocar su báculo, y sin siquiera decir una palabra, con sólo tocarlo, este se libero de inmediato.

-"Dios del Agua, has que esta laguna cese sus movimientos"

Al decir eso, las aguas de la laguna se volvieron a calmar y en ese instante aparecio Sakura saliendo del agua. Shaoran la tomo de inmediato y la subio lo más rapido que pudo al bote, la reviso tratando de buscar algun indicio de alguna herida.

-"Estoy bien Shaoran, no te preocupes" –dijo Sakura para calmarlo.

-"Debemos ir rápido a la orilla" –con esto el joven se preparo para otro conjuro- "Vientos hagan que este bote se mueva"

En ese instante una rafaga de viento levanto el bote y lo llevo rauda y veloz a la orilla en donde estaban Hinode y John. Este ultimo al llegar el bote a tierra firme se acrce de inmediato a Sakura.

-"Te sientes bien Sakura" –le pregunto John un poco asustado.

-"Si, gracias por preocuparte por mi" –le sonrio.

Shaoran empezo a ver a su alrededor, no había nadie en el parque exepto ellos.

-"Pero donde esta toda la gente"

-"Vaya que eres observador jovencito" –dijo una voz.

En la mansión Hiragizawa en la habitación en donde se encontraba Eriol, estaba Tomoyo mirando muy atentamente al joven inglés, estaba un tanto preocupada de que él este tan pensativo, tal vez demasiado incluso para él.

Meiling estaba junto a ella acompañandola, tambien quizas preocupada por Eriol, y junto a ellas dos estaban Spinel, Kero y Kan que estaban sentados en la mesa de centro comiendo –a exepción de Spinel- algunos postres.

-"Eriol..." –dijo Tomoyo un tanto preocupada- "Nakuru me llamo y me dijo que algo malo te pasa"

-"Es sólo que hay una pequeña cosa que me inquieta" –le respondio Eriol- "y en realidad me molesta un poco no encontrar la respuesta"

-"No te preocupes, sé que lo solucionaras. Siempre lo has hecho"

-"Es que ahora es un tanto diferente a las otras veces... _es un secreto que no puedo revelar a nadie_" –penso la reencarnación de Clow.

-"Tomalo como un reto" –dijo Tomoyo mientras se levantaba del asiento en donde estaba y se acercaba a él- "Sé y tengo la esperanza de que todo va a resultar bien"

-"Gracias por creer en mi Tomoyo" –dijo sonriendo Eriol.

-"No es nada"

De repente Eriol se levanto del sillón rojo y se acerco a Tomoyo, tomo en sus manoas las fragiles y blancas manos de la chica mientras se agachaba un poco, Tomoyo se sorprendio pero no se quedo quieta, se inclino un poco hasta alcarzar los labios del inglés.

Después se separaron y Eriol con cortesia abrazo a Tomoyo, la chica se apollo en el pecho de Eriol y cerro los ojos, sintiendose muy tranquila.

-"¡Que diablos sucede!" –dijo de repente Kero que desde hace un rato dejo de comer flan para percibir algo que le extrañaba- "Esa presencia es muy oscura"

-"Debe de ser la misma que sintio Kaho" –dijo alborotado el joven inglés- "Maldicion... está cerca de Sakura y Li"

-"¡Que!" –gritaron Tomoyo y Meiling.

-"¿Crees que Sakura este bien?" –pregunto horrorizada Tomoyo.

-"Estan bien... pero esa presencia esta muy cerca para el gusto de qualquiera" –dijo Eriol mientras sacaba su llave y esta se transformaba sin necesidad de invocación.

En acto seguido los pequeño guardianes del Sol se transformaron en Kerberos, Spinel Sun y Sherkan.

-"Hay que apresurarnos a salvar a Sakura" –dijo Kerberos.

El cielo se había oscuresido tan de repente que dejo muy sorprendidas a Kaho y a Tenshi, aunque la señorita Mizuki estaba más preocupada ya que este cielo así fue causado por un hechizo de magia claramente occidental, pero como si todos los magos que se encontraban en Londres, presisamente no estaban en Londres, todos los magos que tenian el poder de oscurecer una ciudad, no estaban en ella, exepto... por uno.

-"¿Que es lo que sucede aquí?" –se cuestiono Tenshi al ver la hora y el cielo tan oscuro- "En realidad Londres es un lugar muy extraño"

-"Esto en realidad no es común, algo muy malo esta sucediendo"

Mientras Tenshi Sora miraba el reloj de una Iglesia cercana para ajustar bien la hora, pero de repente un dolor inmenso le vino en el pecho, un dolor insoportable que le apretaba el corazón.

-"Hinode..." –dijo con dificultad.

-"¿Tenshi que te sucede?" –dijo Kaho al ver a su antigua protegida con un dolor inmenso.

-"Hinode... mi primo... oh no esta en problemas"

La repentina aparicion de Yue dejo un tanto sorprendido a Touya, pero lo que más le sorpendio fue que Arthur y Ruby Moon emprendieron el vuelo de inmediato, cosa que hiba a hacer Yue pero Touya lo detubo antes de partir.

-"Es un problema con Sakura" –le pregunto muy serio Touya.

-"Así es, y si no la ayudo va a ser lastimada" –dijo Yue extendiendo las alas para un vuelo más rápido.

-"Protegela..."

-"Ya te lo había prometido"

-"...Tambien cuidate a ti"

El Juez asistio con la cabeza mientras que de un sólo impulso llego donde estaban los otros guardianes de la Luna.

Mientras Touya se quedo en tierra firme, pero no se quedaria así, tomo una motocicleta que había muy cerca de allí y la dirigio a toda velocidad en donde sentia que estaba Sakura.

El pequeño Hinode estaba muy asustado y se oculto detrás de Sakura mirando a los dos sujetos que estaban frente de sí, uno era oriental y el otro occidental. Sakura estaba un poco asustada tambien, tenía muy apretado su báculo con sus dos manos, mientras miraba a Shaoran delante de ella dispuesto a pelear, al igual que John aunque este no podía invocar su báculo.

-"Entregenme al niño" –exigio el oriental.

-"Quien crees que eres tú para exigirnos eso" –dijo amenazante Li.

El oriental sonrio ante el reto de Shaoran, esa forma de ser tan amenazante ya las había escuchado antes, además que el joven chino se parecia mucho a alguien que él había ayudado a matar.

El occidental se retiro a otro lado poco interesado por la pelea con unos chiquillos, John lo reconocio como George Darkness, uno de los miembros del "circulo de los doce".

-"A donde se dirige señor George" –le pregunto Makaiju.

-"No me interesa pelear con estos chiquillos Kyoteki. Has lo que quieras nadie lo prohibe, yo me voy de aquí" –respondio Darkness mientras caminaba a unos árboles cercanos.

-"Bueno, como quiera" –miro a Shaoran- "Y tú será mejor que te quites del medio"

-"No lo haré" –respodio desafiante.

-"Yo ya me había enfrentado con una actitud así, además te pareces mucho a una persona que tube que ayudar a asesinar" –recordo- "Dime acaso eres chino"

-"Si soy chino" –respondio- "¿Que tiene que ver eso conmigo?"

-"Hubo una vez un sujeto que tube que ayudar a matar ya que Lushan no podía él solo con ese sujeto"

-"¿Lushan?" –recordo- "¿Zhao Lushan?"

-"Vaya en efecto" –sonrie- "Yo y Lushan matamos a un sujeto del clan Li"

Shaoran se sorprendio mientras apretaba los dientes lleno de furia y colera, acaso ese tipo que estaba en frente de él...

-"Deja recordar el nombre... mmm... si su nombre era Taibai... Li Taibai" –dijo sonriendo al acordarse lo entretenido que fue pelear con él.

Shaoran estaba más que furioso, estaba lleno de odio, ese sujeto ayudo a matar a su padre.

-"Maldito... eres un maldito" –Li apreto su puño lleno de odio.

-"¿Quien es Li Tabai?" –pregunto Sakura incredula.

-"¡¡Mataste a mi padre!!" –grito Shaoran con furia, mientras levantaba su báculo y este objeto se transformaba en una espada.

Shaoran tomo la espada y ataco a Kyoteki con toda su furia, esté sujeto sabía defenderse, con una rapido movimiento saco una espada de quien sabe donde y de golpe detubo la ofensiva de Li.

Shaoran después trato de darle al sujeto con una patada circular pero esté le alcanzo a tomar el pie y de un sólo golpe en el estomago envio a Li a los pies de John.

-"¿Estás bien?" –le pregunto Tolkien preocupado.

-"No te preocupes por mi" –dijo adolorido, pero alejando a John de él.

Se levanto y tomo posisión de combate listo para un nuevo ataque contra este sujeto.

-"Vaya que eres un jovencito obstinado, no te rindes con nada... al igual que tu padre" –dijo riendo.

-"Deja de referirte así de él" –dijo apretando los dientes.

-"Deja de jugar y sal del medio para encargarme de ese niño"

-"No lo haré" –dicho esto se puso en frente de Hinode y Sakura.

-"Bueno como quieras, te tendré que matar" –Kyoteki levanto su espada y se lanzo en contra de Li.

De un sólo salto Kyoteki se avalanzo en contra de Li, pero antes de llegar una gran y violenta ráfaga de viento lo envio a un choque con un árbol.

-"Creo que si quieres luchar con Li, tambien tienes que luchar conmigo" –respondio el joven norteamericano Jasón Newstead.

-"¡Jasón!" –grito feliz Sakura al ver a su amigo- "Que bueno que llegaste"

-"¿Quien eres tú mocoso?" –pregunto colerico Makaiju al ver que el golpe con el árbol le había hecho una herida.

-"Jasón Newstead, la encarnacion del mago Oz Wallace, y más vale que me temas ya que..."

Antes de terminar la frase un violento golpe de Makaiju lo mando a volar.

-"Auch... " –dijo mientras se masajeaba la boca.

-"Quieres más de esto chiquillo"

Makaiju Kyoteki sin darse cuenta sintio como una gran patada en el estomago lo dejaba casi sin respiración. El golpe fue acción de Shaoran que en una nueva ofenciva le dio otra patada en la cara a Kyoteki, y este sin más remedio cayó al suelo.

Cuando este intento levantarse nuevamente, una gran cantidad de agua lo empujo hacía un árbol dandose un gran cabezaso en el tronco. Está fue la represalia de Jasón.

-"Si que son unos chiquillos obstinados" –se logro levantar- "Pero esto no acaba aquí"

Dicho finalmente esto, Kyoteki tomo su espada he invoco el poder del fuego, lanzando llamaradas hacía todos lados.

Shaoran y Jasón lgrograron evitarlas pero la mayor cantidad de llamas se dirigian hacía donde estaba Hinode... y Sakura.

-"¡¡Sakura cuidado!!" –grito Shaoran desesperado.

-"¡¡ "Escudo" !!" –la carta actuo rápidamente y protegio tanto a Sakura como a Hinode.

Makaiju se dio cuenta de la deseperación de Shaoran y se valio de un ataque lo más rapido en contra de él.

Lanzo de un sólo hechizo grandes cantidades de puás filosas que se avalanzaban contra Li, Sakura alcanzo a darse cuenta de esto y envio lo más veloz que pudo a "Escudo" para protegerlo. La carto lo hizo bien nuevamente pero una nueva ofenciva hiba en contra de Sakura, está no pudo reaccionar muy a tiempo y abrazo a Hinode.

-"¡¡¡¡¡ "Protection" !!!!!" –grito John porfin podiendo invocar una carta Zhor.

La carta de la protección detubo el ataque de golpe, y Kyoteki enfadado empezo darle golpes con la espada pero no podía atravesarla, ni siquiera dejarle un rasguño.

-"Estupido mocoso" –el ataque era ahora en contra de John pero unas rafagas de viento detubieron su ataque.

-"Muy bien quieres pelear, hazlo conmigo" –le reto Jasón.

-"Chiquillo obstinado" –Kyoteki estaba comenzando a enfadarse.

Levanto su espada y arremetio un contraataque al joven norteamericano, este no reacciono bien y se tropezo con una piedra cayendo al suelo... Kyoteki se le avalanzaba con ferocidad.

Antes de llegar a tocar a Jasón, otra espada evito la furia de Makaiju, mientras de una patada lo alejo de la encarnacion de Oz.

-"¡Arthur!" –grito feliz al ver a su guardian defenderlo.

-"Disculpa por llegar tarde pero tube un pequeño retraso" –dijo mirando a Kyoteki.

-"¡Amo!" –grito Sherkan mientras decendia.

-"Sherkan tú tambien"

Jasón estaba más tranquilo, sus guardianes llegaron justo a tiempo. Y además llegaron Kerberos y Yue que corrieron hacía Sakura para cuidarla, y tambien estaba Eriol junto a Spinel Sun y Ruby Moon. Kyoteki estaba numericamente vencido.

-"Esté es el sujeto que vio Kaho hace días" –dijo Eriol mirandolo.

-"¿Quien este este tipo?" –le pregunto Kerberos a Sakura.

-"No lo sé, pero quiere hacerle daño a Hinode" –respondio señalando al pequeño a sus espaldas.

Hinode se sentia intimidado con tantas criaturas raras a su alrededor, pero se sentia tranquilo eran amigos y lo defenderian. Yue lo miraba atentamente y un poco frío, después miro a Makaiju que estaba apuntandoles a la espada a todos un poco asustado.

-"_Maldición, Los Elegidos estan reunidos... ahora que haré... tengo que eliminar a la Luz antes de que vuelva a Japón_" –pensaba Makaiju Kyoteki.

-"En realidad tienes problemas ahora Kyoteki" –dijo Darkness que había regresado.

-"Señor George, ayudeme por favor... en realidad necesito eliminar a ese chiquillo, o acaso no quiere su recompensa" –decia implorando Kyoteki.

-"Bueno" –Darkness tomo un báculo y con este toco con cuidado la tierra.

Entonces un gran temblor hizo moverles el piso a todos nuestros amigos que cayeron al suelo, y unas hebras tomaron de los pies al pequeño Hinode que fue arrastrado hasta donde se encontraban los dos sujetos, John trato de agarrarlo pero a medio camino lo solto.

-"Poderes de la noche hagan mi protección, que no entre ningun ser humano hasta aquí" –dicho el conjuro una gran pantalla de luz envolvio el sector en donde estaban los dos.

-"Muy bien creo que ahora puedo eliminar tranquilo a este chiquillo" –dijo Kyoteki mientras levantaba la espada y arremetia en contra de Hinode.

Nuestros amigos trataron de entrar, pero ninguno podía, en ese instante los guardianes de la Luna y del Sol se lanzaron en contra del escudo atravesandolo con rapidez, trataron de llegar a salvar a Hinode pero Darkness con un veloz movimiento causo que los guardianes salieran expulsados de la burbuja.

-"¡¡Yue, Kero!!" –grito Sakura llegando donde sus guardianes.

-"Ese sujeto es muy fuerte" –dijo enojado Kerberos.

Shaoran le dio una y otra vez con su espada, pero no podía atravezar la burbuja. A esa cosa no podía entrar ningun ser humano.

-"Si no hacemos algo va a matar a Hinode" –le dijo Sakura desesperada a Eriol.

-"No hay nada que hacer"

En ese instante un rugido se escucho en el cielo, un rugido acompañado de una llama de fuego que alego a Kyoteki de Hinode. Todos miraron al cielo y pudieron ver a Drag y encima de él Arvedui sujetando una espada, a la velocidad que llevaban los dos uno se daria cuenta que atravezarian la burbuja.

-"¡¡Hinode allá voy!!!" –grito Arvedui.

-"Pero que hace, no podrá atravezar esa cosa" –dijo Shaoran.

Pero ambos pudieron atravezar limpiamente la burbuja con mucha facilidad, ya que los dos no son humanos. Arvedui rapidamente arremetio contra Makaiju pudiendo salvar a Hinode. Mientras Drag de un sólo colazo dejo inconsiente a Darkness en el suelo, y a causa de eso la burbuja desaparecio, y tambien el cielo oscuro que cubría la ciudad de Londres. Para mala suerte de Drag, el Sol lo volvio a convertir en piedra como antes.

-"No deberias intervenir Arvedui"

-"Sé que eres una de Las Sombras, y sabes muy bien que Hinode regresara a Japón vivo y terminara con ese tal Masei Ankoku"

-"¡Estupido elfo!"

Ambas espadas chocaron con fuerza, ambos tenian la misma habilidad con el arma.

Shaoran aunque no tenía nada que ver con ellos dos tambien lanzo su ataque en contra de Kyoteki. Jasón trato de detenerlo, pero Li estaba ciego por el odio.

-"Cuidado chico" –le dijo Arvedui a Shaoran cuando vio que un nuevo ataque de Kyoteki era en contra de él

El elfo se interpuso entre Shaoran y la espada siendo atravesado por esta.

-"Arvedui" –dijo Jasón mientras corria a verlo acompañado de sus guardianes.

La accion del elfo no evito que Shaoran de todos modos recibiera un tremendo golpe. Sakura tambien racciono a esto y fue corriendo hacia él cosa seguida por Yue y Kerberos.

-"¿Shaoran estás bien?" –dijo visiblemente preocupada.

-"Si estoy bien, no te preocupes" –dijo tratando de sonreir.

-"Mocoso no vuelvas a hacer eso, no quiero que te suceda nada" –le dijo ¿Kero?

Makaiju Kyoteki seguia furioso he incontenible, estaba apuntando la espada a todos para ver a quien atacar. Todos estaban protegidos por criaturas extrañas, hasta Hinode estaba bien protegido por Eriol –Spinel Sun y Ruby Moon- y John. No tenía más obsción que hacer ese hechizo.

-"Oscuridad, te he premetido mi eterna lealtad y mi deboción... has por el poder que tienes que todos mis enemigos mueran y dejar mi camino libre... ¡¡Rayos de Destruccion!!"

En el cielo empezaron a formarse algunas nubes negras y estás lanzaron rayos oscuros en contra de nuestros amigos, Sakura reacciono con la carta "Escudo" como John con "Protection".

-"¡¡Detenganse!!" –grito una voz femenina haciendo detener los rayos.

Cuando todos miraron de quien se trataba, pudieron ver a Kaho y a Touya que estaba sosteniendo a Tenshi con mucho cuidado, ella había detenido los rayos oscuros.

-"Tenshi Sora" –se aterro Kyoteki.

-"No permitire que le hagas daño a nadie menos a Hinode" –dijo tratando de sostenerse por ella misma.

-"Estupida" –el sujeto de un salto se levanto al aire listo para escapar- "No cuidaras de él por mucho tiempo" –miro a Shaoran y a Sakura- "A ustedes los matare ahora"

Makaiju levanto el brazo y convoco un hechizo murmurando palabras raras, y en su puño se aglomeraron sombras y tinieblas.

-"Ahora" –les dijo a Shaoran y Sakura- "Muer..."

Antes de terminar un cuerpo arremetio en contra de Kyoteki enviandolo al suelo, y la misma persona que lo había golpeado cayo encima de él aplastandole el estomago.

-"Ahora me vengare por lo que le hiciste a Li" –dijo Robert De Bruce que tomo el cuello del sujeto entre sus manos.

Robert comenzo a recitar palabras muy antiguas intendibles para nuestros amigos, un viento mistico rodeo a De Bruce y a Kyoteki. El ultimo empezo a gritar de dolor probocado por los vientos que se adentraban por su cuerpo.

-"¡Detente! ¡Ahhhhh!" –gritaba Makaiju retorsiendose.

-"Lo prometi, acabaria con el maldito que mato a Li Taibai, mi amigo" –dijo apretando los dientes y resitando más palabras que causaban más dolor al japones.

Entonces una gran nube se aglomero encima de Robert, y este se alejo un poco soltando a Makaiju, de repente la nube bajo a alta velocidad cubriendo a Kyoteki. Robert dijo un ultimo conjuro y la nube salio disparada hacia arriba dejando sólo en el sector en donde estaba Kyoteki unas ropas rasguñadas.

-"Lo prometi" –dijo ahora un poco más calmado Robert.

En ese momento Darkness desperto y vio lo sucedido, intento escaparse pero...

-"Vas a algun lado Darkness" –lo sorprendio Oliver O´Neill.

Cuando George Darkness miro con más atención pudo ver que estaba rodeado por todos los magos y druidas que se encontraban en Londres Will Wallace, Jean D´Gaulle, Luis Byle, Walter Scott y Winston Reed.

-"No me digas que pensabas escapar traidor" –le pregunto Winston Reed.

-"Creo que el juicio que te espera será muy grande" –le dijo Walter Scott.

-"Le Justice Infine" –dijo el druida Luis Byle riendose un poco.

Jean D´Gaulle lo tomo de los hombros al igual que Will Wallace, y lo llevaron ante su jefe que seguia observando los restos de ropa de Kyoteki.

-"Creo Darkness que has deshonrado a "el circulo de los doce" ayudando a un hechicero oscuro, además de ocupar magia negra y prohibida.. ya verás lo que te sucedera en la proxima reunion" –dijo Robert mientras se dirigia a donde estaba Ardevui.

-"Calma amigo estaras bien" –le decia Jasón para calmarlo- "Recuerdas la batalla contra el clan de elfos oscuros, logramos purificar Escosia de toda maldad"

-"Esa vez no me hirieron como ahora Oz" –decia el elfo tratando de detener la hemorragia.

-"Estás muy mal herido Arvedui" –le dijo Robert después de revisarlo.

-"Eso ya lo esperaba" –tomo una bocanada de aire- "Me cuesta respirar"

Shaoran se acerco un poco con la ayuda de Sakura a donde se encontraba el elfo agonizante, se arrodiyo al lado de él y comenzo a pedirle disculpas.

-"Lo siento mucho por haber actuado de esa forma, si no lo hubiera hecho por protegerme no le hubieran hecho esto" –dijo Shaoran un tanto avergonzado.

-"No te preocupes... es un honor para todo elfo pelear por el bien de los demás y dar su vida por otros" –volvio a tomar una bocanada de aire- "Eso lo aprendimos de ustedes los humanos, siempre viviendo en pleno su corta vida... aunque yo sea el ultimo elfo en la Tierra, disfrute mucho mi vida junto a los humanos"

-"¡Arvedui!" –aparecio Hinode llorando al ver a su amigo y protector en esa condición.

-"Mi pequeño amiguito" –poso su mano en una de las mejillas del niño- "Que bueno que estás bien"

-"Por favor no me dejes... no quiero que te vayas" –las lagrimas cubrian los ojos del niño.

-"No te preocupes yo ire a un lugar mejor, en donde podré ver a mis seres queridos" –le saco la lagrima que tenía en la mejilla- "Estare bien"

Ya se estaba anochesiendo y el Sol del atardecer estaba bajando, en ese instante Drag volvio a despertar y a convertirse en carne y hueso vio a su alrededor y se acerco al elfo.

-"Drag..." –dijo con dificultad el elfo- "Creo que ahora eres la ultima bestia magica nacida de la magia ancestral y universal"

-"No te pongas sentimental, no me agrada estar solo" –sonrie- "Espero que te encuentres bien en **Avalón**"

-"Tenshi..." –le llamo Arvedui a la joven sostenida por Touya- "Necesito decirte algo"

-"¿Que es lo que le sucede?"

-"Prometeme algo" –volvio a tomar una bocanada de aire- "Cuida a Hinode por mi"

-"Lo haré" –respondio mientras miraba al niño junto a elfo.

Un ultimo suspiro, fue lo que le basto al elfo para descansar, cerró lentamente los ojos mientras seguia apoyado de Jasón. Entonces todo alrededor se volvio más tranquilo.

-"Descansa en paz" –dijo Robert mirando el cuerpo de el elfo.

Todos se quedaron un minuto en silencio a la memoria de este "ultimo rey" elfo.

Robert De Bruce suspiro, ya era la hora de decierles a todos la verdad, ahora que estaban reunidos, la pelea con Kyoteki era la última señal para saber quienes eran Los Elegidos, ahora debía contar toda la verdad de que estaba enterado hasta ese momento.

-"Ahora que están todo aquí..." –dijo un poco nervioso- "Debo contarles algo"

-"Ya me lo esperaba" –dijo Jasón.

Ya estaba amaneciendo en Londres y Sakura se levanto sintiendose muy extraña. Abrio la cortina y comenzo a mirar el hermoso día que nuevamente se asomaba en la ciudad inglesa. Kero tambien se había despertado y fue volando hasta donde su ama.

-"¿Estás segura que estás bien?" –le pregunto la pequeña Bestia del Sello.

-"No lo sé Kero, pero es mucha responsabilidad la que nos han encomendado"

Kero suspiro, comprendia a Sakura lo que De Bruce les conto la noche anterior los dejo muy confundidos, por que ellos tenian que defender la magia que existe en el mundo, por que Sakura debía tener esa misión.

En ese momento tambien despertaron Meiling y Tomoyo, Sakura se dio cuenta y trato de calmarse. Quería que sus amigas no supieran nada.

En ese mismo momento muy lejos de allí, en Japón. Zhao Lushan observaba un gran árbol de cerezos, un árbol sagrado que se encontraba en un pequeño templo en una ciudad tranquila y pequeña como lo era Tomoeda.

-"Por que todo tiene que ser tan dificil" –supiro el chino.

Zhao trato de calmarse, estós últimos días habían sido muy dificiles para él, escondiendose de algunos hechiceros que le buscaban ya que se supo en el Concilo de Oriente que él andaba en Tokyo. Decidio ocultarse un tiempo en Tomoeda para despistar a sus captores.

Si tan sólo las cosas fueran más fáciles... un momento, podrían ser más fáciles, si le robaba las cartas Sakura a esa chiquilla, sería el hechicero más poderoso y no tendría que ocultarse más... además cumpliria su anhelo de ser jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente.

Y otra cosa más, matar a esas personas que no le caían nada bien, tal era el caso de Masei Ankoku y sus ayudantes como Yasha Jigoku.

-"¿Que piensas Lushan?" –le pregunto Yasha apareciendo de repente enfrente suyo.

-"Pero Yasha que ¿haces aquí?" –camino unso pazos havia atrás pero choco con un cuerpo.

Se dio vuelta y vio que delante de él estaban Akuma Yami y Kage Kyofu sonriendo muy graciosamente.

-"Lo sabes muy bien Lushan... amigo mio" –dijo Yasha apoyando sus manos en el hombro de Zhao.

-"No soy tu amigo" –alejo las manos del "demonio" de su hombro.

-"Lushan... te diré que hemos venido a buscar el Amuleto de la Oscuridad, la Llave de la Noche" –sonrie- "En verdad me costo encontrar este templo Tsukimine... Masei esta muy feliz de que lo hayamos encontrado por fin"

-"A mi no me interesa lo que le guste a ese mocoso" –respondio Zhao alejandose a la puerta del templo.

-"Pero me prodría acompañar un poco" –dijo una voz infantil a sus espaldas.

-"Masei" –dijo apretando los dientes y dandose la vuelta.

-"Sólo quiero que veas como es el Amuleto de la Oscuridad" –dijo muy animado el niño de 10 años.

Zhao se quedo ya que Akuma Yami le tomo el hombro y lo dirigio a ver el espectaculo.

-"Vamos Masei, quiero que estó sea rápido ya que no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo" –le dijo Yasha al niño.

-"Después tendras todo el tiempo que quieras" –dicho esto el pequeño cerró los ojos.

Paso aproximadamente un minuto, y una gran presencia oscura se sintio alrededor del pequeño. Cuando esté volvio a abrir los ojos ya no los tenía del mismo color de antes, si no que eran ojos color violeta, ambos eran de un brillante color violeta.

El niño acerco sus manitas al Árbol de Cerezo y como si nada esta se adentraba con facilidad, era como meter la mano en agua.

-"Vaya... el espiritu que vive en esté árbol si que es obstinado, no me quiere entregar el Amuleto" –dijo un poco enfadado.

De pronto el niño con un bruzco movimiento sacó su mano del árbol y con ella un extraño objeto parecido a una carta del tarot. El niño de diez años sonrio y cerró los ojos, el aura oscura desaparecio y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

-"Bueno creo que eso ya es todo" –dijo sonriendo Yasha.

LAS POCO INTERESANTES NOTAS DE MERLIN:

Un cap. que me trajo muchos problemas pero ya lo termine! y dura 25 pag!

Por fin el enemigo se ha presentado y Sakura y cia. tendran que enfrentar un gran reto en un futuro proximo.

Les gusto esté cap? espero que si. No les parecio interesantes las escenas de Sakura y Shaoran, sin dejar atrás a Tomoyo y Eriol... pués a mi me parecieron que fueron realmente y sorpresibamente malos. No sirvo para ninguna escena romantica, ya que soy un descorazonado total. Pero a pesar de ellos me he superado no lo creen.

La lucha contra Makaiju Kyoteki, y su posterior muerte a manos de Robert De Bruce, en verdad fue espontaneo ya que queria hacer otra cosa más corta.

Espero que las cosas con John les haya parecido interesantes. Y además la relación entre Hinode y Tenshi, pero no va a ser la unica sopresa familiar.

**Avalón:** es una isla mistica y legendaria en donde fue a descansar y curar su heridas el rey Arturo después de la batalla que tubo contra su hijo Moldred. Me parecio interesante ya que este es el último lugar de descanso de las criaturas magicas. Y algo curioso, saben que la traduccion al ingles de CCS, en vez de decir Kinomoto, dicen Avalon. ej: Sakura Avalon.

Aplausos, comentarios y tomatazos a se los agradeceré. Escribanme plis!!


	8. De regreso a Japón

**__**

Capitulo VIII:

De Regreso a Japón

Las ropas del esquelético cuerpo del Brujo de Dublín empezaron a moverse al viento, el maligno Tuatha De Danann había muerto por su propio hechizo buscando una venganza que no existia, Clow no tubo la culpa por la muerte de su primo.

Los guardianes estaban soprendidos por tal cantidad de poder que se había expulsado durante la batalla, si no fuera por esos megalitos que contruyeron Huhg O´Neill y Oz Wallace, para contener las fuerzas destructivas, la ciudad hubiera desaparecido.

Clow estaba sujetando el cuerpo de Oz, mientras Huhg trataba de detener la sangre de su brazo improvisando una venda con sus ropas.

-"Clo... Clow" –decía con dificultad Oz Wallace.

-"Tranquilo amigo" –le dijo Huhg que estaba sujetando su propio brazo herido por la batalla en contra de Tuatha De Danann- "Tú aura no se ve nada bien, en verdad no se ve nada bien"

-"ONeill tiene razón" –dijo Clow sujetando entre sus brazos a su moribundo amigo- "No te encuentras nada bien, haber ocupado ese hechizo contra la "Naturaleza Oscura" te ha dejado sin energías, estás muy debil"

-"Es un riesgo que tenía que pasar" –aprieta los dientes- "Ni tus Clow cards funcionaron contra esa cosa, pero creeme, si hubieras tenido el otro elemento, no me hubiera pasado estó"

-"Pero..." –trato de decir Clow.

En ese intante Oz le arrancó la llave de la oscuridad que tenía en su cuello Clow, y la comenzo a mirar.

-"**Flore de Cerasea** sé que tú podrás ayudarme" –suspira- "Clow es mi destino darle pasó a otra persona el poder de luchar contra todo mal"

Oz toma con más fuerza la llave de la oscuridad y de repente su sello aparace debajo de él, Huhg se da cuenta de inmediato lo que su amigo va a hacer.

-"¡No lo hagas!... aún tienes la fuerza para vivir, no hagas ese hechizo" –dijo angustiado el irlandes.

-"Que trata de hacer esté sujeto" –dijo Kerberos que estaba a cierta distancia.

-"Oz, que intentas hacer" –dijo Clow alejandose un poco.

-"Es el circulo de la vida... mi fuerza es la misma que tú fuerza, mi alma es la misma que tú alma, mi vida ahora es tuya sólo has tú vida... Yo Oz Wallace te concedere nuestros poderes, ya que tú misión es diferente a la mía, y lo que importa es la vida" –un viento casí divino empezo a arremolinarse alrededor de Oz- "Mi fuerza es tú fuerza"

Con esto el viento empezo a brillar y como una disparo de luz se dirigio hacía las estrellas y el sello magico desaparecio, Oz al no tener magía que ocupar calló directo al suelo. Clow reacciono de inmediato y alcanzo a tomarlo entre sus brazos para darle apoyo, y Huhg se quedo quieto y muy asustado.

-"Tú aura, ya no está" –dijo reaccionando un poco el irlandes muy blanco del susto.

Los guardianes de ambos magos –Clow y Oz- se apresuraron de llegar al lugar.

-"Huhg" –dijo con más dificultad- "Ya sabes que hacer"

El aludido afirmo con la cabeza, y con el brazo que aún le quedaba bueno hizo un hechizo haciendo dormir a todos los guardianes, sacó dos talismanes en ese momento y los puso encima de los guardianes de Oz.

-"¿Que es lo que pasa?" –pregunto Clow.

-"Clow, ¿tú crees en el destino?" –le pregunto Oz- "Tú siempre dices **"en esté mundo no existen las casualidades, sólo lo inevitable"** pero no todo está predestinado, sólo son predicciones... predicciones de nuestros actos, que nos llevan a acciones inevitables" –se sujeta el corazón- "Una sóla persona no puede contra el mal y el olvido... pero **"Esperanza"** siempre triunfa, ya que de está viene del amor y del amor vienen nuestras esperanzas..." –guarda un momento de silencio y prosige- "Si existe el destino, entonces el mío es morir acá para heredarle mis esperanzas a otra persona, alguien que hará lo mismo que yo hago ahora"

El mago escocés cerró los ojos con suavidad, deteniendo su respiración y calmando su tez con una expresión de paz y tranquilidad.

Dio su ultimo suspiro al viento y Clow –que lo estaba sujetando- sintió como el cuerpo de su amigo perdió peso. Puso la mano en el corazón del escocés y sintió como el ultimo latido se desvanecía, pera dar paso a un silencio tranquilo.

Huhg que estaba mirando a ambos hechiceros, vio como un espectro luminoso salía de la boca de Oz con su ultimo suspiro, y ese espectro se movilizo hasta los guardianes dormidos y con inusitada rapidez se dirigía al cielo que ya estaba más calmado después de la gran batalla que se había librado.

Los guardianes de Oz, empezaron a brillar –para sorpresa de Clow- y se transformaban en niebla, la cuál fue absorvida por los talismanes que Huhg les había colocado antes.

¿Que era todo eso?...

Eriol se tocó con sus dedos sus sienes para después tocarse la cabeza, tenía una migraña terrible por suerte tenía un baso de agua y una aspirina cerca.

En su busqueda de respuestas fue directo a un momento que en su vida como Clow Reed quiso olvidar, pero era muy interesante, ya que dudas que él tenía parecian disolverse, pero otras aparecian.

Justo entonces Nakuru entro a la habitación acompañada de Spinel –que estaba un poco oculto- para estar más tranquilos.

Eriol sonrio, la unica manera de que le sucediera eso a ambos era que alguien de su familia llegara de visita, ya que nadie más que su madre sabe su pequeño secreto.

-"¿Que es lo que les sucede a ustedes dos?" –pregunto Eriol con una sonrisa.

-"Es que su padre ha vuelto de Nueva York y lo está buscando por todas partes" –respondio Spinel- "No me siento muy seguro con el señor Hajime usmeando por ahí, la última vez que me vio..."

-"Te corrio a escobazos" –interrumpio un poco divertido Eriol.

Nakuru empezo a reir bajo, mientras a Spinel se le hinchaba una vena en la cabeza. No le agradaba que alguien lo haya confundido con un ratón gigante, siendo que parecia más un minino.

-"Ahora que lo recuerdo" –dijo Nakuru- "Ese chico norteamericano llamó, dijo que te quería ver en la mansión Robert De Bruce"

Tenshi estaba feliz de estar porfin reunida con su pequeño primo Hinode, su unico familiar con vida pero... lo que supo hace dos noches aún la tiene preocupada y muy confundida, debía aceptarlo tenía miedo, tenía mucho miedo.

-"_¿Por que yo?_" –pensó- "_No tengo nada que ver con la magia, que pueda controlar los elementos y pueda ver algunos espiritus no significa que mi deber es protegerla_"

-"¿Que te pasa Tenshi?" –le pregunto ajeno a sus pensamientos su primo.

-"Nada, nada por que preocuparse Hinode" –forza una sonrisa- "Por que no vas a ver la televisión... en algunos dias ya nos iremos de está ciudad, necesitas descansar ya que será un viaje muy largo"

-"Esta bien" –dijo el niño sonriendo.

El pequeño se dirigio a la televisión, Tenshi le miraba muy contenta pero seguia preocupada por lo que Robert De Bruce le había informado cuando fueron todos a su oficina. Algo que agradecia era que Hinode se había quedado dormido apenas llegaron, así que no se entero de nada.

__

-"Ese chico" –dijo Robert apuntando a Hinode que estaba durmiendo- "Ha sido elegido por las estrellas como el representante de la luz y del cielo aquí en la tierra"

-"¡Que!" –dijieron varios de los presentes.

-"El destino de la magia esta en sus manos... él es el único que puede establecer un equilibrio en toda la naturaleza y además evitar que la humanidad caiga en el olvido"

-"¿Que quiere decir con eso?" –pregunto incredula Sakura.

-"Para dejarlo más claro, si el equilibrio entre el Yin y el Yang se rompe, la naturaleza sufrira tales cambios que habran desastres por todo el mundo... y además no es tan sólo eso, todas las personas sin exepción caeran en el olvido y esos sentimientos que se les tiene a una persona desapareceran y nadie le interesara lo que le pueda suceder a otras personas"

-"Es mucha responsabilidad para un niño" -dijo Tenshi sin creer lo que hablaba.

-"A la edad de diez años, la magia en una persona madura y esta lista para manifestarse"

Es mucha responsabilidad para Hinode, y ella estaba decidida a ayudar a su primo en todo lo que fuera, en todo... lo protegeria y no permitiria que nadie le hiciera daño.

La chica tomá una fotografía para guardarla en la maleta, pero comienza a mirarla con gran cariño y ternura.

-"Que nostalgía" –dijo la joven mirando la fotagrafía- "Mamá, papá"

En la fotografía estaban tres personas, la primera que estaba más adelante de las demás era un mujer de largo cabello castaño y liso sonriendo muy feliz y contenta iluminando sus ojos casi de color verde, y atrás de ella habían dos hombres, uno era su padre de cabello oscuro, ojos dorados y con una pequeña barba sonriendo tambien, y el ultimo hombre era el hermano menor de su madre, un joven alegre de cabello y ojos castaños cubiertos de unos anteojos. Los tres parecian estar muy felices...

Ahora que recordaba, el joven Jasón Newstead le había preguntado sobre un libro que era de un mago escoses que tal vez ella lo tenía... pero ella no sabía de ningun libro de algun escoses exepto el que fue robado por un soldado inglés a su bisabuelo.

-"Espero que al joven Newstead le sirva la información que le dí"

Kong Qiu, el jefe del Concililo de Hechiceros de Oriente, estaba en su biblioteca. Se sento en su escritorio y tomó un informe traido de Tokyo sobre los asesinatos en el Santuario Meiji y en el Templo Rakanji, además la investigación sobre el paradero de Zhao Lushan.

Tomó este ultimo informe y empezo a leerlo, estaba interesado en ubicar a Zhao para un juicio que tenía pendiente por los sucesos de hace 15 años, y otro proceso por su responsabilidad en la muerte de Li Taibai.

Después le intereso los informes sobre los asesinatos en los templos japoneses.

-"Un culto japones" –leyó- "Debe ser el mismo que se había establecido en los Himalaya"

En ese instante uno de sus secretarios entro a la biblioteca y le entrego una carta que venía desde Inglaterra, seguramente era de Robert De Bruce. Después Kong le permitio a su secretario retirarse, tomó la carta y la abrió, estaba muy interesado por lo que De Bruce le habra escrito.

Empezo a leerla la carta con tranquilidad, hasta que llego a la parte en donde Robert escribio: _"Ya es la hora, las señales se han cumplido"_

-"No" –dijo asustado- "No ahora"

El anciano se levanto de su silla y se dirigio a la puerta, busco a su secretario y lo llamo muy apurado.

-"Quiero que ubiques a todos los miembros del Concilio, diles que he convocado a una reunión, no quiero que nadie falte"

-"Si señor"

Jasón Newstead ha convocado a una reunion a sus amigos en la mansión de Robert De Bruce, al parecer está muy interesado por los eventos futuros, y además quiere saber más y estar más informado sobre la Batalla que se libraria.

Todos se sentaron en el gran salón de respción que tenía en su hogar el millonario empresario, esperando presisamente a que esté apareciera.

-"¿Por que nos reuniste aquí Jasón?" –le pregunto Shaoran.

-"Necesito decirles algo de suma importancia" –respondio el norteamericano- "Sólo debe regresar Robert de la reunión con sus contrapartes ejecutivos en America"

Sakura estaba un poco distraida, la inmensidad de la mansión del señor De Bruce la tenía muy soprendida, era una casa muy bonita. Siguio mirando su alrededor, le gustaba mucho la forma en que estaba decorada la habitación, tenía un estilo casi antiguo, en una pared habían muchos libros, y en plena sala los sillones –que eran muy comodos- de color azul y rojo con diseños muy extraños, en el centro había una mesa, ella la reconocio como de origen chino.

Miro a sus amigos, estaban un poco serios. Shaoran estaba mirando la misma mesa de centro que reconocio Sakura como china, Eriol estaba con los ojos cerrados y sus manos juntas, y Jasón sostenia un libro muy grande de muchas paginas, parecia pesado.

-"¿Cuál es ese libro?" –le pregunto Sakura a su amigo.

-"La Sagrada Biblia Católica" –respondio.

En ese momento la gran puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver a un fatigado Robert, la reunion de empresarios lo dejo muy cansado, y para variar después tenia una pre-reunion para el Consejo Occidental de Magia. Apenas esté vió a sus visitas sonrio, algo bueno que le haya sucedido hoy.

-"Que bueno que me hayan vinido a visitar" –sonrie- "Hola Sakura"

-"Hola señor De Bruce"

-"Sólo dime Robert" –sonrie, y ve a Jasón- "Muy bien para que me querias joven amigo"

-"Hay algo que me dejo intrigado cuando nos contaste sobre las dos profecias que avecinaban "La Batalla"... la fecha" –prosigio- "Nunca te referiste en que fecha seria esa Batalla, acaso no supiste cuando sería"

-"En realidad la fecha está escrita pero no en estas dos profecias que tengo" –suspira- "La única fuente que se tiene de la fecha es..."

-"La Sagrada Biblia" –le interrumpio Jasón mostrando El Libro- "Acaso no es así... se dejo una advertencia de la fecha, que sería cada mil años a partir del nacimiento de Cristo marcando el año 999"

-"Exacto, la última vez fue en el siglo X, y las consecuencias fueron terribles, varios siglos de oscurantismo y choques entre culturas" –dijo el millonario ingles- "Y eso fue cuando ganó la "Luz", pero la batalla que se había librado en ese momento trajo todas esas consecuencias"

-"Pero..." –dijo muy intrigado Shaoran- "La Batalla no debería haber sucedido hace ya cuatro años"

-"Alguien cambio el destino... su destino" –dijo Robert muy serio- "Alguien por lo que he averiguado es muy cercano a ustedes, sobretodo a "la Luz" y al "Angel del Cielo"..."

-"Ese año, el año 1999, nosotros con Sakura terminamos de reuniar las Clow cards" –dijo Shoaran.

-"_Los Elegidos son demasiado jovenes. Y ese sujeto cambio el destino por ellos_" –recordo Jasón uno de sus sueños- "Nosotros eramos niños en ese momento, yo aún no recobraba todo mi poder, tú Sakura aún eras una card captor junto con Li, y Eriol..."

-"Dime Jasón... ¿cuando fue que recobraste todos tus poderes?" –le pregunto Eriol.

-"Bueno..." –suspira poniendose serio- "En realidad no lo tengo muy claro pero fue cuando tube una rara visión... Tenía once años en ese momento, y justamente era el año 1999, ya tenía parte de mis poderes pero no como los de ahora... en ese tiempo yo ya descubri quien era antes, pero mis recuerdos eran muy limitados, hasta que tube esa visión"

-"Nunca me hablaste de ninguna visión" –le dijo Robert.

-"A la semana siguiente te conocí... bueno me encontraste" –respuso el joven norteamericano.

-"Los miembros de la familia Wallace me dijeron que un adivino les advirtió sobre el nuevo nacimiento de Oz Wallace, y me intereso buscarte"

-"Entonces... ¿cómo era esa visión?" –pregunto Kero que estaba junto a Sakura.

-"Todo fue muy confuso..." –recuerda- "Era un día como cualquier otro y acababa de salir de la primaria... fui a la biblioteca de la ciudad y empeze a leer historias sobre magos que viajaron a oriente" –prosige- "Justo en ese momento me parecio haber visto algo comó una Torre, y a un ángel volando... en ese instante una luz muy brillante aparecio de esa torre y pude ver la figura de una persona, tal vez un niño aunque se veia muy extraño... después, las estrellas se volvieron locas y una de ellas, una que se encontraba en la casa de Aries brillaba con gran intensidad" –para un momento y continua- "De esa estrella bajó un sello magico, ese era mí sello como Oz, al tratar de tocarlo... me desmaye, dormí por dos días y al despertar me sentía muy extraño, pude sentir mucha energía emenando por mi cuerpo y cuando la expulse, bueno... tube mis problemas con Arthur y Sherkan que ya habían despertado"

Sakura al igual que Kero estaban sorpendidos, no pudieron creer lo que decía Jasón, acaso él visualizo desde un lugar tan lejano –Estados Unidos- el Juicio Final de Yue!

Shaoran tampoco salía de su estupor, eso que Jasón describió fue lo mismo que él había visto hace ya cuatro años cuando lucharon contra Yue.

Eriol estaba pensativo, acaso... no no pudía ser, Oz estaba moribundo y le faltaban pocos segundos de vida... tal vez fue ese hechizo que hizo antes de morir.

En ese instante la puerta volvio a abrirse llegando en ese instante el joven y pequeño inglés John Tolkien, el dueño de las Zhor cards.

-"Hola John" –dijo Sakura muy energica.

-"Hola Sakura" –le respondio al saludo con una sonrisa, y siguio con los demás presentes- "hola... hola... hola"

El chico muy feliz se sentó en un sillón cercano, estaba sumamente feliz el pequeño, que fue lo que le paso.

-"Y bien para que me querías" –dijo refiriendose a Jasón.

Jasón suspiro, esté chico estaba tan feliz y sin adivinar lo que le sucederia en el futuro, acasó no escucho lo que Robert dijo en su oficina esa noche.

-"¿Cuál es la razón de que estes tan feliz John?" –pregunto De Bruce a su antiguo disipulo.

-"Es que..." –dijo levemente ruborizado- "¡Mañana será un gran día!"

Todos calleron al suelo estrepitosamente exepto Robert, algo raro era esté niño, acaso no sabía que estaba pronosticado para mañana una lluvia torrencial.

Jasón toció un poco y recobrando la compostura se puso serio... estaba dispuesto a ubicar algo que John Tolkien sabía, por eso tambien lo llamó.

-"Hace mucho tiempo hubo un mago que desendia de una gran cazta irlandesa de druidas... el clan O´Neill" –dijo el joven yankee- "Claro que este mago era diferente a sus familiares ya que podía ver las auras de las personas" –el chico inglés desvanecio sus sonrisa ante las palabras de Jasón- "Ese mago era Huhg O´Neill, el segundo conde de Tyrone en Irlanda... que se autoexilio después de la Guerra de Druidas a Milford Haven en el país de Gales y conocio a un clan que dominaba la ciudad, la familia Tolkien, a la que tú perteneces"

Todos miraron al chico inglés, esté se quedo en silencio un poco callado, acaso descubrieron su "don".

-"Por lo que supe" –continuo Jasón- "No todos los desendientes directos de Huhg tienen la capacidad del don de ver auras...sólo uno en cada generación o no es así Tolkien"

El chico afirmo en silencio, que era lo que buscaba el norteamericano.

-"Tu familia tiene algo que me pertenece..." –dijo serio- "Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial un miembro del clan Tolkien que poseia ese don... desembarco en una ciudad de Japón estableciendose en Tokyo durante la ocupación Aliada... y le robó una pertenencia valiosa a una familia nipona, esa familia poseía un templo en esa ciudad aunque ya no existe desde hace muchos años" –continuo- "El soldado de infanteria Reuel Tolkien robó un libro a esa familia japonesa... esa familia era la custodia del libro, pero ese libro paso antes por las manos del clan Sumeragi el cuál se la había pedido a Clow Reed... y ese libro fue escrito por Oz Wallace, en resumen hay un libro de tu familia que me pertenece"

Todos estaban sorpendidos por todo lo que Jasón les había dicho, de dondeé había sacado tanta información. Y de que libro se refiere.

-"No sé de que me hablas" –dijo confundido John.

-"Tube la oportunidad de hablar con Tenshi Sora, su familia poseia ese libro de Oz Wallace hasta la invasión y ocupación Aliada de Japón. Ese soldado, Reuel Tolkien, entro al templo de su familia en busca de alborotadores y cuando el dueño de ese templo se le cayó un libro, tu familiar reconocio las escrituras como latín-inglés combinado con el gaélico-escoses, decidio llevarselas ante la lucha del sacerdote dueño del templo. Ese libro tiene un dueño y soy yo" –dijo Jasón.

-"¡Ese libro lo reclamo mi abuelo como suyo!" –dijo energico John- "Ya que en él ditinguio el nombre de un antepasado mio, además de que salía escrito el nombre de mi familia" –alegó el inglés- "¡Pero yo no lo tengo!"

-"Es obvio que salga el nombre de Huhg O´Neill, y que esté escrito el apellido Tolkien" –seguia Jasón luchando- "Es porque Oz lo escribio, ¡y yo soy su encarnación!"

Todos estaban sorpendidos ante la ferosidad en que Jasón atacaba a John para que le entregara ese libro. Sakura era la que estaba más soprendida, la forosidad de las acusaciones de Jasón y la ferdiente defensa de un chico que le parecia muy tranquilo, en verdad estaba boquiabierta.

-"Chicos calmense" –dijo Robert haciendo callar a ambos.

Sakura suspiro, la pelea parecia terminada. La autoridad del Jefe del Consejo Occidental de Magia había dado resultado, ninguno de los dos chicos querian desafiar al actual mago más poderoso del Mundo.

-"Jasón... John no tiene el libro que buscas" –Robert suspiro- "El padre de John me lo dio a mí antes de aceptar a su hijo como mi dicipulo... estaba muy desgastado y quemado" –dijo mientras se dirigia a unos libros- "Es así es como me interse por la "profecia del último de los oraculos", ya que ese libro dá indisios sobre La Batalla y sus activos participantes"

Comenzo a uzmear entre la inmensa cantidad de libros de esa habitación, sacó finalmente uno muy antiguo que parecería hacerce polvo con sólo tocarlo, pero era más resistente de lo que parecía.

-"Esté libro está demasiado dañado, al parecer un incendio azoto el lugar en que se encontraba" –dijo Robert moviendo las paginas- "A pesar de la combinación de los dos idiomas... esté libro me ha dado mucha información pero hay lugares que no se entiende ni una sola palabra... y hay paginas desaparecidas, comó aquellas que hablan del cambio de la fecha de la batalla y quien fue el causante"

Antes de que Robert le entregara el libro a Jasón se detubo y miro a todos los presentes.

-"Quiero que me prometan todos algo" –dijo un poco serio- "Ustedes tienen que estar en una pelea para que Akari cumpla su misión... pero no por eso tienen que vivir todo esté tiempo esperando a que sucedada algo, alterando su ritmo de vida" –continua- "No sabemos en que momento puede suceder, si hoy o tal vez en muchos años más" –mira a los presentes- "El altercado entre John y Jasón se debio a que están muy alterados y nerviosos" –los dos chicos se miran- "Les pido que vivan sus vidas normalmente **vivan en pleno su vida**, y con algo nuevo, una **esperanza por el porvenir**"

Yukito Tsukishiro estaba arreglando las maletas, ya faltaba poco para que todos regresaran a Japón, pero no sabía cuál era la razón de estar tan nervioso.

Cuando cerró su última maleta pudo ver a su amigo Mike Moonlight, estaba sumamente pensativo mirando la ventana, mirando su propio reflejo.

-"¿Que es lo que te sucede?" –le pregunto Yukito.

-"Eh" –desperto- "Es sólo algo que me impresiono, sólo algo que me fastidio mi persepción"

-"Algo referente a ¿Arthur?"

-"En efecto" –respondio el norteamericano- "Dime Tsukishiro... no sentiste nada raro junto a Tenshi"

-"Sólo que me sentía muy alegre"

-"Esa chica tiene algo raro" –suspira- "No sólo me sucedio a mí si no tambien a Akizuki, junto a Tenshi, ella y yo no sentiamos ningun peligro"

-"Esa es la razón de que cada vez que habían problemas Yue era el único que hiba en ayuda de Sakura y sus amigos"

-"La gran diferencia entre yo y Yue, es su desconfianza con todo lo que le rodea, su constante estado de alerta y la suma protección que le tiene a sus seres queridos" –miro a su amigo que estaba un poco sorprendido- "Yue pudo sentir cosas que nosotros no perseptimos... Tsukishiro, necesito hablar con Yue"

Yukito en ese momento se sintio en un estado de relajación y se desmayo... sabía que Yue hacía su aparicion, y en efecto las alas se desplagaron dejando ver al primer guardian de la Luna, el Juez Yue.

-"Que bueno que hayas atendido mi llamada" –dijo Mike.

-"Si quieres que hablé con Arthur, que se aparesca"

-"No hay problema, yo no soy como tú y Tsukishiro, ustedes son dos personas diferentes compartiendo un mismo cuerpo, ambos se necesitan el uno al otro, a pesar de ser dos personas diferentes, se parecen mucho" –mira al guardian que estaba un poco serio- "Yo estoy en un contacto con mi "otra forma", y yo soy sólo su reflejo, un reflejo que adopte después de escapar del talisman en que estaba encerrado"

-"¿Que es lo que me quieres preguntar?"

-"Tenshi Sora... hay algo referente a ella que tú sabes y que te enteraste mediante mi anterior amo"

-"Hay algo que me quieras decir, ¿no necesitas mi ayuda?"

-"No te preocupes Touya, no hay ningún problema" –respondió Tenshi mirando a su visita.

-"No te creo" –dijo serio- "Yo tambien estube allí, y escuche todo lo referente a tu primo"

-"Lo que nos suceda a Hinode y a mí, no te interesa, es algo familiar"

-"¿Algo familiar que no me incumbe? no es sólo eso, y lo sabes"

-"He sufrido mucho, perdí a mi padre cuando tenía tres años, y después a mi madre cuando tenía diez, mucho tiempo estube sola..." –recuerda la joven- "Hasta que encontre a mi tía y después de su muerte busque a Hinode y ahora que lo encuentro me dicen que mi único familiar con vida tenga que pelear por algo que él no entiende mucho, me tiene muy alterada" –suspira.

-"Yo tambien perdí a mi madre a los diez años... aunque mi padre aún esta vivo, sé lo que se siente perder a alguien a quien quieres tanto" –dijo Touya con cierto tono de amabilidad- "Sé que ella esta disfrutando y esta muy feliz en un lugar en el cielo"

-"¿Comó lo sabes?"

-"Porque mi madre me ha dicho lo contenta que es allá arriba y lo feliz que es saber que Sakura y yo estamos bien" –sonrie- "Además estoy seguro que tu madre tambien esta en el cielo"

-"Yo tambien la he visto" –dijo un poco asustada- "Pero nunca me he atrevido a hablar con ella o con mi padre" –suspiro tremebunda- "Esa es una de las capacidades que tengo además de controlar elementos... es algo que herede de mi familia y que la señorita Kaho Mizuki me ayudo a madurar"

-"Un momento conoces a Kaho Mizuki" –dijo visiblemente sorprendido Kinomoto.

-"Ella fue quien me ayudo en mis estudios después de morir mi madre, y me enseño algunos secretos... la señorita Kaho me ayudo a mantenerme en mis estudios hasta que encontre a mi tia" –miro extrañada a Touya- "Acaso tú la conoces"

-"Kaho fue... fue una gran amiga en la secundaria" –dijo tratando de aludir el tema.

-"Pero ella es mayor que nosotros" –dijo Tenshi.

-"Cuando me mudé a Tomoeda, le conocí, ella era una de las practicantes... pudo ver que yo tenía "dones especiales" según ella, y me ayudo a controlarlos... no sabes lo dificil que es ver cosas que los demás no ven sin que te tilden de loco"

-"Te comprendo Touya" –suspira- "Sabes cuando llegue a está ciudad en busca de Hinode no me imagine encontrarme con personas como tú y tus amigos, me sentía muy bien junto a ustedes no sé lo que era pero me sentía muy feliz, podía sentir que estaba cerca de alguien a quien conocia" –sonrie- "Sabes que es lo raro... que siento que tú tienes algo que se me hace profundamente familiar"

Era realmente bello el cielo despejado de ese día en la ciudad de Londres, el cielo azul y algunas espongosas nubes que se interponian entre el Sol y la tierra. A pesar de que el día anterior se pronosticaba un frente frío y que Eriol siempre hablo de que Inglaterra era un lugar frío, ella se sentía muy agusta en la ciudad europea.

Pero eso era lo extraño, Londres no tiene un clima tan perfecto en está fecha, era algo que a Sakura la tenía muy intrigada, desde que llegaron el clima no ha cambiado mucho.

-"Shaoran... no crees que es muy extraño que la ciudad tenga este clima en invierno"

-"No, no es para nada raro" –respondio Shaoran mientras Sakura se sorprendia de sobremanera.

-"Pero como que no es raro, Londres es conocido por su niebla" –alego Sakura.

-"Acaso no sientes que en esta ciudad hay poderosas presencias"

-"Sí las he sentido, pero para que viene eso al tema" –dijo Sakura confundida.

-"Pues mira la televisión" –dijo Shaoran apuntando hacía la televisión que se encontraba en un lugar alto del restorante.

Sakura dirigio su mirada al televisor, justo en ese momento el dueño había elevado el volumen a pedido de otras personas que se encontraban en el patio del restorante.

-"...hace algunos días la Interpol arresto al ciudadano norteamericano George Darkness por su posible participación en venta de drogas y la venta ilegal de armas. El consulado de Francia pidió la extradición del norteamericano ya que según informaciones, Darkness tubo una posible participación en el robó a un banco francés llevándose aproximadamente 8.000 millones en euros. A causa de esto la embajada de Estados Unidos pidió la llegada de agentes del FBI para empezar las investigaciones en Europa para ver la participación de su ciudadano en los crímenes que se le imputan..."

-"Vaya forma de ocultar las cosas" –dijo Shaoran llamando la atención de Sakura- "Te soprenderias de todo el poder que tiene el Consejo Occidental en toda la Unión Europea"

-"¿Pero que tiene que ver eso con el clima?" –pregunto Sakura sin entender nada.

-"¿Recuerdas los hombres que estaban en la oficina de De Bruce?" –le pregunto Shaoran mientras Sakura asistia- "Dos de ellos uno irlandes y el otro frances, eran druidas... recuerdas la fuerza y los poderes que tienen ellos"

-"Sí... que ellos estan muy relacionados con la naturaleza y el ambiente"

-"A uno de ellos, Byle, el frances no le gusta el frio al igual que otros druidas que han llegado a la ciudad, y como ellos tienen poderes cercanos a las fuerzas naturales, han hecho una barrera para que el mal clima sólo pase por afuera"

En la televisión justo en ese momento mostraron el reporte del clima y como los frentes de mal tiempo practicamente se "resfalaban" y pasaban a las afueras de la ciudad de Londres.

-"Son en realidad personas muy tranquilas y gentiles por lo que he escuchado" –dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-"No todos" –dijo Kero desde la mochila en donde estaba escondido.

-"¿Que es lo que dices?" –pregunto Shaoran.

-"Que no todos los druidas son gentiles" –murmuro Kero- "A veces hay casos en que la ansiedad de más poder los absorve y se vuelven corruptos y oscuros al igual que su magia"

-"¿Como sabes eso Kero?" –pregunto Sakura.

-"Solamente por unas malas experiencias hace muchos años atrás... pero eso ya no importa, todo eso ya paso, ahora hay que pensar en el presente" –dijo Kero cuando una sonrisa se le formaba en la cara- "Hablando del presente, Sakura donde estan los panecillos que te pedí"

-"¿Panecillos?" –pregunto la aludida.

-"No me digas que los olvidaste"

-"No es sólo que..." –Sakura miro a la mesa sólo para ver los restos de panecillos que dejaron ella y Shaoran- "En un momento te pasó uno"

En ese instante Shaoran se llevaba el último panecillo a la boca, en realidad tenía hambre y le gustaba mucho los panecillos de chocolate con chispas, justo cuando le dio una masticada al panecillo, se dio cuenta de el panecillo no estaba en sus manos y que no le había dado ninguna masticada. Se asusto un poco mirando su mano imaginandose como era posible que el panecillo desapareciera, dirigio su vista a Sakura la cuál le estaba entregando SU panecillo a Kero que le daba un gran mordisco.

-"¡Hey!" –protesto molesto Shaoran.

-"¿Que sucede?" –pregunto sonriente Sakura.

-"Nada... ya no importa" –dijo Shaoran sin protestar y dirigiendo su mirada hacía otro lado.

En verdad nunca podría negarle algo a Sakura, sobretodo cuando sonreia! había algo en ella que no le permitia desde hace mucho tiempo decirle "no" en algunas cosas, se sentía cohibido (de donde rayos saque esa palabra!!) por esa sonrisa tipica de Sakura, la sonrisa que lo cautivo cuando era niño.

En ese momento una gran caravana de automoviles pasaba por la calle seguido por una gran cantidad de motociclistas con camaras fotograficas, de improviso una de las limosinas de la caravana se detubo en frente del restorante en dondé estaban Sakura, Shaoran y Kero-chan. Del automovil se bajo el conductor abriendole la puerta a aun hombre muy bien vestido que Sakura le reconocio como uno de los sujetos que estaban en la mansion de Robert, un tal Winston Reed. Detrás de este sujeto estaba desendiendo un chico que perecia ser...

-"¡Eriol!" –grito Sakura muy sorprendida.

-"Hola Sakura, hola Li" –saludo el joven inglés.

-"Okay Eriol, ahora te dejo con tus amigos" –dijo Reed- "Tengo cosas que hacer en la Camara de los Comunes" –miro a Sakura sonriendo- "Señorita Kinomoto" –le saludo cortezmente a manera de despedida.

El hombre del clan Reed antes de entrar a su limosina fue interseptado por algunos periodistas que empezaron a acosarlo con preguntas.

-"Prime Minister, excuse me... does it be true that will the war extend to Europe?" –preguntaban algunas personas, pero siempre se repetía la palabra prime minister.

-"Prime Minister, I look fat?"

-"No more cuestions" –dijo Reed imponiendo la autoridad y alejandose los periodistas.

La carabana de automoviles volvio a movilizarse llevandose a Winston Reed y a todos los periodistas motorizados.

A la joven Sakura le crecio una gran gota que resfalo por su cabeza, que era todo ese alboroto en realidad no entendia nada y como era que Eriol conocia a ese tipo del Consejo Occidental.

-"Pues él es el primo de mi madre" –le respondio Eriol a la pregunta de Sakura.

-"Vaya debe ser muy famoso para que haya tanta gente persigiendolo" –dijo Sakura aún sorprendida.

-"La mayoria de los miembros del "circulo de los doce" son personas famosas, como empresarios, artistas, escritores, actores, modistas y politicos así como miembros del Parlamento Europeo" –le dijo Shaoran a Sakura.

-"El familiar de tu madre es muy popular para tener a tanta gente a su alrededor" –una pregunta surgio en la cabeza de la chica- "Por lo cierto... ¿Eriol que significa "Prime Minister"?"

-"Primer Ministro del Reino Unido" –dijo sonriendo el inglés.

-"Ah... ¡¡Quee!!" –grito impresionada Sakura- "¡Oh sea que tu tío es quien gobierna toda Inglaterra!"

-"Bueno si en parte" –dijo Eriol un poco extrañado por la actitud de Sakura y una Gran gota resfalando de su cabeza- "Tambien Escosia e Irlanda del Norte"

Shaoran suspiro, por lo menos él estaba más acostumbrado a la vida que llevaban los hechiceros, pero aquí en occidente los magos no se preocupan de la magia en si, si no en sus carreras profesionales... cosa totalmente diferente al Concilio de Oriente y a causa de eso ambas potencias han tenido varias riñas, ya que unos se tildan de ineptos irresponsables y otros de conservadores anticuados.

-"Hablando de otras cosas..." –dijo Shaoran recobrando la compostura y diriguiendose a Eriol- "Ya tienes los pasajes para regresar a Japón"

-"Si..." –el aludido empezo a buscar en sus bolsillos- "...Aquí están" –dijo sonriendo mostrando los 6 pasajes.

-"A ver..." –dijo Sakura tomando y contabilizando los pasajes- "Tomoyo... Meiling... Shaoran... Jasón... yo... y.... hay uno de más"

-"¿Pues que crees?" –le pregunto Eriol a Sakura- "Yo tambien ire"

-"¡¡Que!!" –dijieron sorprendidos Sakura y Li.

-"¿Que dijiste?" –pregunto Kero.

-"Cuidado que te pueden ver" –dijo Sakura ocultando al muñeco.

-"¿Vas a ir con nosotros a Japón?" –pregunto esta vez Shaoran.

-"Si, voy a ir con ustedes, por que ¿hay algún problema?" –pregunto Eriol.

-"No ninguno, sólo que..." –dijo Li.

-"Es que me gustaría visitar esa ciudad tan tranquila como lo es Tomoeda"

-"Entonces será un gusto tenerte allá" –dijo feliz Sakura.

-"¡Por fin nos vemos depués de tanto tiempo!" –grito John Tolkien visiblemente emocionado.

-"John ¡ha pasado mucho tiempo mi viejo amigo!" –le saludo con los brazos extendidos otro chico de su edad.

El chico que saludaba a John era de su misma estatura, de cabello oscuro y corto, de ojos castaños (no ocupaba lentes), muy animoso de ver a su amigo.

-"¡Harry Potter! estás perdiendo tu acento inglés" –dijo John abrazando a su buen amigo.

-"Pues sabrás que te miran raro si hablas con acento inglés en las primarias de Nueva York" –alegó a su viejo compañero de aventuras.

-"Me tienes que decir como fue tu vida en "La Gran Manzana", Harry"

-"Oh, y tú me tienes que decir" –se le acerca al oido y le murmura- "Sobre las cartas que estabas capturando"

-"Ja ja" –rio muy animado- "He terminado de reunirlas todas"

-"¡Que! es fantastico y ¿¡desde cuando!?" –pregunto Harry.

-"Desde algunas semanas y sabes que..." –su amigo lo mira con interes- "Soy un Card Master" –dijo murmurando.

-"¿Card Master?" –pregunto muy intrigado- "¿Como es eso de maestro de cartas?"

-"Vaya debo de irnformarte todo"

-"Yo no sabre nada de magia" –dijo cruzando los brazos el joven Harry- "Y no creas que tú me tienes que decir todo, acaso ya olvidaste quien era el que te ayudaba con Joanne"

-"Bueno Joanne es..."

-"¿Quien es Joanne?" –pregunto interrumpiendo una voz detrás de John.

-"¡Sakura!" –dijo John dandose la vuelta- "Hoo... hola"

-"Hola John" –le saludo Sakura con una sonrisa- "Hola" –saludo a Harry que se le quedo mirando.

-"Hi..." –saludo Harry.

-"¿Que haces aquí Sakura?" –pregunto John un poco nervioso.

-"Bueno estaba paseando con Tomoyo y Meiling en mi último día en está ciudad, mañana temprano voy de regreso a Japón" –sonrie- "No sabes que suerte tubimos al encontrarte aquí, nos podremos despedir"

-"Hola joven Tolkien" –saludo Tomoyo al igual que Meiling.

-"Hola" –saludo y siguio hablando con Sakura- "Se van de vuelta a Japón, pero ¿por que?"

-"Bueno, es que ya se nos acabo el tiempo aquí, creeme que me hubiera gustado estar un tiempo más acá"

-"Me hubiera gustado decirte que..." –se sonroja mientras Sakura le mira con interes- "¡Puedo despedir de tí en el aeropuerto!"

-"Por supuesto, mañana en el aeropuerto..."

Las tres chicas se alejaban mientras el joven y pequeño John Tolkien se despedia con los brazos, su amigo presente aún no salía de su sorpresa de que su amigo, un timido chico hubiera conocido a tales bellezas.

-"Vaya podría ser tu novia" –dijo Harry.

-"¡¡Que dices!!" –dijo enfadado John con una vena en la frente mientras estaba un poco ruborizado.

-"En realidad es una oriental bastante hermosa y además te vas a despedir de ella al aeropuerto" –dijo su amigo- "Podría ser tu novia si no fuera por la diferencia de edad, si tan sólo tubieras 15 años mi amigo"

-"Ella ya tiene novio, ese sujeto es su persona especial" –dijo sonriendo- "Y yo tengo a mi persona especial"

-"Hablas de ella verdad" –dijo sonriendo Harry.

-"De quien más..."

-"Pues debiste haberte olvidado de que ella mañana regresa a Londres" –dijo guiñiendo el ojo con cierto tono de fastidioso- "Pero en cambio mañana vas a estar despidiendote de la oriental en el mismo aeropuerto a la misma hora que Joanne arriba"

-"Bueno sí..."

De repente John calla, un profundo silencio se apodera de él mientras sus neuronas comienzan a trabajar en su cerebro, chocando muy rápidamente... LO HABÍA OLVIDADO!!! Joanne vuelve mañana mismo a Londres y para variar a la misma hora que Sakura se va!

-"Pero..." –toma a su amigo de su cuello- "¡Que he hecho!"

-"Por que no vuelves con nosotros a Tomoeda, Kaho" –dijo Eriol desde su sillón favorito a la dama de largo cabello rojo.

-"Aún no he terminado aquí lo que he querido hacer desde hace tiempo" –respondio la aludida.

-"Pero podrias acompañarnos tan sólo por lo que queda del año"

-"Agradesco tu oferta pero debo quedarme aquí un tiempo más"

-"Esta bien" –sonrie- "Como tú desees"

Kaho Mizuki estaba un poco más tranquila, en vaerdad no quería estar todavia en Tomoeda, después de la riña que tubo con su padre, tendría que esperar un tiempo más para volver a su hogar y pisar las tierras del templo Tsukimine, pero ahora tendría que esperar un poco más hasta que se calmen las cosas en esos lugares.

-"¿Estás segura que estás bien?" –pregunto Eriol al verla un poco pensativa.

-"Debes dejar de preocuparte por eso"

-"Cuando llegaste a Londres te veias un poco desanimada, sabes que yo soy tu amigo y me gustaría saber que es lo que te retrasa para volver a Tomoeda"

-"No es nada de mucha importancia" –dijo tratando de sonreir.

-"Kaho..."

-"Eriol, no insistas"

-"Es que me preocupas"

En ese momento una de las empleadas de la mansión Hiragizawa entro al salón buscando desesperadamente a la actual húesped, Kaho Mizuki.

-"Si, ¿Que es lo que sucede?" –pregunto Kaho.

-"Disculpe señorita Mizuki, hay unos hombres afuera que la necesitan" –dijo la sirvienta.

Muy extrañada al igual que Eriol, la ex-profesora de primaria se encamino junto a la sirvienta y Eriol hacía en recibidor en donde se encontrarian con los hombres que la buscaban.

-"Señorita ¿Kaho Mizuki?" –pregunto uno de los hombres que se encontraban en el recibidor.

-"Si soy yo, ¿que necesitan?"

Los dos hombres se quedaron mirando a la sirvienta que seguia en el lugar, la miraban como si quizieran que ella se fuera ya que hebía algo que ellos le debían decir a Kaho, que una persona común no debía escuchar, Eriol se dio cuenta de inmediato y con una ceña la sirvienta se retiro de inmediato del recibidor.

-"Somos investigadores enviados del Consejo Occidental" –dijo uno de los hombres.

-"No sé que les interese de mí, pero yo no tengo nada que ver con el Consejo Occidental"

-"Es algo que nos enviaron a decirle" –dijo el otro hombre- "Nos enviaron a hacerle algunas preguntas que tal vez al Concilio de Oriente le ayude en sus invetigaciones"

-"Disculpen pero yo no tengo nada que ver con el Concilio"

-"Señorita Mizuki, le tenemos que decir que recibimos la noticia de que un templo en Japón a sido atacado por una secta japonesa"

Kaho se quedo helada, algo presentia, y era algo malo. Eriol tambien presentia que sucederia algo muy malo para nuestra amiga.

-"Hace algunos días en la ciudad de Tomoeda en Japon, el templo Tuskimine fue atacado, y los sacerdotes recidentes en el sitio fueron..."

En ese momento kaho sentía desfayeserse, ya había escuchado sobre horribles ataques a dos templos japoneses con terribles resultados, y ahora su templo, su querido templo Tukimine, su padre, y...

Antes de caer Eriol alcanzo a tomarla por la espalad y la sujeto un poco, estaba visiblemente preocupado y los otros dos hombres se le acercaron de inmediato.

-"Kaho estas bien, dime que no te paso nada" –dijo Eriol muy preocupado.

-"No sólo es que..." –dijo con alguinas lagrimas en los ojos- "Me sentí debil"

-"Kaho..."

-"Señorita Mizuki" –dijo uno de los enviados- "Disculpe por ser tan tragicos pero las informaciones dicen con los sacerdotes estan físicamente bien y con vida"

-"¿Pero entonces que fue lo que sucedio?" –pregunto aún más preocupada Kaho.

-"Bueno..." –suspira y procige- "Los medicos dicen que los sacerdotes han perdido la memoria... pero los que les sucedio fue algo absolutamente diferente a una amnesia" –murmuro- "Los sacerdotes del templo Tsukimine aún recuerdan sus nombres y la forma de como hacer los rituales... pero... pero"

-"Pero ¿que?" –pregunto Eriol.

-"Joven... los sacerdotes han caido en lo que los miembros del Concilio de Oriente dicen, en **El Olvido** absoluto de sus sentimientos, en un olvido sin corazon"

Jasón miraba por su ventana, miraba las pocas nubes que habían podido traspasar la barrera que habían creado los druidas para mejorar el tiempo a su antojo.

Sonrie.

No había visto suceder eso cuando había cumplido 13 años, y en la ciudad en que estaba celebrando su cumpleños con su familia actual, justamente ese día la ciudad tubo una secreta reunion de druidas y hicieron lo que quicieron con el clima de la ciudad.

Tal y como lo habían hecho los De Danann muchas veces en sus demostraciones de poderes en las reuniones que Huhg invitaba a Oz a presenciar... allí conocio a uno de los integrantes de los De Danann, el más antiguo clan de druidas en Irlanda que fue diezmado y desintegrado por una guerra que su muerte ocasiono...

-"Esos sujetos si que les gustaba ocacionar problemas... por lo menos a dos de ellos, corrompidos por su abaricia, aunque uno parecia ser más cuerdo e inteligente, y el otro un simple brujo estupido que se las daba de druida o de mago"

En realida si no hubiera sido por el driuda expulsado –que no podía recodar su nombre, pero su apodo estaba en la punta de su lengua- que había luchado con Clow, Oz nunca podría haberle ganado a pesar de sus pequeños "trucos bajo la manga", esa lucha que Clow había sostenido mucho antes del viaje de Oz a Oriente, lo habían dejado un tanto debilitado... al igual que a él al momento de crear guardianes y después enfrentarse contra el Brujo de Dublín –el otro De Danann loco- y la "Naturaleza Oscura", le costaron la vida.

Pero ya debía olvidar ese pasado y vivir el presente como le había dicho Robert, ahora el tenía una nueva vida, en otro tiempo, en otro cuerpo y su mision en este mundo es diferente, aunque él tiene los mismos poderes que Oz.

__

-"Mi fuerza es tú fuerza"

-"Vaya de donde saque eso" –dijo golpeandose en la cabeza- "Hay cosas que interesan más ahora... como vivir en paz"

Aquí se detubo y volvieron sus preocupaciones acerca de La Batalla que se avecinaba para Los Elegidos.

Tomó el libro que hacía ya mucho tiempo Oz Wallace había escrito, y que él a pesar de ser su reencarnación, no podía entender... necesitaba leer los últimos escritos de Oz para entender cuando, como y donde se desarrollaría La Batalla, pero de algo estaba seguro sería en Oriente ya que el sueño con la card "Somnus" se lo había dicho.

Suspiro un poco resignado dejando el libro en la mesa.

-"Me gustaría saber que es lo que sucedera al final"

Cerró lentamente los ojos, quería algo de tranquilidad, sólo algo de tranquilidad, nop pensar en nada que lo molestara. Se sumía lentamente en un sueño profundo... pero algo le preocupaba a pesar de eso, como terminaría todo.

__

-"Se ha desidido **Luce Alfa & Obscuru Omega**_, que así sea por muchos de años más, el equilibrio se ha consumado"_

Jasón sintio como su cuerpo se sacudia fuertemente, era un movimiento violento que lo movia de arriba hacia abajo, era muy muy violento...

-"Despertaste" –dijo Shaoran al ver que su amigo abria los ojos.

Jasón ya había abierto los ojos, vio que la causa de los bruzcos movimientos era Li que lo trataba de despertar.

-"Li ¿que sucede?" –pregunto el joven Newstead.

-"Al parecer tenías un mal sueño, te veías un poco tenso" –respondio- "Te tube que despertar, además hay que arreglar las maletas"

-"Por lo menos podrias haber sido un poco más suave"

-"Dime, ¿que significa "Luce Alfa & Obscuru Omega"?" –pregunto Li.

El norteamericano calló, comenzo a guardar sus ropas en las maletas ignorando la pregunta de Shaoran.

-"¿Que significan esas palabras? las estubiste diciendo una y otra vez"

-"Son tipos de palabras distintas, dos de ellas están en latín y las otras en griego" –suspiro- "Como recordaras "luce" y "obscuru" significan "luz" y "oscuridad"... mientras las otras dos son letras griegas, "alfa", la primera en el alfabeto y "omega" la última, ambas se pueden utilizar como "el principio" y "el fin"..."

-"Luz es el principio y la oscuridad el final" –dijo Shaoran.

-"Exacto" –dijo Jasón.

Ya... ya era el día en que volverían a Japón y a la tranquila ciudad de Tomoeda, Sakura estaba muy feliz, volvería a ver a su padre y a todos sus demás amigos en el "tierra del Sol naciente".

-"Que bueno será volver a casa" –dijo Sakura regosigandose de alegría.

-"Sí, yo tambien lo creo" –dijo Tomoyo- "Y que tal tú Meiling"

-"Bueno, yo voy a pasar lo que resta de vacaciones allá, pero tendré que volver a Hong Kong" –dijo un tanto apenada.

-"¿Es cierto eso?" –pregunto Sakura.

-"Tube suerte de que mi tía convenciera a mi madre de que me quedara un poco más de tiempo en Tomoeda"

-"Seran tristes las clases sin ti Meiling" –dijo igualmente entristesida Sakura.

-"Pero no hay de que preocuparse, estoy segura de que después de eso nos veremos" –dijo la joven china- "Además vamos a divertirnos lo más que podamos en lo que resta de vacaciones"

-"Así será" –dijo Sakura volviendo a sonreir.

-"_Eso espero... unas tranquilas vacaciones_" –dijo Jasón para sus adentros escuchando a las tres chicas.

-"Y tú Jasón ¿Cuanto tiempo vas a estar en Tomoeda?" –pregunto sonriendo la joven Sakura.

Su amigo forastero no respondio, se quedo en un profundo silencio... Sakura entendio de pronto, Jasón se quedaria el tiempo necesario hasta ese día... no debía decirle nada a Tomoyo o a Meiling, ya que no entenderian por lo que están pasando ellos.

-"¡¡Me podrían ayudar con las maletas!!" –grito Shaoran llamando la antención de Sakura.

Cuando todos se dieron vuelta pudieron ver a un Shaoran cargando una montaña de maletas quedando escasamente visible.

-"Dejame ayudarte" –dijo cortezmente John que estaba detrás de él.

El pequeño joven inglés tomó unas cuantas maletas, y en acto seguido Jasón llego a socorrer a Shaoran.

-"Deberias habernos dicho que querias ayuda desde el principio" –dijo Jasón.

-"Claro tú estabas en las nubes y Eriol desaparecio de repente, y las chicas tan sólo me dejaron con las maletas en la entrada"

-"Eriol tiene que solucionar un problema" –dijo Jasón.

-"Hablando de eso, ¿como estara la profesora Mizuki?" –pregunto Li muy preocupado.

-"Y tú desde cuando que te preocupas de la profesora Kaho" –pregunto Jasón pero al ver que Li trataba de esquivar una respuesta continuo- "Lo que supe de Eriol fue de que ella ya estaba en Tokyo con su padre"

-"Espero que Sakura no se entere de lo sucedido, le haría mucho daño" –dijo reflexionando Shaoran.

Ajenas a está conversación seguían caminando las tres chicas –Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling- seguidas muy de cerca por el pequeño joven inglés.

-"_Aún no ha llegado el vuelo_" –pensó John al ver la tarima de los aviones que llegarian ese día- "Eso me da más tiempo"

-"¿Que sucede John?" –pregunto Sakura.

-"Que... no nada" –dijo levenmente ruborizado- "_Por que no me puedo controlar_"

-"¿Que están haciendo por aquí lindas jovencitas?" –pregunto una voz masculina.

-"Tío Robert" –dijo Tomoyo al reconocerlo.

-"Por favor Tomoyo no me digas "tío", me hace sentir más viejo" –dijo Robert.

-"Señor Robert ¿que hace aquí?" –pregunto Sakura muy sorpendida.

-"Te he dicho que me digas Robert" –dijo- "Vengo a despedirme de ustedes, y además estoy esperando a alguien muy importante, viene desde Portugal"

-"En serio, desde tan lejos" –dijo Meiling.

-"Claro jovencita... es alguien que **completara el circulo**" –dijo misteriosamente- "¿En que vuelo se iran?"

-"En el vuelo Q-32" –respondio Sakura, pero de pronto se fijo de algo- "Que raro mi hermano dijo que nos estría esperando pero aún no lo veo"

-"Tal vez llegue junto a Eriol, dijo que estaría esperando a Nakuru" –dijo Tomoyo.

-"Ahí vienen" –dijo Meiling.

En ese instante venía otra caravana de personas, eran el Eriol, Touya, Yukito, Nakuru, Mike.

-"Vaya el montruo he llegado por primera vez antes que yo" –dijo Touya con tonó de fastidioso.

-"Hermano..."

-"No te preocupes Sakura, tú hermano no lo dice por que sea cierto" –dijo Yukito.

Todos conversaron algunos momentos bajo la atenta mirada de Robert, que sonreia por los grandes lazos de amistad que se habían formado... a pesar de que ya estaba predestinado.

Estaban todos concentrados hasta que el audicular del aeropuerto llamó la atención de algunos.

-"PIN PUN" –sonido de aeropuertos- "...El vuelo con destino a la ciudad de Tomoeda, Japón... porfavor abordar en la puerta número dos..."

Sakura y compañia tambien debía abordar su vuelo hacia la tranquila ciudad de Tomoeda.

-"Adios John" –se despidio Sakura.

-"Ah... si adios" –dijo un poco apenado.

-"¿Que te sucede?"

-"Nada sólo vete"

-"Recuerda estás palabras" –dijo Sakura- "**Pase lo que pase, todo va a estar bien**"

No sabía lo que sucedia, pero el joven ingles inmediatamente le subieron los animos y volvio a sonreir.

-"Pase lo que pase, todo va a estar bien" –repitio con una nueva actitud John.

Sakura se despidio de John Tolkien y el joven inglés a todo brazo se despidio de ella.

-"¡Adios Sakura!" –dijo moviendo animadamente los brazos- "¡¡Espero que pronto nos veamos!!"

La puerta detrás de Sakura se cerró y la chica continuo hacía el avión... John bajo los brazos y suspiro, nunca más veria a Sakura, eso tal vez lo ponía un poco triste, pero ahora no era el momento.

-"PIN PUN... el vuelo procedente de Edimburgo, Escocia arriba en la puerta numero seis..." –anuncio el altavoz.

-"¡¡Ya llego!!" –dijo John muy contento- "Adios Robert" –dijo John despidiendose de su ex-maestro.

-"Adios John"

-"PIN PUN... el vuelo procedente de Lisboa, Portugal está desembarcando en la puerta siete..." –volvio a anunciar el altavoz.

-"Ho... esa es mi visita" –dijo Robert muy contento dirigiendose a la puerta que le habían indicado.

El mago inglés tomó un cartel y escribio un nombre femenino, se dirigio a la puerta y espero unos momentos hasta que aparecio una hermosa dama.

-"Tanto tiempo De Bruce" –dijo la dama.

-"Sofia... Hemos pasado por tanto y aún me sigues llamando De Bruce" –dijo Robert.

-"Esta bien... Robert" –dijo sonriendo Sofia Breyner, hechicera portuguesa, que se ocultaba como escritora.

El mago tambien sonrio, le gutaba mucho la precencia de la hechicera, y ahora sobretodo que completaria el circulo rotó por George Darkness.

Pero en otra puerta, otra historia se estaba tegiendo... la del joven John Tolkien.

-"_¿Donde estara?_" –se preguntaba muy nervioso.

Miraba como llegaban las personas, no podía ver nada... se inclinaba un poco para tratar de ver algún rastro de esa persona.

Se apretaba los dientes esperando a que apareciera, hasta que pudo ver al frente de él, apareciendose entre las personas a una niña de su edad, de una fina tez, ojos verde esmeralda y lisos cabellos rubios, estaba vestida como toda una señorita y parecia brillar de alegría, para John no era dificil ver como ella brillaba, ya que podía ver un aura muy calida y afectiva.

Sonrie.

Esta feliz a más no poder, sus ojos brillaron mientras se sonrojaba un poco. La chica era tan hermosa que lo dejo impactado, le dieron unas ganas de expulsar a toda la gente con una de sus cards y dejarlo con ella un instante para poder abrazarla... y por que no eso tambien.

La muchachita se acercaba poco a poco, como en camara lenta, mientras John la seguia observando... no se quería poder ningún detalle de su angel, él ya había esparado mucho tiempo, miro su perfecta y suave tez, sus brillantes ojos y sus rogizos labios. Se dio cuenta de que ella tambien lo había visto, ella acelero un poco el paso y él por fin pudiendo meverse avanzo algunos pasos... hasta que se encontraron frente a frente.

-"H... hola" –saludo levemente ruborizado John- "Joanne"

-"Hola John" –dijo ella con un lijero color rojizo en sus mejillas- "Has crecido bastante"

-"Tú... tú tambien... has crecido bastante y hasta te ves más más bo... bo..." –la palabra le costaba salir de su boca.

-"Bonita" –dijo ruborizada Joanne.

-"Bueno si..." –dijo aún más roborizado John.

-"Ha pasado tanto tiempo"

Los dos guardaron un poco de silencio, se miraron directo a los ojos, uno queria ver sus brillantes ojos verdes y la otra queria ver esos ojos oscuros.

-"Ha pasado tanto tiempo" –volvio a decir la chica.

Joanne se acerco un poco a John y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro, queria sentir su calor y con su brazos le rodeo la espalda apretandolo con fuerza... John por mientras estaba un poco sorprendido y al momento de sentir a Joanne abrazarlo sonrio aún más, con gran fuerza de voluntad pudo rodear a la chica con sus brazos.

Olio un poco el perfume de su cabello y le beso la frente, estaba sumenete feliz... tanto que en ese momento con el tonó más cariñoso posible y como si su corazón se abriera, unas palabras resfalaron hacía su boca.

-"Te quiero mucho, mi amada Joanne" –dijo del modo más cariñoso posible.

La jovencita escucha las palabras de John con mucho regocijo, mientras podía escuchar del pecho los latidos del joven, levanto un poco la vista para poder verle a los ojos y con una lagrima de alegría resfalando por su mejilla ruborizada le contesto...

-"Yo tambien te amo John"

Sakura desperto con una extraña sensación de calor en su pecho, sentía como algo se regocigaba en su ser, era una sensación hermosa que la hizo sonreir... tal vez fue esa imagen en ese sueño que acababa de tener, sentía como si ese sueño no era un sueño, si no algo más, algo más importante.

-"Ya despertaste" –dijo sonriendo Shaoran que estaba sentado a su lado.

-"Era un sueño hermoso" –dijo Sakura tambien sonriendo.

-"¿Me lo puedes contar?" –pregunto Shaoran.

-"Es sólo... " –se acerco a su brazo agarrandolo para apoyorase en su hombro- "Me preocupaba una persona, pero ahora sé que no era nada malo... al contrario me emociona eso"

Fujitaka Kinomoto y Sonomi Daidouji estaban en el aeropuerto muy emocionados, sus hijos por fin volverían, ambos estaban muy contentos esperando en la puerta por donde arribarian.

-"Por que no aparecen" –se preguntaba Sonomi impaciente.

-"¡Ahí vienen!" –dijo muy feliz Fujitaka.

-"¡Papá!" –gritaron los hermanos Kinomoto apurando el paso hacía su progenitor.

-"¡Sakura, Touya!" –grito emocionado Fujitaka.

Los tres se encontraron y se abrazaron con fuerza, había pasado mucho tiempo de separación para ellos. Y no sólo a la familia Kinomoto.

-"¡Mi querida Tomoyo!"

Sonomi se acerco a Tomoyo y le dio un beso para después abrazarla y acariciarla.

Los otros vistitante estaban encantados con la escena excepto Jasón que estaba mirando hacía otros lugar... era esa presencia, estaba en el aeropuerto, los había estado esperando.

-"Estoy seguro, él esta aquí" –murmuro.

-"Te refieres a la precencia que me hablaste" –dijo Eriol despacio.

-"Así es... es sujeto que altero la naturaleza y me obligo a ocupar la "Naturaleza Oscura" está aquí, nos está esperando, nos esta observando"

Y en el piso superior en el que estaban nuestros amigos, se encontraba Zhao Lushan, observando a los recien llegados mientras encendia un cigarro.

-"Sakura Kinomoto..." –dijo tirando el humo- "_Que bueno que hayas llegado, ahora podre hacer lo que tenía pendiente con el clan Li_" –sonrio- "_Ahora que Yasha y ese chiquillo molesto se fueron a esconder a Osaka podré tener la tranquilidad total de quitarte esas Cartas Sakura_" –se da la vuelta y mira hacia afuera- "_Ahora que mis enemigos se fueron de Tokyo podré actuar libremente en la región... para después eleminarlos_"

¿Que se supone que tengo que hacer? ¡A sí! se me estaban olvidando....

LAS RECETAS DE COCINA CHILENA DE MERLIN:

No, no era eso, ¿que era? ¡Puf! ¡claro! Ahora sí...

LAS NOTAS DE MERLIN:

Ja! nuevo capitulo, desde ahoar todo se resenredará! ¿Que les parecio?

La visión de Eriol sobre la batalla que habían sostenido antes de la muerte de Oz, va a dejar en claro muchas cosas.

Jasón ha encontrado porfin el libro que tanto buscaba pero... eso debelará nuevas interrogantes.

Tenshi Sora e Hinode Akari, volveran, no se preocupen, ya que ellos son la clave para la vida pasada de una persona que "cambio su destino"... las lineas familiares tomaran orden.

Han regresado nuestros amigos a Japón pero de aquí en adelante nada será "flor de piel", ya que una gran amenaza se cierne y esa es Zhao Lushan.

¿Que les parecio lo sucedido con John Tolkien y Joanne Rowling? espero que haya sido de su gusto, aunque no va a ser la unica vez que veran a John, ya que él juega un papel muy importante.

Bueno eso no más y hasta el proximo capitulo....

Aplausos, comentarios y tomatazos a se los agradeceré. Espero con ansias sus comentarios. ENVIENLOS POR FAVOR!!!!


	9. Una verdad

**__**

Capitulo IX:

Una Verdad

-"¿Estás listo para irnos?" –le pregunto Tenshi a su primo.

-"Sí... sólo espera un poco"

El pequeño guardo una fotografía, en que estaban él y su antiguo protector Arvedui, en la maleta... hoy sería el día que volvería a su natal Japón, tenía un presentimiento de que todo sería diferente, viviria con su prima Tenshi... su familia.

-"¿Y adonde viviremos Tenshi?" –pregunto Hinode.

-"Pues en un lugar cercano al que antes vivian nuestras madres" –respondio la joven.

-"¿Cerca de ese templo?"

-"Bueno aunque ahora no está, me parecio buena idea estar cerca de nuestras raices" –dijo sonriendo.

Tenshi cerró la última maleta mientras buscaba los pasajes para Tokyo... por fin abandonaría una ciudad que no es la suya, pero eso sí, una que la trato muy bien.

-"Estoy listo" –dijo Hinode.

-"Muy bien... vamonos"

Doce personas estaban reunidas en una periferia circular, estaban esperando a su jefe, aunque todos ellos reunidos tenían la misma influencia de mando. Pero ahora sólo ellos estaban reunidos para una información que los ha tenido muy alterados.

En ese momento aparecio Robert De Bruce.

-"Las estrellas estan muy alteradas, ¿es que acaso la "profecia del último de los oraculos" se está cumpliendo?" –pregunto el italiano Enzo Donati.

-"No te podría engañar, si es que las estrellas dicen la verdad" –respondio Robert.

-"Los clanes de magos de Escocia se están alterando mucho... no sé hasta cuando pueda controlarlos" –dijo Ian McGrey.

-"La reunión general se llevara acabo en los proximos días" –dijo Helmut Kohl- "¿Ya tienes dispuesto lo que le diras a los demás?"

-"Sé que Robert tiene las palabras precisas para los demás miembros" –dijo Sofia Breyner respondiendo por De Bruce- "Aunque estamos pasando por unos de los peores momentos desde la desintegración de la Asambla de Artes Magicas hace siglos"

-"Está vez es diferente" –dijo Sean O´Casey- "No perderemos nuestra organización, si no perderemos nuestros poderes e incluso nuestros sentimientos"

-"Hay que hacer lo posible para ayudar al Hijo de la Luz" –acató Walter Scott.

-"Desgraciadamente no podemos intervenir directamente en la Batalla" –dijo pensativo Robert.

-"Tampoco podemos permitir que el Concilio de Oriente luche solo" –dijo Alonso Ercilla.

-"El Concilio de Oriente tampoco puede intervenir directamente" –volvio a decir Robert.

-"¿Y que haremos?" –pregunto Jean D´Gaulle- "Sentarnos a esperar que muera ese chiquillo, su protector acaba de morir, y Los Elegidos tienen otra misión"

-"El tiempo de Arvedui ya se había acabado... pero aún así... " –Robert hizo una lijera pausa- "Le podremos enviar otro protector"

-"Hablas del recolector de cards" –dijo Winston Reed- "Acaso ese niño es un Elegido"

-"Él es el unico que puede identificar de inmediato al Hijo de la Oscuridad, y es muy importante para..."

-"...la conección con todo el Occidente" –interrumpio Oliver O´Neill a Robert.

-"No sé como decirselo, pero sé que debo enviarlo" –dijo Robert- "Tiene una vida normal, y no quiero interrumpirlo"

-"Pero si no lo haces, podría perder sus sentimientos, y como todo el mundo, seria un ser sin alma" –dijo Sofia- "No crees que sería peor dejarlo aquí"

-"Aunque el hijo de Huhg O´Neill renuncio a mi clan, aún así tiene la misma sangre que mis antepasados, a ese chico yo considero que pertenece a mi cazta" –dijo O´Neill- "Como todo O´Neill, John Tolkien entenderá que su lucha es justa"

-"Sakura..." –dijo Kero moviendo al cuerpo de su amiga- "Ya es muy tarde, es hora de que te levantes"

-"No molestes Kero"

-"Sakura, es muy tarde"

-"Dejame dormir un minuto más" –dijo revolcandose entre las sabanas y cubriendo su cabeza con una almohada.

-"Sakura, hoy tu papá y tu hermano salieron, tienes que hacer los deberes de la casa" –seguia insistiendo el guardian.

La chica continuaba durmiendo, al parecer el aire de Tomoeda aumentaba el sueño, ya que en Inglaterra se levantaba muy temprano, hasta antes que él! Kero no tenía más remedio, debía despertarla a como de lugar o no haría los deberes y su hermano se enfadaría... tenía que aplicar su tecnica.

El pequeño guardian tomo todo el aire que sus pulmones pudieron resistir y se acerco al oido de Sakura.

-"¡¡¡¡SAKURA DESPIERTA!!!!" –grito con todas sus fuerzas.

-"¡¡Ahhhh!!" –grito la chica saltando al otro lado de la cama- "¡Kero!"

-"¿Que?"

-"¡¡Estás loco!! como se te puede ocurrir gritarme así" –dijo con una vena en su frente- "¡Casi me matas del susto!"

-"Vamos... te estoy haciendo un favor, o acaso quieres que tu hermano te reproche por no ordenar la casa"

-"¡Esa no es una escusa!" –dijo enfadada- "Podrías haber sido más sutil"

-"¡Trate de ser sutil durante quince minutos!" –le reprocho el guardian.

Sakura guardo silencio, no tenía forma de contrarrestar el ataque de su guardian.

-"Bueno..." –tosio un poco- "Tengo que ordenar la casa... hoy Tomoyo vendrá a visitarnos" –suspiro- "¿Me ayudas Kero?"

-"Pero es que hoy quería..."

-"Me ayudas o no comes" –le reprocho Sakura mientras buscaba ropa para cambiarse.

-"Está bien, te ayudare" –suspiro resignado el pobre guardian.

-"Voy al baño, regresaré pronto"

Así la chica fue a tomarse una buena ducha y Kero se diriguio a la cocina a tomar un "pequeño" refrigerio.

-"Creo que un poco de esto estara bien" –decia mientras orgeteaba en el refrigerador- "¡Oh! y tambien algo de esto... mmm.... ¿que más? a sí, tambien algo de esto"

Kero llevo una cantidad de alimentos que sólo él podía comer aunque por su tamaño, cualquiera pensaria de que no es verdad.

-"Mmm... eto heta ico" –se saboreaba Kero con su refrigerio aún en su boca.

-"Listo Kero..." –se aparecio Sakura en la cocina- "Es hora de comenzar el día"

Rato después...

-"Ufff... la lavadora ya está trabajando Sakura, y la ropa limpia está doblada" –dijo Kero un poco cansado- "¿Que vas a hacer para el almuerzo?"

-"Bueno vamos a ver"

Sakura comenzo a ver el refrigerador (disculpen por hablar tanto de eso, es que tengo hambre) las verduras y demás...

-"Creo que haremos okonomiaky" –dijo la chica.

-"¡Si!" –dijo Kero muy alegre- "Y al estilo sureño"

-"Claro, faltan algunas cosas... voy a tener que ir a comprar algunos ingredientes" –dijo Sakura mientras tomaba su mochila- "Vas a quedarte solo un momento, trata de no hacer nada malo"

-"No soy un chiquillo como para hacer eso" –dijo con sus brazos cruzados- "Recuerda que vendrá Tomoyo"

-"Nos vemos" –dijo Sakura cerrando la puerta.

Ya había terminado su compra y ya se dirigia a su casa, estaba feliz de estar de nuevo en la tranquila ciudad de Tomoeda, donde nada malo podía suceder...

Estaba caminando y llego junto al Templo Tsukimine, No sabía que sucedia, pero algo raro había, algo raro que no le gustaba.

-"¿Que habrá sucedido?" –se pregunto Sakura.

Ella entró al templo sintiendo un aire muy frio a su alrededor. No se detubo y continuo, camino directo hasta el Árbol de Cerezos, había algo extraño en ese árbol. Colco su mano con cuidado y...

-"Está frío" –dijo sorprendida Sakura sacando la mano de inmediato.

El Árbol de Cerezos estaba frio, era que algo malo le había sucedido al espiritu que vive adentro, el árbol no tenía la misma energía de antes, estaba más débil.

-"Tambien lo siente señorita Sakura" –dijo una voz.

-"Señorita Kaho, no sabía que estaba aquí" –dijo soprprendida.

-"Llegué hace varios días" –dijo Kaho Mizuki mirando el árbol- "El espiritu parece estar cansado"

-"Sabe que sucedio"

-"No lo sé... pero al parecer el espiritu lucho por algo, pero fue vencido"

-"¿Se mejorara?"

-"No te preocupes Sakura, se mejorará, lentamente pero lo hará"

-"Que bien" –sonrie.

-"_Eso espero_" –pensó Kaho preocupada.

Sakura siguio su camino, estaba un poco preocupada por la forma en que se veia la profesora Mizuki... ojalá la pudiera ayudar.

-"Tal vez si mañana le ayudo con las cosas del templo"

La joven seguia pensando caminaba sin fijarse que había adelante, estaba en el parque pinguino cuando... choco con un cuerpo, no cayó pero con la persona con quien había chocado le tomo con fuerza el brazo.

-"¿Está bien señorita?" –le pregunto el hombre con quien había chocado.

-"Si, no es nada" –dijo ella levantando la vista.

Se encontro con un hombre que tenía puesto un terno, y tenía unos lentes oscuros.

-"Disculpe señorita" –se diculpo el hombre.

-"No fue mi culpa... " –dijo Sakura- "No estaba mirando el camino"

-"Bueno..." –sonrio- "Soy Zh... Junichiro Koizumi" –dijo con respeto.

-"Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto" –saludo un poco extraña ante el nombre del sujeto.

-"Señorita Kinomoto, ¿me podría ayudar? no soy de aquí y estoy un tanto perdido... sabe donde puedo encontrar la calle Heisei"

-"Claro señor Koizumi... ve la calle que está en frente" –el aludido asistio- "Esa es la calle Showa, detrás de ella se encontra la calle Heisei"

-"Muchas gracias"

-"Por nada" –sonrie- "Fue un placer ayudarlo señor Koizumi"

-"Es una jovencita muy gentil y amable..." –sonrie- "Gracias nuevamente... adios señorita Kinomoto"

-"Adios señor Koizumi" –se despidio ella continuando su camino.

-"Nos veremos Sakura" –murmuro para sus adentros Junichiro Koizumi, que en realidad era Zhao Lushan- "_Casi tengo todo listo, amable jovencita_" –dijo regresando la vista hacía Sakura mistras la veia alejarse.

-"¡¡Ya llegue Kero!!" –dijo Sakura mientras dejaba las compras de ese día en la mesa- "¿Kero?"

La muchacha comenzo a buscar, era extraño... ¿donde se metio Kero? subio al piso asuperior y continuo buscanolo hasta que llego a su habitación.

-"¿Kero?" –dijo ella al ver a su guardian en su forma original cerca de la ventana.

-"Sakura..." –dijo volviendo a su forma de peluche- "¿Estás bien?"

-"Claro que estoy bien... si tan sólo fui a comprar"

-"No encontraste nada raro" –pregunto Kero.

-"Sólo que el Árbol de Cerezos del Templo Tsukimine está algo extraño" –respondio la chica- "Y nada más... aparte de ayudar a un amable señor a encontrar una calle"

-"Esta bien" –suspiro.

-"¿Que ocurre?" –pregunto ella confundida.

-"Es que me parecio haber sentido algo extraño..." –murmuro Kero- "Pero eso ya no importa... tengo hambre"

-"Vaya es lo único en que piensas, en comer" –suspira- "Será mejor que prepare las cosas"

Sakura baja a la cocina para preparar el okonomiaky –al estilo sureño- sin haber prestado mucha atención a lo que Kero le había dicho, tambien tenía que esperar a Tomoyo... pero su guardian del Sol seguía mirando la ventana de la habitación de Sakura.

-"Esa presencia... es la misma que sentí antes de que todo comenzara"

Ciertamente esa presencia era de alguien poderoso, la había sentido ya antes, si ya lo recordaba semanas antes de que llegara la reencarnación de Oz la había sentido, fue el mismo día en que los fenomenos naturales causaron tantos lios y tantos desastres, el día en que toda la naturaleza se volvio loca.

-"Tal vez haya sido un hechizo" –se dijo para si Kero.

-"¡¡Kero necesito que me ayudes!!" –grito Sakura desde la cocina.

Tenshi Sora e Hinode Akari ya habían pisado las tierras de donde venian sus madres. Las tierras de Japón, ya estaban en Tokyo.

Tenshi por su parte estaba muy feliz de estar en este país... además que un amigo que había conocido en Londres le vino a ayudar con la mudanza.

-"Y bien Touya... ¿cuando llegara Yukito?" –pregunto la joven de ojos dorados.

-"Él está en un templo cercano a la Torre de Tokyo... ya vendrá" –respondio Touya.

-"¿Y Nakuru y Mike?"

-"Bueno, Nakuru está con "su primo" al igual que Mike... están terminando sus mudanzas"

-"Te agradesco mucho que nos estes ayudando" –dijo Tenshi con un gran sonrisa.

-"Para eso están los amigos Tenshi" –¿sonrio?

-"En verdad te lo agradesco... me imagino que deberias estar haciendo otras cosas en estos momentos en tu casa"

-"No te preocupes, tengo a algunos ayudantes en la casa" –dijo Touya refiriendose a Sakura y a Kero.

-"Está listo el jugo" –dijo Hinode apareciendo en la sala con unos vasos y una gran botella.

-"¿Quieres un poco?" –le pregunto Tenshi a Touya.

Los dos se sentaron y el niño llenó tres vasos para darle uno a su prima, al amigo de su prima y para él.

-"Mmm... haces un jugo exquisito pequeño" –dijo Touya saboreandolo.

-"Hinode tiene muchas habilidades" –asistio Tenshi- "Tambien sabe cocinar muy bien"

-"Si así es" –dijo Hinode sonriendo.

-"Bueno, mi hermana tambien cocina muy bien" –murmuro Touya.

-"Hablando de eso... ¿Comó está Sakura?" –pregunto el pequeño de 10 años.

-"¡¡Kero cuantas veces te debo decir que no hagas eso!!" –grito muy enogada Sakura.

-"¡Es que no me podía resistir!" –dijo sufrido el guardian- "Se veia muy rico"

-"Podrías haber esperado a que terminaramos" –le dijo enfadada.

Mientras Sakura reprochaba a Kero por haberse DEBORADO la torta que se encontraban haciendo ella y Tomoyo –que había llegado para hacer está torta- para la pequeño picnic que habían planeado para encontrarse con sus amigas Chiharu, Naoko y Rika.

Tomoyo tenía una inmenza gota en la cabeza viendo discutir a Sakura y a la "gran bestia del sello", tenía que hacer algo como para calmar las tensiones.

-"No te preocupes Sakura" –dijo Tomoyo calmando a su amiga- "Aún tenemos mucho tiempo para hacer otra torta"

-"Esta bien" –suspiro- "Kero, te quedaras sin tu porción"

-"¡¡¿QUE?!!" –grito el guardian muy asustado.

-"Kero..." –le susurrro Tomoyo- "Si quieres te guardo una porción"

-"¡Gracias Tomoyo! por eso te quiero" –dijo el guardian muy alegre mientras la aludida sonreia.

El jovencito llegó un tanto extrañado por el paisaje a su alrededor, ya antes había estado en esté país, o no sabría hablar en japonés, pero aún así se confundia... era un lugar muy extraño, muy diferente a la cultura a la que estaba acostumbrado y a la cuál pertenecia... porque tenía que estar aquí!!

-"¡Diablos!" –dijo enojado- "Por que tengo que estar en este país, no tengo nada que ver con esas locas profecias"

Su antiguo maestro le insistio tanto, le había casí implorado, pero él... él quería estar en su país natal! Quería estar en su Inglaterra! Por que un chico de tan sólo 12 años tenía que estar en un país así!

Estaba verdaderamente enfadado, por que... por que...

Suspira.

Más que enfado, tenía pena... se sentía triste, la había pasado de maravillas con ella, pero ahora que se reencontraron se tubo que separar de ella.

__

-"Por que no te quedas un poco más" –había dicho la jovencita entre lagrimas.

-"Tengo que hacer algo allá, te juro que me gustaría estar contigo... por favor, no llores" –dijo el tocandole con la mano su mejilla.

-"Es que... es que..." –dijo ella poniendo su mano en la de él- "No lo sé, pero tengo el presentiminto de que algo malo va a suceder"

-"Te juró que me cuidaré" –le sonrio mientras le sacaba una lagrima.

-"Ahora que todo está tan claro, ahora que sé que te amo... quiero estar más tiempo contigo, estube por mucho tiempo alejada"

-"Joanne, cuando se me presente la oportunidad de regresar, lo haré" –sonrie- "Tú eres la persona más especial en mi vida, y esto que haré, es por tí"

Sacudio con fuerza su cabeza, no quería recordar ese momento... no quería ver como ella lloraba después de haberse despedido, Harry estaba ahí tambien despidiendose de él, tampoco había compartido el tiempo suficiente con su mejor amigo de la infancia. Esperaba que Harry supiera que hacer con ella, como ayudarla a entender algo sin explicación para él.

Tenía que olvidar ese momento, debía hacerlo... ahora tiene que encontrar a otras personas, y la primera de ellas era Sakura Kinomoto.

-"Muy bien John" –se dijo a si mismo suspirando- "A comenzar el trabajo"

La ciudad de Tokyo estaba más tranquila, los enviados del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente ya se habian retirado, ahora podría tener todo totalmente listo, y sin distracciones ya que Yasha Jigoku se había retirado a la región de Osaka... aunque sabía que volvería.

-"Necesito un lugar para empezar" –dijo Zhao Lushan poniendo su vista en toda la ciudad.

Estaba mirando la ciudad desde su lugar favorito por elección, la Torre de Tokyo. Quería un lugar capaz de soportar una pelea sin que las personas de la ciudad se dieran cuanta de lo sucedido... miraba hacía abajo, nada, no había ningún lugar para su gusto.

-"Es lo único que me hace falta" –dijo sentandose en una banca cercana.

Se sintío un poco exausto, desde que salio de Los Himalaya –causado por apariciones de enviados del Concilio- ha tenido que estar en movimiento constante, oculatandose tanto en Tomoeda como en Tokyo... aunque tenía que aceptarlo, Tomoeda era un lugar muy tranquilo para un buen y relajado descanzo. Y los más gracioso era que se había topado con Sakura Kinomoto ese mismo día.

Pero haberla visto hizo que sintiera algo raro... conocido, pero por que por ella.

-"Es alguien muy amable como para matarla" –suspiro- "Sólo le quitare las cards, no quiero matarla... es alguien muy fragil como para hacerle algun daño, pero aún así se siente que tiene magía muy poderosa"

Empezo a mirar de nuevo el paisaje de la Torre de Tokyo, aún tratando de encontrar el lugar que soportara una expulsión de poderes, y que despistara a las personas de la ciudad... un lugar alto que no puede subir nadie, un lugar como... como en donde se encontraba en ese momento.

-"En la Torre de Tokyo" –dijo sonriendo- "Es el lugar perfecto"

El día en Tomoeda estaba precioso, el clima estab un poco frio pero eso no importaba... todas estaban reunidas como siempre y eso era lo que importaba. Unas muy buenas amigas disfrutando un pequeño picnic en el Parque Pinguino, a los pies de los árboles.

-"No sabes que gusto nos da de que ustedes hayan regresado" –dijo la joven Rika Sasaki a sus amigas.

-"A mí tambien me da gusto" –dijo Sakura muy animosa tomando una rebenada de pastel.

-"¿Y cuanto fue lo que vieron allá en Occidente?" –pregunto muy animada Naoko- "No supieron nada de algún fantasma o algo parecido"

-"Sólo personas muy extrañas" –respondio Meiling.

-"Tal vez hayan sido extraterrestres" –dijo Naoko con estrellas en los ojos.

-"Pues... yo no creo que hayan sido extraterrestres" –dijo Tomoyo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza al igual que las demás.

-"Pero aún así hubieron cosas extrañas ¿o no?" –volvio a preguntar Naoko.

-"Una que otra" –dijo Sakura tratando de disimular.

-"Bueno..." –suspiro Chiharu- "No tienen otra cosa que contar que no sean "fenomenos sobrenaturales""

-"Pues claro que si" –dijo Tomoyo- "Vimos cosas muy hermosas en Inglaterra"

Muy animosas las chicas que habían viajado al lado occidental del Mundo, un lugar de Inglaterra, Londres la capital inglesa.

Les hablaron de las hermosas experiencias, lo lugares digno de reyes, sitios como el Big Ben en los Edificios del Parlamento Britanico, los amplios parques como el Regent´s Park, los cruzes del río Támesis como el Puente de Londres, la fortaleza conocida como la Torre de Londres y el gran Palacio de Buckingham, lugares casi misticos como la Abadía de Westminster, el hermoso centro comercial de la capital y sus pequeñas aventuras en la ciudad... claro que omitiendo "esas" partes.

-"Esa es toda la historia" –termino de contar Tomoyo.

-"Vaya, en serio entraron al palacio de la reina" –pregunto Chiharu.

-"Sólo pasamos un rato dentro del Palacio de Buckingham..." –dijo Sakura con una gota en la cabeza recordando ciertos momentos- "Nada que haya causado mucha importancia, pasamos desapercibidas"

-"Tú crees" –le murmuro Meiling a Sakura sin llamar la atención de las demás- "Recuerda lo que sucedio con el principe"

-"Bueno... je je" –dijo Sakura mientras su gota crecia, y ella se llenaba de verguenza.

La joven maestra de cartas recordo con mucha verguenza lo sucedido en el palacio... no fue su intención que el florero le cayera encima al principe Guillermo, y su traje se arruinara por completo!! Si no hubiera sido por la actuación de Eriol, la Guardia Real le hubiera caido encima a Sakura sin ninguna concideración. La madre de Eriol –que estaba junto al principe Carlos- le ayudo a su hijo a contener a los guardias para que estos se retiraran.

-"_Gracias a Dios que no estaba la Reina_" –se dijo la chica para sus adentros.

-"Sakura, reacciona" –le dijo Rika llamandole la atención- "¿En que piensas?"

-"Nada..." –dijo la aludida.

-"Las vacaciones ya se nos estan terminando... que mala suerte que tengamos que regresar a la secundaria" –dijo Chiharu suspirando.

-"Bueno... será como los demás años" –dijo Tomoyo tomando un poco de jugo.

-"Aún así ha sido un magnifico tiempo"

Fujitaka Kinomoto esta lavando tranquilamente los platos que había ocupado para su almuerzo. Se sentía relajado de que su única familia estubiera con él, estaba muy contento de que su hija Sakura y su hijo Touya lo estubieran acompañando, aunque en ese momento no se encontraban en la casa, pero aún así estaba sumamente feliz.

Se sentía un poco incomodo cuando tenía que cenar sólo durante el viaje de sus hijos, pero había una presencia que lo relajaba, aunque no la veia, la sentía y eso lo llenaba de alegría.

Aunque ahora sus hijos estan en Japón, de nuevo tubo que cenar solo, claro que tubo que sacar a Sakura para que se reuniera con sus amigas.

__

-"¿Estás seguro que estaras bien?"

-"Si, no te preocupes" –le había dicho a su hija- "Ve con tus amigas que te deben estar esperando"

-"Pero es que no te sentiras solo... me gustaria acompañarte"

-"Descuida" –sonrio.

-"Esta bien..." –dijo Sakura sonriendole a su padre- "Pero me vas a prometer que vamos a tener todo un día juntos"

-"Te lo prometo"

-"Adios papá"

-"Adios" –dijo Tomoyo que estaba junto a Sakura.

-"Adios pequeñas"

Fujitaka ahora se secaba las manos y se diriguia al refrigerador para comer un postre que había guardado.

¿Que extraño? El postre había desaparecido. Estaba seguro que había hecho cuatro, uno para Sakura, Touya, él y uno más ya que casi siempre desaparecia alguno. Seguramente Sakura le había convidado a Tomoyo, pero aún así dería haber quedado uno.

-"Vaya desde ahora tendre que empezar a hacer cinco" –se dijo sonriendo.

Mientras en la habitación de su hija Sakura, Kero se había quedado dormido con una cuchara entre sus manos al lado del oso gris de Sakura que tan cariñosamente llamaba "Shaoran-kun".

Kero comenzo a despertarse y comenzo a resfregarse sus ojitos aún tenía algo de sueño pero debía despertarse.

Comenzo a agitar sus alas y se movio a la ventana, miro un momento el Sol y después miro el patio de la residencia Kinomoto. Se dio cuenta de que había un sujeto vestido de terno y con lentes oscuros que estaba dejando una carta en el cajón del buzón y se hiba tranquilamente por la calle.

-"¿Pero quien es ese?"

Tomoyo, Meiling y Sakura se diriguian camino al hogar de está última... había sobrado algo de pastel y otras cosas y Sakura había decidido llevarselas a su padre y obviamente a Kero. Estaban las dos muy felices por ver a sus amigas y difrutar un momento con ellas.

Ahora la joven maestra de cartas queria pasar un rato con su padre y con su querido hermano, que aunque la molestaba mucho, sabía muy en el fondo que la amaba. Tambien su guardian que jamás la abandonaba, esa era su familia, la mejor de todas para ella. Incluso habeses sentía la presencia de Nadeshiko, su madre.

-"¿Crees que Kero espere hasta que lleguemos?" –pregunto Tomoyo poniendose el dedo en su mentón.

-"Ese muñeco de felpa es un glotón" –dijo Meiling sonriendo- "Aunque que su forma verdadera es soprendente"

-"Vaya has aceptado que Kero es un gran tipo" –dijo riendo Tomoyo.

-"Vamos lo conozco y puedo decir que habeses es útil y otras una pesadilla" –sonrio Meiling.

En ese momento una pequeña ave parecida a un halcón pero de color totalmente blanco y de ojos azules llego donde las chicas, y empezo a mover sus alas llamandoles la atención, aterrizo lentamente y comenzo a piar.

-"Que bonita ave" –dijo Meiling tratando de acercarsele para examinarla.

-"¡No te le acerques!" –le grito Sakura.

-"¿Que sucede?" –pregunto Tomoyo.

-"Esa no es una ave común" –dijo Sakura mirandola- "Pero aún así..."

De repente el ave alzo el vuelo y comenzo a diriguirse hacía el Parque Pinguino... Sakura de inmediato la comenzo a seguir y detrás de ella un poco confundidas estaban Tomoyo y Meiling siguiendola.

-"¡Sakura espera!" –le gritaba Tomoyo.

-"No puede ser" –seguia corriendo sin escuchar a su amiga- "Es imposible, no puede estar aquí, no puede ser, pero aún así..."

La chica se abrio paso entre las ramas hasta que encontro al ave en las manos de un chico.

-"Que bueno que no volvamos a ver" –dijo John Tolkien sonriendo.

-"Pero que..." –dijo Meiling al ver al chico.

-"¿John?" –pregunto Sakura sorprendida- "¿Que haces aquí?"

-"Bueno..." –dijo el chico acarisiando al ave mientras está se transformaba en una card- "Es una larga historia... pero resumamos que te estaba buscando"

-"¿Estás seguro que quieres quedarte un tiempo más aquí?" –le pregunto Jasón.

-"Tengo que ayudar en algunas cosas a Kaho" –respondio Eriol- "No me ire hasta más tarde, aún hay "

-"Muy bien adios Eriol, nos veremos" –se despidio Jasón de su amigo.

-"Esta bien adios" –se despidio el joven inglés.

Cada uno de los dos tomo sus respectivos caminos, más relajados al ver que Kaho Mizuki estaba en perfectas condiciones. Ya habían ayudado los dos lo suficiente en el Templo.

Para Jasón el día ya había terminado e iria a su hogar para relagarse un poco... pero Eriol se había quedado en el Templo Tsukimine no sólo por seguir acompañando a Kaho, si no para tambien para investigar lo sucedido en con el Árbol Sagrado de Cerezos.

El joven inglés se acerco lentamente al Cerezo y lo tocó con su mano, aún estaba un poco frío pero se estaba recuperando, lentamente claro pero se estaba recuperando.

-"Que bueno que no le sucedio nada malo" –dijo sonriendo.

Lentamente recordo un día de su vida como mago Clow, en donde ocupo la card "Flor" para que un árbol de cerezos le aparecieran sus aromaticos retoños. Recordo a Kerberos que le había preguntado por que lo había hecho... un árbol que no daba flores en primavera, era por que estaba muriendo, no le agradaba esa idea y muy decidido le pidio a su card que el cerezo floreciera. Fue ese mismo día en que la pequeña Sakura lo había visitado, su verdadera sucesora y la única que debía tener las Cartas Clow.

Era fantastico recordar algunos pasajes pasados, ese lo había recordado el día que decidio que ya era hora de que Kaho regresara a Tomoeda para ayudar a Sakura en el Juicio Final... y lo gracioso es que el Árbol de Cerezos del Templo, era el mismo que había hecho florecer.

__

-"Bonito árbol" –había dicho Oz Wallace un tanto serio tocando el cerezo.

-"Es uno de mis favoritos" –dijo sonriendo Clow.

Una pequeña flor de cerezo empezo a caer al suelo, Oz alcanzo a tomarla con cuidado con sus manos y la acerco a su nariz para oler su aroma.

Había sonreido, sin que Clow entendiera, hace unos momentos estaba muy serio pero ahora sonreia.

-"Es increible lo que algo tan pequeño puede ser tan hermoso" –dijo Oz- "Las flores de cerezo son muy hermosas" –dejo la flor clavada en su vestimenta- "Recuerda siempre que ella va a cambiar muchas cosas tanto para tí como para mi, y para muchos otros... no nos va a dejar de sorprender"

-"Hablando de sopresas" –interrumpio Clow- "¿Aún estás seguro de crear guardianes?"

-"Si estoy totalmente seguro" –respondio poniendose serio.

-"Es un gran riesgo... ¿por que quieres hacerlo? ¿alguna razón especial?"

-"Si estoy seguro" –respondio serio- "Es una razón poderosa... sé que es peligrosa y que ningún hechicero lo ha podido lograr con vida, pero digamos que es un reto" –dijo Oz volviendo a sonreir- "Oh acaso ya olvidaste una de las razones de la creación de Kerberos y Yue... yo sé lo que sucedio antes de mi llegada"

-"Bueno eso fue hace tiempo, prefiero olvidarlo" –sonrio un poco melancolico- "Pero fue interesante ver la cara de él y la de los demás cuando cree a Yue y Kerberos... pero tambien lo decidi hacer por custodiar al Libro de Clow y las Cartas Clow, la apuesta surguio después"

-"Es muy dificil crear guardianes" –dijo Oz- "Pero estoy decidido a hacerlo"

-"Vamos, no es tan dificil" –sonrio- "Hasta un niño de once años podría hacer unos guardianes, claro que con el debido poder y con la debida dirección"

-"Deja de bromear, esto es algo serio" –le reprocho- "Es peligroso incluso para mí, auqnue soy el mago más poderoso de occidente, no te supero... por eso he dicidido que la naturaleza me preste un poco de su ayuda, por eso voy a hacerlo en un lugar con magía ancestral concentrada"

-"¿En los dólmenes?" –pregunto Clow- "Sé que poseen magia ancestral concentrada causada por acción de los druidas... pero aún así las cosas saldrán bien, vamos si no son guardianes de protección"

-"Aunque no voy a ocupar ese tipo de magia... esos guardianes los necesito para..." –aquí el occidental vacilo un poco- "Digamos que la muerte no es lo mejor para algunas personas"

-"Pero alguna vez la primavera no permanecera por más poderosos que seamos, siempre llegará el invierno para opacarnos" –suspiro mirando el árbol- "Aún así es bueno dejar a los seres que queremos a cargo de otras personas"

-"Hablando de las Cartas Clow y de Kerberos y Yue... ¿Acaso te vas a quedar siempre con ellos?" –pregunto Oz oliendo la flor de cerezo.

-"Claro que no" –sonrio muy divertido al ver que Oz estaba oliendo su respuesta.

Eriol se tocó la cabeza, no lo sabía pero había algo en Oz que nunca le queiso decir a Clow, y que aún ahora Jasón se estaba guardando para él, a pesar de ya haber conocido lo referente a la profecias y la Batalla.

-"¿Que me estara ocultando?"

-"Achisss" –estornudo Jasón mientras abria la puerta de su hogar- "Lo que me faltaba, ¡un resfriado!"

El joven norteamericano entro fatigado, y camino lentamente hasta los sillones y se lanzo en uno de ellos, se llevo un brazo hacia la cabeza y cerró los ojos dando un gran suspiro.

-"¿Quieres un poco de jugo?" –pregunto Kan, su pequeño guardian.

-"No, no te preocupes" –dijo dando otro suspiro- "Sólo quiero un rato de privacidad"

-"Como quieras... si me necesitas estaré en arriba ordenando algunas cosas"

-"¿Y donde está Mike?" –pregunto mirando a Kan.

-"Fue a ayudar a su amiga, la señorita Sora con la mudanza, dijo que hiba a volver pronto"

El guardian se diriguio a las escaleras y subio al segundo piso... mientras su amo se quedo en el salón tirado en el sillón reflexionando sus cosas.

Jasón tomo con cuidado el libro que tenía en la mesa de centro, el mismo libro que su anterior vida había escrito, pera advertirle a él.

Movio las páginas con cuidado y después volvio a dejar el libro en la mesa. Cerró los ojos por un momento y volvio a dar un gran suspiro.

-"_Aunque Oz haya creado guardianes para mi protección personal durante la Batalla, no creo que resulte, está escrito_" –se llevo las manos a la cara- "No importa lo que suceda, voy a morir"

Touya estaba tratando de sostener las bolsas de las compras y además tratando de mantener su propio equilibrio, estaba para él en una sitiación sumamente vergonzosa.

-"Dejame ayudarte" –le dijo Tenshi tomando algunas bolsas.

-"Gracias, te lo agradesco"

-"No deberias hacer tanto esfuerzo" –sonrio Tenshi.

-"No es un gran problema para mí"

Tenshi comenzo a reir de su amigo Touya, era muy gracioso cuando trataba de aparentar que nada le importaba, pero a él muchas cosas y personas le importaban claro que nunca es capaz de expresar sus sentimientos.

Tendría que averiguar como hacer que Touya Kinomoto, un tipo que aparentaba ser frío, mostrara su verdadera identidad como un tipo que le importaban mucho las personas que quería.

-"Touya" –le llamó la atención la chica- "Alguna vez has dejado algo para que una persona permanezca a tu lado"

El aludido siguio caminando sin emitir palabra alguna, Tenshi se dio cuenta de que tal vez no era buena idea preguntarle ciertas cosas, sobretodo cosas así.

-"Disculpa, no pensé que te molestara" –dijo arrepentida.

-"No, no te preocupes" –dijo Touya volviendose para sonreirle- "Si una vez tube que dejar algo mío para que alguien especial no se fuera de mi lado ni el de mi hermana, si vuelve a pasar lo mismo, no dudare en hacerlo otra vez"

-"A bueno..." –dijo sonrojada- "Gracias"

La chica no entendio por que le había pasado eso y aparto de inmediato la vista, se tapo la cara un poco y siguio caminando... debian apresurase para ayudar a Hinode con la cocina, si era eso, debian apresurarse.

-"Tenshi" –dijo esta vez Touya- "Tengo una pregunta"

-"Si cuál es" –dijo un poco nerviosa.

-"Sabes, pensé que si la mayor parte de tu vida la pasaste en el extranjero... ¿como es que conoces las calles de Tokyo?"

-"Je je, bueno..." –suspiro aliviada- "En un momento te respondere"

Los dos siguieron caminando, claro que Touya estaba un poco extrañado, mientras Tenshi lo miraba de reojo.

-"_Que me está pasando, es sólo mi amigo_" –pensó sacudiendose la cabeza- "_Aún así no lo sé, es tan... tan... guapo_"

Sin darse cuenta se volvio a sonrojar... ¡que era lo que le sucedia! ese chico es sólo su amigo, su mejor amigo, tal vez el mejor que haya tenido, pero no podía pensar de esa forma de él. Aunque era en el fondo una persona calida, costaba que desmostrase algo de sentimientos, pero según Yukito, con ella era la persona que Touya desmostraba más calidez en tan corto plazo.

Se volvio a sacudir la cabeza, como podía pensar en tener algo con Touya, era una tonta... tal vez se debía estar confundiendo.

Miro al frente y recordo que debía darle una respuesta, se dio cuenta que ya estaba en el lugar preciso.

-"Aquí es" –dijo ella deteniendose- "Aquí te puedo dar la respuesta de por que conozca tan bien estás calles"

Touya comenzo a mirar el lugar, habían muchos árboles algunos descuidados, era un gran terreno que al parecer no tenía ningún dueño. Se fijo que en lo que parecia ser una entrada había un portal que era tipico de los templos japoneses y que en ese portal había un cartel que decia...

-"Proximamente se contruira un centro comercial" –dijo Tenshi leyendo el cartel.

-"No entiendo, como es que me trajiste acá"

-"Pues te dire que hace mucho tiempo aquí vivia una familia... era una familia muy respetada por los otros templos ya que aquí había una gran biblioteca, la más importante de Japón, que guardaba muchos libros variados y que contenía la más importante información sobre oriente y además tenía unos libros occidentales... claro que uno fue robado por un inglés durante la época de la ocupación"

Suspiro la chica deteniensose un poco y mirando los restos de un antiguo templo casi en ruinas... Touya la miro un poco preocupado y miro el templo, había algo en esto que le hacía sentir un poco de ¿calidez?.

-"La familia que residia en esté templo era mi familia"

-"¿Pero por que está sí?" –pregunto Touya sorprendido.

-"Hace ya muchos años aquí vivian sólo cuatro personas, mi madre, mi tía, un tío y su abuelo" –suspiro- "La continuidad de la familia estaba asegura por mi tío... pero un desastre acabo con el templo"

-"No comprendo"

-"Poco después de que mi mamá se caso con mi padre... ocurrio un gran incendio que acabo con la gran biblioteca, algunos libros fueron rescatados, sobretodo una importante sección de Osaka, que se decía que tenía un libro de un mago muy poderoso, mi mamá me dijo que ese libro se salvo ya que era tan poderoso que el fuego no lo podía consumir"

-"¿Que?" –dijo Touya aún más soprendido.

-"Pero la biblioteca no fue lo único que destruyo el incendio, tambien durante ese desastre desaparecio mi tío... se presumio que había muerto. Mi madre y mi tía fueron muy afectadas por el desastre, y el abuelo enfermo dias después" –aquí volvio a hacer una pausa- "Mi familia estaba casi en la ruina y mis padres tubieron que irse del país, mi tía viajo a Osaka durante mucho tiempo donde conocio a su esposo... el abuelo se quedo en Tokyo pero ya no podía seguir manteniedo el templo, estaba muy viejo y además que no había nada que hacer ya por el templo... él se fue a vivir a una pequeña ciudad tranquila y pacifica" –continuo- "Pues, no se supo nada más del abuelo, sólo que se había llevado gran parte de los libros que se habían salvado" –miro el templo con lagrimas en los ojos- "Los libros que él tenía desaparecieron a su muerte, incluso aquel que era de ese poderoso hechicero"

-"Tenshi..."

-"Mi madre siempre dijo que quería volver algún día pero no podia, después de la muerte de mi padre se quedo atrapada en el extranjero" –dijo sollozando- "Aún así era tan feliz siempre sonreia y decia que mi tío aún estaba vivo y era él quien cuidaba del abuelo... mi madre siempre sonreia, era tan feliz y alegre"

La chica acerco sus manos a su pecho y para por los sollozos, Touya se le acerco un poco y la abrazo.

-"El más feliz recuerdo que tengo es de mi padre antes de morir, estabamos los tres juntos en el parque, yo me había caido al lago y los dos me fueron a auxiliar, me secaron con mucho cuidado, yo tenía miedo y entonces él me abrazo y empezo a acariciarme el cabello mientras mi mamá sonreia, tambien se acerco y me abrazó... me sentía tan protegida y feliz, no sé por que ellos tubieron que morir"

-"Calma, no te preocupes, ellos dos están muy felices, y mientras ellos te vean contenta y alegre, ellos estaran felices por ti" –dijo Touya abranzandola con más fuerza- "Te ves mejor y más bonita cuando sonries"

La chica sonrio misntras estaba apoyada del pecho de Touya, con los ojos aún humedos y las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas –por lo que él le había dicho- lo miro directo a los ojos, sentía que Touya era quien la entendia, el único que lograba comprenderla.

Touya miro el sonrojo de Tenshi mientras seguia abrazandola, la miro a sus ojos sollozos y sintío como un escalofrío le recorria la espalda, por alguna extraña razón acerco su cara a la de ella con mucho cuidado cerrando los ojos... cuando Tenshi lo vio sólo levanto la cara dejandose llevar.

Hinode se había quedado durmiendo en el sillón mientras una gota de saliba se exponía en su boca. Estaba muy cansado y roncaba como tronco.

Un pequeño olor llamó la atención de su nariz, era un olor a...era como si...

-"¡¡¡SE ESTA QUEMANDO EL GUISADO!!!" –grito mientras de un salto se ponía de pie.

Corrio directo a la cocina y apago el circuito del gas, se apresuro a levantar la tapa de la cacerola del guisado, un gran humo negro salío y cuando se disipo se dio cuenta de la magnitud del daño.

-"Vaya... está vez Tenshi me va a matar"

Un poco desepcionado camino hasta el sillón y se lanzo... fue un gran error haber cerrado los ojos mientras el guisado terminaba de cocinarse. Ahora que comerian. Entonces sintio ruidos en la puerta y se volvio a levantar de inmediato.

-"Oh no debe ser Tenshi... ahora si que estoy en graves problemas" –dijo muy aterrado.

En ese momento entro Tenshi muy feliz junto a Touya, el chico se extraño un poco ya que su prima estaba más feliz de lo normal. Tenshi miro a Hinode y comenzo a hablarle con una gran sonrisa.

-"Ya está listo el guisado Hinode"

-"Bueno..." –trató de vasilar- "Digamos que el guisado esta caliente"

-"Muy bien, adios Li" –se despidio Takashi Yamazaki de Shaoran.

-"No veremos Yamazaki" –se despido Shaoran.

Shaoran continuo su camino pensando en ir a visitar un momento a Sakura, no la veia desde hacía ya dos días y se estaba impacientando. Quería verla, necesitaba verla, desde que se despidieron en el aeropuerto cuando regresaron de Londres que no la había visto, y no había hablado con ella desde... desde la mañana, pero aún así necesitaba escucharla de nuevo y necesitaba verla y tocarla.

El joven cruzo la calle y unas preguntas le surguieron en la cabeza...

-"_Habrá tenido razon Yamazaki con lo de los perros clonados_" –pensó Shaoran.

Bueno no eran preguntas muy inteligentes pero haber estado casi una tarde con Yamazaki, sin que Chiharu, ni Jasón estubieran cerca era todo un problema para él... las únicas personas que siempre caian en cualquier circustancia en las mentras de Yamazaki, eran él mismo y... Sakura.

-"_Será mejor que me apresure..._" –se dijo para si mismo mientras aumentaba la velocidad.

Cuando doblo por una esquina que lo llevaría a la residencia Kinomoto, sin darse cuenta se tropieza con con un hombre de treno y lentes oscuros, ambos se equilibran antes de caer al suelo y cuando ambos se miran...

-"Lo siento" –dijo Shaoran- "No estaba viendo el camino"

-"No te preocupes" –dijo el sujeto sorprendiendose al ver al chico- "_Vaya que suerte tengo, primero Sakura Kinomoto y ahora Shaoran Li_"

-"No le sucedio nada malo señor..." –Shaoran se detubo y comenzo a mirar al sujeto con más detenimiento, lo conocia.

-"Junichiro Koizumi" –se presento el sujeto creyendo que Li se había pedido por su nombre.

-"¿Nos conocemos?" –pregunto Li mirandolo muy extrañado.

-"No, no nos hemos conocemos" –dijo el sujeto un poco asustado, ¿acaso lo descrubrio?

-"¿No nos hemos visto antes, en alguna otra ocasión?" –volvio a preguntar Shaoran más intrigado.

-"No no lo creo" –respondio Koizumi.

-"A usted lo he visto en alguna parte, y no es por ser Junichiro Koizumi, ya que usted no se parece nada a él" –dijo Shaoran al recordar que ese nombre es del primer ministro japones.

-"Bueno, hay más de una persona que tiene el mismo nombre" –dijo Koizumi tratando de evadir el tema- "Creo que ya me tengo que ir" –dijo dando por finalizada la conversación.

El sujeto que había resultado ser Lushan Zhao (o Zhao Lushan como prefieran), sin que Shaoran se haya dado cuenta de su verdadera identidad, se apresuro para cruzar la calle y desaparecer, mientras Shaoran estaba un poco extrañado.

-"_Estoy seguro que lo había visto antes... ¿pero donde?_" –se preguntaba Shaoran sin poder encontrar una respuesta.

Donde, donde era que había visto esa cara, no lo podía recordar, si no fuera por esos lentes, podría haberse dado una idea más, pero estaba seguro que...

Shaoran miro su reloj y se dio cuanta que se estaba haciendo un poco tarde, debía apresurarse para encontrar a Sakura.

-"Será mejor que me apresure antes de que se aparezca el hermano de Sakura"

Mientras Shaoran continuaba su camino hacía la residencia Kinomoto, Zhao se apresuraba para desapareserse de ahí, necesitaba llegar a la Torre de Tokyo y tener las cosas listas para poder tener poseción de las Cartas Sakura.

-"Demonios..." –dijo tratando de relajarse- "Si me hubiera descubierto todo lo que he planeado hubiera ido al rotundo desastre... espero que no me haya descubierto del todo"

Fujitaka recibio muy feliz a su hija y a sus amigas Tomoyo y Meiling. Las saludo una por una pero... aparecio alguien que no conocia.

-"Hola soy Fujitaka Kinomoto el padre de Sakura"

-"Yo soy John Edward Tolkien, señor, es un gusto conocerlo" –dijo extendiendole la mano.

El chico era de acento inglés y con costumbres muy inglesas. Le extendio la mano y se saludaron con gusto.

Después del saludo el chico paso el portal de la puerta y siguio caminando... de repente él chico se dio cuenta de que todos lo estaban mirando, todos los demás se habian quitado las zapatillas y el casi entraba con ellos puestos.

-"Ji ji" –sonrio muy avergonzado- "Creo que no se debe entrar con zapatillas"

-"Bueno..." –dijo Fujitaka.

-"Por favor diculpeme" –dijo John aún más avergonzado mientras hacia una reverencia- "No fue mi intención, es que no estoy acostumbrado a esto"

-"Bueno... será mejor que te lo quites ya" –dijo sonriendo Fujitaka divertido por las reacciones del niño.

John rapidamente se sacó las zapatillas y una vez colocadas las pantuflas continuo caminando... Sakura casi no se aguantaba de la risa al igual que Tomoyo y Meiling por las reacciones tan asustadas del chico inglés, era obvio que no se hacia estó en su país pero había que notar que hacia mucho esfuerzo.

-"¿De donde sacaste a este chico?" –le pregunto su padre.

-"Es una larga historia..." –dijo Sakura.

La joven se coloco sus pantuflas y se dio cuenta de que había un par de zapatillas más... seguramente había llegado alguna visita.

-"Sakura, hay alguien que te está esperando" –le dijo su padre como si le estubiera leyendo la mente.

-"¿Quien será?" –se preguntaba Sakura.

La joven maestra de cartas camino hasta el salón encontrando a...

-"Hola Sakura"

-"¡Shaoran que sorpresa!"

Fujitaka sirvio a sus invitados un pedaso de torta que habian hecho Sakura y Tomoyo, y una taza de té, todos estaban en el salón disfrutando.

-"Mmm, esté té japones es exquisito" –dijo saboreando John- "Y además esta torta es la mejor que he probado" –dijo mirando a Tomoyo.

-"Gracias" –agradecio Tomoyo.

-"En veradad que ustedes saben cocinar muy bien, nunca había probado tan buena mano para la cocina" –volvio a decir mientras se hechaba a la boca una gran porción.

-"Parece que te gusto mucho" –dijo Sakura- "Pensé que había quedado algo mala"

-"No te preocupes, tú y Daidouji cuando se deciden a hacer una torta, les queda muy bien" –dijo Shaoran tambien comiendo una porción.

-"Ojalá que a mi me quedaran como a ustedes" –dijo Meiling mirando la torta- "Nunca me quedan bien"

-"No te preocupes, si quieres te podemos ayudar" –le dijo Tomoyo.

Meiling se alegro por las palabras de Tomoyo mientras Sakura asistia, ahora podría hacer una buena torta... no como antes cuando le quedaban duros como roca.

-"Y cuando la haga, el primero en probarla será Xiao Lang (Shaoran)" –dijo muy alegre.

A Shaoran se le helo la sangre y miro con terror a Meiling mientras ella sonreia, aceptaba que ella hacia ricas comidas, pero cuando se decía de experimentar algo nuevo, como hacer tortas que eran reberendos desastres, aunque Wein decía que sólo estaba practicando y que le entendiera sus esfuerzos.

-"¿Y desde cuando que estás en Japón?" –pregunto Sakura a John inganorando los pensamientos de Shaoran.

-"Llegue hoy" –dijo John un poco serio dejando la taza de té en la mesa.

-"¿Cuanto tiempo te quedarás?" –pregunto sonriendo.

-"Bueno yo..."

En ese momento tocan la puerta y Fujitaka se apresura a ver quien es... para su sorpresa eran Yukito y Touya.

-"Buenas tardes señor Fujitaka" –saludo Yukito.

-"Buenas tardes Yukito"

-"Hola papá" –le dijo su hijo- "Sabes te tengo que presentar a alguien"

-"Si, ¿quien es?"

Touya se aparto un poco dejando ver a dos personas, una chica muy bella y un pequeño.

-"Ellos son Hinode Akari y Tenshi Sora" –les presento Touya a su padre.

-"_Sora_"

En el momento en que Tenshi y Fujitaka cruzaron miradas, se quedaron congelados... esa cara, para Tenshi esa cara le era conocida, no podía ser posible, ¡era imposible que fuera él!... con cierto temor ambos se saludaron.

-"Yo... yo soy Fujitaka Kinomoto"

Ahora ya recordaba Tenshi de donde había escuchado ese apellido... ¡era imposible!

Yukito se dio cuenta de las reacciones de ambos, que era lo que les sucedia, nunca antes había visto al señor Kinomoto en tal posición, ni a Tenshi tan asustada.

Yukito estaba disfrutando muchos los ricos postres que le estaban dando en el hogar de los Kinomoto, un lugar que era como su segundo hogar. Siempre lo trataron bien y le gustaba la calidez de la familia, sobretodo el cariño que le tenian Sakura y Touya a él, y él a ellos.

Pero algo sucedia con uno de ellos... cuando miro a Touya, él muy pensativo miraba a Tenshi que hablaba con Tomoyo, después veía a su padre. Mientras Tenshi miraba de reojo a Touya. Era algo extraño... Touya casi no se percataba de la presencia de Shaoran Li.

Esté –Shaoran- tambien estaba extrañado de que el hermano de Sakura sólo le diriguiera una... ¡una! mirada con malas intenciones, siendo que durante todo esté tiempo ya deberian tener una batalla campal.

-"_¿Que extraño está Touya últimamente?_" –se preguntaba Yukito- "_¿Que le habra sucedido?, nunca actua así_"

-"Bueno creo que ire a mi habitación un momento" –dijo Sakura levantandose del lado de Li mientras tomaba un poco de pastel a escondidas.

La chica disimuladamente se llevo otra cantidad de galletas y subio a su habitación. Shaoran la miro y segundos después se levanto disimuladamente siguiendo a Sakura pero...

-"¿A donde crees que vas mocoso?" –le pregunto Touya mirandolo de mala manera.

-"Bueno yo... necesito ir un momento al..."

-"Será mejor que te sientes, no dejare que la sigas, nada de escusas" –dijo Touya mientras las chispas de miradas entre él y Li se hacian visibles.

Shaoran se sentó sin oponer más resistencia, volvio a miara las escaleras y suspiro, con lo bien que le iba sin que Touya le tomasé en cuenta, debía de conformarse, por lo menos había estado sentado junto a Sakura sin que le molestase... debía ser seguramente por la chica, esa tal Tenshi Sora, ya que lo único que hacía era mirala.

-"Hay un asunto en la cocina que debo arreglar" –dijo Fujitaka levantandose.

El dueño de casa se diriguio muy tranquilo hacía la cicina, mientras detrás de él le estaba siguiendo Tenshi, tratando de que no notase su presencia.

-"Deseas ayudarme en algo" –dijo Fujitaka al notar a la joven.

-"No, es que yo... yo sólo quiero..." –dijo poniendose nerviosa.

-"¿Quieres preguntame algo?" –la aludida acepto en silencio- "¿Que es lo que deseas?"

-"Es que usted se parece mucho a una persona, además que tiene un nombre parecido a esa persona"

-"¿Crees que sé donde está esa persona?"

-"Usted sabe muy bien donde está... ¿digame cuál es su familia?"

-"Cuál otra, mi hijos Touya y Sakura"

-"No hablo de esa familia, la familia a la que pertenece"

-"Pues ante solamente vivia con mi abuelo que ya murio hace muchos años"

-"No vacile por favor" –dijo juntando sus manos- "Esa no era la única persona de su familia, tenía hermanas no es así"

-"¿Que es lo que incinuas?" –dijo Fujitaka sorprendido.

-"No conocio a un hombre llamado Hiro Sora" –Fujitaka estaba helado- "El fue mi padre, y usted..."

-"Soy el hermano de la esposa de Hiro Sora" –interrumpio Fujitaka a la joven- "Nunca pense ver a mis sobrinos" –dijo acercandose lentamente a Tenshi- "Cuando se incendio el Templo decidi darme por muerto por razones superiores a mi, tu madre era la única junto al abuelo que sabian que yo aún estaba con vida, y que tenía otro nombre y otro apellido que era el de mi madre" –tomo de los hombros a la chica- "Lo único que supe de tu madre fue de que había muerto, fue dificil para mi, ya que ese mismo año había muerto mi querida Nadeshiko, mi esposa... lo pude superar ya que debía de cuidar de mis hijos, me preocupe mucho cuando supe que mi hermana tubo una hija, pero mediante una buena amiga me entere que alguien más la estaba cuidando, y esa era mi pequeña hermana. Deje de preocuparme y empeze a tener mi nueva vida"

-"¿Por que dejaste la anterior?"

-"Como te dije, algo que era superior a mi me obligo a cambiar mi vida, por la protección de Sakura, Touya y la esposa que tendría, Nadeshiko" –sonrio- "Tenía miedo de que les pasara algo malo a las personas que más quería, y para eso debía renunciar a mi antigua vida, a nuestra familia" –abrazo lentamente a la chica- "He sido muy feliz debido a eso, tube la mejor esposa que un hombre podría tener y además tengo dos hijos a los cuales amo mucho... sin tener las preocupaciones del terrible futuro que les esperaba, ya que tube que sacrificarme por ellos y una vida sin tener que caer en la oscuridad"

La chica de pronto entendio la razón de que ese hombre sa haya alejado de esa familia, por protección de lo que más amaba, esa era su propia familia, la que él había hecho bajo el nombre de Fujitaka Kinomoto, una familia alegre, tal vez mucho más de la cuál hubiera tenido él si no hubiera hecho lo que tenía que hacer. El amor que le tenía Fujitaka a sus hijos lo pudo sentir Tenshi, no había sentido tal calidez desde ese día en el lago.

-"Tío" –murmuro Tenshi apretandose furtemente de Fujitaka mientras esté sonreia al escuchar esa palabra- "_Lo siento Touya_"

-"Papá"

-"Sakura" –dijo Fujitaka al ver a su hija parada en medio de la cocina con los ojos llorozos- "¿Que haces aquí? ¿escuchaste algo?"

-"Lo escuche todo papá" –dijo tratando de sonreir- "Ahora entiendo muchas cosas"

Fujitaka soltó a Tesnhi y está se seco las lagrimas, para después el padre de la familia Kinomoto recibiera de golpe a su hija que lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-"¡Te quiero mucho!" –dijo Sakura apretandose de su padre.

Tenshi miro a Fujitaka y a Sakura, se veian tan felices y alegres... pero y Touya, miro hacía la puerta que se dirigia al salón notó que alguien estaba apoyado en ella.

-"_Touya_"

Detrás de la puerta estaba Touya, con los ojos cerrados, estaba muy pensativo por todo lo que había escuchado, se sentía demasiado confundido, no entendia nada. Camino lentamente y se diriguio a la puerta principal.

Yukito se había dado cuenta del repentino cambio de animo de su amigo y se levanto dispuesto a seguirlo, pero en otro brusco cambio se diriguio a la cocina, en donde se quedo un rato mirando y entró decididamente. Yukito había quedado muy confundido, se pregunto si debía entrar a la cocina, se armo de valor y tambien entro viendo una de las imagenes que nunca se había imaginado.

-"Zzzz -.- Zzzz -o- Zzzz; Zzzz -.- Zzzz -o- Zzzz"

-"¡MERLIN DESPIERTA!"

-"¿¡¡Que!!? ¿Quien se murio? ¿Hay guerra? ¿Se quema la casa? ¿Que pasa?"

-"Se te olvidan tus NOTAS"

-"Si si claro, aquí voy... ¡estás son LAS...!"

NOTAS DE MERLIN:

Zzzz, ¡a si claro!, bueno, este cap. a mi gusto personal quedo muy complicado y latero, no me gusto como los anteriores, pero les aseguro que haré mi mejor esfuerzo. Juró que después de esto haré algo más simpatico.

Es un cap. que se supone como impactante, pero es más impactante que un pato nadando en agua con cloro.

Jasón Newstead tiene un gran problema, pero este se agrabara más.

Los problemas familiares son peligrosos, Touya y Tenshi, la relación entre Fujitaka y Tenshi e Hinode, ojala que les haya tomado por sopresa.

¿Lushan Zhao lograra sus cometidos? eso será hasta el proximo cap. en donde conoceremos otra faceta de este personaje.

Hasta el proximo y violento capitulo... Me faltan solo tres.

Aplausos, comentarios y tomatazos a se los agradeceré. Espero con ansias sus comentarios. ENVIENLOS POR FAVOR!!!!


	10. El ataque de Zhao

**__**

Capitulo X:

El Ataque de Zhao

El Sol salía lentamente en la ciudad de Tomoeda, y el olor de la mañana se esparcia por toda la tranquila ciudad... parecia ser una mañana más, una gran mañana más para una de las ciudades más pacificas del Mundo.

En la habitación de Sakura las haces de luz mañanera entraban lentamente por la ventana, dejando ver a una niña durmiendo muy tranquilamente... al igual que el resto de de la residencia Kinomoto, sin perturbaciones ni cosas peligrosas.

Desde abajo en la acera, Lushan Zhao miraba la residencia, poniendo especial atención a la ventana de Sakura, hoy sería el día aunque no pareciera. Debía ser algo muy fácil, sin problemas... Sakura era una jovencita, Xiao Lang Li (Shaoran Li) era un niño y las reencarnaciones de Clow y Oz no tenían demasiado poder... debía ser fácil y rápido quitarle las Cartas Sakura. Pero no debía engañarse, eran recién unos chiquillos pero tenian mucho poder, además que por alguna razón Yasha se había interesado en ellos.

-"Una vez muerto Shaoran Li, continuara Yasha y Masei"

Volvio a mirar la ventana de Sakura, un escalofrio recorrio su espalda, ella era una hermosa jovencita, tan frágil tan, tan...

-"¿Que me pasa?" –se cuestiono- "¿Por que me recuerda tanto a ella?"

En ese instante se transporto al pasado de sus recuerdos, cuando aún tenía su familia, cuando tenía su dignidad, cuando no tenía que escapar de nadie. Los momentos más felices de su vida.

__

-"¿Y? Lushan que te dijo Xun" –le había preguntado Zhao Guifei (Guifei Zhao) su hermana- "¿Dime que fue lo que te dijo?"

-"No fui a hablar con Li por el asunto de tu noviasgo con Xun Lu... me enferma sabes" –dijo Zhao Lushan muy enfadado.

-"Vamos hermanito, Xun es muy guapo y encantador, me sentí muy feli cuando salí con él" –dijo Guifei tocando las aguas dela laguna cercana a su residencia- "Y que me haya pedido matrimonio... es lomás importante en mi vida"

-"Guifei... él no es de fiar"

-"Para ti Lushan las únicas personas de fiar son nuestra familia y esos sujetos de Pekín, vamos papá sabe muy bien que Hong Kong es un hermoso lugar... por algo vinimos a vivir acá"

-"Estás segura de que quieres casarte con Xun Lu" –pregunto muy serio.

-"Si" –dijo mirando su figura en la laguna- "Es la persona que más amo en esté Mundo, y él desde que le conoci me ha dicho lo mismo"

-"Eres mi hermana, sabes que te quiero mucho, pero dejarte en manos de ese sujeto, es como pedir que destruya todo el clan" –dijo Lushan pero al darse cuenta que su hermana no le interesaba lo que decia decidio dejarlo por pasado- "Sabes, si quieres casate con Xun Lu, no es problema mio"

Pero si era problema suyo, semanas después de su querida hermana contrajo matrimonio con Xun Lu, su padre había sido expulsado del Concilio y se le juzgaba... él y muchos de sus aliados decidieron terminar con el Concilio y tenian un plan elaborado, matar uno por uno a los principales lideres de los más importantes clanes de Hong Kong.

Parecia fácil pero cuando se decidio terminar con la vida de Xun Lu, su hermana, su propia hermana lo había delatado ante Taibai Li sobre su conspiración, y entonces decidio tomar el Concilio por la fuerza, su plan falló y desde ese momento ha estado escapando, por culpa de su hermana, Guifei Lu, que murio tiempo después.

La odiaba por eso, pero aún así, se arrepentia de no dejarla vivir en paz... su hermana, tan vivas y alegre como lo era Sakura Kinomoto.

-"Guifei, te ruego que me perdones"

Ya faltaban pocas horas para la Gran Reunión del Consejo Occidental de Magia, hacía ya tiempo que no llamaba a todos los integrantes para una reunión interina ya que no había cosas muy importantes para todo el bloque occidental, pero ahora todo era diferente debían estar todos para recibir una noticia que tal vez no les gustaría a muchos, por eso había preparado primero a los miembros del Circulo de los Doce, ellos eran los más capacitados.

Miro lo hora, no se preocupo, se le estaba haciendo un poco tarde pero no era gran cosa, primero tenía que esperar que el Circulo de los Doce diera su típica charla, ya que todos ellos reunidos tenían la misma influencia de mando que él... era algo así como un consejo parlamentario en donde él era habeses el observador. En está organización no se permitía el poder absoluto concentrado en una persona, muy diferente al Concilio de Oriente.

Se arreglo la gran manga de su traje y se abotono la larga vestimenta, tanía ya bien puesto su traje ceremonial... tomó su báculo y su bastón de mando, llamó a su ayudante y este se llevo la carpeta que tenía reunida toda la información que había consegido en los últimos meses.

Suspiro... recordo que tendría que llegar un poco más tarde debido al juicio que el Circulo de los Doce llevaba acabo contra George Darkness.

Se sentó en el sillón que estaba en el salón que se había facilitado para él en los Edificios del Parlamento Britanico que había conseguido Winston Reed para la reunión del Consejo, todo gracias a su calidad de Primer Ministro inglés.

Tenía un poco de calor, debía ser por el clima que habían creado los druidas, debía aprobar una ley para evitar que ellos jueguen con las temperaturas. Abrió la ventana y empezo a ver el cielo estrellado, había algo que no le agradaba, era algo que le inspiraba cierto temor, no le gustaba.

-"Espero que los chicos estén bien" –dijo muy serio Robert De Bruce- "Me gustaría encontrar una forma de ayudarlos... me siento tan impotente aquí tan lejos, si sólo pudiera detener otra vez a Zhao, con eso me contentaría"

El viento sopla pesadamente, la niebla alrededor de la Torre de Tokyo se hace más espesa, apenas se pueden distigir las figuras de las persona que luchan ahí.

Un sujeto vestido con una chaqueta que se menaba al viento había podido arrebatarle las cards, ya que estas volaban sin direccion aldededor de la Torre, el sujeto levanto su manos y un rayo negro oscurecio todo sin permitir la entrada de nada de luz, miraba muy sonriente a Sakura y sus amigos mientras Kerberos y Yue no podían moverse.

-"¿¡Que ocurre aquí!?" –dijo Sakura un tanto desesperada.

-"Ahora pequeña, tus cards serán mias..."

Ella quedo pasmada, tenía miedo mucho miedo... sintio entonces que alguien le abrazaba, era alguien que no conocia, le miro y apenas le distinguio la cara ya que ocupaba una capucha –por alguna razón la presencia le era profundamente conocida-, se separo un poco y toda la visión de la Torre había desaparecido se tranquilizo y trato de mirar esa sombra, lo miro y apenas lo pudo reconocer.

-"Es usted" –dijo sorpendida- "La sombra que me a ayudado antes"

-"En efecto **Flore de Cerasea**, mi ayuda en tu batalla contra Jasón cambio muchas espectativas"

La sombra encapuchada sonrio, Sakura la reconocio como la misma que la visito tantas veces en el mundo de los sueños, antes de pelear contra Jasón –que en ese momento ocupa la figura de Drag- y antes de ir a Occidente cuando se reflejo en su verdadera forma.

-"La útima vez que lo vi me dijo que tubiera cuidado con el futuro... a que se refiere"

-"Yo vi una vez algo que no me dejo tranquilo, luche por mucho tiempo por saber como detenerlo y cuando lo supe fui asesinado. Aunque mis investigaciones siempre las escribi, esa ultima no me fue posible... así que, tu puedes ver lo que yo vi ese día"

-"¿Que fue lo que vio?" –le pregunto Sakura a la sombra.

-"Tú misma la has visto Sakura" –lentamente la sombra camino y toco lo que parecia ser un triangulo con un ojo encerrado en un circulo.

Un haz de luz volvio a aparecer y la Torre de Tokyo se estremecio, parecia casi derrumbarse. Una bola de energia negra y una de energia blanca chocaron con fuerza haciendo que no sólo la Torre si no toda la ciudad se estremeciera con fuerza.

Sakura miro a los lados en donde habian salido esas bolas de energia... en un extremo distinguio a un niño de cabello negro y profundos ojos violetas acompañado de una sombra y del otro a un niño de cabello castaño y tambien profundos ojos violetas, si no fuera por esos ojos ella diria que es...

-"Hinode Akari, el hijo de la Luz y miembro de lo celestial... si no fuera por tu padre tú estarias ocupando su lugar" –le dijo la sombra encapuchada.

-"¡Que!" –dijo sorpendida mirando a Hinode- "No puede ser"

Miro más claramente al lado de Hinode, y había la figura de un chico, la figura de un joven que ella conocia... era, era...

-"¡¡Jasón!!" –grito Sakura.

-"Él no podia permitir que más muertes afectaran al Mundo, su poder ahora es tremendo, y por su propia desición cambio lo ya predestinado"

-"¡Por que me muestra esto!"

La sombra encapuchada con un movimiento de sus manos hizo desaparecer la visión, miro a Sakura, se le acerco y con su mano le tomo la barbilla y con la otra se sacó la capucha, Sakura no lo podía creer esa sombra era su amigo Jasón Newstead unos años más viejo.

-"Jasón ¿que te sucedio?"

-"Yo no soy Jasón pequeña Sakura, yo soy otra persona aunque él tiene mi fuerza... yo soy otra persona que vivio hace muchos años yo soy Oz Wallace"

-"No puede ser posible..."

-"Si lo es Sakura, he estado en tus sueños desde que Jasón llego a Tomoeda, está conversación será olvidada como muchas otras que habiamos tenido con anterioridad... pero te pido por favor que sólo recuerdes unas palabras"

-"Yo... yo no sé que decir"

-"Sólo recuerda que a pesar de estar las cosas escritas una persona no puede luchar sola, necesita de ayuda... y que tú eres la clave, no Jasón" –Oz tocó de nuevo el signo y de ahí aparecio la visión de una Carta Sakura- "La muerte no es la solución, ten siempre en mente a "Esperanza", del amor vienen nuestras esperanzas" –las imagenes empezaron a desaparecer mientras Oz se desvanecia.

-"No comprendo"

-"Sakura tu hechizo es muy poderoso "pase lo que pase, todo va estar bien", unira a todos" –dijo Oz despareciendo finalmente.

Sakura desperto de golpe se tocó la cabeza para apartarse la jaqueca. No sabía lo que le había ocurrido, se levanto y se acerco a la ventana, la abrio y empezo a mirar hacia afuera mientras el suave viento movia sus cabellos.

-"Pase lo que pase, todo va a estar bien" –dijo un poco confundida.

-"Vaya Sakurita te despertaste" –dijo Kero refregandose los ojos.

-"Buenos dias Kero, ¿dormiste bien?" –sonrie.

-"Buenos dias" –respondio- "Sí, tube una noche tranquila... ¿y tú?"

-"Bueno... no lo sé pero algo me dejo alterada"

-"Debe ser algun sueño... recuerda que tienes poderes premonitorios, y se pueden hacer realidad" –dijo Kero- "¿Recuerdas el sueño?"

-"No, no recuerdo haber soñado algo... pero aún así me siento un poco asustada" –dijo Sakura volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

Kero la observo por un rato, la imagen de su dulce niña de diez años ya había desaparecido hace mucho para dar paso a una hermosa jovencita, delicada y muiy contorneada, aún así seguia siendo despistada como cuando era niña, una niña con imperseptibles poderes magicos que no volvera y que ahora reemplaza una quinceañera con ambrosos poderes para su edad.

En ese instante la puerta de la habitación de Sakura comenzaron a sentirse algunos golpes, Kero se inquieto y se fue al lado de Shaoran-kun para quedarse quieto como un muñeco de felpa. Sakura abrio la puerta dejando pasr a su hermano.

-"Monstruo, el desayuno está listo, si quieres comer baja"

-"Touya cuantas veces te he dicho que yo no soy ningun monstruo" –dijo enfadada Sakura.

-"Como quieras" –en ese momento Touya vio a Kero- "Papá tiene listo tambien tu desayuno muñeco"

Si no fuera por lo que había pasado ayer el pobre muñeco, le hubiera dado un ataque cardiaco... recordo el día de ayer cuando porfin todo se había revelado al padre de Sakura, porfin todo se sabía.

__

-"Papá... él es...Bbueno... él es..." –decia Sakura mirando a Kero que estaba con la boca abierta.

-"Kerberos, el Guardian del Sello de las Cartas Sakura" –se presento Kero reaccionando un poco.

-"Si, ya sabía quien eras" –le dijo Fujitaka sonriendo- "Eras la bestia de la portada de "The Clow", uno de los libros más importantes en nuestra biblioteca"

-"Así es" –asistio Tenshi.

Kero volvio a la realidad, ya se había enterado como había llegado al sotano de la residencia Kinomoto, el Libro de Clow era uno de los que se habian salvado del incendio que acabo con el templo del padre de Sakura, y él lo había estado cuidando sabiendo que algun día alguno de sus hijos lo lograría abrir... algo agradecia Kero, que haya sido Sakurita la que lograra abrir el libro y no su hermano Touya.

-"Kero, Kero" –le llamaba Sakura- "Vas a desayunar o no"

-"Si, si voy a desayunar" –dijo Kero sonriendole a Sakura.

-"¡Yue tiene que estar equivocado!" –grito histerico Kan, la forma falsa de Sherkan.

-"Calma Kan, si gritas más fuerte Jasón se despertara ¿quieres que sepa que sabemos su secreto?" –le dijo Mike Moonlight la forma falsa de Arthur.

El pequeño tigre se fue a una esquina, estaba muy pensativo por lo que su compañero le había informado... realmente podría ser posible.

-"No lo puedo creer" –dijo Kan muy serio.

-"Acaso no recuerdas la verdadera razón por la que Oz nos creo, yo tampoco estoy seguro pero por lo que he sentido, me siento mucho más conectado con Jasón que lo que había sentido por nuestro creador Oz"

-"Yo tambien siento más cosas por Jasón que lo que sentí por Oz"

-"Yue y Kerberos tenian una misión clara, proteger a las Cartas Clow ahora Cartas Sakura, ambos quieren mucho a su nueva dueña... Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun son parte de Eriol Hiragizawa... nunca supimos la verdadera razón por la cual habiamos nacido"

Los dos se quedaron callados, se miraron un rato, está era la primera vez que estaban los dos tan asustados. Sería verdad lo que le había dicho Yue a Mike, no lo sabian muy bien, pero si todo fuera realidad, estarían dispuestos a salvarlo.

-"No me importa cuando tendré que arriesgarme, estoy completamente decidido"

-"Vaya que hermosa se vé desde acá" –dijo Hinode mirando a la edificación en frente suyo.

Hinode estaba paseando junto a John que no conocia la ciudad, por eso el niño japones le estaba cirviendo de guía al joven ingles –que por alguna razón no se despegaba de su lado- habían llegado a los pies de la Torre de Tokyo.

-"¿Acaso nunca habías venido?" –pregunto John.

-"No, cuando era más pequeño vine junto a mis padres y casi no me acuerdo de nada" –dijo un poco melancolico.

-"Lo siento, no pensé que..." –murmuro arrepintiendose.

-"No te preocupes" –le sonrio- "Ahora será mejor ver Tokyo desde arriba"

John empujo la puerta para abrirla y cuando puso un pie en ella un viento sumamente frío le cubrio todo el cuerpo recorriendole la espina dorsal, era demasiado frio y conjelante. Se detubo de golpe y comenzo a mirar hacía todos lados, no había nada, sólo personas comunes caminando.

-"¿Sentiste eso?" –le pregunto John a Hinode.

-"¿Sentir que?"

John se acerco un poco más a Hinode, lo raro era que junto a él, el frío desaparecia.

-"_Estó es muy extraño_" –pensó John.

-"Por que no vamos de una vez al elevador" –dijo Hinode llamando la atención de Tolkien.

-"Si claro" –dijo el aludido.

El viento frío que hace un momento John había sentido se volvio mucho más conjelante... se detubo antes de subir al elevador, sentía una energía oscura pero no sabía de donde emenaba o quien la emenaba. Sintió cierto terror y detuvo a Hinode antes de entrar al elevador y antes que el chico oriental alegara, el ingles lo sacó en un santiamén.

-"¿Que sucede?" –pregunto el japones.

-"No debemos estar aquí, menos ahora" –dijo serio el chico ingles.

Hinode suspiro y continuo caminando junto a John Tolkien, nunca había visto así a su amigo extranjero.

Mientras John estaba más que nada asustado, la advertencia de Robert era cierta, él sería el primero en darse cuanta donde está la oscuridad, lo había visto había visto a ese sujeto al cuál no debía acercarse.

Desde el mirador de la Torre de Tokyo estaban Masei Ankoku y Yasha Jigoku, tratando de ocultar su presencia para que Zhao no supiera que ya habian vuelto a Tokyo.

El tren ya se había detenido y nuestros ya estaban afuera. Kero asumo lentamente su cabecita para ver de nuevo después de tanto tiempo la ciudad de Tokyo, no cambio nada en todo el tiempo que llevaban afuera y no había ni la más minima presencia magica excepto la de Sakura y sus amigos.

-"Kero escondete que te pueden ver" –le dijo Sakura metiendolo a la mochila- "Todavía no entiendo por que quisiste venir"

-"Pues es que hay algo muy extraño, por eso" –dijo kero tratando de sacarse la mano de Sakura de su cabeza.

-"Que tiene de extraño que nos lleguen entradas gratis para el parque de atracciones" –murmuro Sakura tratando de no llamar mucho la atención.

-"Es que no viste como llegaron al buzón" –dijo Kero recordando el sujeto que había dejado la carta- "Es extraño por eso"

-"Esta bien como quieras, iras conmigo" –dijo finalmente Sakura- "Pero nada de estar saliendo así como así"

-"Lo prometo" –murmuro el guardian metiendose a la mochila.

-"Parece que el pequeño Kero está un poco serio" –dijo Tomoyo a su amiga.

-"Pues sí, no se sacá de la cabeza que el cartero es un hechicero maligno" –respondio.

-"¿Hechicero maligno?" –pregunto Eriol preocupado.

-"Bueno es que Kero vio a un sujeto de terno negro dejando las entredas al parque" –respondio Sakura.

-"Tengo un poco de hambre" –dijo Jasón interrumpiendo- "Ahí hay un restorante, vamos a comer algo"

-"Si tienes razón" –asistieron sus amigos.

Los seis chicos llegaron al restorante que estaba ubicado frente del parque a donde irian, todos se sentaron pero nadie los atendia, Sakura decidio entonces ir a ver que sucedia.

La joven camino hasta la tienda, toco una campana para que apareciera...

-"¿Que desea?" –pregunto muy cortante el sujeto.

-"¡Hermano!" –se soprendio Sakura al ver a Touya.

-"¡Sakura! ¿Que haces aquí?" –pregunto tambien soprendido Touya.

-"¡Hola Sakura!" –saludaron Yukito y Tenshi al unisono.

-"Yukito, Tenshi ¿de donde salieron?" –pregunto Sakura.

-"Trabajamos aquí junto al empleado de la semana" –respondio Yukito mientras Tenshi trataba de resistir la risa.

-"¿Empleado de la semana?" –la joven giro lentamente la cabeza para darse cuenta de que en una muralla estaba la foto de su hermano- "Uhu, eso es extraño"

-"¡¡Pequeña Sakura!!" –aparecio de repente Mike sin aviso asuatando a la joven- "Que bueno es verte aquí... ¿deseas algo?"

-"Si bueno yo..." –trato de responder la chica.

-"¡¡Aja!! debe ser que necesitan a alguien que los atienda... pues yo seré esa persona" –dijo riendo un poco- "Dentro de poco YO seré el empleado de la semana"

-"No lo creas" –dijo cortante Touya- "Eso has dicho desde que llagamos aquí"

-"Maldición Touya, no me lo recuerdes"

-"¿Por que no vas de una vez a atender a los chicos?" –pregunto Tenshi sonriendo junto a Yukito y un malhumorado Touya.

Mike suspiro y se encamino junto a Sakura hacía la mesa que se encontraba cerca de un árbol que daba un hermoso ambiente, el clima de invierno que había en ese momento era muy agradable. Los jovenes hicieron sus pedidos y Jasón tenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar sin prestar atención a lo que sus amigos hacian.

-"¿Que vas a pedir?" –le pregunto Mike a Jasón.

El joven Jasón seguía muy adentro en sus reflexiones, Mike volvio a preguntar trayendo de nuevo a la realidad a su "amo", ambos se miraron a los ojos y se quedaron unos instantes en silencio.

-"Creo que una hamburgesa" –dijo Jasón un poco desanimado.

-"Esta bien" –dijo dandose la vuelta y llendose a la cocina.

-"Estás un poco desanimado ¿que te sucede?" –pregunto Tomoyo al extranjero.

-"Nada, nada en realidad" –dijo Jasón tratando de sonreir.

El parque de diversiones estaba cerrado, no había absolutamente nadie alrededor, era extraño. Las maquinas estaban quietas sin moverse y adentro del parque no se visualizaba ni un alma.

-"Vaya, que raro, no hay nadie" –dijo un tanto enfadada Meiling.

-"Tal vez no era hoy que teniamos que venir" –dijo Tomoyo.

-"Hay un problema" –dijo Shaoran llamando la atención de sus amigos- "El parque esta cerrado desde hace una semana y continuara así por otra más"

-"¡¡QUE!!" –gritaron todos asombrados.

-"Bueno" –dijo Eriol tosiendo un poco- "No se puede predecir esto"

-"Yo tenía tantas ganas de divertirme un poco, desde hace tiempo que no estaba en Tokyo" –dijo Sakura un poco desanimada.

-"Aún es un día maravilloso, deberiamos aprovecharlo" –dijo Tomoyo.

-"Tomoyo tiene razón, podríamos ir a algún otro lado" –dijo Meiling- "Estamos en Tokyo y hay muchos lugares que podriamos ver"

-"Que tal si vamos a ver alguna pelicula" –dijo Sakura.

-"Buena idea" –dijieron ambas chicas, mientras los chicos asistian.

-"Vayamos a ver una de amooooor" –dijo Meiling.

-"O podriamos ver alguna de terror" –sonrio Eriol.

-"De... ¿de terror?" –pregunto muy asustada Sakura.

-"No, es sólo una broma, ¿cierto Eriol?" –dijo Shaoran dandole un codazo al inglés.

-"Bueno será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha" –dijo Jasón un tanto cortante.

-"¿Que le sucedera a Jasón?" –murmuro Tomoyo a Sakura.

-"No lo sé..." –le respondio Sakura un poco apenada.

Los seis comenzaron a caminar el día aún era maravilloso y no debía desaprovecharse, las nubes eran de un brillante blanco esponjado y el cielo estaba más azul que nunca, el Sol estaba en su posición de siempre y la Luna... la Luna parecia estar alineada a la Torre de Tokyo y tenia la impresión de ser más grande de lo normal.

-"Estó es extraño" –dijo John Tolkien mirando hacia el cielo- "No me gusta"

En ese instante del cielo aparecio una nube que venía de las afueras de la ciudad, era muy oscura y rodeo a la ciudad para después avanzar lentamente hacía el centro de está, estaba acompañada de un viento muy frio, muy congelante capaz de entumecer los huesos.

Las nubes negras parecian estar un poco más abajo de lo normal y una de ellas cubrio la punta de la Torre de Tokyo y otros edificios altos. Una vez ya cubierto el Sol, una pesada lluvia comenzo a caer junto a los rayos y los truenos que se extendieron por toda la ciudad.

-"No me gusta esto para nada, no me gusta" –dijo John mientras las gotas lo empapaban.

-"¡¡John!! Será mejor que te cubras de la lluvia" –le dijo Hinode que se había cubierto bajo un árbol.

-"Ya voy" –dijo mirando por última vez la Torre de Tokyo- "_Esto ya había pasado antes, pero a un nivel más global_"

-"Apresurate Sakura" –le llamo Tomoyo para alcanzar a refuguiarse bajo techo.

La joven se apresuro a protegerse debajo de un pequeño techo que salía de una tienda, ella estaba totalmente empapada al igual que sus amigos. Quien hiba a creer que llovería de esta manera con el Sol, el clima se había puesto realmente extraño.

-"Que mala suerte" –dijo un poco fastidiada Meiling- "Nunca hiba a pensar que se pondría a llover de esta forma. Esto en realidad me desagrada"

-"Estoy totalmente empapada" –dijo Sakura apretando algo de su ropa para sacar agua.

-"Extraño" –dijo Shaoran mirando el cielo muy desconfiado- "Esto no nos había pasado desde..."

-"Desde que pelee con ustedes, cuando el orden natural de las cosas había sido alterado" –interrumpio Jasón.

-"¿Crees que es la misma fuerza?" –le pregunto Eriol.

-"No lo creo, estoy seguro" –dijo muy serio mirando hacia alguna parte del cielo.

-"No puede ser, estás hablando que esa energía está aquí" –dijo Shaoran mientras Jasón asistía.

-"Un momento chicos de que están hablando" –pregunto Sakura un tanto preocupada.

-"Sakura, mira la Torre" –le llamó la atención Tomoyo un tanto sorprendida.

La joven maestra de cards diriguio su vista hacía la Torre de Tokyo que estaba muy cercana de allí, y lo que veía le era soprendente, era el único lugar en toda la ciudad que estaba despejado y con luz, mientras el resto de Tokyo estaba sumido en una oscuridad.

-"Es increible, pero como..." –dijo un poco asustada- "Tomoyo que crees que sea esto"

Su amiga no respondía, un presentimiento extraño sacudio a Sakura. La joven se giro a ver a su amiga que estaba con los ojos cerrados y apunto de caer al suelo.

-"¡¡Tomoyo!!" –grito llena de panico alcanzando a tomar a su amiga- "¡¿Tomoyo que te pasa, estás bien?! ¡Tomoyo dime algo!"

-"¡Sakura!" –le llamó Shaoran- "No te preocupes está dormida" –dijo él que tambien tenía a una durmiente Meiling entre sus brazos.

-"Tomoyo" –murmuro la chica mirando a su amiga.

En Tomoeda una corriente fría recorrio la ciudad hasta el Templo Tsukimine. Desde muy temprano Kaho Mizuki estaba demasiado preocupada, el ambiente no estaba muy agradable y algo en el aire la inquietaba.

Cerró los ojos un momento y trato de sentir la más leve presencia, algo que la ayudara a entender que sucedia.

-"Nada, no siento nada" –murmuro.

Su preocupación aumento, sabía que algo malo estaba por suceder, algo muy malo. Entonces la sintió, la expulsión de un hechizo maligno muy poderoso que le helo la sangre, pudo sentir que venía de la dirección de Tokyo recordando que los chicos fueron hacía allá.

-"Espero que esten bien" –se dijo a si misma visiblemente asustada.

-"Ahora es el momento, los chicos estan cerca" –dijo Zhao desde lo alto de la Torre- "Sólo necesito llamar su atención"

El hechicero levanto su báculo, cerró los ojos y se concentró rimo varias palabras antiguas y el cielo se comenzo a estremecer y un pequeño remolino rodeado de rayos bajo lentamente a tierra sin emitir sonido alguno. Mientras abajo Sakura y sus amigos aún no se dan cuenta del peligro que les está por caer.

-"Algo raro está sucediendo y no me gusta nada" –dijo el pequeño Kero asomando su cabeza desde la mochila de Sakura- "Esté hechizo se me hace un tanto conocido"

-"Hace mucho frío" –dijo Sakura- "Hay mucho viento, ¿lo sientes Shaoran?"

-"No siento nada, el clima está normal" –le respondio Shaoran- "¿Por que preguntas?"

-"Es que..." –ella estaba apunto de reponder cuando...

-"¡Cuidado Sakura arriba tuyo!" –grito Jasón.

Ella levanto la cabeza y pudo ver el ojo del romolino abalanzandosé sobre ella, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar y liberar su báculo era absorvida mientras sus amigos trataron de rescatarla, pero los rayos que rodeaban el remolino atacaron lanzando a Shaoran –que era el más cercano a Sakura- a golpearse con una muralla.

-"¡Maldición! ya empezaste" –dijo furioso Jasón tomando su llave y sin necesidad de conjuro esté se libero- "¡Vientos huracanados!"

El sello se formo bajo sus pies y de esté una fuerte rafaga de viento se lanzó contra el remolino que se llevaba a Sakura, cuando los vientos huracanados chocaron contra el remolino esté ni se inmuto y continuo su camino.

-"No tengo la magia suficiente aún" –se reprocho el mismo.

-"Calma" –dijo Eriol ayuadando a levantarse a Shaoran- "Se lleva a Sakura hacía la Torre, sólo tenemos que ir allá"

-"Sakura..." –murmuro Shaoran un tanto choqueado.

Desde el mirador de la Torre de Tokyo el remolino deposito suavemente a una casi desmayada Sakura, ella se despertó un poco desconcertada.

-"¿Como llegue aquí?" –se pregunto ella- "Seguramente ese remolino me trajo aquí... pero ¿de donde salío?"

-"Tal vez yo te lo pueda responder jovencita" –dijo una voz.

-"¿Quien anda ahí?"

-"Después me presentare señorita Sakura Kinomoto"

-"¿Como sabe mi nombre?"

-"Estoy enterado de muchas cosas joven Maestra de Cartas"

-"¿¡Que quiere!?" –pregunto asustada.

-"Bueno... es simple, necesito algo que es tuyo" –sonrio- "Algo muy poderoso, las que tu llamas Cartas Sakura"

Ella retrocedio un paso y llevó sus manos a un pequeño bolso donde traía sus cards. Después se llevo su mano derecha a su llave, estaba asustada.

-"Bien creo que no me darás las cards así como así" –rio un poco- "Ya tenía previsto estó"

El silencio invadio el mirador y desde lo alto un hombre con un traje ceremonial chino con un gran báculo en su mano, Sakura lo reconocio de inmediato.

-"Usted es..."

-"Zhao Lushan, perteneciente al antiguo clan Zhao"

-"Zhao Lushan" –dijo soprendida- "_Shaoran una vez lo nombró_"

-"Ahora bien, necesito tus cards, damelas" –dijo autoritariamente.

-"¡No se las daré!"

-"Estupida chiquilla" –dijo Zhao enfadado- "¡Rayos negros!"

Desde las espaldas de Zhao rayos de energía oscura atacaron a Sakura, está de inmediato tomó su llave y se dispuso a liberala, pero los rayos estaban demasiado cerca, no hiba a tener el tiempo necesario. Pero algo la quito de golpe de la trayectoria de los rayos y cuandio abrio los ojos.

-"¡Kero!" –dijo ella abrazandolo- "Que bueno que estás aquí"

-"Kerberos la bestia de sello, no creí que estubieras aquí" –dijo sorpendido Zhao.

-"Con que quieres apoderarte de las Cartas Sakura ¡¡pues sobre mi cadaver!!"

-"Como quieras"

Una fuerte llamarada soprendio a Kerberos y esté apenas reacciono y se cubrio con sus alas pero el empujon lo lanzó muy lejos de Sakura.

-"Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien acepto esta mision contigo" –se apresuro Sakura ante el descuido de Zhao- "¡¡Libérate!!"

-"¡¡Ventisca!!" –se apresuro Zhao a lanzarle a Sakura.

-"¡ "Escudo" !" –la card detubo de golpe el ataque- "¡Conviertete en cadenas de la justicia "Viento"!"

Zhao trato de detener el ataque de "Viento", pero antes de darse cuenta fue rodeado por las ventiscas de la card que lograron rodearlo. Este desde dentro realizo un conjuro que logro abrirle paso y finalmente escapar, de un saltó Zhao se dirigió a otro lado del mirador pero sin darse cuenta fue duramente embestido que logro que Zhao chocara con el piso.

-"Yo no soy tan fácil de vencer" –dijo Kerberos descendiendo al lado de Sakura.

-"Ahora veremos" –dijo Zhao sonriendo.

Con sólo bajar las manos hileras de cordeles negros se espandieron por todo el piso y con gran rapidez se engancharon en Kerberos, esté muy soprendido trato de soltarse.

-"¡ "Espada" !" –incovo Sakura rapidemente- "Cuidado Kero"

Justo en el instante que ella hiba a destruir los hilos, Zhao con un gesto envio una gran descarga electrica que golpeo a Kero lanzandolo a varios metros inconsciente.

Sakura ahora se tendría que enfrentarse contra alguien sumamente poderoso, ella sola...

-"¡¡Sakura!!" –gritaba Shaoran un poco desesperado.

El no poder subir al mirador de la Torre lo tenía muy alterado, su novia estaba allá arriba peleando sola... ¡necesitaba ayudarla!

-"Esa presencia... la que se enfrenta con Sakura, no sé te hace conocida Eriol" –pregunto Jasón.

-"Si, la recuerdo muy bien es..." –alcanzo a decir Eriol.

-"La que me trajo aquí" –interrumpio Shaoran.

-"¿Que?" –pregunto Jasón intrigado.

-"Sakura está sola, y no puedo entrar" –dijo Shaoran.

-"¡Aaaahhhh!"

Sakura tenía serios problemas, de la nada se le había aparecido una sombra que se asemejaba a la figura de Zhao. La sombra le miraba con sus maleficos ojos rojos muy penetrantes, Sakura estaba helada tenía miedo de esté ser frente a ella, era casi fantasmagorico y vivo al mismo tiempo.

-"Bien..." –dijo Zhao- "_Siempre he utilizado el miedo para destruir a mi enemigo_" –sonrie- "_Ataca..._"

Del brazo de la sombra comenzo a esgrimirse una espada oscura. Sakura debía prepararse para el prximo choque que tendría contra esta sombra.

Un solo impulso le basto a la sombra para arremeter contra ella, con mucha astucia Sakura utilizando la carta "Salto" se elevo para poder escapar del filo de la espada.

La sombra undiendose en el piso se le pudo ver avanzar por las paredes y con gran velocidad avanzo donde había llegado Sakura y reaparecio atacando a la chica con ferocidad.

-"_¿Que hago?_" –se preguntando la chica volviendo a escapar- "_Es demasiado veloz_"

Sakura salto a salto se pudo posar en un lugar alto, la sombra estaba lejos pero debía aún así pensar rápido.

Miro a Zhao, estaba muy concentrado ni siquiera estaba viendo la batalla, movía sus manos con extrañesa, era como...

-"¡Que nunca se detiene!" –grito sorprendida.

Sin haberse dado cuenta ella tenía ya a la sombra casi encima tenía que escapar pronto o la cortaría.

La chica pudo escaparse nuevamente, pero la sombra se movía rápidamente por las paredes, la cosa no era escapar, era luchar.

-"¡"Espada"!" –decido la chica.

Con una sola cercenada la sombra se partio a la mitad lanzando un horrible chillido. Zhao hizo una mueca con su cara, pero volvio a concentrase al mismo tiempo que cada mitad de la sombra se transformaba en una nueva, ahora Sakura tenía doble problema.

-"¡"Escudo"!"

Los choques de ambas espadas con la card era desesperante, Sakura tenía que saber como lidiar con eso.

-"_Debo salir de aquí_" –pensó- "¡"Vuelo"!"

Una vez que las alas le aparecieron volvio a atacar a ambas sombras con la carta "Espada" para poder salir de ahí, el problema ahora era peor eran cuatro sombras contra ella.

Sakura tenía que pensar rápido, desde el aire se pudo dar cuenta de que ninguna de las sombras se desprendia del suelo, mientras Zhao estaba muy agitado.

-"_Controla las sombras con su mente_" –se dio cuenta- "_No puede con cuatro a la vez, es por eso que esta así_"

Un momento de reflexion le vasto para que una idea cruzara por su mente, y con velocidad arremetio contr dos sombras a la vez. Estas se dividieron a su vez y Sakura elevandosé de nuevo sacó una card.

-"Ayudame por favor ¡"Sombra"!"

La card cayó como un rio negro al suelo e incorporandose de inmediato, y con la misma rápidez que las sombras de Zhao, se colocó debajo de él rodeandolo al instante.

Las sombras de Zhao comenzaron a chillar y una por una empezaron a desvaneserse como humo negro.

Sakura había vuelto a ganar, descendio lentemente pero muy alerta. Llamo de regreso a su card y esta respondio de inmediato, pero cuando hiba a medio camino se detubo regresando a su forma de carta. Algo raro sucedio entonces, una extraña voz de una niña se hizo escuhar y la carta se detubo de golpe, después de unos segundos de inactividad la carta voló al lado de Zhao, y esté le sonrio a Sakura.

-"¿Que sucede?" –se pregunto soprendida.

-"Conoces el yin y el yang" –dijo sonriendo, después continuo- "Aunque Clow haya sido tran poderoso, no podía pasar a llevar al yin y yang... las Cartas Clow están cargadas de energía positiva, enegía capaz de crear cosas" –se puso serio- "Yo pude descubrir algo que ni la reencarnación de Clow sabía, la card que faltaba, la card que él había olvidado... me dio las facilidades para tener las cards para... ¡mí!"

Con ese llamado la voz de la niña volvio a escucharse y las cartas que ocupo Sakura desde el inicio de su batalla volaron al lado de Zhao, sin saber por que ella perdio cinco cartas más.

-"¿Por que?"

-"¡¡No puede ser!!" –dijo Eriol muy sorprendido- "¡¿Como puede ser posible!?"

-"¿Que sucede?" –pregunto Jasón.

-"Es imposible, esa voz, esa energía, ¡es ella!"

-"¿Quien es... ella?"

-"¿Eriol?" –pregunto Shaoran.

-"Es ella, "La carta sellada", crei haberla encerrado en..." –la sorpresa aterro a Eriol- "En el Árbol Sagrado del Templo Tsukimine"

-"¿Carta sellada?" –pregunto Shaoran preocupado tambien por Sakura- "¿Que es eso?"

-"La ultima carta Clow, como pude haberme olvidado de ella" –al ver la cara de sus amigos continuo- "Clow la creo para mantener al equilibrio, es como el yin y el yang, todas las Cartas Sakura tienen el poder de crear maravillas, pero está tiene el poder de desaparecer las cosas y personas... tiene el equilibrio con las demás cards"

-"Un momento, dices que tiene el mismo poder que todas las Cartas Sakura" –dijo Jasón.

-"Así es" –respondio friamente.

La niña había dejado soprendida a Sakura, tenía la misma energía emenada de Clow, a pesar parecia muy triste, tenía un vestido azul y de su cabeza parecia salir unas alas.

-"Esto no puede ser, es una Carta Clow" –se decia soprendida Sakura- "_¿Pero cuál?_"

-"No te preocupes, tus amigas volveran a estar contigo" –le hablo Zhao a la carta.

-"Gracias" –dijo la niña mirandole.

-"Ahora Sakura, ¿que te parece si jugamos un poco?" –sonrio Zhao.

El hechizero se acerco a Sakura colocandose en posición de combate y lanzandose a pelear. Sakura logro reaccionar y pudo invocar a "Pelea" la cuál detubo el ataque de Zhao y hacerle retroceder.

-"Muy bien Sakura" –dijo Zhao safandose de la card con una patada- "Es eso lo que quiero"

"Pelea" se reincorporo y cuando intento atacar a Zhao, está se detubo y volvio a su forma de carta volando al lado de la "carta sellada". Una nueva carta dejo a su dueña...

Zhao se acerco un poco más y con un movimiento de sus manos una llamarada de fuego atacó a Sakura.

-"_Porfavor vuelve_... ¡"Agua"!"

La carta detubo el ataque de Zhao y además le ataco a él tambien empapandolo de pies a cabeza, aprovechandose de la situación Sakura logro esconderse aunque su carta "Agua" fue donde la niña... Zhao tenía en su poder dos de sus cartas más poderosas.

Zhao un tanto enfadado por estar empapado, se secó por arte de magia y de sus manos aparecieron cristales de hielo que parecian extremadamente filosos.

-"_¡Que hago!_" –pensó alarmada Sakura- "_Si utilizo una carta, se ira donde esa niña... ¿que hago?_"

-"¡Te tengo pequeña!" –dijo Zhao lanzando cristales en contra de la chica.

-"No puede ser..." –Sakura debía actuar rápido- "Conviertete en cadenas de la justicia ¡"Fuego"!"

La carta derritio los cristales y atacó a Zhao envolviendolo en un remolino de llamas, sin mayores complicaciones Zhao salio del remolino sin ninguna quemadura y "Fuego" voló donde la niña al oir su voz.

-"Que bien, sólo quiero que todas esten conmigo" –dijo la niña un tanto feliz.

-"_Bien, necesito la carta "Tierra" para que la carta se apodere de las demás_" –pensó Zhao visiblemente alegre- "Sakura hace esto más fácil y entregame tus cartas"

-"¡No lo haré!" –dijo decidida Sakura apareciendosele a Zhao amenazantemente.

-"¡Como tú quieras!"

Zhao volvio a atacar a Sakura pero un repentino golpe evito que este cumpliera su cometido.

-"¡Kero estas bien!" –grito Sakura muy sorprendida y feliz.

-"Si, el golpe que me dio fue muy fuerte, pero aún sigo aquí Sakura" –le dijo sonriendo- "No puedo dejarte sola entiendes"

Sakura estaba feliz que lloraba, su amigo estaba bien y dispuesto a defenderla. Ella tambien estaba decidida a defender a Kero a toda costa.

-"_¡Maldicion! con el guardian aquí no podré apoderarme de "Tierra"..._" –una gota de sudor cruzo la frente de Zhao- "_Mis energías se estan acabando, haber invocado a la carta es ya muy dificil y controlarla aún más... debo terminar ahora o nunca_"

Zhao invoco un hechizo de agujas las cuales se lanzaron en contra de Sakura y Kero, la bestia de sello cubrio con sus alas a ambos pero algo detubo las agujas antes de entrar en contacto con ellos.

-"¡Lo que me faltaba! el Juez" –dijo Zhao ya fastidiado y cansado.

Decendiendo lentamente el Juez Yue llegó al lado de Sakura y su amigo guardian expandiendo sus plateadas alas y mirando con amenaza a Zhao.

-"¡Yue!" –dijo más alegre Sakura.

-"¿Estan bien?" –pregunto él.

-"Hasta que por fin llegas, ¿donde están los demás?" –pregunto Kero.

-"Estan por venir, tienen sus propios problemas" –ahora el guerdain se dio cuenta de la "carta sellada"- "Esa carta es..."

-"Extraño cierto" –le dijo Kerberos- "Nunca la había visto, es una Carta el poder de todas en una" –dijieron ambos guardianes al unisono.

-"_Tengo que terminar con esto ahora_" –pensó Zhao un poco cansado.

Las chillonas criaturas saltaron sobre Shaoran y esté con maestria pudo desacerse de ellas, mientras los guardianes de Jasón junto a él trataban de llegar hasta el ascensor fuertemente custodiado por estas extrañas criaturas que con la llegada de los guardianes salieron de las sombras a detenerlos.

-"¡Cuidado Eriol!" –con esa advertencia Ruby Moon reacciono dandole un tremendo golpe a una de las criaturas.

-"Hay que terminar con esto ya, Sakura necesita nuestra ayuda" –dijo Eriol atravesando con su báculo a una criatura.

-"¡Dios del fuego, ven a mí!" –el hechizo de Shaoran desintegro a todas las criatura que estaban bloqueando el ascensor- "¡Apresuremosnos!"

-"¡Centellas del campo celestial!" –Jasón con todo su poder pudo terminar el asunto con las criaturas.

Los tres chicos hechiceros más los guardianes de Jasón y Eriol, entraron al ascensor y rompieron el techo, fueron sujetados los chicos hechiceros por los guardianes y se elevaron hasta el mirador.

Yue estiro su arco listo para lanzar su flecha contra la "carta sellada" que ya se había apoderado de otras dos Cartas Sakura, Zhao estaba detrás de la niña un poco exausto, el haber impulsado a Sakura a utilizar esas dos cards lo fatigo enormemente además de tener que controlar a la "carta sellada".

-"Ahora"

Yue dejo libre la flecha y está con gran velocidad se diriguio directo a la "carta sellada", pero está se transformo en un esfera "reflectora" que absorvio sin ningun problema la flecha de Yue. Esté estaba sorpendido, nunca le había sucedido esto y ahora una sola carta le podía vencer.

-"Esta es mi oportunidad" –dijo Zhao.

Golpeando su báculo gran cantidad de cristales de hielo atacaron tanto a Yue como a Kerberos, este ultimo utilizando sus llamas pudo desaserse de los cristales pero Yue no pudo evitarlos y sus alas fueron atravesadas limpiamente causandole mucho dolor.

-"¡Yue!" –gritaron Sakura y Kerberos al unisono.

En un segundo ataque Zhao utilizo lanzas que dejaron las alas de Kerberos despedazadas y pegadas a la muralla, ahora la proxima victima era Yue, Sakura debía pensar rápido.

-"_¿Que hago?_" –se preguntaba desesperada- "_..."Bosque" y "Escudo" las tiene esa card, no sé que hacer, si no sacó a Yue del camino de..._"

Yue con sus fuerzas trato de detener con su escudo las lanzas, lo logro con algunas pero las más grandes iban en colición directa contra él.

-"No tengo más fuerzas" –en ese momento Yue se dio cuenta de algo- "_La card me quita energía cuando utilizo magia_"

-"¡¡¡"Tierra"!!!" –utilizo Sakura sin pensar, y sin saber los planes de Zhao.

La card causa un temblor que se sintió por toda la Torre de Tokyo, enviando una onda expansiva que logro sacar a Yue del camino de las lanzas que penetraron en las murallas. Además las ventanas del mirador se rompieron y muchas de las vigas de metal se soltaron y cayeron.

-"¡Eso es!" –dijo muy feliz Zhao cansado y tirado en el suelo, ya que había caído con el temblor.

Apenas "Tierra" volvió su forma de carta se dirigió volando hacia la esfera y entro en ella, entonces la card volvio a su forma original con las demás Cartas Sakura volando a su alrededor.

-"Por que no vienen con nosotras" –dijo la niña.

En ese instante muchas de las Cartas Sakura salieron del bolsillo de su dueña diriguiendose hasta la "carta sellada" danzando con las demás. Sakura no lo podía creer, sus cartas la habían dejado en tan sólo unos instantes, mientras Zhao después de tratar de controlar a la "carta sellada" y al mismo tiempo luchar contra Sakura, sonrio, la fatiga era grande y se apoyo en su báculo para levantarse.

-"Lo consegui, tengo las Cartas Sakura"

-"¿Que te hace pensar que somos tuyas?" –le pregunto la niña- "Ellas se quedaran conmigo, son mis amigas"

-"Yo te invoque, yo te libere del sello, y tú sabes que yo sé la forma de encerrarte de nuevo"

-"Tú no eres un card captor, sólo ellos saben atraparnos" –dijo la niña- "Y por otra parte, tú no me sacaste de mi encierro, fue ese niño"

-"Sé como Clow te encerro en ese árbol utilizando al espiritu como tu custodio" –sonrie- "Y creeme puedo hacerlo... quieres vivir el encierro otra vez, quieres sentir el frío otra vez, quieres quedar encadenada para siempre sin oportunidad de ver la luz y estar por siempre en las tinieblas"

-"¡¡¡NO!!!" –la niña solto a llorar- "¡No quiero eso de nuevo!"

Volviendo a su forma de esfera la card arremetio contra Zhao enviandolo lejos inconciente en el suelo.

Mientras ocurria eso Sakura y Yue ayudaban a sacarle las lanzas de las alas a Kerberos cayendo en el piso, la sangre corria por la parte de los dos guardianes y el dolor de Kero por sus alas rotas era insoportable.

-"¡Agr!" –se remordia Kero- "Esto duele, ten más cuidado Yue"

-"Si te sigues moviendo no te puedo sacar la última"

Kero y Yue suspiraron, no estubieron en una situación parecida desde hace muchos años, en el enfrentamiento con el druida. Ambos se sentian muy fatigados sin siquiera haber utilizado la mayoria de sus poderes.

-"¿Que crees que sucede?" –pregunto Kerberos.

-"Al parecer que cuando utilizamos magia, esa card nos quita nuestras energias... debe ser por que ella utiliza magia de Clow al igual que nosotros" –respondio Yue.

-"Y como tú te "alimentabas" de Clow, ella se alimenta de nuestros poderes" –dijo Kero muy serio- "Hay que hacer algo pronto... ¿que piensas Sakura?"

Ella no respondia, había oido la conversación de Zhao y la card, estaba pasmada viendo a la esfera sin prestar atención a sus guardianes. En ese instante recordo una imagen de su pasado, cuando era una card captor.

__

-"Es una carta especial" –le había dicho el pequeño Kero- "No puedes capturarla como simpre, debes descubrir su nombre"

Sakura miro a la niña delante de si, era identicamente igual a ella, empezo a mirarla con cuidado, y se acordaba de lo que Kero le dijo cuando vieron el futuro, que significaba que "Agua", "Sombra" e "Ilusión" revelaran la identidad de esta carta. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la carta le imitaba en cada uno de sus movimientos, era como si fuera...

-"¡Ya sé! eres la carta "Espejo"" –dijo Sakura.

La niña volvio a su forma de carta y Sakura se apresuro a capturala, apenas lo logro fue donde su hermano que estaba inconciente, mientras Li la miraba sorprendido.

Fue entonces cuando ella regreso a la realidad, esa era la clave, tenía que saber cuál era el nombre de esta card para poder capturarla.

-"¿Kero, Yue no saben cuál es el nombre de esta carta?" –pregunto ella.

-"No, nunca la habiamos visto" –dijo Yue mientras Kerberos asistia.

Sakura camino hacia Kero acariciandolo, las heridas del guardian eran profundas y era obvio que no podía pelear. Ella lo abrazo con gran cariño y cuidado para no lastimarlo, después se separo y lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos.

-"Por favor Kero" –le sonrie- "Quedate aquí"

-"Sakura..."

-"Yue, necesito que me ayudes" –dijo Sakura, mientras el guardian asistia.

Los dos caminaron hasta la carta decididos, uno a capturala y el otra a defenderla a su dueña, Sakura card captor. La card tambien avanzo hasta sus nuevos contendores.

-"¿Por que quieres encerrarme?" –pregunto la card- "No quiero volver a estar sellada"

La card atacó directamente a Sakura, Yue la tomo y sacó del camino, en un instante todo era una carrera de Yue –que con dolor agitaba sus alas- para escapar de la esfera. El movimiento zigzageante del guardián de la Luna causo que la card chocara con las paredes del mirador de la Torre.

-"_Los lugares que toca la card desaparecen_" –se dio cuenta Sakura.

-"¡Maldición!" –dijo Yue aumentando con dificultad la velocidad.

Yue ya no podía más, el ataque que le había causado Zhao le dejo las alas en mal estado y tratar de aumentar la velocidad se las despedasaba más, decidio pelear contra la card aunque fuera cuerpo a cuerpo. Se detubo y bajo a Sakura, y de sus manos preparo los cristales diriguiendose en colición directa contra la "carta sellada".

-"¡¡Yue cuidado!!" –grito Sakura.

El ataque con los cristales fue inutil y Yue fue absorvido por la carta, Sakura sintio la más grande desesperación, Yue había desaparecido ¡Yukito había desaparecido!

-"¡NOOO!" –grito llorando.

La esfera al ver el descuido de Sakura se lanzó contra ella. La maestra de cartas no se había dado cuenta hasta que fue muy tarde, tenía a la esfera encima suyo y podía sentir el extremo frío de ella. Pero algo evito que tomara a Sakura, fue Kero que pudo empujar a la card a un extremado precio, él ahora estaba siendo absorvido, Sakura logró en un intento desesperado por salvarlo tomarle una de sus patas.

-"¡Sueltame Sakura o tú tambien desapareceras!"

-"¡No lo haré, ya perdi a las cards, ya perdi a Yue y no quiero perderte a tí!"

Con la otra garra que tenía, Kero le dio un zarpaso a Sakura asustandola lo suficiente como para que la soltara.

-"¡No me dejes Kero!" –gritaba desesperada Sakura.

Ya era tarde, el guardian del Sol se había ido... Sakura estaba sola contra la card, sin sus Cartas Sakura, sin sus amados guardianes.

-"¡¡Dios del viento ven en mi ayuda!!"

La "carta sellada" fue lanzada lejos de Sakura mientras Shaoran lograba llegar donde ella. La card alcanzo a lanzarle a Sakura un destello de luz que fue detenida por Shaoran.

-"¿Estás bien?" –pregunto Shaoran.

-"Shaoran, que bueno que estés aquí" –dijo Sakura aguantandose las lagrimas.

-"Tenemos que irnos de aquí" –Shaoran volvio a utilizar su báculo- "¡Dios del fuego!"

Las llamas confundieron a la "carta sellada" y cuando logro estar en si, no había nadie en el mirador. Regreso a su forma original y comenzo junto a las demás cartas a su alrededor a buscar.

Mientras un poco más arriba, estaban escondidos Sakura y Shaoran.

-"¿Que sucedio?" –pregunto Li un tanto frio.

-"No lo sé Shaoran, esa es una Carta Clow y se llevó a las demás cartas y a Kero y Yue"

-"¡Que dices! se llevó a las cartas"

-"Si" –dijo perpleja.

-"¿Sabes como atraparla?" –pregunto Li.

-"Eso creo"

-"Hirahizawa me dijo... que hay una forma"

-"¿Cuál?"

-"Primero tienes que descubrir su nombre por ti sola, después la unica forma de volver a sellarla es... es..."

-"¿Cuál es...?"

-"Que pierdas el sentimiento más grande que tengas"

Sakura se quedo fría, entendio de inmediato que su "sentimiento más grande", era... era...

-"Pero es que..." –dijo Sakura asustada.

-"No importa, ¿que acaso quieres que las demás personas desaparezcan?" –dijo más frío Shaoran- "Hiragizawa me dijo que la carta tenía ese poder, al principio empieza con desinteresar a las personas y después las desaparece" –fruncio el seño- "Debes hacerlo"

-"Shaoran..."

-"Ya empezo por Li" –dijo Eriol- "Pudo bloquearle su corazón"

Tanto Ruby Moon como Spinel Sun estaban sorprendidos, Eriol estaba muy serio y concentrado, el problema de la "carta sellada" era muy grave. Miro a sus guardianes y vio que estaban un poco confundidos.

-"¿Que pasa cuando una persona no siente cariño por la otra?"

-"Tarde o temprano se olvidara de ella" –dijo Ruby Moon.

-"Exacto... y que pasa cuando se olvida de esa persona"

-"Es como si desapareciera" –dijo Spinel Sun.

-"Y nadie se preocupa por nadie" –dijo Eriol muy serio- "_Jasón ¿¡donde te metiste!?_"

-"No puedo contra esa card, tiene todas las Cartas Sakura" –dijo desesperada Sakura.

-"Utiliza el poder de Clow, por eso se llevó a los guardianes y las cartas, yo puedo contra ella ya que no poseo magia de Clow, la debilitare hasta que puedas capturarla"

-"Pero es que..."

-"Nada de peros, hay que hacerlo ahora" –dijo decidido Li.

Li de un saltó había llegado hasta el mirador donde se encontraba la "carta sellada", no la encontraba por ningún lado sólo había un tremendo silencio. A Li no le gustaba, que era lo que sucedia. El viento soplaba y el joven estaba extremadamente alerta, sentia como una ventisca estubiera en su cara, la ventisca era extraña el aire era extraño. De un golpe una rafaga de viento casi lo hace caer y descubrio de inmediato la posición de la carta.

-"¡Dios del Agua!"

Apenas tocó a la carta, esta se aparecio y atacó a Li, pudo esquivar cada ataque de la esfera. La "carta sellada" hacia desaparecer todo alrrededor de Li y esté tenía menos espacio.

-"_Si no hago algo rápido, la Torre ya no existirá_" –se decia Li.

De un saltó Li se pudo elevar por los aires y preparar su báculo para el contacto con la esfera, cuando estaba encima penetro su báculo dentro de la esfera recibiendo grandes descargas electricas que lo dejaron inconciente y al no haber un suelo –que la card había desaparecido- donde poder caer, sólo se fue hacía abajo al vacio. Mientras la card cayó al suelo en su forma original sufriendo un poco junto a las demás Cartas Sakura.

-"¡Shaoran!"

Sakura saltó llamando de inmediato su báculo, estaba llorando no podía evitarlo Shaoran había caido a un vacio, aún así tenía que terminar con esa card.

-"¡Aunque no tenga ninguna de mis cartas, tengo que detenerte y evitar de que salgas de aquí!" –dijo Sakura llorando- "¡No puedo permitir de que la hagas daño a todos!"

-"He estado sola tanto tiempo, en un lugar frío y oscuro. Ahora tengo a mis amigas" –dijo molesta la card- "¿Por que me estás molestando?"

En ese instante del pecho de Sakura comenzo a brillar una carta, ella se pudo dar cuenta y la sacó de ahí. El brillo tambien había soprendido a la "carta sellada" y a las demás Cartas Sakura a su alrededor.

-"¿"Amor"?" –vio Sakura a su carta.

-"¿Por que no vienes con nosotras?" –le pregunto la niña.

La carta "Amor" se escapo de las manos de Sakura y se puso enfrente de ella brillando fuertemente, para después parpadear, lo sorprendente fue que las demás Cartas Sakura comenzaron a brillar al unisono. Una de las cards que estaban con la "carta sellada" se escapó y fue volando hacía Sakura. Era "Espejo" llegando en su forma original e imitando la imagen de Sakura colocandose al lado de "Amor".

-"¿Que sucede?" –pregunto la "carta sellada"- "¿Porque me dejas?"

-"Amigas" –le dijo "Espejo" a las demás Cartas Sakura- "Que no entienden lo que Sakura ha hecho, nos ha cuidado y preocupado por nosotras aún con el costo de su energía. No recuerdan cuando los poderes de Clow se fueron desvaneciendo de nuestros corazones, y el calor de Sakura nos ayudo a que sobrevivieramos, eso es lo que "Amor" no está dando a entender"

Sakura estaba sorprendida y anonadada, su carta había reaccionado de una forma que nunca se había imaginado, en ese instante otras dos cartas se fueron del lado de la "carta sellada" y regresaron con Sakura danzando alrrededor de ella, eran "Luz" y "Oscuridad" que pronto se mostraron en sus formas originales.

-"Ella tiene razón" –dijo "Oscuridad"- "Sakura siempre se a ocupado de nosotras"

-"Sakura es nuestra dueña, ¿no es así "Amor"?" –pregunto "Luz" sonriendo.

La carta de Sakura palpito aún más como respondiendo a la pregunta, y con inucitada rápidez todas las Cartas Sakura se separaron del lado de la "carta sellada" para estar junto a su dueña. Sakura estaba aún llorando mientras sus cards danzaban alrededor de ella en un expectaculo de cariño y apoyo.

-"¿Por que?" –se preguntaba la card- "¿Por que me dejan? Ustedes son mis amigas regresen"

-"¡Eso no es amistad!" –le reprocho Sakura- "Llevarselas a la fuerza eso no se llama amistad"

-"¡¡Eso no es verdad!!" –comenzo a llorar- "Todas me han dejado sola otra vez ¿acaso me odian? ¿acaso no soy amiga de todas ustedes?"

En ese momento todas las Cartas Sakura hicieron un puente entre Sakura y la "carta sellada" –ya que había un gran espacio vacio- entendiendo la primera lo que querían las demás cartas.

-"Pero ¿por que?" –se preguntaba sollozando la carta.

-"Todo estará bien" –dijo Sakura llamando la atención a la card- "Ven con nosotros"

-"¿No volvere a estar encerrada?" –dijo mirando atentamente a Sakura.

-"Así es, las cartas quieren que vengas" –le sonrio.

La "carta sellada" se secó sus lagrimas preparandosé para ser de una vez por todas capturada. Ahora Sakura debía identificar que card era.

-"Tú eres la carta "Vacio" no es así" –dijo Sakura.

"Vacio" que era el nombre de la "carta sellada", comenzo a formarse gaseosa, Sakura levanto su báculo y continuo mientras su sello se formaba debajo de ella.

-"Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces ¡¡Carta Clow!!"

Pronto la niña volvía a su antigua forma de Carta Clow, ahora Sakura sólo debía transformarla para mantener el balance.

-"Shaoran" –murmuro con algo de pena- "Carta creada por el mago Clow, deja tú antigua forma y transformate para servir a tu nuevo dueño..." –Sakura estaba muy triste aún- "¡Hazlo por el nombre de Sakura!"

Humo comenzo a aparecer de la carta para rodear a Sakura que trataba de no llorar, no había forma de detenerla era la única manera y no podía evitarlo, comenzo a llorar.

-"_Shaoran lo siento_" –lloraba la joven.

-"No te preocupes" –dijo una voz casi parecida a la de ella cuando era niña- "Pase lo que pase, todo estara bien"

Sakura levanto la visto y pudo ver una carta en frente de ella, era la que ella había creado "Amor", una carta silenciosa había hablado y estaba recibiendo la responsabilidad de su dueña.

Todo había vuelto a ser silencioso, una nueva Carta Sakura estaba frente a su dueña brillando y diriguiendose lentamente hasta sus manos.

-"No tiene nombre" –pudo ver la chica.

Era una carta con la imagen de la niña y la figura un corazón en sus manos, vio que la niña estaba sonriendo y sujetando con fuerza el corazón.

-"Esta carta..."

Dentro del Templo Tsukimine, Kaho Mizuki estaba sentada en los pies de la cama de su padre que seguía durmiendo. Ella aún estaba preocupada por la salud de su padre después de regresar de Inglaterra... aunque tenía una preocupación.

-"Ojala que Sakura y los demás estén bien" –murmuro ella recordando unas palabras- "Pase lo que pase, todo va a estar bien" –sonrio.

-"Hola Kaho" –dijo la voz de un hombre.

La profesora Kaho Mizuki se giro lentamente la cabeza para darse cuenta de que un hombre ya de edad le estaba sonriendo.

-"Padre"

-"¡Bien hecho Sakura! ¡Sabía que lo harias!" –la felicitaba la voz de Eriol.

El ingles se aparecio por la puerta destrozada del ascensor junto a Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun. Claro que lo que más la alegro fue ver a Shaoran apoyandose en el hombro de Eriol, al cuál le llenó de dicha verla bien y soltandose de su amigo camino hasta la orilla del abismo, ya que el efecto de "Vacio" aún no pasaba.

-"¡¡Shaoran!!" –grito muy feliz Sakura corriendo.

-"¡No espera!" –la trato de detener Shaoran.

De un sólo impulso la joven maestra de cartas llegó junto a su novio abrazandolo con fuerza, aún así ambos jovenes cayeron al piso riendo.

-"¿Por que tubimos que esperar tanto para subir?" –le pregunto murmurando Ruby Moon a Eriol.

-"Ahora eso no es imporatante" –respondio Eriol sonriendo viendo a sus amigos.

-"Pense que te habias hecho daño" –le decia Sakura a su novio.

-"Bueno si no fuera por que Eriol estaba abajo" –respondio el chico- "Me alegra que estes bien Sakura"

-"¡Sakura!"

-"¡Kero! ¡Yue!" –grito más feliz la joven al ver a sus guardianes.

Ambos guardianes de las Cartas Sakura comenzaron a volar hacia su dueña. Las cicatrices ya habían sanado y recuperaron parte de sus fuerzas.

Apenas ambos guardianes llegaron junto a la maestra de cartas ella los recibio con un gran abrazo, contenta de tenerla a su lado.

Un poco más lejos Zhao Lushan estaba respirando con un poco de dificultad pero seguía vivo. Estaba sonriendo, sus sentimientos habían regresado, había vuelta a creer en su hermana y la imagen de Sakura Kinomoto a lo lejos le traia algunos recuerdos. La joven era más fuerte de lo que se imaginaba, supero sus espectativas.

-"Vaya" –suspiro- "Está niña es fuerte... pero aún no me gana"

En un gran esfuerzo el hechicero se levanto y camino hacía Sakura y sus amigos, levanto su báculo y se lanzó en un nuevo y casi desesperado ataque.

Eriol, se pudo dar cuenta de esta nueva presencia y tan pronto Zhao estubo a su vista levanto su báculo y preparo la defensa.

Sakura y Shaoran estaban absolutamente desprevenidos cuando vieron a Eriol chocar contra una de las paredes del mirador. Spinel Sun apenas vio a su señor contra la pared atacó con ferosidad a Zhao que esté ocupando una rafaga de viento evito el ataque del guardian.

-"¡Que este sujeto no se cansa!" –decia Kerberos un poco soprendido y enfadado.

-"No puedo perder" –se decia Zhao Lushan.

El cielo aún estaba demasiado oscuro y ni el Sol ni la Luna estaban a la vista, ya en el cielo se podía ver dos imagenes diriguiendose hasta la Torre de Tokyo. Ambos niños querian saber que era lo que sucedia y uno en especial necesitaba estar ahí.

-"¿Estás seguro John?" –le pregunto Hinode.

-"_Sakura esta en problemas_" –pensaba el chico inglés- "_¿Que paso con esa carta?_"

-"¡John!"

-"Que ¿que pasa?"

-"No a ti que te sucede, estás muy serio"

-"Es que hay algo que me preocupa"

La Torre de Tokyo emanaba una extraña energía, John Tolkien la podía ver, pero aún así tenía que llegar allá a ayudar.

La explosión fue seguida por una columna de humo espesa y negrusca que se tomó la parte exterior del mirador de la Torre de Tokyo. Un cuerpo salió disparado en ese instante de la columna de humo y chocó contra una pared, Ruby Moon ya estaba sin energías y tan sólo se dejo desmayar. Mientras que se disipaba el humo, se veían las figuras de un hombre y un felino, esté ultimo era Spinel Sun que se retorcía de dolor mientras Zhao Lushan le apretaba más su cuello.

Eriol ya había reaccionado después del último ataque de Zhao y se dispuso a defender a su guardián, se levanto poco a poco apoyándose en su báculo y una vez que se levanto totalmente subió su brazo y comenzó a recitar palabras inaudibles y una extraña energía emano de su mano la cuál salió disparada hasta donde se encontraba Zhao.

El impacto que sufrió el hechicero causo que soltara de una sola vez al guardián del Sol y cayera al suelo.

Zhao se enfado y reunió toda la energía que pudo y la lanzó en forma de cristales, Eriol cerró los ojos y espero el impacto...

-"¡"Escudo"!"

La card detuvo el ataque y Shaoran se apresuro a auxiliar a su amigo mientras los guardianes de Sakura se llevaban a los de Eriol.

-"Es más fuerte de lo que creí..." –se decía Eriol a regañadientes.

-"Calma" –le dijo Shaoran.

Aunque Eriol estaba un poco enfadado, Shaoran estaba mucho más enfadado. Ese sujeto había tenido que ver con la muerte de su padre, aunque el verdadero asesino había muerto uno de los culpables esta frente a él.

Zhao estaba en un gran dilema, sus energías se agotaban y la pelea no parecía que terminara, sus planes fueron destruidos por Sakura y ahora sus energías no eran las mismas, si los tres chicos se unían contra él, perdería.

-"_¡Demonios! Esos chicos son más fuertes de lo que creí_" –pensó Zhao- "_Por lo menos le cause algo de daño a la reencarnación de Clow, pero... ¿donde está el otro?_"

Eso mismo se preguntaba Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol. Su amigo había desaparecido junto a sus guardianes sin dejar rastro de presencia, se esfumo como si se lo hubiera llevado el viento.

El cielo aún estaba oscuro y no había ni una sola persona cerca, en realidad no había nadie en la ciudad de Tokyo. En los pies de la Torre más alta de la ciudad capital de Japón dos chicos decidían si entrar o no.

-"Pero si tienen problemas ¿vamos a entrar?" –pregunto Hinode Akari.

John Tolkien negó con su cabeza, y miró hacia arriba. Todo estaba en un sepulcro silencio pero las presencias estaban ahí y además algo que Hinode no veía, la mística energía que emanaba la Torre.

El inglés suspiro, estaba en una situación muy angustiante.

__

-"Por alguna razón la magia ha perdido su equilibrio y no nos hemos dado cuenta" –Robert De Bruce se dirigió a John- "Hay una sola forma de estabilizar todo ¿sabes algo sobre el yin y el yang?"

-"Luz y oscuridad, por supuesto ¿a qué viene eso?" –pregunto el joven inglés.

-"Una batalla es la que se luchara y lo sabes... dos poderes chocaran en el punto de unión y de ellos depende si la magia sigue creando maravillas o desaparece, si la Tierra aún gira en su eje y si la Naturaleza permite vivir a la Humanidad" –suspiro- "Tú tienes un poder que nadie más de tu familia posee, y que una sola persona en el pasado poseyó"

-"Ver auras es algo que no sé si fue una bendición o una maldición"

-"Mi pequeño amigo, ese poder es ahora una maldición" –aquí Robert hizo una pausa- "Tienes que ir a Japón"

-"¡Que!" –el chico se sorprendió- "Pero porque... ¡no puedo ir!"

-"Tú poder es el único capaz de encontrar a la Oscuridad, allá van a necesitar tu ayuda, no seas egoísta" –le reprocho Robert.

-"Pero es que yo..."

-"Sé que quieres estar con esa chica, estuvieron separados por mucho tiempo. Pero, que sucedería si gana la Oscuridad ¿volverás a estar con ella?"

De repente volvió a la realidad, y tomó con decisión su báculo, miró con desafió el escudo que tenía la entrada e invocó una card.

-"Muy bien amigo vamos a entrar" –le dijo en forma decidida a Hinode- "No permitiré que lastimen a Sakura ¡¡"Shot"!!"

Una pequeña pelota luminosa de color rojo apareció enfrente del chico y con una rayo de energía que fue directo al escudo, causo un hoyo que se extendió hasta permitir entrar a ambos chicos.

-"Es hora de entrar" –dijo sonriendo John.

-"Bien" –respondió Hinode.

Zhao miró a sus jóvenes e inexpertos oponentes, que aún así le dieron una dura pelea cosa que es una vergüenza para alguien que ostentó el titulo de uno de los hechiceros más poderosos de Oriente, hasta los sucesos de 15 años atrás.

-"Por lo menos la reencarnación de Clow no podrá pelear por ahora"

En el otro lado del campo Eriol trataba de recuperar sus fuerzas, el sujeto era muy poderoso pero a cada choque su magia disminuía de golpe. Tenía que pensar rápido y buscar la forma de vencer, además que había una magia muy conocida.

-"Ese hechizo de oscuridad, lo recuerdo" –se decía Eriol.

-"Se parece mucho al que hiciste cuando éramos niños" –le dijo Shaoran- "Tiene ciertas modificaciones"

-"En realidad es así, el que hice yo cuando éramos niños era el modificado" –suspiro recordando hechos del pasado- "_Es del Druida_... Por eso deshacerse de él va a ser mucho más difícil"

-"Pero aún así puedo utilizar la carta "Luz" para deshacerlo" –dijo Sakura decidida.

-"No, no funcionará" –dijo Eriol- "Esté es diferente, tienes que vencer a ese sujeto para después deshacer la oscuridad" –entonces recordo- "Si no detenemos el "hechizo de oscuridad" antes de que anochesca, no sólo sumira a las personas en un sueño eterno, si no que además se extendera atacando otras ciudades cercanas" –continuo al ver la expresión de sus amigos- "Tenemos que ganarle y destruir el hechizo inmediatamente"

-"Claro, no hay problema" –dijo Shaoran.

-"No entiendes, ese sujeto es muy listo, colocó unos sellos que evitan que utilizemos gran parte de nuestra magia" –le reprocho Eriol- "Me di cuenta cuando trate de evitar su ataque, aún así podemos ocupar magia pero no toda"

-"Entonces sólo tenemos que destruir los sellos"

-"Va a ser muy dificil. Tú Eriol encargate de destruir los sellos, Sakura y yo..." –antes de que Shaoran terminara Zhao vuelve a atacar.

Las ráfagas de viento oscuro causaron que los tres jovenes hechiceros se separaran en direcciones diferentes.

-"¡¡Sakura!!" –le grito Shaoran- "¡Ocupate del hechizo, yo me ocupo de Zhao!"

Sakura comprendio de inmediato y le llamó la atención a Karo y a Yue para que ayudaran a Yue, los dos guardianes comprendieron y fueron en ayuda de Shaoran.

-"Muy bien, con quien debes pelear es conmigo" –le desafio Shaoran a Zhao.

-"Eres igual de valiente que tú padre, lastima que no murio por mis manos" –dijo Zhao- "Ahora podre destruir al futuro del clan Li"

Zhao con sólo pasar sus manos por su báculo, esté se transformo en una espada que útilizo para atacar a Shaoran, el joven nada tonto tambien con sólo un movimiento transformo su báculo y detubo de golpe la envestida de Zhao.

-"Muy bien Xiao-Lang, subestime tus poderes... ¡ventisca cortante!"

El hechizo de Zhao comenzo a cortar todo lo que tocaba y Li se preparo para recibierla, justo a tiempo Yue creo una barrera que evito que Shaoran fuera lastimado.

Antes de darse cuenta Zhao ya había atacado de nuevo a Li y esté con toda su destreza evitaba los espadasos de Zhao y al darse cuenta de que el hachicero tenía descubierto su estomago, entro con un certero golpe que le sacó aire a Zhao girando la lucha de espadas a favor de Shaoran.

-"Vaya el mocoso pelea muy bien" –dijo sorprendido Kerberos.

-"Sabe que no puede utilzar magia" –decia Yue mientras observaba la batalla de cerca- "Para revertir la situación el desendiente de Clow utiliza su destreza física para vencer al enemigo"

Sakura desde la posición que tenía miraba con inmenso asombro como su novio peleaba con un poderoso hechicero, miraba todo nerviosa esperando que nada malo le sucediera y que Shaoran saliera bien de ahí. Reacciono y recordo que dabía deshacer el hechizo de oscuridad que se había invocado en Tokyo.

-"Muy bien Sakura tienes que estar lista" –se dijo a si misma.

No lejos de ahí Eriol tambien miraba el buen desempeño de Shaoran, era soprendente cuanto había mejorado su amigo en los tres años que no lo veia, el entrenamiento al cuál se debe haber sujetado debio ser muy arduo. Pero ahora no era el tiempo de preocuparse de eso y se concentro en buscar el lugar donde estaban los sellos para destruirlos y así vencer a Zhao Lushan.

-"Rayos, los sellos están muy bien escondidos necesito ubicar el punto donde todos converjen"

El joven inglés cerró los ojos y trató de concetrarse lo más posible, comenzo a sentir el aire de la Torre y una lijera energía que venía cerca de ahí, dirigio su rostro hasta donde sentía la energía y cuando abrio los ojos pudo visualizar de donde converjían los sellos.

-"Ese sujeto tiene el sello pilar" –dijo sorprendido viendo a Zhao.

Mientras en ese momento la batalla entre Zhao y Shaoran estaba en un punto muerto, ninguno de los dos podía adelantarse a los movimientos del otro.

-"_Es muy fuerte, además de listo por atacarme físicamente, sólo tengo que utilizar un hechizo y neutralizar a esos guardianes de inmediato_" –pensaba Zhao.

Apenas encontro una oportunidad Zhao elejo a Shaoran con una patada y se dispuso a lanzar un ataque magico a Yue y a Kero que sin darse cuenta recibieron una ventisca que los envio lejos de ehí, inmediatamente después le lanzó nuevamente una rafaga de viento a Li, el cuál esté no pudo evitar cayendo al suelo unos metros más allá. Zhao aprovechandose de que Shaoran aún no se levantaba del suelo arremetio de inmediato con su espada, Shaoran trató de defenderse pero Zhao le había lanzado de un golpe su espada lejos de su alcanze.

-"Por fin me vengare de lo que tú familia me hizo" –dijo Zhao esgrimiendo su espada.

-"_Hermano, sabes que te quiero. Debes aprender a perdonar, debes entender que no todo es venganza, a veces las personas hacen cosas por que no saben que más hacer... esa no es la actitud que tenía el hermano que me protegió desde la muerte de mamá, Lushan antes tenías más corazón, el orgullo te ha consumido_" –resonaron las palabras de Guifei en los oidos de Zhao.

Esas palabras que su hermana le había dicho antes de que todo empezara resonaron en sus oidos como si se las hubiera dicho en ese momento, y es que ya habían pasado 15 años.

Las manos de Zhao comenzaron a temblar con la espada en ellas, Shaoran quedo pasmado al ver la espada tan cerca suyo que la corrio lentamente con sus manos, Zhao no reaccionaba estaba helado. Shaoran aprovecho la situación para salir de ahí y buscar su espada, cuando se giro vio a Sakura que había llegado al lado suyo.

-"¿Estas bien?" –pregunto Sakura.

-"Sí" –le respondio Shaoran- "Si no fuera por que se detubo, no creo haber salido ileso"

-"Aún se mantiene quieto" –murmuro Sakura viendo a Zhao.

-"¡¡Sakura, Li!!" –les llamó la atención Eriol- "Ese sujeto tiene consiguo el sello que no nos permite utilzar toda nuestra magia"

Al decir eso, Eriol se acerco lentamente a Zhao mientras sus guardianes estaban con él proteguiendolo desde atrás. Eriol se preparo para ubicar el sello y destruirlo de inmediato.

-"_Ahí está_" –pensó Eriol al sentir el sello en la tunica de Zhao- "_Sólo tengo que..._"

Cuando tenía lista una esfera de energía suficiente para destruir el sello, Zhao reacciono tomando del cuello a Eriol y con la otra mano lanzo un hechizo de fuego que expulso a Ruby Moon y a Spinel Sun. Aún con la esfera de energía an su mano Eriol golpeo a Zhao causando una fuerte explosión que hizo temblar la Torre de Tokyo envolviendo el sector de negrusco humo y en instantes algunas de las murallas comenzaron a explotar y dejando caer unos sellos rotos.

-"¡Eriol lo logró!" –dijo Shaoran tapandose los ojos- "¡Ahora Sakura utiliza la carta!"

-"Sí" –asistio Sakura tomando la carta- "Porfavor ¡Destruye toda la oscuridad! ¡¡"LUZ"!!"

La carta adoptó su forma original y se disparo hasta el cielo de Tokyo destruyendo toda la oscuridad y dejando nuevamente visible al Sol y a la Luna.

Las personas abajo comenzaron a despertar extrañadas sin entender bien que era lo que había sucedido, entre ellas estaban Meiling y Tomoyo.

-"Tomoyo ¿sabes que sucedio?" –pregunto Meiling un tanto despistada.

La jovencita negó con la cabeza, pero sabía que lo que había visto en la Torre antes de dormirse era la culpable de todo, miro hacía arriba y vio que la Torre estaba brillando con una fuerte luz.

-"Eriol, Sakura" –dijo Tomoyo juntando sus manos y llevandolas a su pecho- "_Espero que esten bien_"

Mientras en el mirador de la Torre de Tokyo el humo comenzaba a disiparse, Sakura y Shaoran estaban muy atentos esperando que Eriol saliera de ahí, fue cuando distinguieron una cirueta.

-"¡No puede ser!" –grito sorprendido Spinel Sun- "Aún sigue en pie"

Una vez ya disuelto el humo la imagen de Zhao Lushan puso en alerta a los dos jovenes y a los guardianes, justo cuando estaban listos para pelear Zhao, él cayó de rodillas.

-"Bien, me han vencido, ya no tengo más fuerzas" –dijo Zhao respirando con dificultad- "Después de todo hace tiempo que debí haberme dado porvencido"

Los ojos de Zhao se posaron entonces en los de Sakura, la miro de una forma en que antes había mirado a su hermana y sonriendo le hablo.

-"Disculpame, mi orgullo me cegó a lo que realmente era... a lo que en realidad yo era" –dijo bajando la mirada- "Debí haber escuchado a Guifei hace tiempo, pero nunca es tarde para arrepentirse" –volvío a levantar la mirada- "Realmente lo siento"

Sakura estaba sorprendida, aunque más estaba Shaoran que no comprendia lo que escuchaba, todo lo que había escuchado alguna vez sobre Zhao Lushan había cambiado casi en un instante.

-"Muy bien, yo acepto" –dijo Eriol apareciendo detrás de Zhao.

El joven inglés camino hasta sus dos amigos, él tenía los cabellos un poco desordenados por la explosión pero ya era capaz de utilizar toda su magia.

-"Que bueno que lo hayan vencido" –dijo la voz de un joven a sus espaldas.

-"Jasón" –dijo Eriol.

Jasón camino lentamente junto a sus guardianes –Arthur y Sherkan- hasta donde sus amigos que lo veian anonadados ya que tenía puesto su traje de hechicero.

El norteamericano camino hasta Zhao y se colocó frente a él arrodillandose, le miró a los ojos y se levanto, después se diriguio a sus amigos.

-"Lo vencieron, es fantastico con todos esos sellos por ahí" –sonrie- "Si no fuera porque ayude a Eriol a crear esa bola de energia para romper el sello, aún tendrían que luchar"

-"¿Donde estuviste?" –le pregunto Shaoran.

-"Estaba aquí cerca, no era mi intención desaparecer" –respondio.

-"No tubiste que hacer eso" –le reprocho Sakura.

-"Será mejor irnos de aquí lo más rápido posible" –dijo Jasón caminando hasta el ascensor- "No tenemos porque estar aquí"

-"¿Lo sabes cierto?" –le pregunto Zhao aún en la posición que tenía.

Jasón se detubo y suspiro, y sin girarse le asistio a Zhao lo que especulaba.

-"Entonces..." –dijo Zhao sentandose en el suelo- "Vayansé lo más rápido posible de aquí"

-"¿Un momento que sucede?" –pregunto Shaoran.

-"¡Sakura!" –grito John apareciendo de repente- "¿Estás bien?"

-"¿John? ¿Hinode?" –dijo Sakura al verlo a los dos- "¿Que hacen aquí?"

-"Venimos a ayudar" –dijo John mientras Hinode asistia.

Los dos chicos caminaron hasta Sakura y se dieron cuenta al ver a Zhao sentado en el suelo que ellos habían vencido.

-"¡¡Tontos!!" –dijo enfadado Jasón a los dos chicos- "¡No tenian porque subir! ¡Han cometido una estupidez!"

CONTINUARA...

AHHHHH!!! HE TERMINADO!!

NOTAS DE MERLIN:

Dificil ha sido está empresa, más de tres meses tratando de terminar este desgraciado capitulo!!

Pero bueno, espero que les guste metí tantas cosas que ya no recuerdo, creo que fue interesante colocar a la Carta "Vacio", y algunos pasajes de la pelicula "Sakura Card Captor 2: La Carta Sellada".

La batalla es emocionante ¿creo? pero aún faltan otros dos capitulos, ¡otros dos! ¡¡ya no aguanto!!

Cualesquiera comentario a ya que necesito eso.


	11. La batalla, Luz y Oscuridad

**__**

Capitulo XI:

La Batalla, "Luz" y "Oscuridad"

-"¡¡Tontos!!" –dijo enfadado Jasón a los dos chicos- "¡No tenian porque subir! ¡Han cometido una estupidez!"

La espontanea y furiosa reacción de Jasón, en contra de Hinode Akari y John Tolkien, era algo que tenía impactados a todos, era como como si hubieran hecho algo muy malo. Para todos la acción de Jasón Nestead en contra de los dos pequeños, ya que ellos habían venido a ayudar... pero la reacción que tubo el norteamericano era comprendida por Zhao y los guardianes de Jasón.

-"Tiene razón" –dijo Zhao tratando de levantarse- "Tienen que salir de aquí, deben salir o si no..."

-"¿O si no que Lushan?" –pregunto una voz entre las sombras.

-"¡Yasha!" –grito asustado Zhao al reconocer la voz.

-"Vaya, vaya te quedaste jugando con estos mocosos y no nos querias invitar" –dijo Yasha Jigoku mientras miraba a su alrededor- "Están todos, sólo falta Tenshi Sora"

En ese momento un viento frío asotó el mirador de la Torre, la corriente era seguida por una impresionante presencia oscura. De entre las sombras aparecio entonces un niño de 10 años junto a Akuma Yami y Kage Kyofu.

-"Masei" –dijo más aterrado Zhao.

-"Por favor esperá aquí, no es tu deber estar allá arriba" –le dijo Tenshi a Touya esperando que se quedara ahí- "Es mi deber cuidar de Hinode"

-"¿Estás loca? Quien sabe que sucede allá arriba, además Sakura está ahí y me preocupa mucho" –dijo Touya con los ojos más brillantes que nunca- "Tú tambien vas a estar allá arriba, te digo que no permitire que lastimen a alguien de mi familia"

Tenshi se sorprendio al oir las últimas palabras de Touya, la habían dejado tan choqueada que no pudo articular una sola palabra para detenerlo y hacerle desistir de subir al mirador de la Torre de Tokyo. Él era su famila tambien, al igual que Hinode y Sakura –a la cuál le tenía un especial cariño- además de su tío Fujitaka. Queria mucho a Touya y estaba segura que él tambien sentía lo mismo por ella pero no podía soportar que fuera herido.

-"Lo siento Touya" –le dijo acercandosé un poco.

Tenshi acerco su cara a la de Touya y después de mirarle directo a los ojos sintio la respiración de él, se acerco aún más y lo besó lentamente en los labios por largo rato. Después ella se separo de él al sentir algo salado.

-"¿Porque?" –dijo Touya con lagrimas en los ojos- "¿Porque?"

Los brillantes ojos dorados de la joven comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas tambien, no quería decir nada, sólo esbozó una sonrisa para él. Cuando se secó las lagrimas pudo distinguir a Fujitaka Kinomoto parado muy sorprendido detrás de ellos.

Masei se dio cuenta de la presencia de Hinode y lo comenzo a mirar muy divertido, no creia que fuera verdad que aquel cobarde era su oponente, alguien que bien podía vencerle.

Mientras Zhao que ya se había incoporado totalmente apretaba los dientes con furia y concentro toda la magia que le restaba, la poca y casi nula magia que tenía, para atacar a Yasha y matarlo de una vez por todas.

-"Está vez no escaparas maldito" –dijo mientras reunía más fuerzas en su báculo- "¡¡Los detendré aunque tenga que morir!!"

Zhao de un sólo impulso se lanzó a gran velocidad a atacar a Yasha y a sus acompañantes.

Cuando ya estaba casi encima de sus enemigos Yasha extendio su mano apareciendo de ella una lanza que, tomandola con prontitud, se la lanzo a Zhao, que la recibio en pleno vuelo siendo atravesado por ella y saliendo disparado a varios metros, hasta chocar en una de las murallas, quedando ahí pegado con la lanza atravesanda en su cuerpo mientras a su alrededor se extendia un espeso charco de sangre.

-"Estúpido" –dijo Yasha mirando a Zhao desde su posición- "Perdiste el amuleto de la oscuridad, no te mereces más que la muerte"

-"Creo que va a ser más dificil pelear con la "Luz" ahora que el amuleto fue destruido" –dijo Akuma mientras Kage lo confirmaba en silencio.

-"Más dificil no, más entretenido" –dijo sonriendo Masei- "Aún hay suficiente oscuridad en la Humanidad para ganarle a ese cobarde, no necesito más que de las personas para ganar, esa miserable carta sólo era un conductor"

-"Tienes razón"

Hinode estaba aterrado, ese frio que sentía era el mismo que algunas vez sintio cuando sus padres... cuando sus padres murieron. Trató de reaccionar y con sólo ver como Zhao había sido atacado tan violentemente le trajo esas horribles imagenes que había olvidado, ese sujeto lo vio muchas veces en sus pesadillas y las imagenes llegaron como un choque a su memoria, no podía evitarlo, estaba casi en chock.

-"Ese... ese hombre" –dijo Hinode señalando a Yasha- "¡Mató a mis padres!"

-"¿¡Que!?" –pregunto sorprendido John que estaba a su lado.

Jasón estaba temblando, lo que más había temido se había hecho realidad, el momento había llegado y no podía retroceder. Si era verdad todo lo que recordaba era muy posible que tubiera que pelear hasta con sus últimas fuerzas. Oz le había dejado un gran legado pero insuficiente para lo que tenía ante sí.

Masei comenzo a caminar mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, siguio caminado hasta cirtuarse de frente a algunos pasos de Hinode, cuando Masei abrio los ojos ya no eran del mismo color que antes, eran de un brillante color violeta.

John estaba paralizado, el aura era inmensa además de demasiado oscura y fría... ya había tenido una edvertencia de eso, estaba más que seguro era...

-"La oscuridad" –dijo porfin reaccionando.

Al girarse para ver a Hinode vio que había cerrado los ojos y esté los abrio lentamente, una tremenda ventisca casi lo hace caer –ya que estaba junto a Hinode- para después sentir un viento tibio y agradable junto a una poderosa aura, miro a los ojos a Hinode y distinguio perfectamente que tambien tenían ese brillante color violeta.

En ese instante un tremendo temblor sacudio la Torre de Tokyo, y no tan sólo la Torre si no que además todo Tokyo era demasiado fuerte y tan largo que las personas caian al suelo y algunos árboles se rompian. Tomoyo y Meiling trataron de buscar un lugar a salvó hasta que vieron al padre de Sakura cerca de ahí, una vez que se detubo el terremoto corrieron donde Fujitaka Kinomoto.

Los gritos eran fuertes en los Edificios del Parlamento Británico donde se sostenía en secreto la reunión del Consejo Occidental de Magia, Robert De Bruce estaba exhausto escuchando la pelea de dos magos de América.

-"Será mejor que ambos se callen" –dijo Robert haciendo que ambos magos se sentaran en silencio- "No entendieron porque realmente los reuní aquí, lo hice por que..."

El leve temblor que se sintio en Londres asusto un poco a las personas, pero dentro del Parlamento los magos y druidas se quedaron en silencio, ese temblor no era común, tenía algo más.

-"No puede ser" –murmuro Robert aterrado- "Ya comenzo"

Los magos estaban más serios que nunca el silencio que se formo en la sala era tremendo, los poderes que habían sentido los dejo tan sorprendidos que les era casi imposible articular una palabra.

-"**Luce alfa & Oscuru omega**" –dijo Robert para si mismo- "La luz del principio y la oscuridad del fin"

En otro lugar del mundo, en una isla conocida como Hong Kong, todos los presentes del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente estaban callados. Habían comprendido todo al sólo sentir esas poderosas presencias que estaban apunto de entrar en conflicto. Lo extraño era que tan repentinamente como sintieron esas presencias estás habían desaparecido, esfumado como si nunca estubieran ahí.

-"_Xiao-lang_" –murmuro Peng Li, el abuelo de Shaoran.

-"Ha empezado todo, ha comenzado la **Batalla entre la Luz y la Oscuridad**" –dijo Qiu Kong ante todos los miembros del Concilio.

Tomoyo y Meiling estaban soprendidas al igual que Fujitaka y Touya, como diablos habian aparecido esas rocas gigantescas de casi el tamaño de la Torre de Tokyo y que la rodeaban en todo su contorno.

-"No puede ser" –dijo Fujitaka al ver los signos antiguos en las rocas- "Estos signos es escritura gaélica-irlandesa"

-"¡¡Jasón!!" –gritaron Meiling y Tomoyo al unísono.

-"Él hizo estó" –murmuro Meiling a Tomoyo.

-"Tienes razón" –asistio Tomoyo.

-"Estos son dolmenes, ¿Como es que llegaron aquí?" –se preguntaba Fujitaka.

Es que fue sumanete extraño ver como el suelo se abría para que se elevaran estás imponentes rocas.

A pesar de toda la sorpresa, Touya estaba furioso, esas rocas no le permitian pasar y debido a eso Tenshi se le escapó de sus manos.

-"_¡¡Ella subio sola allá arriba!!_" –pensaba con rabia- "_Y yo estoy aquí ¡Que impotencia!_"

Fue en ese momento cuando sintio una mano en su hombre, se giro y pudo ver la cara de su padre que le observaba con preocupación.

-"Touya, hijo ten esperanzas"

-"¿¡Como quieres que las tenga!?" –grito casi asfixiándose- "¡¡Sakura, Tenshi y Yukito están allá arriba!! y yo acá sin poder hacer nada ¡entiendes la impotencia que tengo!"

-"Touya, sé que no quieres que a quienes amas salgan lastimados" –le dijo su padre- "Pero estoy seguro que saldrán con bien"

-"Papá, es más que eso... no quiero perder a alguien que amo de nuevo"

Jasón estaba cansado, se sujetaba de su báculo para no desfallecer, ahora estaba agradecido con sus guardianes que lo defenderian en ese momento. Necesitaba sólo un poco de tiempo para recuperarse de la creación de los dólmenes.

-"_Sólo es un momento... un momento_"

Sakura estaba desde lejos mirando a Hinode completamente anonadada, la magia que expulsaba era tremenda, jamás había sentido algo así... ¡¡Ni siquiera en Clow!!... por lo cuál tanto Shaoran como Eriol estaban sorprendidos.

La ex-card captor trató de figarse en algo más y vio el charco de sangre en el que estaba el inmobil cuerpo de Lushan Zhao atravesado por una lanza, retrosedio llena de terror.

-"Ten calma" –le dijo Shaoran.

-"¡¡Ja, ja, ja!! Crees que con eso vas a detener el poder de Masei" –rió Yasha jactandose de Jasón- "Pues ni creas que van a vencernos... ¡Ataquenlo!" –ordeno Yasha a sus aliados.

Las dos "sombras" estiraron sus manos y de ellas salieron filosas espadas sin causarles daño, ambos empuñaron rápidamente sus armas y se lanzaron al ataque. Jasón estaba aún debilitado pero sus guardianes se colocaron en un santiamen en la posición para detener a sus atacantes.

-"¿Listo Arthur?" –pregunto Sherkan sonriendole.

-"Listo Sherkan" –respondio el soldado mistico esgrimiendo su espada.

-"Tengan cuidado chicos porfavor" –les imploro Jasón.

Con una tremenda agilidad Arthur detubo el ataque de Akuma y con una espectacular muestra de espadachín occidental le quitó la espada lanzandola lejos de ahí, enseguida sacó un escudo con el signo de la cruz (el que ocupaban los cruzados) de quien sabe donde y corrio hasta donde Sherkan cubriendolo de la espada de Kage para después volver a esgrimir su espada y en conjunto con Sherkan –que utilizo su ráfaga de fuego- reducieron al sorprendido Kage que no comprendia el tremendo poder de estas simples bestias.

-"¡Esto es imposible!" –gritaba furioso Akuma- "¡Como puede ser que estas bestias nos superen!"

-"Vaya así que no son simples guardianes, son más que eso, ahora me doy cuenta de que poseen le fuerza vital de un mago en conjunto con la antigua magia" –se decia Yasha desde su posición.

Igual de soprendido estaba Eriol al ver el poder de los antiguos guardianes de Oz, nunca se había imaginado tal fuerza en unos guardianes así, sólo tenia la teoría que esa fuerza la tendrian los guardianes de protección.

-"Es por eso que Oz termino tan debilitado al crear a Arthur y a Sherkan" –pensaba Eriol en voz alta- "¡Les entrego su energía vital!"

Mientras Eriol trataba de porfin conectar las partes perdidas del rompecabezas, Yasha se acerco caminando hasta los guardianes de Jasón y con una sola mano creo una ventisca tan fuerte que causo que ambos guardianes salieran disparados chocando con las murallas del mirador.

-"Jovencito, así que creaste a estos seres antes de perder tus poderes en tu vida anterior" –sonrie- "Muy listo debio haber sido, claro que ahora tú eres otra persona totalmente distinta"

Jasón en ese instante trato de equilibrarse sin su báculo para poder ocuparlo en contra de Yasha, pero aún su energía no regresaba totalmente.

El "demonio" se acerco lentamente hasta Jasón pero entonces una poderosa energía se hizo sentir en la Torre que no provenía de Masei o Hinode –que ambos estaban inmobiles- si no que se acercaba rápidamente.

-"El ángel del cielo" –sonrio Jasón mientras volvía a apoyarse en su báculo.

La puertas del elevador explotaron para dar paso a una mujer de largos cabellos claros y ojos dorados, era Tenshi Sora emanado toda la energía que poseia.

-"Es increible jamás pense que tendría esa fuerza" –dijo Shaoran.

-"Así que tú eres el sujeto que quiere lastimar a Hinode" –dijo Tenshi diriguiendose a Yasha- "Ya te había vistó antes... ¡mataste a los padres de Hinode!... ¿y ahora quieres hacerlo con él? ¡Pues debes saber que no te lo permitire!"

-"No eres más que una tonta" –le respondio Yasha- "Todo tiene su porque... ese porque es cumplir las profecias"

Una nueva explosión de energia estremecio a la Torre nuevamente, la joven Tenshi Sora miraba desafiante a su tambien joven oponente Yasha Jigoku. Ambas energías eran diferentes pero tenian casi la misma fuerza.

-"No mereces más que la muerte lo que nos hiciste a Hinode y a mi"

-"Bien, así se cumple la profecia" –sonrio alegre Yasha- "¡¡Chicos hagan cumplir los escritos!!" –le ordeno a las sombras.

En ese momento Akuma y Kage se dispersaron y atacaron cada uno a John y a Jasón. El pequeño inglés no tubo más obcion que escapar y evitar las tajadas de Akuma mientras Jasón era ferreamente defendido por sus guardianes.

En las manos de Yasha se formo una bola de energía negra la cuál la lanzo con gran velocidad hasta Tenshi, ella en un acto de reflejo coloco sus manos frente suyo y con un sólo destello aparecio un brillante escudo de energía haciendo rebotar el fuerte impacto del ataque de Yasha. Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol miraban anodadados todo a su alrededor cuando alertaron que el rebote de la energía negra se diriguia hacia ellos, Shaoran rápidamente tomo a Sakura y la saco de ahí, pero Eriol se mantenia quieto.

-"¡Chico ten cuidado!" –le advirtio Tenshi.

Eriol de inmediato levanto la vista para tan sólo recibir un fuerticimo choque.

-"¡Eriol!" –gritó Sakura.

El inglés tosio, el impacto le había sacado el aire y comenzo entonces a respirar, fue cuando al levantar, su mano para acercarsela a la cabeza, se dio cuenta que estaba manchada de sangre, pero no sentia dolor. Diriguio sus ojos hasta sus pies tan sólo para ver a Ruby Moon y a Spinel Sun muy mal heridos.

-"¡Chicos!" –grito Eriol levantandose de un salto para llegar a sus guardianes- "Ruby Moon, Spinel Sun"

Tenshi miró a Eriol, sabía que si seguian así las cosas alguien saldría herido, y no queria eso en su pelea.

-"_Nakuru..._" –pensaba Tenshi sintiendose culpable- "¿¡Porque haces esto!?" –le pregunto su oponente.

-"No lo sabes, **sólo lo hago para cumplir los escritos lo demás no me interesa**" –sonrio vilmente- "El fin justifica los medios... ¡y yo haré cumplir a toda costa las profecias!"

-"¡No permitire que lastimes a otra persona!"

La joven japonesa reunio energia en su dos manos muy decidida a sacar a Yasha de la Torre y con fuerza golpeo sus palmas disparando un potente rayo que golpeo a su oponente enviandolo de choque hasta el techo. Tenshi acumulo más energia y con una potente bola blanca la hizo impactar contra Yasha, la exploción fue inmensa pero el cuerpo del "demonio" no estaba.

-"_¿Donde está?_" –pensó Tenshi buscandolo con la mirada.

-"¿Me buscas? ven acá arriba, a la cima ¡para la "lucha por el cielo"!" –dijo la voz de Yasha.

Tenshi corrio hasta donde estaba el vacio que alguna vez ocupo el ascensor y reuniendo sus energias levito hasta lo más alto de la Torre de Tokyo.

Kage Kyofu miro atentamente a los guardianes de Oz, se estaba cansando de estás simples bestias, tenía que sacarlos inmediatamente de su camino.

La "sombra" cerró los ojos y comenzo a recitar palabras inaudibles, una pequeña brisa fria comenzo a cubrir al sujeto, sus cabellos comenzaron a menearse y el viento comenzo a volverse más violento, en ese instante Kage de golpe abrio los ojos y la ventisca salio disparada dejando claramente a su paso un rastro de piso destruido.

Los guardianes no alcanzaron a reaccionar y se cubrieron con sus alas pero entonces un poderosa campo de energía detubo de golpe la ventisca.

-"Creo que tu oponente soy" –dijo jactandose Jasón que ya había recuperado sus poderes.

-"Aunque nos hayas encerrado en un montón de rocas, no evitaras el destino que nosostros haremos cumplir, está escrito" –le dijo Kage.

En otro sitio John Tokien trataba de escapar lo más rápidamente posible de Akuma Yami, sabía que debía hacer algo en ese instante para no salir lastimado.

-"¡¡"Shot"!!"

La carta se transformo en energía y comenzo a atacar a Akuma que apenas con su espada se podía protejer del insesante disparo de la Carta Zhor.

-"Tenemos que ayudarlo Shaoran" –le decia nerviosamente Sakura- "Si no hacemos algo John saldrá lastimado"

-"Tengo una idea" –le dijo Shaoran- "Necesito que Keroberos y Yue distraigan a ese sujeto para hacer un conjuro"

-"Muy bien estamos dispuestos" –dijo Yue.

-"¿Que haré yo?" –pregunto Sakura decidida.

-"Quedate aquí" –le dijo Shaoran tomandole los hombros- "No quiero verte herida"

Dicho ésto Shaoran y los dos guardianes de las Cartas Sakura se marcharon a la ayuda del pequeño inglés. Sakura estaba enfadada, no le agradaba estar en esa situación... además que todo era tan confuso.

En ese momento vio a Eriol incado junto a sus gurdianes, se veia muy mal y por ello corrio hasta él.

Hinode cerró los ojos, la energía que él tenía se disipo rápidamente y al momento de abrirlos habían vuelto a su color normal. Lo mismo había hecho Masei calmando las cosas por un momento.

-"No quiero hacerlo" –le dijo decididamente Hinode a Masei.

-"¿Como dices?" –rio su oponente al escuchar sus palabras- "¿No quieres hacerlo? No pensé que fueras cobarde hasta ese punto"

-"No tengo nada en contra de ti" –dijo Hinode- "Deberías irte y volver a tu hogar"

-"¿Hogar? Suena bien esas palabras de tu boca, pero ¿Acaso sabes lo que es un hogar? ¿acaso tienes familia?" –pregunto Masei- "Tú no tienes a nadie, no eres nada... has estado solo toda tú vida... solo"

-"¡Eso es mentira!"

-"Vamos no me mientas, nunca has podido recuperarte de la muerte de tus padres. Ahora ya no tienes familia y para que decir de amigos, jamás has tenido a uno verdadero" –ahora la voz de Masei parecia más seria- "Siempre has estado solo, y además... además todas las personas que te rodean han salido lastimadas, ¿y sabes porque? pues por tu culpa, por tu culpa las personas que te han amado siempre salen lastimadas"

-"¡Eso es falso!" –gritaba casi ahogado el pequeño.

-"¿En serio?" –sonrio Masei- "No lo ves, la muerte que ha rodado a tu persona... tus padres, tu protector y ahora las personas con quien te encuentras van a morir... no eres más que un imán de mala suerte"

-"¡No te creo!" –Hinode rompio en ese instante en llanto.

No podía ser cierto todo lo que ese niño le decía, todo era falso... pero aún así tenía su verdad, la muerte de sus padres lo había afectado bastante, tubo que vivir por mucho tiempo en varios internados y casi no hablaba con ningún otro niño. Pensó que nadie le quería hasta que aparecio Arvedui, su protector y por sobretodo su amigo... pero él había sido asesinado.

-"No puede ser verdad" –se decia el pequeño entre lagrimas.

-"¿Quieres que el dolor termine?" –pregunto Masei con algo de ¿compasión?

El dolor era lo que invadia el corazón de Eriol, no sabía que hacer con ese sentimiento de impotencia al ver a sus guardianes tan lastimados. Poco a poco en el calmado corazón de Eriol, la furia comenzo a ganarle terreno a su tranquilidad y amabilidad, lo que más se temía de un mago era que llegará hasta esos extremos, llegar a su lado oscuro.

Sakura en tanto logro llegar al lado de Eriol, lo veía demasiado quieto y le preocupo demasiado su estado. Ya estaba detrás de él y cuando le iba a tocar su hombro sintio la expulsión de una presencia demasiado furiosa.

-"¡Me las pagaran!" –grito Eriol.

Tomó con fuerza su báculo y se lanzó en contra de Akuma Yami. El sello de Clow se formo a sus pies y con extraordinaria energía invocó los vientos cortantes. La ráfaga viajaba a toda velocidad cortando todo a su camino y Akuma se colocó en posición para detenerlo, recibiendo así un tremendo impacto que casi lo hacía caer. Había detenido el conjuro de Eriol pero sus brazos sangraban, Akuma volvio a tomar su espada y arremetio contra Eriol el cuál evitó la espada poniendo su báculo en frente.

-"¡Eriol!"

Touya miraba hasta la punta de la Torre de Tokyo, no podía dejar de sentirse impotente... los rayos que caían ahí y los grandes destellos de luz, no eran para pasar desapercibidos, todos en Tokyo veian con asombro lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no sabian que sucedia... a exepción de Touya y Fujitaka Kinomoto.

Jasón levanto el cuerpo de Kage con sus poderes y lo lanzó directo hasta una de las murallas. Las sombra ya no aguantaba más el castigo del joven mago... era imposible que tubiera esos poderes ¡no podía perder!

Los mismo se decia Akuma mientras los poderes de Eriol lo hacian girar por el suelo.

-"Los elegidos" –decia Kage mientras Jasón se acercaba a él.

-"Exacto, esa es la razón de que Clow y yo hayamos reencarnado" –dijo Jasón con una voz más madura- "Teniamos que luchar contra el peor mal de la Humanidad"

-"Pero pensé que.."

-"Hasta ver la explosion de poder de Clow, supuse que John Tolkien sería el elejido, ¿pero sabes?" –le pregunto Jasón- "El destino es capaz de cambiarse... por algo Makaiju Kyoteki fue muerto por Robert De Bruce, no sólo para vengar a Taibai Li, si no para evitar la terrible pelea de su protejido... será mejor que se rindan, ganamos"

-"Ahora lo entiendo todo" –sonrio Kyofu- "Cambiaron los escritos... pero se equivocaron en una cosa"

-"¿Que?" –pregunto Jasón.

-"¡Nosotros ganaremos!"

Kage se levanto de un sólo brinco y le propino una tremenda patada a Jasón, mientras Akuma hacia los mismo con Eriol. La batalla sufria un giro, los dos jovenes magos estaban siendo vencidos en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo... habían sido casi vencidos y caian estrepitosamente al suelo.

-"¡¡Noo!!" –grito Sakura corriendo hasta Eriol.

-"Vete Sakura... no tienes porque estar aquí" –le dijo Eriol mientras apretaba los dientes.

-"¿¡Que dices!? ¿que no debo estar aquí? pues te diré que tu eres mi amigo, y los amigos estan para ayudarse unos a otros" –sonrie- "No puedo dejarte solo, además, ¿con que cara le diria a Tomoyo que fue lo que ocurrio contigo?"

-"¡Cuidado Sakura!" –le advirtio Shaoran.

Akuma estaba casi encima de ambos chicos, pero de improviso su trayectoria cambio justo cuando Kerberos lanzó su cuerpo en contra de la "sombra". Sakura rápidamente ayudó a levantarse a Eriol, mientras Yue aterrizaba a su lado preparando su arco y Kerberos, cuál felino protegiendo su cria, se colocaba delante de ellos.

En otro sitio Kage tenía casi acorralado a Jasón, estaba casi a punto de asestarle con la espada... fue cuando de improvizo recibio una flecha de luz en su brazo derecho causando que botara su espada, viendo esta oportunidad Jasón le asesto un sertero puñetazo que hizo que cayera al suelo. El joven rápidamente se alejo un poco de Kage y con su vista empezó a buscar quien había lanzado la flecha, había sido Arthur que le sonreia.

-"Juramos hace mucho tiempo protejerte, y eso es lo que haremos" –dijo Sherkan mientras se le acercaba.

John observaba las tres zonas de batalla que había en el mirador de la Torre, estaba preocupado por Sakura, pero sabía que Shaoran se apresuraba a protegerla. Ahora se volcaba a mirar a Hinode... toda la presencia que el pequeño había emanado desaparecio junto con la del chico de la oscuridad. Aún así sentía a dos poderosas fuerzas luchando (a pesar de que todo en el mirador estaba "calmo")... seguramente debían ser...

El tremendo choque de las espadas era abrumador, parte de la estructura superior se encontraba temblando y algunas vigas sufrian desgarros a causa del poderoso filo de las armas. Un brillante destello de luz y dos imagenes saliendo de ella, para después unos lijeros instantes de descanzo.

-"¿No te cansas?" –le pregunto amenazante Tenshi.

-"Es una batalla que estube esperando por mucho tiempo" –respondio risueño Yasha- "No sabes cuanto tube que esperar para lograr cumplir los escritos, no sabes cuanto tube que pasar por lograrlo"

-"No te entiendo"

-"Por años unos estupidos monjes de Los Himalaya...." –sonrie- "...me estubieron siguiendo, evitando que los escritos se cumplieran. Lograron caputar a Masei cuando era un bebé, y me tube que mantener oculto por mucho tiempo... hasta que... hasta que..."

-"¿Hasta que?"

-"Irremediablemente me tube que vengar de los protegidos de la luz" –dijo jactandose.

-"Los padres de Hinode" –dijo sin sorpenderse Tenshi.

-"Los maté uno a uno, muy lentamente... era divertido verlos sufrir" –dijo riendose.

-"¡¡Basta!!" –le grito Tenshi.

-"Lo único que lamento es no poder haber visto a tu madre morir, a pesar de yo tener 10 años... la mecanica automotriz era fácil" –dijo a manera más burlona.

La chica se quedo en silencio, su madre había muerto en un accidente... ese sujeto... ¡ese sujeto había asesinado a su madre!

-"¡¡¡Nooooooooo!!!"

Tenshi se lanzó en un feroz ataque que sorprendio a Yasha, un fuerte golpe con la espada termino rompiendo el arma de él. Jigoku trató de contraatacar pero Tenshi estaba furiosa, y enviandole una poderosa bola blanca, Yasha retrosedio hasta llegar al borde del vacio. Tenshi tomó su espada y se preparo para lanzarla.

-"No te atreveras... ¿cierto?" –pregunto visiblemente asustado Yasha.

Con gran fuerza Tenshi le lanzó la espada, Yasha al tratar de detenerla con magia terminó resfalandose, mientras la espada se comenzaba a incrustar en su hombro izquierdo. Un ultimo gritó de desesperación fue lo que grito Yasha Jigoku antes de caer de la punta de la Torre... después de eso, la calma y el silencio gobernaron el sitio.

Tenshi comenzó a calmarse, su respiración dejó de ser tan agitada y cayó de rodillas al suelo, lanzando un gran suspiro.

-"Ahora no" –se dijo tratando de detener sus lagrimas- "Ahora no debo llorar... tengo que... tengo que..." –dicho esto se levanto con desición- "Tengo que ayudar a Hinode"

John caminaba despacio hasta Hinode, ya que muy cerca de él estaba el otro niño. Apretó su báculo y sacó una de sus cards de su bolsillo, estaba listo para ayudar a su amigo cuando fuese necesario.

-"No hay porque sentir rencor entre nosotros" –le decia Masei a Hinode- "Somos sólo victimas, todos son culpables"

-"No es cierto"

-"¿Aún no lo comprendes?" –le reprochaba Masei- "Todos ellos son los culpables, todos ellos quieren acerte daño... nadie te quiera ayudar y sabes porque. Porque a nadie le interesa, te tienen miedo, miedo de que les siguas haciendo daño"

-"¡Ya basta!" –grito John al escuchar esas palabras.

Masei se giro para ver quien era el que le había retado, y vio a John expulsando todo su poder mientras sacaba una de sus cards.

-"¡¡"Windy"!!" –invocó.

La card se transformo en una poderosa rafaga de viento que apriciono a Masei para después lanzarlo al piso a algunos metros de ahí... rápidamente John se apresuro donde Hinode que estaba llorando de rodillas en el suelo mientras toda su aura era fria y melancolica.

-"Ya no quiero... ya no puedo" –se repetia Hinode.

-"¿Hinode? ¿estas bien?" –le preguntaba John.

Mientras en otro lugar Jasón y sus guardianes luchaban aguerridamente contra Kage Kyofu que se defendia como le era posible combinando artes marciales con su maestria con la espada.

Sakura y Shaoran junto con Keberos y Yue observaban como Akuma Yami era casi derrotado por la fuerza de Eriol... los cuatro estaban muy atentos si su amigo necesitaba ayuda.

La sitación de ambas "sombras" era de derrota, pero en ese instante vieron como Masei era expulsado por los poderes de la carta "Windy"... ambos distraguieron con falsos ataques a sus oponentes y aprovecharon de socorrer al pequeño lo más rápidamente posible.

-"¡Amo Masei!" –gritaron ambos al unisono.

Los dos ayuadaron a levantarse al pequeño que miraba a John y a Hinode con una expresión de enojo y furia... poco a poco toda su energía comenzaba a emanar y sus ojos cambiaron bruscamente al violeta y una poderosa presencia oscura hizo estremecer a la Torre. El estallido de poder causo una fuerte vestisca para después reunirse en la mano de Masei ransformandola en una bola oscura.

-"¡¡Me las pagaras!!" –grito Masei lanzandole la esfera a John.

El inglés rápidamente reacciono invocando a "Protection" pero el poder de la esfera era mucho mayor. Al darse cuenta de que su poder no era suficiente abrazó a Hinode y entonces espero... para darse cuenta que justamente Eriol había desviado la esfera que había estallado en otro sitio.

-"Rápido, busca un lugar seguro" –le dijo Eriol mientras intentaba enfrentar a Masei.

John tomó a Hinode para levantarse, ya que el pequeño no reaccionaba estaba por si decirlo en otro mundo.

Cuando ya Eriol vio que los dos estsban en un sitio a salvo, invocó toda su fuerza y su sello comenzó a brillar bajo sus pies. Toda la presencia que era capaz de expulsar Hiragizawa asombraba a sus amigos y a las "sombras", mas Masei le miraba más enfadado que antes por haberse interpuesto.

-"Miserable" –decia apretando los dientes Masei- "¡Acabare contigo!"

Masei levanto su mano y apunto hasta Eriol, un tremendo remolino oscuro aparecio entonces de la nada y fue directo hasta el inglés.

Eriol se preparo para detener la rafaga que se misteriosamente se había suavizado y una fresca brisa lo tocó.

-"Pero... ¿Que?" –se preguntaba Eriol.

-"¡¡Cuidado Eriol!!" –le grito Jasón totalmente angustiado.

Fue cuando todo su brillante sello comenzo a desquebrajarse y su energía comenzaba a disminuir drasticamente. Antes que se volviera a dar cuenta una poderosa esfera se diriguia hacia él y con toda su fuerza trató de detenerla...

-"¡Eriol!" –dijo Tomoyo muy asustada tocandose su pecho.

-"¿Que sucede?" –le pregunto Meiling muy preocupada.

-"Es Eriol... algo malo le sucedio"

-"¡¡Eriol!!" –gritaba Sakura desesperada tratando de ir hasta él.

-"Espera Sakura, no puedes ir, detente" –le decia Shaoran que la sujetaba con fuerza.

-"¡Dejame! tengo que ir a ver como esta" –seguia tratando de liberarse mientras comenzaba a soltar llantos.

-"No puedo... es peligroso, porfavor, aún no nos toca" –le decia Shaoran tranquilizandola.

Kerberos y Yue miraban atonitos como Eriol yacia herido casi en el borde del mirador, la esfera había sido muy poderosa y había terminado por hacer trizas un sector del mirador.

Jasón ya corría a socorrer a su amigo mal herido siendo acompañado muy de cerca por Arthur y Sherkan.

-"¡Eriol!" –le llamó mientras lo tomaba en brazos- "Amigo... responde ¿estas bien? porfavor responde"

-"Jasón..." –respondio Eriol con dificultad- "Ten cuidado de ese chico, es tremendamente poderoso, tiene una mucha energía... ten cuidado, resquebrajo mi sello magico"

-"No me dejare vencer" –dijo sonriendole Jasón.

Con una orden Arthur ayudó a levantar a Eriol y se lo llevó a donde estaban Sakura y compañia. La joven card master se apresuro a ayudar a su amigo tratando de buscar la forma de recuperarlo. Mientras Jasón comenzaba a caminar alrededor de Masei y las "sombras" intentando buscar un punto débil.

-"¿Que intentas hacer?" –le preguntaba Masei.

-"Buscando la forma de eliminarte" –le respondio.

-"¡Nos encargaremos de ti!" –dijo Akuma lanzandose al ataque junto a Kage.

La reacción tenía que ser rápida, Arthur se apresuraba para socorrerlo y Sherkan ya estaba listo, pero fue cuando una poderosa emanacion de energia salio desde el elevador y fue cuando alguien atacó a las dos "sombras" que sin darse cuenta de la aparición fueron recibidos con poderosas esferas blancas que les hizo terminar por golpearse con las murallas.

-"Bien ¿Quien quiere acción?" –pregunto la voz.

-"¡Tenshi!" –dijo Sakura llena de alegría cuando vio a su prima.

La joven amenazó a Masei que la miraba impune a lo que ella había hecho.

-"¿Y bien? ¿No tienes nada que decir?" –le decia Tenshi.

-"Sí..." –dijo sonriendo con malicia- "Que descanzes"

Fue cuando Tenshi sintio de la nada un tremendo golpe en su cuello que le hizo caer inconciente al piso ante la mirada atonita de los demás jovenes. Detrás de ella había una sombra que poco a poco comenzó a visualizarse, y la luz dejó ver a Yasha Jigoku con un hombro izquierdo herido y en su mano derecha la espada –que tenía incrustada en su hombro- con la cuál había golpeado a Tenshi.

-"Ya es hora de que terminemos con esto de una vez Masei" –dijo Yasha.

-"Es cierto" –le tomo la razón el pequeño.

Fue cuando amenazantemente miró a donde estaban Sakura, Shaoran, los guardianes y Eriol.

Jasón estaba desesperado y angustiado mientras la fuerza oscura empezaba a expandirse poco a poco acumulandose alrededor del pequeño de 10 años.

-"¡Hinode! ¡reacciona!" –le gritaba John.

No sucedia nada, el pequeño no volvia en si, y la aura de Hinode era muy triste, John trataba de despertarlo. Se había logrado ocultar, gracias a la ayuda de sus cards, en un sitio en donde nadie podía encontrarlos, y al mismo tiempo podía ver todo lo que sucedia.

John estaba tremendamente angustiado, y más cuando vio que Tenshi había sido vencida y Masei amenazaba a Sakura, no podía hacer mucho, pero si se acercaba más, ¡atacaría!... pero su magia no era suficiente, si no que era Hinode quien era capaz de vencer a ese otro chico.

-"Vamos por favor Hinode, no nos hagas esto... nuestra esperanza esta en ti. Reacciona... porfavor... vuelve"

-"Todo... todo está perdido, y es por mi culpa" –se decia Hinode.

-"No... eso es mentira, no todo esta perdido, aún nos queda la esperanza y esa eres tú....eres tú quien es capaz de vencer a esos sujetos" –le trataba de hacer entrar en su cabeza John.

-"No soy capaz" –se seguia diciendo para si el pequeño.

-"Claro que si, yo creo en ti... y estoy seguro que los demás tambien"

Toda la gran energía de Masei había hecho retroseder un poco a Jasón que miraba con terror al poderoso niño. Mientras las dos "sombras" se reunian junto con Yasha y entre los tres comenzaron a acercarse a la reencarnación de Oz y sus guardianes.

-"Rindanse, ya no podran seguir peleando" –le había dicho Yasha en ese instante.

Jasón reacciono y miro con decisión a Yasha, y con un aire de valentia agarró con fuerza su báculo y junto con Arthur y Sherkan comenzo a acercarse a sus adversarios.

-"No nos rendiremos... ¡ganaremos!" –dijo Jasón lanzandose junto con sus guardianes al ataque.

Masei en tanto se acercaba poco a poco a Sakura y Shaoran que eran celosamente protejidos por Yue y Kerberos.

-"Devuelveme esa card que nos robaste" –le decia a Sakura.

-"¡Jamás!" –respondio la card master al darse cuenta de que hablaba de "Vacio"- "Le prometi que nunca más estaría sola... y así lo haré"

-"Pues vas a morir"

Shaoran junto con los guardianes de las cartas se apresuraron a reaccionar, pero fue cuando un grito poderoso seguido por una gran cantidad de magia, atacó a Masei haciendolo retroseder y caer al suelo con alguna expresion de dolor en su cara.

Sakura y Shaoran miraron de donde había venido ese grito, y distinguieron a John Tolkien, el Maestro de Cartas –que en ese intante había ayudado a levantarse a Eriol- que había invocado a una de las más poderosas... "Light".

-"La carta le hizo daño a ese chico" –dijo Sakura al darse cuenta.

-"Es cierto... tienes razón" –le aprobaban Yue y Kerberos.

-"Entonces..." –pensaba Shaoran- "¡Sakura utiliza la carta "Luz"!"

-"Tienes razón" –dijo ella.

Y sin buscar mucho, la carta ya estaba lista para cumplir su cometido, el sello bajo Sakura brillaba con intensidad y la dama blanca de la carta "Luz" ya estaba fuera lanzandose en una ofenciva que ilumino todo el mirador diriguiendose como un rayo hasta Masei, que aún estaba en el suelo tratando de comprender que era lo que sucedia, vio ese rayo se diriguia hasta él, y concentrando todo su poder trató de detenerlo pero fue alcanzando finalmente siendo expulsado lejos de ahí.

-"¡¡Masei!!" –grito Yasha al ver al pequeño en el suelo- "¡¡Maldita me las pagaras!!"

Sujeto la espada y de un salto salio disparado hasta donde estaban Sakura y Shaoran. El joeven chino alcanzó a reaccionar y repeler a Yasha.

-"¡Pronto Sakura, vete de aquí!"

-"No, ya me canse de seguir escapando" –dijo la joven decidida sacando otra carta- "¡¡"Lucha"!!"

La muchacha de azul salió como un ventarron de la carta y atacó con una combinación de multiples y certeras patadas a Yasha, que apenas con su brazo derecho esquivaba todo lo que podía.

En otro sitio Akuma y Kage sostenian una lucha contra los dos guardianes de Jasón.

El joven Newstead estaba estupefacto, lo que habian hecho las Cards representantes de la Luz, era para él una sorpresa. Observaba como Sakura estaba decidida a ganar la batalla y John que estaba cerca de Eriol... ¿¡Tolkien!? ¿donde se había metido? y... ¿donde estaba Eriol? comenzó a buscar por todos lados, y todos los heridos de la batalla –a exepción del cuerpo de Zhao- estaban desaparecidos, como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado.

-"_¿¡Donde esta ese chico!?_" –se preguntaba el norteamericano.

Luego, algo más llamó toda su atención... una lijera ventisca fria, que provenía de...

La noche en Tokyo era interrumpida por los extraños sucesos en la Torre... nadie entendia que era lo que allí sucedia y más de algún miron se caercaba para ver que pasaba.

Touya estaba completamente angustiado mirando hacia arriba sabiendo que allí estaban sus personas más queridas.

-"_Tengo que subir_" –pensaba.

-"Calma hijo" –le dijo su padre sonriendo- "Confia y ten fe"

-"Sí" –dijo asistiendo mientras diriguia su vista de nuevo a la Torre- "_Sakura, Tenshi, Yukito..._"

Fue justo cuando de la Torre, pasando por alto los poderes de los dolmenes, salieron densas nubes negras que comenzaron a rodear la ciudad y más que eso, empezaban a expandirse por el mundo. Ese suceso trajo asombro entre las personas, que miraban asombradas, pero nuevos sentimientos comenzaban a nacer; el miedo, la angustia... la desesperanza.

-"¡¡Tomoyo, señorita Li!!" –las llamaba Fujitaka al reconocer de que se trataba.

La energía espulsada por Masei había golpeado y empasatado en las murallas del mirador a Yue y a Kerberos, que tenían tremendas heridas cortantes a causa del cortante viento frio del pequeño. Los dos guardianes habían evitado que tal ataque hubiera impactado a Sakura –que estaba concentrada en la proxima card que utilizaria contra Yasha- y a Shaoran.

La joven Card Master al ver como sus guardianes caian sin fuerzas y sangrando al piso, sintio una de las mayores angustias de su vida y corría a ver el estado en que estaban. Shaoran en tanto miraba con detenimiento –y miedo- a Masei, preparandose por si volvía a hacer algún movimiento.

La presencia de la oscuridad de Masei era mucho más aterradora y más grande mientras sus ojos violetas estaban inyectados de furia. Kage, Akuma y Yasha celebraban el retorno de Masei Ankoku, mientras sus pequeñas manos señalaban al desesperado Jasón, que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas reunir la energía para detener cualquier ataque.

-"Bien" –dijo sonriendo Masei- "¡Ahora te toca a ti!"

Un momento, de terrorifico silencio, fue seguido de un estruendo que atrapo a los guardianes de Oz y los envio a un duro impacto con el techo del mirador, dejandolo la marca de ambos mientras caian al suelo despacio de manera inconciente.

-"Arthur... Sherkan" –dijo Jasón al verlos en el suelo.

Apenas el joven levanto la vista a Masei, sentía como una poderosa magia lo jalaba hasta el pequeño. De pronto y sin saber como, esta frente a frente con Masei, viendo directo a sus penetrantes ojos violetas... el miedo que causaba al verlos comenzó a contaminar el corazón del norteamericano de terror.

-"Creo que será bueno que tambien acabemos con la mocosa de las cartas mágicas" –dijo Yasha en alusión a Sakura, mientras comenzaba a buscarla- "¡¡¿Donde está?!!"

-"Jasón" –decia Sakura al verlo en ese estado.

-"Sakura... porfavor, ten calma" –le dijo John- "Espera a que recobremos energías para seguir luchando"

La joven japonesa se giro para tan sólo ver a sus amigos –Kerberos, Yue, Eriol, Tenshi, Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun- heridos e inconcientes, a excepción de Eriol. Se sentía impotente ante el tremendo poder de aquel niño, no sabía que era lo que podía hacer... y poco a poco la desEsperanza consumía tan puro corazón.

-"Sakura" –le llamó la atención Shaoran tocandole su hombro- "Ten calma"

Shaoran volvía su vista hasta Jasón y Masei... no sabía que hacer.

-"Fuiste muy astuto en utilizar tus cards para escondernos" –le dijo Eriol a John.

-"Fue lo primero que se me ocurrio, necesitaba ocultarme y para eso utilize a "Illusion" para crear esta pantalla. Y tambien necesitaba ocultar nuestras presencias y protegernos, esa es la causa de haber usado "Protection"... así no nos descubriran por un tiempo" –le explico.

En efecto, desde fuera sólo se veía un montón de escombros que había despistado a todos... y esa era la razón por la cuál no había nadie ya que el pequeño en el momento de utilizar su card "Light" recogió a quien pudo para llevarlo al "albergue".

Eriol estaba sumamente sorprendido por las habilidades del pequeño, lo hubiera felicitado mejor, pero por como se encontraba era incapaz de hacer algo.

-"_¡Demonios! ¿Que vamos a hacer?_" –se preguntaba Eriol angustiado.

Sakura en tanto seguía mirando como Jasón era castigado por Masei, y como Yasha y las "sombras" los buscaban. Ella no sabía que hacer y entonces se fue a sentar en un lugar cercano para recobrar energias... fue cuando sintio un palpitar en uno de sus bolsillo, y cuando introdujo la mano, sintio el poder de una de las Sakura Cards, muy intrigada la sacó de su bolsillo y la comenzó a observar.

-"_Es "Vacio", digo, la carta sin nombre_" –pensaba la card master- "_¿Porque estará palpitando así? ¿Que me querrá decir?_"

Sakura sentía como la nueva card –antigua card "Vacio"- palpitaba intentando de decirle algo que ella no podía comprender.

Una lijera, suave y tenue brisa tibia le había llamado la atención de entre todo el frio y desesperación ocasionados por Masei Ankoku. Era muy suave como para sentirla de inmediato, pero era capaz de sentirla, sentirla cerca de... Hinode Akari.

-"_Hinode_" –pensó ella al ver a su primo.

La joven card master, se levanto de dondé estaba sentada y se diriguio al lugar donde estaba Hinode... el chico estaba algo raro, estaba acurrucado con la mirada de sus ojos perdida.

-"Hinode... ¿te encuentras bien?" –le pregunto- "¿Hinode?"

El pequeño no le respondía a Sakura, seguia muy metido en sus pensamientos. Sakura ya comenzaba a preocuparse, y mucho... esta era una de las veces que sentía una ganas tremendas de llorar al no saber que hacer.

-"Su aura..." –dijo John llamandole la atención a la joven- "Su aura esta sufriendo, hay mucho dolor en él, mucho... una aura muy triste"

-"Hinode..." –dijo preocupada.

-"Tú aura tampoco se ve bien" –dijo John sorprendendola- "Está igual que todos, llena de desesperanza..."

Sakura miró directo a los ojos a John, veía como los ojos del inglés estaban un tanto triste... era cierto que ella era incapaz de ver auras, pero cuando lo vio a los ojos entendio claramente mucho de los sentimientos del pequeño card master.

-"Ya no podemos seguir así..." –acotó John- "Las cosas se ven muy mal, si esto sigue así, perderemos nuestra magia..."

-"Si lo sé" –respondio ella con pesar.

-"Yukito puede morir" –dijo Eriol que estaba escuchando la conversación.

-"¿Que?" –pregunto ella tremendamente asustada.

-"Yukito morira... él esta conectado con Yue, y Yue es un ser magico" –dijo Eriol con dificultad- "Todos los seres magicos moriran, y las cards tambien desapareceran"

-"_Yukito, Yue, Kero_" –pensó ella- "_Mis card... mis amigos_"

-"Y no sólo eso, el **olvido** se apoderará del corazón de todas las personas" –gatillo finalmente.

-"No puede ser" –dijo Sakura- "Ya una vez vi un mundo sin sentimientos, un mundo en donde a nadie le importaba las demás personas... fue horrible estar en ese lugar. No puedo permitir que eso suceda" –dijo sollozando- "La gente tiene derecho a ser feliz"

Eriol desde donde se encontraba reposando se mantubo en silencio, mientras Shaoran sólo miraba a Sakura tratando de tranquilizarse. John cerraba sus ojos pensando que todo eso era un simple sueño, no quería estar en un mundo sin sentimientos... no quería olvidar a Joanne.

-"Hinode" –le dijo ella mientras se incava frente a él- "Porfavor... reacciona, eres el único capaz de ayudarnos, eres el único"

Su pequeño primo seguia con la mirada perdida, pero esta vez comenzó a mover un poco los labios.

-"No soy capaz, no puedo" –respondio.

Jasón se encontraba a merced de las manitas de Masei que apretaban fuertemente su cuello. El joven yankee no podía respirar muy bien y sus energias acada vez disminuian más. Su corazón sentia mucho frio, y pensaba que por todo lo que había luchado, había sido en vano.

-"¿Porque te estas rindiendo?" –le preguntaba Masei- "¿Que acaso no acabarias conmigo?... estoy esperando a que hagas algo... vamos, no quiero que mueras hasta que sufras un poco"

Fue cuando el niño sintio un tremendo puñetazo en su cara que le hizo soltar a Jasón. El joven mago aprovecho ese instante para tomar una gran bocanada de aire y la imagen de sus guardianes volvia a estar frente a él... aunque un tanto machucados seguian luchando.

-"¡Arthur, Sherkan!" –dijo emocionado al verlos aún con algo de bien.

-"Se lo prometimos al amo Oz..." –dijo Arthur.

-"...prometimos que te protegeriamos Jasón" –dijo Sherkan.

Masei estaba furioso mientras se tocaba su mejilla marcada con el puño de el "soldado mistico".

-"Ya estoy cansado de ustedes..." –dijo frunciendo el ceño- "¡Kage, Akuma! ¡acaben con ellos!"

Las dos "sombras" que aún estaban buscando a Sakura y compañia, comenzaron a caminar hasta donde se encontraban Jasón y sus dos guardianes. Ambos sonreian al sentir que iban a ganar... era obvio porque estaba en los escritos, pero el sentimiento del momento era muy grande.

-"¡Van a morir!" –gritaron ambos al unisono.

Los dos de un solo brinco se impulsaron a gran velocidad hasta donde estaba Jasón y los guardianes. De la nada ambos estaban esgrimiendo dos espadas listos para el gran ataque.

-"¡Dios del Viento ven en mi ayuda!"

La poderosa ventisca atrapo a ambas "sombras" sobre el suelo, y sin tener como agarrarse fueron expulsadas a gran velocidad hasta chocar con una de las murallas levantando gran cantidad de polvo.

-"Li..." –dijo Jasón al ver a Shaoran- "¡¡Li!! ¡¡Vete, no tienes que estar aquí!!"

-"¡¡No dejaré que luches solo!!" –grito él en respuesta.

Yasha miraba furioso al igual que Masei la reaparición del joven chino, pero fue cuando justo de la neblina de polvo surguieron Akuma y Kage disparados en dirección de ataque hacía Shaoran en una clara venganza.

-"¡Apresuremosnos! ¡Hay que ayudarlo!" –le ordeno Jasón a sus guardianes.

Ya en un santiamen Jasón estaba junto con Shaoran dispuesto a pelear en contra de Akuma y Kage... a él ya no lo importaba quien era un "elegido" o no, pero tenía que acabar con esos dos sujetos.

-"¡¡Alto!!" –grito Yasha deteniendo la avanzada de sus aliados- "¡Esos mocosos ya me tiene harto! yo mismo me encargare de ellos"

Y muy sonriente Yasha Jigoku tomó la espada y camino despacio hasta Shaoran, Jasón y los ex-guardianes de Oz. Los jovenes magos estaban un tanto nerviosos y esperaban a reaccionar a cualquier movimiento ofencivo.

Yasha comenzó a correr y atacó a los dos guerdianes eliminandolos casi en un instante, Shaoran con su arma contubo a Yasha por unos instantes dandole una dura pelea. Ambas espadas sacaban chispas con cada golpe, a pesar de tener el brazo izquierdo dañado, Jigoku hacia retroseder al joven chino que con todas sus fuerzas trataba de resistir.

Jasón, gracias al tiempo que le había dado Shaoran, empezó a reunir una gran cantidad de magia en una esfera que comenzaba a emanar pequeños rayos a su alrededor... y además alrededor del cuerpo del joven norteamericano.

-"¡Li!" –le grito Jasón llamandole la atención- "¡Abajo!"

En el momento justo cuando Shaoran se tiraba al suelo, Jasón soltó la esfera electrica, que avanso algunos metros lentamente para después salir disparada como un rayo... Yasha, al ver tal energía, con sus espada se protegio para el impacto, el cuál fue tremendo y explosivo enviando el cuerpo de Yasha a metros del lugar.

Kage y Akuma al ver la imagen atacaron (en menos de lo que un negro dice paralalepipicoipi) a Jasón y a Shaoran respectivamente. Newstead fue en seguida auxiliado por sus guardianes, pero Li estaba solo a exepción de su espada.

-"¡Shaoran!" –dijo muy angustiada Sakura.

Sakura estaba a punto de salir de donde se encontraban ocultos, pero Eriol, en un intento de no caer, la detubo sujetandola con la poca fuerza que aún tenía.

-"¡Detente Sakura!" –le decía- "No puedes pelear... no puedes ir allá"

-"Eriol, tengo que ir" –le respondia Sakura mientras trataba de liberarse- "Tengo que ayudarlos... tengo que socorrer a Shaoran. Ya no puedo seguir siendo una simple testigo, no puedo seguir así, tengo que ayudarlos"

-"Eriol..." –dijieron un par de voces detrás de él.

La pelea de Jasón con sus guardianes –que estaban muy debilitados- era dificil contra Kage, pero aún más dificil era para Shaoran que apenas evitaba ser estocado gracias a sus habilidades. Fue cuando con un mal movimiento se resfalo en el suelo, soltando su espada muy lejos como para alcanzarla. Akuma estaba a punto de estocarlo, cuando un ataque de agua, de quien sabe donde, empujo a la sombra lo suficiente lejos como para que Shaoran retomara su espada.

-"¿Eriol?" –se pregunto al verlo.

En efecto, había sido Eriol Hiragizawa quien lo había salvado, y junto a él estaban Ruby Monn y Spinel Sun –no en perfectas condiciones- listos para la lucha.

-"Ya que Jasón está luchando con ese sujeto... supongo que este es mi oponente" –dijo sonriendo.

-"Pe... pero ¿y tú magia?" –preguntaba Shaoran.

-"Ahora no es el momento... vete antes que vuelvan a atacar"

La noche era demasiado fria... las estrellas no se veian en el firmamento, pero la Luna seguía ahí. Toda la gente y algunos medios de comunicación prestaban mucha atención a las luces extreñas que habían en uno de los Miradores, mientras toda la Torre de Tokyo estaba ropdeada por inmensas rocas que seguramente –para el común de las personas- aparecio a causa del terremoto.

Todas las personas sin exepción se sentían muy extrañas... había un sentimiento de angustia y desesperación que los consumia a todos... esa era la misma razón por la cuál observaban a la Torre, era algo casi inconciente... como si algo importante estubiera pasando ahí, sin saber que. Sólo cuatro personas sabian algo de lo que pasaba allí.

-"_Eriol... Sakura_" –pensaba angustiada Tomoyo mirando hacia arriba.

Las dos personas que más quería en el Mundo estaban allá arriba, luchando. Tomoyo estaba más angustiada que nunca, su amiga estaba allá y no sabía como ayudarla, no era capaz de ayudarla. La jovencita Daidouji se llevo sus dos manos a su corazón, bajo su cabeza y cerró los ojos... algo de calor interno mantenía su corazón llenó de esperanza, a diferencia de las demás personas... esas palabras que siempre la ayudaron, esas palabras que su amiga siempre decia.

-"Pase lo que pase... todo va a estar bien" –dijo en voz baja- "Sakura... sé que tú puedes"

Sus ojos verdes estaban de frente con los de Hinode, la chica sabía que la única persona que podía evitar tanto mal a la Humanidad, era él. Pero este chico no reaccionaba por completo.

-"Hinode... ¿que sucede?" –pregunto ella.

-"Yo... no soy capaz, lo único que hago es hacerle daño a las demás personas... por eso es que no se me acercan, por eso es que me odian" –le respondio.

John escuchaba y observaba la conversación de los dos primos... cada vez que Hinode hablaba su aura se volvía mucho más triste... y antes de que mirara a Sakura, escucho una gran bofetada que Sakura le había propinado a Hinode.

-"No puedes decir esas cosas" –dijo Sakura sollozando- "Jamás vuelvas a decir una tontería así... nada de eso es verdad" –Hinode estaba aún impactado por el golpe, pero empezaba a soltar algunas lagrimas- "El señor Arvedui dio su vida por ti ¿acaso eso no es verdad?... Tenshi tambien luchó por protegerte ¿eso tampoco es verdad?... ¿no lo entiendes? Tenshi te quiere mucho, Yo tambien te quiero mucho. A pesar del corto tiempo que nos conocemos, he llegado a tener un sentimiento especial por ti Hinode... allá afuera tambien hay muchas personas con ese sentimiento por ti, que conoces y que conoceras. No puedes decir esas cosas, muchas personas tambien han perdido a sus personas más queridas... yo perdi a mi madre, y Tenshi tambien perdio a personas importantes" –ahora ambos primos lloraban mirandose cara a cara- "Tenshi jamás se dio porvencida, te busco por mucho tiempo y te encontro, y mi papá siente gran amor por ustedes dos cuando supo que eran sus sobrinos. Y ahora ambos tienen una familia, seguimos siendo una familia"

-"Sakura..." –dijo el pequeño.

-"Tú no eres el que le ha hecho daño a tus seres queridos, son ellos" –dijo señalando a Masei- "No creas en lo que te han dicho, no les creas. Hinode, no estás solo, no estás solo... junto a ti hay muchas personas que te aman, junto a ti... estamos nosotros"

La joven card master se puso en pie y miró a donde estaba Shaoran, tratando de ayudar a Eriol con una de las "sombras".

-"Hay veces que crees que no tienes a nadie, hay veces que crees que a nadie le interesas... pero nada de eso es cierto, siempre habrá una persona que siente muchas cosas por ti" –la joven apreto su báculo con sus manos- "Una vez pensé que no tenía a nadie especial, pero alguien me ayudo, siempre me apoyó, y se transformo en alguien muy importante en mi vida como yo lo era para esa persona... y ese sentimiento de amor que tiene él hacia mi es aún latente, con la misma intensidad que mi corazón. Y ellos están luchando para que ese sentimiento sigua vivo, no sólo en nosotros, si no en todas las demás personas. No estan luchando por la magia, si no tambien por mantener los sentimientos de las personas"

Las palabras de Sakura eran oidas muy atentamente no sólo por Hinode, si no tambien por John. El pequeño inglés había visto un cambio brusco en las auras de los dos, Sakura ya no estaba desesperanzada, si no al contrario, su aura estaba llena de esperanza.

-"Pase lo que pase... todo va a estar bien" –termino por decir Sakura.

-"Es cierto" –dijo la voz débil de Kerberos.

Los dos guardianes de las Sakura Cards ya estaban concientes, y aunque sus energías estaban un poco disminuidas, estaban dispuestos a pelear por todo lo que Sakura había dicho.

-"Lucharemos" –dijo Yue.

-"Bien... entonces, vamos" –dijo Sakura.

Entonces los tres salieron de la protección de las cards de John y se diriguieron a la linea de combate.

-"Espero que hayas entendido Hinode" –le dijo John que no despegaba su vista de Sakura- "Es hora de domostrarles a ellos lo que somos capaces de hacer"

Y así el chico inglés fue tras los pasos de Sakura dejando a las cards "Illusion" y "Protection" para salvaguardar a la inconciente Tenshi y a Hinode.

La sonrisa de Masei era cada vez más grande, todo hasta ahora estaba saliendo como Yasha le había dicho. Sus amigos le daban una dificil pelea a los "elegidos" que necesitaban hasta la ayuda de unos miserables aliados. Toda la gente ahora tendría la visión que él tenía del Mundo, toda la gente ahora ya no sufriria más por alguien y nunca más habrían problemas a causa de los sentimientos, ya que él... carecia de ellos.

-"Vaya... finalmente todos los escritos se cumpliran" –le dijo Yasha mientras se acercaba a él.

-"Si... todo de lo que me has hablado se hará realidad" –respondio Masei aún sonriendo- "Por lo que veo, sigues con esa herida"

-"Si, pero sanará" –dijo Yasha- "Ya ninguno de nuestros enemigos está a mi altura"

A pesar de que Eriol no disponía aún de todas sus fuerzas, junto a sus guardianes y Shaoran, resistian a Kage Kyofu y sus tremendos ataques.

-"Por alguna razón... ahora son más fuertes" –le dijo Eriol a Shaoran en un momento de descanzo.

-"No sé que habrá sucedido, antes no poseian tanta fuerza..." –respondio Shaoran- "¡Cuidado!"

Si no fue por que Ruby Moon atacaba con sus cristales a Kage, esté le hubiera cercenado la cabeza a Eriol. El muy enfadado Kyofu empezo a mandarle patadas a Ruby Moon, y justo en ese instante Spinel Sun le lanzó una bola de poder de su boca, haciendole caer al suelo. Aprovechando que Kage estaba en el suelo, Eriol, con el poder de su báculo, lo aventó a varios metros hasta chocar con una pared gracias al poder de un chorro de agua.

Mientras el guardian Arthur junto con su brillante espada detenía algunos instantes a Akuma para que Jasón terminara un hechizo que ocuparía en ese momento. La "sombra" se deshizo del "soldado mistico" con una patada circular, que le dio en plena cara, sacandole el casco que ocupaba. Sherkan actuó en ese momento y se abalanzó sobre él como toda una fiera tratando de asestarle un zarpazo. Justo para ese momento Jasón ya tenía lista la energía y su guardian se alejo rápidamente de la zona del disparo. Una tremenda ola de viento electrificado, se arrojó encima de Akuma arrastrandolo hasta donde estaba Kage y el impacto entre ambos causo una explosión electrica que detubo a las "sombras".

-"Bien hecho Jasón" –le decia Eriol desde la distancia.

Antes que los dos jovenes se dieran cuenta, Yasha y Masei volvian a la pelea. El primero tomó la espada que tenía y con toda su fuerza la arrojo a gran velocidad encima de Shaoran...

-"¡¡"Escudo"!!"

La espada impacto contra la card y se detubo cayendo al suelo lentamente mientras todos miraban hacia donde había sido invocada la card. Allí estaba Sakura, mirando desafiante a Masei, y junto a ella estaban Yue, que apuntaba con una de sus flechas, y Kerberos, que detenía las llamas en su boca. Además en ese instante se incluia John con una de sus card en su mano y su báculo de invocasión en la otra.

-"No permitiremos que ganen... no puedo permitir que le hagan daño a las personas" –le dijo Sakura a los dos- "No dejaré que se salgan con la suya"

-"Sakura..." –decian al mismo tiempo Shaoran, Eriol y Jasón.

-"¡Mocosa insolente!" –gritaba Yasha furioso dispuesto a atacar.

-"Detente Yasha..." –le ordeno Masei- "Espera, así es más entretenido"

Sakura dio un vistazó a John el cuál, por alguna razón, asistio. Después la chica dio la orden y sus dos guardianes lanzaron sus ataques a Yasha y Masei, los cuales fueron detenidos de golpe por una barrera creada por el niño. Antes de que se dieran cuenta los guardianes de las Sakura Cards y los dos cards master ya no estaban...

-"Pero... ¿que sucede?" –se pregunto Yasha.

-"¡¡¡"Luz"!!!"

-"¡¡"Light"!!"

Las dos cards invocadas, por cada amo respectivamente, se avalanzaron encima de Masei el cuál, no reacciono a tiempo y fue alcanzado por ambos poderes que lo hicieron chocar en una pared esparciendo humo y polvo en cantidades.

-"Ma... Masei" –decia sorprendido Yasha sin salir de su sorpresa.

Los dos card master, más los guardianes de las Sakura Cards, se reunieron con sus demás aliados, que estaban imprecionados por la acción de ellos.

-"¡¡¡Ahhhhhh!!!" –gritaba llenó de ira el niño oriental de entre los escombros- "¡¡Me las pagarán!!"

Una poderosa presencia oscura hacia temblar hasta los simientos de la Torre, y de entre el humo y el polvo emergía el encolerizado Masei con sus ojos purpuras brillando de sobremanera.

-"Rayos..." –dijo Jasón- "¡Vamonos antes de que sea demasiado tarde!"

Para cuando ya nuestros amigos escucharon el avisó, un poderoso tornado estaba encima de ellos arrastrandolos hacia él, llevandose a Eriol, Jasón y Shaoran. Los guardianes trataron de resistir tratando de volar de ahí y alejarse rápidamente, pero tenian poca fuerza y sin evitarlo eran tragados por el tornado. Sakura y John –que habían invocado a las cards "Vuelo" y "Fly" respectivamente- trataban de no ser absorvidos como sus demás amigos, mas la fuerza del tornado era mostruosa y absorvio a los dos Card Master.

-"¡¡Que bien!! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡porfin me deshice de ellos!" –reía Masei.

Mientras todos dentro del tornado luchaban por salir, Masei con tan solo apretar su puño, detubo el tornado y nuetros amigos salieron disparados a distintas direcciones golpeandose fuertemente, y algunos que estaban muy débiles, sin poder reaccionar para levantarse.

-"Bien será mejor que los matemos" –dijo Yasha.

Yasha camino hasta quien tenía más cerca, Shaoran, que estaba tendido y con su espada al otro extremo del mirador como para recojerla, además de estar muy mareado y confundido.

-"Creo que este chico chino será el primero" –dijo sonriendo.

Kage y Akuma, que ya estaban mucho mejor y con energias renovadas, se acercaron a Yasha con el favor de que ellos eliminaran al joven chino.

-"Hagan lo que quieran" –les dijo mientras se daba la media vuelta y se iba despacio.

-"Bien... así que esté es el hijo, de uno de los sujetos que Makaiju asesino" –dijo Akuma.

-"Lastima que no lo mató cuando tubo la oportunidad" –dijo Kage.

Ambos sujetos levantaron sus espadas para acersestarle a Shaoran, que intentaba reaccionar bien ya que estaba un tanto confuso por todo.

-"Shaoran... no... no te mueras" –dijo Sakura desde la distancia.

El ataque había sido repentino, la carne y el corazón fueron atravesados limpiamente, mientras el grito de dolor era intenso.

-"No puede ser..." –dijo al ver el sorpresivo ataque Yasha.

CONTINUARA...

AHHHHH!!! HE TERMINADO!! Y YA PASO UN AÑO DE ESCRIBIRLA!!!!!

NOTAS DE MERLIN:

Hay Dios!!!! todo un año para terminar sólo este capitulo... ¿porque se preguntaran ustedes? pues por el colegio (durante la temporada escolar) y las ricas vacaciones de verano, además claro esta del factor FLOJERA.

Yap! Esta pelea la hice lo más emocionante que pude y ruego disculparme por la mala ortografía, pesima ortografia y otras fallas en toooooooodos los capitulos.

Bien este es el penultimo capitulo, y las cosas estan mal para todos... la Oscuridad representada por Masei Ankoku a cubierto la Tierra y nuestros heroes estan sin esperanzas de ganar... pero, ¿Que querrá decirle la nueva Sakura Card a Sakura? y ¿Que haremos con Hinode Akari? y por sobre todo ¡¡¡Que le va a pasar a Li!!! ¡¡Ahhh!! Pues eso vendrá en el proximo y emocionante capitulo... primicia el nombre "Esperanza, Un Futuro".

Cualesquiera comentario a ya que necesito eso.


End file.
